Naruto: The Rabbit Prince
by Chocolateliquor
Summary: Kaguya wasn't evil, the Chakra Fruit drove her mad. She had another son that was her true firstborn and was to be King of the Rabbit Summons. Naruto gets the family he wanted, being raised as the son of King Kazma and named a Human Rabbit Prince nonetheless. Not only that, he also has another Godfather from a world of darkness, nearly forgotten by all in history.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**

**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Prologue.**

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the Progenitor of Chakra. She was the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths, and leader of her branch of the Ōtsutsuki clan. This clan, as legends state, came from beyond the stars in search of the Chakra fruit of the divine tree, the Shinju. Eating the fruit of the tree would grant the consumer the powers of chakra, a power within one's body composed of both physical and spiritual energies. Over time, Kaguya gained the title Rabbit Goddess from her appearance, the features that came with the fruit's consumption:

Kaguya was a woman with pale skin and delicate facial features. Her hair was white as snow and so long that it reached the floor. She had white eyes with round, cut eyebrows, and she wore red lipstick as her only form of makeup. She wore a long, white hime-kimono adorned with tomoe running along the gown and purple and gold lines bordering the edges. The most shocking features that were byproducts of the fruit of the Shinju were her two brown horns on the top of her head, which symbolized rabbit ears, and a hidden third eye, which held the Rinne-Sharingan, a Dojutsu said to have untold power.

Legends say that Kaguya had two sons, one that would grow up to be the Sage of the Six Paths, and the other would seal her within the moon with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan. But those legends were false as she had three children, and the third child was her firstborn. Having this child would disprove some of the stories that have depicted her as evil. Those old stories have faded with time, but one day they would be reawakened.

**Yin-Yang Style: Creation of All Things**, a technique that had various uses, changed a snowshoe hare dying from old age into an infant claimed by the blood and power of Kaguya herself. This child would be one of the first few to wield chakra until man and beast received this gift for themselves. This child was known as Ōtsutsuki Kazuma.

* * *

** Five Years Later...**

Five years had passed since Kazuma's birth. Kazuma liked to read, play, and loved to spend time with his mother. He was curious, always wanting to explore the world around him. He loved to chase butterflies and sneak around in the tall grass to give others a good scare, and he was easily excitable. But the most important thing was that he was innocent.

Though he acted like it, Kazuma was not like other human children. He was a young, anthropomorphic rabbit, his rabbit ears giving him extra height. He had white fur all over his body, chocolate brown tips for the end of his ears, and a rabbit tail that was elongated from being groomed. He also had a head of shaggy blonde hair that fell to his neck and blood-red eyes. He wore a small black and white kimono adorned with the Ōtsutsuki clan symbol, a crescent moon with a small orb symbolizing a star.

On this day, young Kazuma was playing in his mother's garden within the Ōtsutsuki clan compound, running around like there was no tomorrow. The wind blew ever so softly with the gentle touch of summer, and the sky was clear and blue with a few lingering clouds.

He had his fun in the garden until he heard his mother's voice calling to him, "Kazuma, come here!" His head turned to the doorsteps of the compound's main house, and he saw his mother standing there with a smile on her face. "Come, it's time to begin your training for today."

"Yes, Kaa-chan!" Kazuma ran over to his mother, giddy with excitement.

The boy would begin his practice trying to channel an element into an object then destroy it. Today he was focusing on earth by taking a stone and trying to grind it into dust. As soon as one hour passed, Kazuma would begin his combat training by practicing his clan's fighting style; he couldn't spar with his clan members due to his age but could practice through the katas.

Next was his education. Every day at a certain period in the morning, the bunny-boy would be taught the history of the Ōtsutsuki and their many exploits from the old world before it was wiped out. They sat on the porch of the compound, going through everything that could be learned.

The world once had multiple languages, advanced technology, and many other treasures, but it eventually died out due to constant war. After that, the Kami then decided to change the earth and make it new once more, hoping and encouraging humanity to learn through its hardships and struggles to bring peace. The Ōtsutsuki clan had salvaged what was left of the old world before its destruction: books, stories, recipes, songs, languages, all saved from oblivion.

"So, that's why the food we cook in the compound is sometimes different than the food made here. The clan recovered recipes from the old world before its destruction," Kaguya said, closing a book to wrap up today's history lesson.

Kazuma took it all in eagerly. "Is that why we have cookies?"

Kaguya chuckled and reached out to tousle Kazuma's hair. "Yes, that's why we have cookies."

She held out her hand and used **Creation of All Things** to forge a chocolate chip cookie out of mid-air. A purple flame flickered in her hand until it took the shape of the desired pastry. As soon as she handed it to her son, it got devoured in an instant. Kazuma was not a regular rabbit anymore, which meant he could consume human food, including cookies.

While mother and son were enjoying a moment of peace, Kaguya decided to ask a question. "Kazuma-chan, do you want a Tou-san? Do you want Tenji to be your Tou-san?"

Kaguya was talking about her lover Tenji, the Emperor of So no Kuni. He was a good man, and his heart was in the right place. Tenji had met Kazuma before, and they got along great. She believed he would be a great father towards Kazuma.

But as various thoughts shifted through Kazuma's head, Kaguya knew, at his age, he would probably not agree with her, so she was not surprised when he crossed his arms with a pout, shouting, "No!"

The Rabbit Goddess chuckled at her son's antics. He probably saw Tenji as competition for his mother's affection. She passed her hand through his blonde locks as he began to purr. There was so much to do and so little time, but these moments had to last. At the thought of not having enough time with her son, Kaguya felt a presence. It was internal, radiating darkness and chilling to the soul. She had to send her son away. "Kazuma-chan, why don't you go play? I have to take care of something."

After hearing his mother's words, Kazuma went off to do just that. Various thoughts were contemplated in her head as an episode of madness overwhelmed her. Images of carnage and bloodshed were the only things she saw as she suffered from her mental attack. The only things that came to mind after that was her son, her lover, her clan, the life she was supposed to live for them as she ushered in the new era of peace. It couldn't end like this.

"Argh! It's happening again!" The Rabbit Goddess groaned from the mental strain, putting her hands on her head and gripping her hair.

Is this the price to pay? Losing yourself and being consumed by your power? Fear ran through her mind like the rapids of a river.

She took deep breaths and put her hands down as she focused on all that she had before her, calming down from this surge. After regaining her composure, she looked to the woodwork of the porch and called out a physical presence, and it was irritatingly familiar. "You can come out now, Kohei. Kazuma's in the garden."

A black rabbit emerged from the shadows and cracks of the porch's woodwork. After taking form, one could see the specific markings on the rabbit as it opened its eyes. It looked to be a Flemish Giant that held golden markings on its black fur that traced around the legs, arms, and chest. There were also golden markings of the shape of crescent moons on both shoulders and tips of its large ears. This rabbit was the young Sage of the Rabbit Summoning Contract, now identified as Kohei.

"Kaguya-sama, it's been a while," greeted the rabbit. It had been a month since they last talked. Kaguya had signed the Summoning Contract with her blood, which made her the first summoner for this era, the current summons at the moment were young and developing. Overtime after signing it, they bonded and became good friends; Kohei was always the kind of person one could turn to in a time of need, but at times he could be stern and mysterious.

"Kaguya, why didn't you bring the boy over to me? You know I can help with his training," the Sage said, eager to help the young rabbit's growth. Ever since the beginning of Kazuma's training, Kohei would always come over and try to convince her to let him meet and train the boy.

"Kohei, as I said before, he's too young. Not until he's fourteen," Kaguya said in annoyance. These discussions were all the same, yet this one was different.

Kohei was now annoyed. "You can't protect him forever, Kaguya. You knew the price of eating the fruit of the Shinju! You're going to be consumed by your darkness!"

The Chakra Fruit of the Shinju had many drawbacks to its consumption, but the Ōtsutsuki had their ways of dealing with it. However, the fruit was that of one of the oldest Shinju, so it had many drawbacks to its grand power, a gamble that was too risky to take if one knew the consequences.

"Let's not forget the feeling we have that something is going to happen because I have received visions that concern you, your son, two mysterious figures, and the world as we know it. We can't just put this in the closet and forget about it, Kaguya! Do you understand? The world could be at stake here!" The Sage was worried. There was so much that could happen according to these visions.

"You don't think I know this? Do you think I want to become some monster that will kill anyone that defies her?! Do you think I want to lose my son or any other child I might have to the madness this thing creates?!" Kaguya shouted back as she motioned to a gigantic tree that seemed to be miles away, yet was big enough to gain a look of awe. It was almost god-like, as it looked to reach the heavens. It was tinted gray with a spiral that went upwards, and the top of the tree had massive clouds covering its summit due to its height.

Kaguya put her hand on a support beam of the porch in sorrow. "I don't want to lose my son, Kohei; he's one of the only things I have in this world that gives me my sanity." She saw her son play in the field, not hearing her screams from earlier.

Kohei was sympathetic to Kaguya; all she wanted to do was guide this world into an era of peace with no bloodshed at all. Now it was all a pipe dream. The Sage got closer to the Rabbit Goddess in an attempt to comfort her. "Kaguya, I know you don't want to lose your son, but one day the madness of the fruit will consume you, and you will do something unspeakable to the point where you could never forgive yourself. Spend as much time as you can with your son, but you will have to send him to me to continue his training sooner or later."

Kaguya didn't say anything to object his argument; she knew she was slowly falling into the depths of madness, and she would be consumed by it. She looked to her son out in the garden and saw that he was trying to chase butterflies, but they were escaping his grasp. "When the time comes, you will take him to the Summoning Realm to continue his training there; I have years until he has to leave, so I must make the most of it. I have plans, Kohei, ones that you will have to put blind faith into."

_Let's hope our plans fall into place, Kaguya, for the better of our world,_ Kohei thought as he left to the Summoning Realm in a plume of smoke.

* * *

** Nine Years Later...**

Today was Kazuma's fourteenth birthday. However, it was the day his mother would be sending him to the land of the rabbit summons in the Summoning Realm. Over time, Kaguya had reached her limits and was about to succumb to the madness of the Shinju.

He awakened in his room that consisted of a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a window, with most of the colors in the room being red as it was Kazuma's favorite color. He donned his favorite clothes, a red version of the Ōtsutsuki battle kimono.

Kazuma had gone through the rebellious teen phase, but always held respect for his mother at the moments when she was firm and strict. He was mischievous and developed a tendency to prank his fellow clan members with his mother sometimes joining in on the fun, much to their annoyance. Kazuma also developed a love for combat during his sparring lessons and always wanted to fight. And after training, he spent his free time exploring the forests of So no Kuni and reading from his clan's exploits. Deep down, he was still the same boy that held innocence towards the world but knew of its dark history.

He had learned how to use chakra to great extents due to his mother's training and was beginning to use various elemental combinations. The progress was going great. All of this was according to plan, but today was a day of sorrow.

Kazuma left the main house and walked to the back of the compound where there was a large entrance filled with greenery and flowers of all kinds. Much to his surprise, he found his mother with tears streaming down her face and looking towards a black rabbit with gold markings on its body.

"Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" As soon as he said that, they turned to face him. Kazuma was concerned because it was a rare occasion to see his mother like this. Silence took place as the son of Kaguya tried to piece together what was wrong.

One minute felt like hours until Kaguya had finally regained the composure to respond. "You need to continue your training so your skills can reach their true potential."

She wasn't making any sense. Kazuma spoke up. "What do you mean? What is going on here?!"

The nervous tension in the air was making it difficult for the mother and son to communicate. The rabbit unknown to Kazuma had noticed this and intervened, "Little one, you must understand that your mother wants the best for you, and the only way to do that is to send you off with me."

Kazuma's jaw dropped as soon as the rabbit spoke. He pointed at the small mammal. "Y-You! You're a rabbit! H-How c-can a rabbit speak?!"

"And you're a rabbit-boy, so I don't see why I can't speak if you can," answered the rabbit playfully. The Sage grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself, little one. My name is Kohei, and I'll be your Sensei for the coming years of your training."

"Kazuma-chan, you need to go with him," Kaguya finally said. "He is the only one who can train you to your highest potential. I can only teach you so much, but he can teach you so much more. Today is the day that you are supposed to go with him to complete your training."

Kazuma was speechless. _I have to leave? Why? Can't I train here?_

Kaguya had gotten closer to her son, put her hands on his shoulders and spoke softly to the young boy, "Please understand, I'm doing this for your benefit so you can flourish in life. I want what's best for you."

Kazuma let his head fall and let his hair cover his eyes. "Why now? Why can't I stay here?" His voice was filled with sorrow.

It wasn't long before tears streamed down his face. For Kazuma, the thought of leaving home was too much for him as rabbits were social, affectionate creatures. Kohei jumped onto the boy's right shoulder as a means to comfort him. He began to nuzzle the boy's face every time a tear fell from his face. Kaguya felt helpless to do anything for her son. It was inevitable; the madness was beginning to be too much for her, so sending Kazuma away was the only way to ensure his safety.

"Did I do something wro-"

"NO!" Kaguya and Kohei roared in unison.

Kaguya had only herself to blame for this incident. Her son blamed himself for him having to leave, and it destroyed her. Meanwhile, Kohei had enough of the boy thinking he was at fault. "Kazuma, your mother has plans for you, good ones! Kaguya-sama has made you a kingdom where you will rule and never be alone! She has never revealed this to you, but you must understand, you are not mortal!"

Kazuma was startled and began to wipe the tears from his face. What did he mean by that?

The Sage gave the boy time to process what was said before continuing, "Your mother has granted you immortality; you will stop aging when you reach maturity. However, death is not out of your reach. Understand that you are not an animal with a short lifespan, but a child reborn from her chakra and blood."

Kazuma's tears had come to an end. One of the many truths his mother kept from him was now being exposed. And the Sage wasn't finished yet. "She wishes to give you something real like a family, a mate, kits, friends, love, and so much more. The kingdom is small, but you can help forge our land within the Summoning Realm as its King. It is the birthright your mother wanted to give you ever since you were a child, making you a Prince. And you are also going to be part of a contract that will make you one of two boss summons. When you come of age, I will bow down and call you my King."

Kaa-chan wanted me to have all this? the newly dubbed Rabbit Prince thought in awe.

"Today is your birthday, little one, so let's celebrate." Kohei's voice was like that of a father comforting child.

Hours later, the mother, her son, and his teacher spent the day having fun. Kohei had gotten to know Kazuma much better with the only regret that he didn't get to bond with the boy when he was younger. When it was about nightfall, they all knew it was time.

"I-I'm going to pack my things," Kazuma anxiously stated. No one could blame him. He left for his room with rampant thoughts.

_It won't be that bad. I'll learn new things along the way, make friends, find love; so many things could happen._ If what his sensei said was true, then he was going to live a happy life.

He made it to the entrance of the compound, carrying a pack filled with his belongings. Kaguya and Kohei were waiting right there. The Rabbit Goddess was still coming to grips with the fact that this might be the last time she would see her son. Kazuma hugged his mother, saying his goodbyes to her. Deep down, they both knew that everything was going to be alright.

Kohei decided to speak up as soon as they separated. "Alright, are you ready?"

The reply he got was a hesitant nod from the future Rabbit King. Kohei jumped on his shoulder and took him to the Summoning Realm in a plume of smoke.

_Goodbye, Kazuma. Stay safe._ Kaguya knew that the next time she saw her son, she would unintentionally try to kill him. Unknown to Kazuma, his mother was pregnant with his twin brothers.

_And you two, she thought,_ rubbing her stomach slowly with anxiety_, if I ever do wrong by both of you, please forgive me._

* * *

** The Summoning Realm: The Land of the Rabbit Summons...**

When Kazuma and Kohei arrived, they found themselves in the dark, and the only source of light was coming from one direction. The Rabbit Prince then knew that he was in a cave as the night vision from his animalistic heritage helped him adjust to the sudden change in environment. Looking outside the cave, it appeared to be night.

Kohei smiled warmly. "Welcome to the warren of **Usagi no Kuni.** This will be your new home and your kingdom. It's not much, but over time, it will develop by your hand. Your mother made this long ago for you and built it as a massive warren for the clan that you will have a hand in creating. She also created it in a way that suited personal comforts, the same as home."

Kazuma looked around until Kohei had motioned for him to walk into the light outside the cave. When they got outdoors, Kazuma found himself gazing upon the night sky and an open green prairie that stretched for miles until he could see a forest out in the distance, a sight that was calming to the soul. Kazuma was in sheer awe. Most of his life he had ventured into the forests of his home and saw open prairies much smaller than this, but the view before him was breathtaking. The feel of the air was a summer night's, and the cooling breeze was soft and gentle. The next thing he saw was a beautiful moon that illuminated the night sky like a second sun, and it filled the land of Usagi no Kuni with its light as if it were close to dawn.

Kohei grinned as he noticed the look of awe on the young prince's face. "Usagi no Kuni lies in the custom-made part of the Summoning Realm your mother created. The landmass expands exponentially as the populace increases like it knows our presence."

Kazuma nodded in acknowledgment, distracted by the scenery before him. However, Kohei was far from finished, "The warren faces south, and the forest you see in the distance is a ground for children to explore and play. The north is a massive forest filled with various amounts of flora that have many uses and wildlife for hunting and—"

"But I don't know how to hun—"

SMASH!

Kazuma interrupted the Sage only to hear a sound so terrifying that it caused his ears to fold in submission and had him shaking in fear. It was his sensei who made a small yet efficient crater in the ground in the shape of a spider web, and he looked furious. Kohei's herbivore teeth had sharpened into razors as his face curled into a snarl.

For rabbits, a stomp on the floor meant two things: one was a warning of danger, and the other was a parent's punishment. That stomp set off old instincts Kazuma kept buried due to living like a human ever since his rebirth as Kaguya's son. One stomp from a figure of authority was all it took to reawaken those old instincts.

"Never interrupt your superiors, understood?" growled Kohei in false anger. He needed to awaken those old instincts within the boy if he was going to train him.

Kazuma nodded rapidly, afraid of being punished again. Confident in his methods of discipline, the Sage continued, "That feeling you have? That was instinct, my boy, an innate behavior connected to the primal side of both humans and animals. What I just triggered was an old instinct that was kept locked away, and that was due to your mother keeping you from real experience. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sensei," Kazuma said, shaking in fear. Kohei jumped onto the trembling Prince's shoulder and began to comfort him. These years of training were going to be harsh, but the results would be quite satisfying. And all of this would make the boy into a fine King.

* * *

** One Week Later...**

Kohei decided to reveal some of Kaguya's gifts to Kazuma. One of them was that Kaguya had made specific chakra fruits for the rabbit summons so they could share the same capabilities as their Prince.

Another gift, set in the eastern part of the land, held chakra fruits of a different variety, much different from the personal ones Kaguya made for the summons. There was a lake that held an islet and a small forest. It held a special sapling that would be known as the Tree of Blood. The berries that grew on the tree could grant any elemental Kekkei Genkai depending on their color.

The last gift would be revealed during Kazuma's training. Today, Kohei would introduce eleven other disciples, each a young kitten fresh out of the nest as a teenager, six does and five bucks. They were going to be Kazuma's friends and family as they trained alongside him. These years were going to be harsh, but at least they wouldn't have to do it alone.

* * *

** Eighteen Years Later...**

Over the past few years, Kazuma had shortened his name to Kazma thanks to his mate, and he grew to love his new name. It all truly started when his family also started addressing him by the nickname.

**Flashback... Kazuma: Age Eighteen...**

_"Kazma. Kazma!" two voices called out._

_"Stop calling me that!" Kazuma demanded._

_Kazuma turned to the two voices to see one of his brothers and sisters. Both of them were as tall as Kazuma himself. They both wore similar black battle kimonos. The sister had purple fur, long locks of black hair, and golden eyes. She was one of the pranksters of the family, playful, but serious when needed. The brother had cerulean fur with shaggy brown hair that covered his grey eyes. He followed his 'sister' in personality. The female's name was Rabendaa, and the male's name was Sora._

_"Why not?" asked Rabendaa. "My dear sister seems to love calling you Kazma, so why can't we?"_

_"Because she's the only one that can call me that. And that was just between us." Kazuma sharply responded._

_Sora decided to add to this. "Kazuma, no one means to insult you. In fact, we all like the name she gave you. It shows how close you are to her as a lover."_

_Rabendaa continued, "C'mon Kazma, you were quite the prankster back then. Is a little nickname enough to get you riled up? Besides, you know she has always had eyes for you the second you two began training together."_

_Kazuma growled at that statement. However, Rabendaa wasn't done yet. "There is a time to be serious and a time to be loose with yourself. This is not one of them. If you want to be with her and be a King instead of a dictator, I suggest you calm down. It's unbecoming of a King to lash out at his subjects."_

_Kazuma forced himself to regain his composure. He clenched his fists in frustration while Rabendaa and Sora came closer towards him. They put a hand on each of his shoulders as Sora spoke up once more. "Kazuma... you need to relax. We like the name Kazma because it suits you; not because we want to insult you."_

_Rabendaa followed up. "Yeah. When my sister gave you that nickname, we all thought it was cute, especially when you started to let loose around her and be yourself. Besides, she's into you and wants to be with you Kazuma. So can you consider it to be more than just a nickname she gave you?"_

_Kazuma began to blush at the thought. "I guess I can. But what if she doesn't want to be with me?"_

_Rabendaa smirked confidently. "She will, Kazuma. Just be yourself."_

_"Kazma," he corrected as a confident smile replaced his blush. "Call me Kazma."_

**Flashback end...**

All these years, Kazma had matured and changed for the better, and he now had a mate and a family with people he considered his brothers and sisters. Kazuma learned everything the Sage had to teach him and expanded whatever he knew even further alongside the others. He had become King, but the most important thing to him was his family. Everything was going great, just as his mother and teacher had promised.

Throughout the years of his training, Kazuma went to the west of Usagi no Kuni. It was there that Kohei revealed that the earth there had a powerful force of gravity. Kaguya had taken the land there from a dimension she traveled to and integrated it into the west of Usagi no Kuni as a training ground. If one were to hone their fighting skills there, they would find themselves to be faster, stronger, and even control over one's chakra would increase.

Kazma was in one of the many orchards that was made through the utilization of Earth Style. His family had managed to create massive burrows underneath the mountain that would maintain the way they lived through agriculture. Over the years, the young Rabbit King was taught sealing by Kohei and managed to make ones alongside his siblings to help sustain their way of life. Seals were used as a means to create an artificial sky with sunlight to support their farms, orchards, and environment. The warren's structure would depend on the fields that went deep underground. The farther down one goes, the temperature and environment would change depending on the specific crop that was desired.

Today, everyone was out in the southern plains training. Returning from the orchard, Kazuma thought to join them and spar with one of his many brothers when he spotted his sensei. Something seemed off with Kohei. The Sage looked like he had seen a ghost. Usually, the black and gold rabbit was always calm, stern, but now he was shaking and scared. What could have caused the Sage to be so terrified?

"Sensei? What's wrong?" Kazma asked with great concern.

Kohei slowly turned towards his former student. As soon as the Sage looked Kazuma in the eye, he spoke hesitantly, "K-Kazma... I think it's time you knew everything."

Then and there, everything Kohei and his mother kept from him came out. The truth about the Shinju, his mother's condition, his twin brothers, and so on and so forth. Kazuma looked horrified as Kohei's confession ran its course.

_Kaa-san, this is what happened to you? Why didn't you tell me anything?_

"Kaguya was consumed by the will of the Shinju. And your brothers are about to engage in combat with her for the sake of the world."

Kazma took a minute to regain his composure before speaking, "Sensei... I'm going back. Besides, it looks like my chance for a 'heartwarming reunion' with my mother. And I get to meet my little brothers for the first time." The Rabbit King changed from shocked to giddy and excited in an instant.

Kazma stood as tall as ever, ready to return to the land he once called home. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop his mother from taking any more lives and help his brothers put an end to the very madness which would evolve into the world of Shinobi.

* * *

**Let me guess, you expected Naruto to be put front and center in this chapter and just hand things to him, right? Sorry, but no, I don't plan on doing that.**

**I originally made this story and kept it in my head from 2014 all the way up until now. When I first saw the movie Summer Wars at that time, King Kazma reminded me of Naruto, and not because of blonde hair. And there's the fact that Kaguya was labeled the Rabbit Goddess.**

**I'm not pulling your leg, this is a Darkstalkers crossover as well, they come in later chapters. **

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	2. Chapter 2: 2,000 Years Later

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fuinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 2,000 years later.**

It had been 2,000 years since the battle with Kaguya. And Kazma remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback...**

_Kazuma appeared in the middle of a conflict between his two brothers and his mother. He identified them by sensing their Chakra, and they were the only ones besides the summons that could use it._

_The brothers wore a white version of the Ōtsutsuki clan battle kimono. One brother had spiky brown hair with small horns. His eyes possessed a ripple with a third red one on his head, almost like Kaguya. This was Hagoromo, and he wielded the Rinnegan. The other took more after his mother in terms of having fair skin, white hair, and eyes to match. His eyes had bulging veins that went up to his temples. This was Hamura, and he possessed the Byakugan._

_By the time Kazuma got there, Kaguya had taken them to another dimension. The land there was much flatter than Usagi no Kuni and had more gravity. Being used to these conditions, Kazuma shrugged off the sudden change. However, Kaguya, Hagoromo, and Hamura weren't. Kaguya was struggling to get up. "Hagoromo, Hamura! Even if I have to kill you both, I will get all of my Chakra back!_

_"Kaa-san, please!" Hagoromo implored. "We only want to help you, but if you don't stop—"_

_"INSOLENT CHILD! YOU STILL DEFY ME?!" Kaguya screamed with sheer anger while her Dojutsu seemed to make her more intimidating. She reached her hand out as a dark orb was created in her hand. She was going to kill them!_

_Before Kaguya could even launch her attack at Hagoromo, she was interrupted. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"_

_Kazuma appeared right in front of his mother and left a devastating kick that sent her flying._

_Kazuma turned to his brothers, who were in shock._

_"W-Who are you?!" Hamura demanded in suspicion of their newest ally._

_"It's a long story; I'll explain later!" Kazuma responded as the dimension with increased gravity faded back into their world. As soon as Kaguya recovered, she glared at the newest arrival with rage. She saw that he had Chakra, her Chakra, within him. The most shocking part was that she didn't remember him; she didn't recognize her son._

_Kazuma took note of this. Kaa-san doesn't remember me. Then it clicked in his head. That's right! The Ōtsutsuki possess abilities _don't_ require Chakra. One of these abilities is memory manipulation! Kaa-san must have sealed off her memories to keep me safe so that we could have a fighting chance against her._

_"Whatever it takes, I will unionize all of my Chakra no matter the cost," Kaguya announced._

_The Shinju had emerged from its original position and made its way toward Kaguya. When the Shinju made it to Kaguya, it merged with her. It created a monster that would be known for its unrivaled power. This creature was known as the Jūbi._

_Meanwhile, Kazuma and his brothers put as much distance between them and the monstrosity that was taking form from the destructive will of the Shinju itself as possible. Kazuma took his _siblings_ miles away from the chaos that was taking place as their mother was consumed. They found sanctuary within the mountains and took the time to calm down and try to figure out what was going on._

_Hagoromo had more concern for their mysterious ally. "Who are you?!_

_Kazuma sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm your brother."_

_"You lie!" accused Hamura._

_"It's true! I swear!" Kazuma then explained himself to his brothers as he told the tale of his origins. Both were shocked at what was being revealed to them. What was most disturbing was the fact that part of their lives had been a lie. Their mother had done all she could as she focused on Hagoromo and Hamura's upbringing, not mentioning their older brother once._

_"And so I came back here to help you. Kaa-san needs help, not death," said Kazuma in sorrow._

_Hamura was still trying to come to terms with all that was revealed to him. Hagoromo regained his composure first. "I don't think we could kill her; she's too powerful to be killed. However, she can be stopped."_

_As soon as Hagoromo finished that statement, powerful tremors began to occur. It was the Jūbi. It had found them!_

_When all was said and done, that was the battle that created the way of the ninja. It lasted for weeks then transcended into months. By the end of it all, they managed to do it. They separated the Chakra of the Jūbi and sealed its husk in the moon alongside their mother. By using one of the Rinnegan's ability to manipulate gravity, Hagoromo had sealed their mother within the moon. The seal that was created was known as __**The Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei.**__ It could only be broken by one that wielded the Rinnegan; only time could tell if another Rinnegan user would come into the world._

_After Kaguya's sealing, the brothers began to bond. Kazuma brought them over to the warren to meet his family, and Hagoromo and Hamura quickly became family to them as well. They talked a lot about their mother about how much she changed. The younger siblings noticed that Kaguya loved to play pranks with their eldest; throughout their childhood, Kaguya was much stricter and _disciplined,_ but held reason and the unconditional love a mother could give. It was surprising to see how much the Shinju had given them in power at the cost of their family being destroyed._

**Flashback end...**

* * *

The Ōtsutsuki of the Elemental Nations were unintentionally killed by Kaguya in her madness; the only ones left were her three sons:

Ōtsutsuki Hamura, the youngest, sealed himself in the moon alongside what would be known as his branch of the Ōtsutsuki clan. However, Hamura left descendants on earth that would carry his legacy through the ages.

Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo went on to become the Sage of the Six Paths and created the nine Bijuu as a result of the battle with Kaguya. Over the years, Hagoromo left his youngest of two sons to carry his legacy. However, the eldest, believing that he was the rightful heir to his father's legacy, incited conflict between him and the youngest that would last for many years to come.

Ōtsutsuki Kazuma, or better yet known today as Usagigetsu Kazma, ruled as King of the warren and boss summon of the rabbits, having 200 children and approximately 800 grandchildren over the past 2,000 years alongside the other eleven kits that grew alongside him, one of them being his loving mate. His clan, the Usagigetsu, took the place of the Ōtsutsuki, ensuring that they would live on as their legacy.

Meanwhile, in the orchard of the warren, Kazma was preparing for his trip to the human world. He had contemplated everything the clan had to offer to a potential summoner in the ninja arts. They possessed various amounts of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and the list goes on from there.

Kaguya had modified the rabbit summons before they even began as a summoning contract. At first, the anthropomorphic rabbits seen today were supposed to be regular rabbits trained to be healers and messengers, now they could fight alongside their summoner. And the Giants were the only part of the summons that could fight before Kaguya's modification.

Kazma was determined to have summoner for the contract to represent them and he already knew the perfect candidate: the Jinchūriki, Uzumaki Kushina.

The Uzumaki clan put family above everything else, and Kushina holding fast to her clan's morals made her the perfect candidate. Tomorrow would be the day that she became a summoner of the rabbits, and, in the future, her son.

The last time Kazma checked up on Kushina was six years ago when she was pregnant with her unborn child. The Lapine was excited at the thought of having a summoner. Kushina also had the capability of passing the contract down if her child, which would be great if the child was anything like her. Little did he know that Kushina was dead, her child orphaned.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni: Konohagakure...**

It was nighttime, a period where many would be sleeping, and many were hidden in the shadows for the defense of the village.

Konoha and its village consisted of beige, red, and green buildings that seemed to make it brighter. The land around the settlement was surrounded by forests, hence its namesake. The village was built by the base of a mountain that had the faces of its past leaders carved into it. Many people would consider it peaceful, but not all would agree.

A young boy at least six years of age was searching through a dumpster for food. He had a black shirt with an orange spiral shaped into a flame, blue shorts that went slightly above his knees, and blue open-toed shoes. He had spiky yellow blonde hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be close to malnourishment. This boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was hated by his own village.

Six years ago, on October tenth, the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked the village for reasons unknown. The Yondaime at the time died sealing it within young Naruto when he was just an hour old. The boy didn't know why people hated him, why they rejected him. All that was known to him was that they knew something he didn't. It was because the boy was a Jinchūriki, a container for the monster sealed away within him six years ago.

The previous leader, the Sandaime Hokage, had tried to put the boy in a home due to the village surprisingly, not having an orphanage. Because of this, Naruto suffered from the constant neglect and abuse of his foster parent. The Sandaime tried to keep the truth of Naruto being a Jinchūriki a secret, but rumors spread like wildfire. Some tried to adopt him. However, the applications for adoption had gone through political mishaps because Naruto was a Jinchūriki, both a military asset and a civilian. The opposers said it was to keep the 'proper order of power' throughout the nation; if a clan were to adopt the boy, Konoha would likely go through civil war just to ensure he wouldn't be cared for.

Eventually, Naruto had to live in an apartment complex by himself. But even after moving into an apartment on his own, he still suffered at the hands of civilians and clans alike. He became socially inept due to the treatment he received at the hands of the civilians and clan members that made his life a living nightmare. He was afraid of expressing himself or being capable of showing any emotion except fear. The only person he could feel safe with was the Sandaime himself.

Because he was rejected by the populace, Naruto was kicked out of stores and incapable of getting necessities for the most basic of things. The only people who didn't refuse service to the boy was the owner of a small noodle shop and his daughter. They seemed to care for Naruto and fed him on the house.

Many others cared for Naruto's well-being and tried to watch over him from a distance and intervene to an extent; because of the political arguments of the shinobi council, they could not do much. In the end, the Sandaime passed a law that would ensure Naruto's safety for the deaths of those that broke it.

A child couldn't live like that. It was only a matter of time until something happened.

* * *

**With the Sandaime, at the Hokage's Office...**

The Hokage, better known as Sarutobi Hiruzen, was a man in his early sixties with grey hair, liver spots, and wrinkles to confirm it. He commonly donned white and red robes with a hat that had the kanji for fire (火) on it.

Hiruzen was wise in his age and always willing to lend a guiding hand. However, the old man had gone soft in his years because of the era of 'peace' the village was in. He was the light of his nation, unwavering in the teachings of his predecessors.

Currently, he was working late, filling out the last of his paperwork. As soon as Hiruzen finished, one of the shinobi under him came into the office. The shinobi had gravity-defying hair, his left eye covered and his right a dark grey. Around his face, he donned a mask of cloth that covered most of it. He also wore black and grey clothing and armor. The shinobi was known as Hatake Kakashi, a skilled and experienced ninja in both his own right and the eyes of many.

Kakashi was a rather apathetic person, always being blunt and to the point with any subject at hand no matter how sensitive. In combat, he was unfeeling towards his enemies, as if he was numb. However, most of his life was filled with nothing more than regret with only so little lights that would make him feel as if he had more purpose than ever; even with so little meaning, there was still fire left in him from others that have now passed on.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the mission?" the Sandaime asked with concern in his voice.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is digging through the dumpsters again. How long is this going to go on? Naruto is just a child, and a child shouldn't be rooting through garbage for food! Sensei wouldn't want this, Kushina wouldn't want this, so why is this still going on?!" Kakashi exclaimed, upset with the way the boy was living.

"Kakashi, not more than seven years ago we were at war. If Iwa were to find out that Minato had a son six years ago, they would be out for his blood. If I were to care for him, that alone could set off rumors about his heritage. He already looks like Minato's carbon copy."

"So basically Naruto is just going to get this treatment until it's too late to help him?! How weak are you, old man?! How long is this madness going to last?!"

"ENOUGH KAKASHI! I don't have a choice! I have to protect him from Danzo, to keep him from being molded into an emotionless weapon! Do you know how much I'd kill for Naruto to run away and be happy?! All I can do is ensure that Naruto had a place to live, and even that isn't enough!" The Sandaime slowly fell silent during his outburst in sorrow.

Deep down, the Sandaime was broken. He knew that Kushina and Minato were turning in their graves because they died for many ignorant civilians and hateful shinobi. He knew he was weak and incapable of doing anything, he was too soft, too lenient. Sarutobi had always believed in the best of the villagers and wanted them to look past their hatred and become better people from it. How wrong he was. He had given them time, and they still spat on the Yondaime's wishes.

One day they were going to get what was coming to them. Little did Sarutobi know what was going to be occurring soon in Konoha.

* * *

**Yeah, let me speak for myself when I say that the rabbit summoning contract couldn't consist of canon characters. If it was just King Kazma alone, I had to build around that; I had to make a world, a society, a Sage, and a few more things that would contribute to Naruto himself. OCs aren't that bad, it's only bad if they take up the main story which hasn't begun yet; save judgment and try to find out what happens next. I don't like handing things to the main character only to do nothing with it.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Discovery

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Discovery.**

It was morning as the warm sunlight peered through the artificial windows made by the seals.

After sleeping in, Kazma woke up to an empty bed since his mate had taken two of his youngest children on a hunting trip. The room was a large master bedroom with its usual furnishings. He got dressed in his new attire: black sweatpants and a belt to match, a red vest, and combat bandages dressing his arms, chest, and feet.

After his usual morning rituals were done, he was ready to head to Konoha for Uzumaki Kushina. But before he left, he had found a note from his mate.

_Dear, Kazma. You slept in, and I didn't want to wake you up. I took the twins for our hunting trip in the northern forest. Be sure to welcome our summoner with open arms. I still can't believe the day has come for our clan to get a summoner. Good luck on your trip to Konoha. -Your loving mate._

A fond smile appeared on the Lapine's face as he read the note from his mate. For the two thousand years they had been together, they were still in love with each other and had been going on strong since then. She was his Queen as much as he was her King, they couldn't live without each other.

The Rabbit King put the note down on the dresser as he disappeared off towards his destination in a plume of smoke.

* * *

**Konohagakure...**

Kazma appeared on the top of Hokage Monument and continued towards the Hokage tower just beneath the mountain's heads. A few minutes later, he made it to the entrance of the tower and went in only to be noticed by a woman that appeared to be the receptionist at the desk. She looked absolutely horrified.

Ignoring the terrified look and getting to the task at hand, Kazma proceeded to ask the receptionist, "Excuse me, I need to see the Hokage. Is he available?"

"I-I'll s-s-send you right u-up t-to him immediately," she said with pure panic in her voice. Kazma couldn't help but snicker a bit when he saw her terrified face. He loved to pull pranks, even if it was based on how he appeared to humans. She then gave the directions to the Hokage's office only to pass out from the shock a few seconds later.

Kazma walked up the stairs with the thought in mind to what he should say to the village leader. _I should come off as friendly and try to be funny, just enough to make the keel over to let him know I'm not a threat. _He couldn't help but grin at the idea. _Yeah, it's perfect._

As soon as Kazma got to the office, the Sandaime looked at his guest with astonishment and suspicion that he was a threat. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Two masked figures donning grey and black emerged from the shadows and took a defensive stance; they were the Anbu Black Ops, elite shinobi that were the best of the best.

_What happened with the Yondaime?_ The Lapine thought curiously. From the last time he checked up on his intended summoner, the Yondaime was still alive.

Putting his thoughts aside, he decided to address the situation at hand at a more... whimsical pace. "You must be Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime. I'm Usagigetsu Kazma, and I'm here to claim Uzumaki Kushina as a person worthy of the rabbit summoning contract," he said with utmost assurance, pride, and dramatics.

Sarutobi sweatdropped at the announcement. He signaled the Anbu to leave due to there being no actual threat. Hiruzen was now wondering if he was losing his mind as of recently with these duties as Hokage. Today was the day he'd seen it all due to his old age; an anthropomorphic rabbit walked in and wanted to claim a summoner. And he saw weirder.

Kazma then told him of the history of the summons, how it came to be, how he'd had been watching over the Uzumaki clan for their admirable traits when it came to the subject of family. As soon as he finished his story, it only left the old Kage in shock. Such an extraordinary contract with such power in the world existed, and after all this time they were beginning to surface. Kazma then wanted to get to the task at hand. "Now I need to know where Kushina is."

The Sandaime was in sorrow as soon as Kazma said that. This summon came all the way for nothing. "I'm sorry, but Kushina died six years ago in the Kyūbi attack alongside the Yondaime."

Kazma was shocked yet kept his composure. "You speak with truth in your voice, Hokage-san, but if Kushina is dead then what happened to the Kyūbi sealed within her? I know that she was a Jinchūriki, but the Kyūbi is a mass of chakra that can regenerate in time, a few years at most due to its vast amounts of chakra. Who is the next Jinchūriki to take Kushina's place? Only an Uzumaki can contain the Kyūbi."

Kazma was concerned. Who was the Uzumaki that contained the Kyūbi? Kushina was the only Uzumaki he could find. And it looked like the clan had almost perished in the third shinobi world war, bringing them close to extinction if there was anyone left. The Rabbit King also knew that Kushina was pregnant, so where was her child? If the Kyūbi attacked, then that would mean the child might have died.

"Well... the Yondaime had died sealing-" the Hokage began, only to be interrupted by an Anbu with a bear mask.

"Hokage-Sama! There's a mob around Uzumaki Naruto's apartment, they've set it on fire!"

Shock took to both the Sandaime and Rabbit King. In an instant alongside the Anbu, they disappeared, ending up on a rooftop near a seedy old area of Konoha known as the Redlight District. It was here the Lapine came across the nastiest things a person could witness. There were glass shards in certain areas, the smell of alcohol, sex, and drugs permeated the air, and the buildings were either old or abandoned due to lack of care and maintenance. If anything, it all looked bleak. How can a child grow up in a place like this?

Kazma then turned to a burning building with screams coming from within. Men had gathered to the building with smiles on their faces, content with the chaos that was happening. Meanwhile, the Anbu were busy using water ninjutsu in an attempt to put the blaze out while some were trying to get into the apartment; they masked nins soon found out that the door was sealed shut.

The front of the mob had red and white fans embroidered on the back of their clothing, meaning that they must have been from a clan, and the other bodies within the crowd appeared to be civilians. They all cheered in utter joy that the boy in the apartment was going to burn to death.

Kazma looked on in shock. How could so many people cheer for this despicable act? Rage took place as the only emotion Kazma could feel; he wanted to kill those responsible for this. The Rabbit King then made himself known to monsters behind this.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Kazma jumped from the rooftop and crashed down to the ground making a small tremor in the area around him.

The crowd looked at the Lapine in shock, then looked smug. A foolish man spoke out in arrogance. "Ha! A demon coming to protect his own? How sweet."

"The only demons I see are the ones gathered around a child's home trying to kill him. Rest assured, I'll make your deaths quick and painless because when you reach the afterlife, your punishment will await." The Rabbit King retorted in a chilling tone that would cause the mightiest of warriors to quiver in fear.

He brought out his protractible claws, which caused panic in some. In an instant, the Lapine became a red blur and first killed the man that spoke with arrogance. A moment later, the mob found one of their own on the ground with a slit throat and the Rabbit King above him with blood on his clawed hand.

The civilians looked towards the Lapine in horror as they knew they had made a mistake while the clan shinobi were enraged.

The rest of the mob began to attack, many out of fear and the desire to cling to their pathetic lives, some just out of pure rage. Some fled, but the rest met the same fate as the first as Kazma killed them all. The Rabbit King's protractible bloody claws were quickly cleaned off with nothing more than a flick of the wrists.

Kazma knew this wasn't the end as he heard a crash! The Lapine looked up and saw a boy dive through the window of his burning apartment. Once more a blur to the eye, he managed to catch the child, stuck to the wall, then jumped off onto the rooftop he had previously stood on.

Looking over the child, the boy had severe second-degree burns all over his arms. He began to curl himself into a ball in the Lapine's arms and sob helplessly as he shook in fear and pain. Kazma immediately knew that this was Naruto from what the Anbu from earlier said. It was horrifying to think a child could be treated like this.

Kazma pulled Naruto in closer to the crook of his neck and began to sing softly with chakra lacing his voice. A sound-based Genjutsu took place to calm the little boy and alleviate his pain. The Lapine's hands glowed green as he put them over Naruto's arms and began healing them. Slowly, Naruto fell asleep due to the effects of the genjutsu. Kazma turned to Sarutobi, enraged.

_"Old man, you have some explaining to do! Why is this boy being treated like this?! Why is he living in a rundown area such as this?! And why haven't you done anything to stop this?!"_ he quietly snarled at the Hokage, his fangs bared for all to see his agression.

The Anbu that had not seen the summon before took a defensive stance, ready to protect their leader. Despite the fear that took place in his mind, the Sandaime knew he had to take the conversation elsewhere. "Kazma-sama, please, let's take this somewhere else. This is not the place to speak."

In a plume of smoke, they disappeared while the Anbu stayed behind to deal with the freshly made corpses and burning apartment.

* * *

**The Hokage's office...**

Once they all were inside the office, now was the time to speak. Kazma expected answers from the Sandaime, and he wasn't going to take any lies from the old man.

Sarutobi signaled for the Anbu to depart, leaving only himself, Kazma, and Naruto in the room. After that, he took a deep breath and began to speak. "This boy is Kushina's son."

The Sandaime explained everything while Kazma's mind held nothing but regret. He mentally berated himself for not being there for Kushina as a summons; if she died in the attack while being contracted to them, Naruto would have been adopted and cared for, or better yet, they would have found a way to handle the Kyūbi without a problem because of how old the summons are. Fūinjutsu was one of the many practices learned and mastered in the Usagi no Kuni, so this should have been a sinch for the clan to seal the beast away with ease.

_If I just took Kushina in as our summoner much earlier, this wouldn't have happened. _

Sarutobi then went on. "So Naruto had to live on his own due to the foster families neglecting him, and those that wanted to adopt him were denied due to him being both a military asset and a civilian. Either way, I have my hands tied."

Kazma was angry. He had not expected that Naruto would suffer from an incompetent Hokage, a shinobi council that had their hands tied, and power-hungry idiots that wanted to keep the boy down at all costs. The Rabbit King looked to the boy in sympathy. The child would grow to be an outcast, a pariah; Naruto would never be able to grow physically, mentally, or emotionally if he continued to live like this. That was when something clicked in the Rabbit King's mind.

_That's it! I'll just take Naruto in and adopt him. He wouldn't have to suffer like this and he'd have a family to care for him. All I need to do is just take him home with me._ A silly grin made its way onto the Rabbit King's face as the benefits of the idea had rooted themselves into his head.

"Sarutobi, I'll take Naruto in and adopt him as my summoner and my son. Why don't we bring in this esteemed council of yours? I wouldn't mind making an example out of one of them; I don't doubt that they would dare fuck around with me, so I'll help get the message across that the Hokage is the leader here. Naruto will be living in the warren whether they like it or not," Kazma announced.

Kazma bit his thumb to draw blood and made a few hand seals: **"Blood Clone Jutsu!"**

The Rabbit King held out his hand as a few drops of blood made their way towards the ground. As soon as the droplets met the cold, hard floor, they rose up and began to form a humanoid scarlet mass that soon began to take shape; color, fur, and all other features went into making a clone the same size and shape of its creator as it officially took form. And as soon as it was completed, it was made to kneel on the floor before its creator; it opened its eyes, ready to follow orders.

Kazma hummed in satisfaction at his creation. "Take Naruto to his new home."

With those orders in mind, the clone took the boy from Kazma's arms and disappeared in a plume of smoke. The Sandaime, shocked at the announcement, thought frantically with fear. The Yondaime's and Kushina's legacy was gone. Naruto might never return!

_Now, to deal with the council._ Kazma looked at the old man only to find him in utter dismay. _Maybe I should explain myself._

* * *

** For Chapter Three, I posted it early due to the second's lack of longevity. This will only happen once and will head back into posting once a week or once every two weeks.**

**If anyone is wondering, Lapine is French for Rabbit. I used it as a name for the race of anthropomorphic rabbits that come from the summoning contract.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	4. Chapter 4: Atonements

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fuinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Atonements.**

Naruto was gone. Before the Hokage could utter a sentence, Kazma decided to explain everything. It would be a tough pill to swallow, but this is what the Sandaime needed to hear.

"Sorry, Hiruzen, but Naruto needs a family and love more than he needs to live here. After all that you've explained to me, it seems that Naruto will never be capable of prospering in hate. He needs a home where he is loved and wanted, not a place that despises his very existence."

The Sandaime responded desperately, "B-but Konoha is Naruto's home! You can't take him from us!"

"Yes, I can, you old monkey! Naruto doesn't have a home because of the very villagers that detest his existence, and there is no one to care for him. And what do you mean by us?" Kazma was curious.

"That is none of your concer-" Hiruzen was cut off by the amount of killing intent now radiating off the Rabbit King. He hadn't felt bloodlust like this throughout all his life as a shinobi.

"Don't avoid the question! Answer me! Who is this 'us' you refer to?!" the Lapine demanded angrily. He wasn't putting up with it anymore, and it looked like the Sandaime was about to have a heart attack.

"It's his godfather Jiraiya, one of my students! Minato's student is his godbrother, alongside other godparents Kushina appointed!" The Sandaime exclaimed in absolute terror.

Kazma's killing intent increased with his rage. _"So you mean to tell me that Naruto had people that were capable of taking care of him, and you were just that weak to let your council of shinobi take control of you?"_

"I-I had to! You very well know looking at the boy he is the son of the Minato and Kushina. They made enemies during the war. If his god-family were to care for him, it would set off rumors of the boy's true heritage, and it would be the Fourth Shinobi World War all for vengeance against Minato and Kushina themselves. And if there was no war, the council could push for the boy to be in CRA or be trained to be a mindless weapon that has no emotions." The Sandaime was trying to explain himself, and the result was of the worst outcome.

At this point, Kazma was livid. _"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sarutobi?! How are you so weak to let this happen?! Last I heard, the Hokage is the leader, and his word is the law. After all this time I see what you are: a spineless coward that bows to the whims of others!"_

It was all said from brutal honesty and rage. Over the years the Rabbit King watched over Kushina, he also watched other Shinobi in combat, one of which was the Sandaime himself.

With this inevitable truth, the Sandaime broke down crying. The King's words alone had been the final breaking point. He couldn't protect Naruto, and he couldn't stand up to those on the council that opposed him. The old Kage fell to his desk, sobbing his heart out.

Kazma's rage turned into regret. He didn't mean to break him down like this, but something had to be said. Kazma got closer to the Sandaime, hearing the words, "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Naruto." He approached Sarutobi and put his hand on his back in comfort.

Naruto was an innocent child that suffered from the resentment of others. He didn't deserve this or any of the horrid treatment he received; the child deserved to live the life that everyone should've had.

Kazma grabbed the Sandaime by the shoulders to have him look in his eye. "I didn't mean to break you like this, but I need you to hear this." The Lapine gripped Sarutobi's shoulders ever tighter. "There is a boy that needs a home, one that can fill him with the love he needs to grow. There are mistakes I've made myself, and I regret them. I should have been there for Kushina when she was pregnant with Naruto. I should have been the one to take her to the warren to deal with her childbirth and the Kyūbi. I wish that I was more paranoid and took Kushina in as a summoner much sooner."

Kazma then decided to go through with his previous claim of handling Sarutobi's council. It was a good idea until his thoughts were interrupted by the Sandaime, "You're right... Every word you speak is nothing more than the truth, a truth I have avoided for so long. Naruto didn't get the home he deserved like any other child, and I haven't been the leader I once was; I used to be the legendary Professor, a master of the ninja arts. Now, I'm an old man incapable of doing anything."

The Sandaime then turned away, wiping his tears as he faced the pictures of the past Hokages upon the wall to his right, reminiscing old times and thinking of what could have been, what should have been, and what would have been.

Kazma had to change the mood and fast. "Look, I have an idea. I'll return Naruto in a few years, but I need you to control your council. When is the next Genin Exam coming up?

"The Genin Exams occur once a year on January seventh. We raised the age requirements to twelve, so Naruto would have to return in six years. However, the council… I-I'm not sure if I can control them."

Aggression returned to the Rabbit King's voice. "As I said before, I don't doubt that they would dare fuck around with me, so I'll help get the message across that the Hokage is the leader here. I'm not going to have the leader of this village be helpless to the people that are only supposed to advise him. Now gather them."

Sarutobi went to retrieve his Anbu and have them gather the clan heads. Meanwhile, for Kazma, he would murder the entire council if it meant the Hokage would be in power. If they were going to let a child suffer alone, then he was going to rip them open for their transgressions.

* * *

**Within the Council's Chamber...**

The council chamber was a large room with finely varnished wood and a table to match. Individually on each seat lied the symbol of each council member's clan. The room's windows were right behind the Hokage, the same as his office, still showing that it was just after noon when the events of this morning went down.

Everything was in place. The Lapine was watching the door with a sadistic glint within his gaze as he stood to the left of the Hokage's chair, his hand leaning on the desk and his now blood-red eyes gleaming. The Hokage was sitting down, watching the door in anticipation of the events that would transpire, worried.

Soon, the council members began to arrive. The majority of the council members shared the same attire as Shinobi. They wore green flak jackets that were common among the mid-ranking and high-ranking Chūnin and Jōnin with multiple pockets for storage scrolls and weapons. Another feature was the blue long sleeve shirts, pants, and open-toed shoes with the heel part cut out.

As soon as they entered the door, they saw the Lapine standing next to the Hokage. They were shocked by the appearance of the boss summon, and some thought he was a demon.

A sadistic grin grew on the Kazma's face as they all looked at him in fear and curiosity. _"Come in. This council meeting can't begin without you."_

They all entered, and as they sat in their respective seats, Kazma identified everyone from Sarutobi's description. However, only one man stood. He had black hair, eyes, and clothing to match. He also had fair skin and a stern, cold look. He bore the same symbol of the red and white fan on his attire as the men he killed. This man was Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan.

The Uchiha clan head spoke in a demanding tone, "Sarutobi, what is the meaning of calling a meeting at this time of day?"

As soon as he finished that sentence, Kazma became a blur to the eye. He grabbed and lifted Fugaku by his throat. The Uchiha was left struggling for air as the Rabbit King had a tight grip.

"Now, is that any way to speak to the Hokage? Just for that, he could kill you for that transgression. But then again, you wouldn't learn any respect." Oh, Kazma was enjoying this, alright. He then brutally shoved the clan head into his seat, leaving him scowling as soon as he recovered and sat down. Meanwhile, Kazma then began to walk around the room, circling the council as if they were prey, and they grew nervous.

"Hokage-sama, what is this meeting for exactly?" asked a woman with feral appearance. She possessed spiky, brown hair that went to the base of her neck, tan skin like she was out in the sun, dark slitted eyes and red fang markings on her cheeks, all the while wearing dark purple lipstick with her fangs poking out. Like most of the council, she was wearing the standard Jōnin attire. This woman was Inuzuka Tsume, leader of the Inuzuka clan, and Naruto's godmother. The woman looked quite shocked by the Lapine and had a feeling that the meeting might be concerning him.

Before the Sandaime could say a word, Kazma answered for him. "I have adopted Uzumaki Naruto as my son and summoner, but I've heard from Sarutobi about his esteemed council that is just so bold to keep him from being adopted."

That was when Fugaku stood up and snapped, "There is no way that brat should-"

Before he even finished that statement, Kazma had become a blur once more and used his claw to take out the Uchiha's right eye!

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Fugaku was clenching his injury in the most severe pain. He knocked over his chair and writhed on the floor in pain. No one could process what was going on until everyone felt the bloodlust of the Rabbit King in full effect, leaving everyone paralyzed.

"Now listen here, esteemed council! I have already taken Naruto to his new home and I will adopt him as my son, with or without your consent!" At this moment, Kazma wasn't going to take no for an answer from anyone.

Unfortunately, Tsume shouted, "You can't take him! He belongs with us!"

"And why not?! Just earlier, I had to save his life as his apartment burned down!" Kazma knew this was the woman that wanted to adopt Naruto, but he acknowledged that she couldn't care for him due to a certain few on the council.

Before Tsume could respond, an elder spoke, "Because he is a military asset to this village, a weapon to use against our enemies. Nothing more, nothing less."

The elder had bandages over his right eye, arm, and held an 'X' shaped birthmark on his chin. He wore a black robe and white undershirt. He had a cane, which implied his old age and his injury. He possessed a brown left eye that was analytical, calculating, and cold.

This man was known as Shimura Danzō, the infamous Warhawk. He was also known as the Darkness of Shinobi, and the one that was trying to make Naruto into an emotionless weapon. His training program was brutal to those that endured it, and the results were people turning into mindless drones that carried out orders as followed and had lost their capability to feel.

So this is Danzō. It's not hard to believe that he could do so much in his time. Kazma couldn't help but smirk as he walked over and towered over the Warhawk.

"So if Naruto is a military asset, then why isn't he a Shinobi? If he isn't a Shinobi, then he has no matters in affairs of the military. And if he is a civilian, then that means he can leave this village without consequences." Kazma's eyes were glowing with bloodlust.

Despite the sweat that ran down his face, he was undeterred from his position. "Regardless, Uzumaki is our weapon against the other nations. A tool to be used at the-"

Danzō was interrupted as the Rabbit King backhanded him to the wall. The impact left a web-shaped crack in the wall, and the old Warhawk began to cough up blood. Kazma then blasted his Killing Intent all over the room.

"That doesn't justify why he couldn't be adopted! To think the Yondaime sacrificed his life for a bunch of fools that couldn't put faith in his ability, and I bet none of you know the slightest thing about fūinjutsu and how it works." It was time to finish this up.

Kazma's bloodlust and anger had eased, but it wasn't over yet. "Listen here, whether any of you like it or not, Naruto is going to be living with me as the child of my clan and our summoner. Sarutobi, step forward."

Sarutobi had got up from his seat and approached, knowing what he needed to do as Hokage. Despite the lack of malice within the Rabbit King's voice, Sarutobi was expecting some form of retribution or punishment from him. However, Kazma did something that would shock this council for years to come.

Kazma flew through a set of hand seals then put his hand on the Sandaime's head. **"Yang Style: Regression!"**

The excruciating pain that felt like thousands of fire ants shot around the Sandaime's body as a white aura surrounded him and began to regress his body to a much younger age. After the Jutsu had ended, the changes were beyond shocking. He was forty-five years old by the end of the regression, and he had his appearance from when he was in the Second Shinobi World War.

Sarutobi was young again! His hair looked like it was just turning grey, his liver spots had disappeared, and his skin had a much richer tone. He was also much taller than his formerly old age allowed him to be. He was back. The Professor was back!

All the while, Sarutobi was recovering from his shock. "That Jutsu, w-what was that Jutsu? And why? Why use it on me?" He was young again, but at what cost? What did he do to deserve this? At the moment, this was either a blessing or a curse, so there had to be a catch.

The Lapine gave the now middle-aged man a warm smile. "The name of that Jutsu is what it implies. I just regressed your age to that of a man in his forties. Your lifespan has extended as well due to the massive amount of chakra put into it."

"But why-"

"After all that has happened with this village, it needs a leader in his prime, not an old man that bows to others' whims. If you know what it means to be a leader, then act like one. The last I heard, you are the Hokage, not this council, not the elders, but you. Remember that your word is law, so enforce it. I gave you that as a way to give you the strength you need to"

"Wait!" Kazma had turned to see Fugaku still holding his hand over his destroyed right eye with gritted teeth. With his left, he glared with malice at the Rabbit King. "Why raise that brat?! He has no value at all! Why not serve a clan that is more worthy of the contract than that little bastard?!"

Kazma couldn't help but chuckle at the Uchiha's arrogance. "The last I heard, many of the clans here don't fit the description for the Will of the Rabbits. Since you don't know what that is, I'll explain: it is the life of one that embraces family and knows what home is." It was about time for the Rabbit King to take his leave. "Now if you don't mind me, I have to introduce the newest addition to my family to his new home."

Much to the Sandaime's disappointment, he would have to break the news to Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsume's husband, who was Naruto's other godfather. Tsume, already knowing she failed as a godmother, began to weep.

In a plume of smoke, Kazma proudly went back to his home within the warren as the adoptive father of Uzumaki Naruto, the second and new summoner of the rabbits.

* * *

** Alright, now that the nonsense of chapter three is out of the way, we can continue to Naruto's new life within the warren. This was just to clean up the mess from the previous chapter.**

**Yang Style: Regression. **  
**Classification: Ninjutsu.**  
**Rank: Supplementary.**  
**Range: Short.**

**Description: This jutsu can regress the age of anyone depending on the user's chakra reserves and expands their lifespan. This jutsu requires massive amounts of chakra to perform flawlessly. It miraculously has no drawbacks despite failure. The only side effects are the mind and body slowly adapting to the regression.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's New Home

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fuinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto's New Home.**

Kazma had returned to his home within the warren to check up on his new summoner. He knew that Naruto was going to need as much help as possible to recover from the scars that Konoha inflicted on him.

The Rabbit King's home was in the style of a winter cabin, and it was massive. It melded into the mountain's internal burrow to make this dwelling, as was everyone else's in the warren. A large window had shown a grand view of the south alongside a red railing and sidewalk that lead to the summit. The living room held no paint on its walls, only carvings of kanji as the entirety of the home was constructed out of wood.

Naruto was with his **Blood Clone** resting on a couch up against the corner of the walls. He needed to get Naruto a few necessities since most of what he possessed was now gone.

_I need to get Naruto a bed, new clothes. I also have to introduce him to the clan starting with my mate and youngest kits. Most of all, I need to help him adjust to his life here._ Rampant thoughts continued to run through Kazma's head in preparation.

Since Naruto was asleep at the moment, now was the perfect time to prepare. Kazma turned to his clone and spoke, "I need you to get Naruto new clothes and stock the fridge with more food."

The clone nodded his head and got up from the couch to do just that. And now all that was needed to do was get Naruto a bed. There were some extra sheets and pillows in his kits' closet; there was also a seal on the foot of his kits' beds to make adjustments.

Kazma went to his kits' room to get the bed made and turned the lights with the seal on the wall where the switch would be. It held the kanji for light (光) that connected to both the walls and ceiling. The room was big enough to accommodate four children with their own space. Carvings of multiple kanji and seals decorated the walls and ceiling. There was a large bunk that bore two beds and a latter that could be adjusted. The mattresses had plain blue sheets with two fluffy pillows on each. There was a large brown dresser up against the wall close to the closet, filled with his kits' clothes.

He got to the foot of the bunk and placed his hand on a spiral-shaped seal that had the kanji for an adjustment (調整), applying chakra to the seal and changing the beds from having two to three. After that, he needed to activate the next seal that had a cloning process of the beds; a seal placed on the mattress in the same spiral shape with the kanji for duplicate (重複) then activated with another application of chakra creating another bed that now flopped onto the floor.

After setting the bed up on the top of the newest bunk, Kazma had retrieved the blue blankets and a pillow from his kits' closet. He made Naruto's bed and then went to pick him up from the couch to set the sleeping child in the third bunk bed. Now all that was needed to do was wait for his clone to return.

* * *

**The living room...**

Kazma took to sitting on the couch and looked out the window to his left, and the size of it gave him an incredible view. The sight was that of a massive grassland that was the southern part of Usagi no Kuni. The sun was faint in the sky and the night was setting in.

_Will Naruto be okay here? I can't just let him go around with mental scars. Will he have trouble getting along with others? Will the others accept hi—_

His thoughts were interrupted from sensing a new presence within the room. It was familiar, annoyingly familiar. Kazma rolled his eyes at the guest. "Sensei, unless you want to be locked in a cage enhanced with seals, I suggest you come out."

_"No greeting for your sensei? I'm hurt, Kazuma."_ A familiar black and gold rabbit emerged from the woodwork.

At the mention of his old name, the Lapine knew that this might be a serious matter. And it involved the sleeping Jinchūriki in the room he now shared with his new siblings. Kohei resumed his conversation with a playful tone. "So why is there a human child in the warren? More specifically, in your kittens' room?"

Kazma relaxed a bit as he responded, "Well, he's our new summoner Naruto. I've adopted him as a part of our clan and my son."

"Wait a minute, what?! What do you mean that boy is our summoner?! What happened to Uzumaki Kushina?! She was supposed to be our summoner!" Kohei was caught off guard. What happened to their intended summoner?

Kohei would be one of the first to know about their intended summoner's demise and her son before his big announcement to the entire clan. "Kushina's dead, Kohei. She died six years ago."

"How did she die?"

"She died due to my dear nephew Kurama and his rage from what I've heard from the Sandaime Hokage. And the Yondaime died sealing Kurama into his child."

Seconds passed, and it only felt like minutes to let it set in. Kazma continued, "Kohei, that boy is Kushina's son. Look at him, and you can see that he is a carbon copy of his father. He needs a home that can care for him; a place he can find solace in as part of this clan, and this family."

"But wasn't there anyone else that could take care of him? Last I heard, Kushina and Minato had friends that were capable of handling a child. What happened to them?" Kohei was suspicious. There was no way that a portion of their intended summoner's most trusted confidants would not take in their child during his time of need.

"Some members of Konoha's Shinobi council had ensured that Naruto would never be adopted, so Naruto's supporters could only do so little to help him. Rumors spread that Naruto was a Jinchūriki, and that's when the abuse had started. The villagers had either overcharged him or denied him service to purchase items in their stores and kicked him out..."

Kazma went on as he explained everything to the Sage. As time went, on the black rabbit did not speak, only listening to everything intently. Then there was silence, everything taking a moment to set in.

"Kazuma... What are your plans for the boy? Will the clan truly accept him as one of their own?" Kohei questioned with concern.

"They will because the clan would never turn down a kit in need," Kazma answered firmly. "I will also be training him alongside the other kits. But in six years he will have to return to Konoha to become a shinobi. And besides, if Kushina's dead, doesn't that mean we can teach Naruto the way of the Usagigetsu regarding family? Think of it, Kohei. Naruto is just a child, innocent, pure, a child that can be raised to be a perfect example of what the _Will of the Rabbits_ implies because it greatly reflects that of the Uzumaki clan's familial morals. He is the ideal candidate for what the clan represents as a summoner. And most of all, here he will be loved unconditionally like any other kit."

Kohei was baffled at the statement, Kazma was right. Naruto could be raised to be one of them. However, it was time to take his leave. "I'll be heading back to my den. Be sure to bring him to me when he is awake; I want to meet him personally."

Kazma nodded in response, willing to live up to that request. The Rabbit Sage took his leave, melding into the woodwork of the dwelling.

* * *

**One hour later...**

It had been over an hour since Kazma's conversation with the Sage and now was about time his clone had returned. The Rabbit King was now sitting on the couch, lost in thought about the recent discussion. He then heard the door open and turned his head to the sound. It was the clone coming through the door.

The clone entered the living room with a large basket of fruits on his shoulder and a stack of clothing in his hands. "Here ya go, boss. I got everything you asked for."

"Thanks. You can dispel yourself."

The **Blood Clone** went to the bathroom to properly dispel itself. **Blood Clones** were what the name implied, so by dispelling them would leave a mess of blood. But they lasted a lifetime until their death and had the effect of transferring information and experience back to the user. However, the jutsu required only droplets of blood and a lot of chakra to run.

After the clone had dismissed himself, memories came back. A small pain made it to the Rabbit King's head as he received the memories from today. Just after receiving memories from the clone, the door opened again. The sight before him made Kazma smile in utter joy.

His wife Diane, the Queen of the warren, had returned with their twins, their two boys.

Diane was a chocolate brown Lapine matching Kazma in height. She wore black sweatpants the same as her mate and an orange shirt. She was barefoot just like her mate and any other member of the clan. She possessed chocolate brown hair that went down to her back and amethyst eyes. Her body in terms of muscles rivaled her mate's from intense training. One of her most prominent features was a smile that could give a soul the comfort of a mother and a mate.

The twins shared everything in appearance and took more after their mother. They had her brown fur and hair, but they had their father's shaggy hairstyle that went to their down to the base of their necks and his red eyes. They wore black shorts and green shirts for their trip into the forest. The only way they could be told apart was the shade of brown of their fur and hair. The one with the slightly lighter fur tone was named Pīkan, and the other with the same dark fur tone as his mother was named Chokorēto.

"Da!" Exclaimed the two cute twins as they ran to greet their father with a hug. Da was the Lapine's equivalent for father, and Damu was the equivalent for mother, so it was a common title from their children.

The Rabbit King returned the hug with affection for his sons as they snuggled into his side. "Boys, how are you? Did you have fun on your trip?"

"They had fun and learned quite a lot during our trip," answered Diane with pride as she put her hands on her hips. The matter then shifted to another subject. "So, about our summoner. Was Kushina in the village?"

Kazma let go of the boys only for them to run off into their room. "Well about that... Kushina is-"

"DA! SOMEONE'S IN OUR ROOM!" screamed the kits, cutting off the King.

The two Lapines quickly ran over to their kits' room to see Naruto in the third bunk sleeping, their children frightened by the 'stranger' that was in their bedroom. They began to scream once more, and Kazma quickly grabbed their snouts, silencing them. He quietly spoke to the boys, "Pīkan, Chokorēto, this is Naruto. He's our summoner and your new little brother; he's going to be part of our family."

After they both took a second to calm down, Kazma let go of his two sons' snouts, and Pīkan, in a bold tone, proclaimed, "He looks weird."

Snorting at the remark, Kazma bent down to his son's level and gave him a poke on the nose. "And to him, you look pretty weird yourself."

"No, I'm not!"

"Wasn't Kushina supposed to be our summoner?" Kazma turned to his mate and stood as the boys began to climb the ladder and onto the top bunk to truly inspect their new little brother. He quietly responded to his mate, "Well... you see, there were some... complications when I went to Konoha."

Kazma then explained everything he had said to Kohei to his beloved, not caring whether his two sons could hear him. As they listened to their father explain Naruto's life, their faces turned white from shock as they now looked at their new brother in bewilderment.

Diane clenched her fist tightly in rage. She was heartbroken. How could anyone do this to a child?

"So I adopted the boy as a way to make it up to Kushina. I was hoping we could be the family he needed."

Diane stared at Naruto's sleeping form. She could see a life with another child that needed her; daydreams and visions of a life where this child was embraced, loved, and needed her; the songs they'd sing, the comfort and peace that followed, and the bonds that would bind them together. He was already part of the family one way or another.

With a small smile on the Queen's face, she concurred, "I'll be this boy's mother, and I'll love him like one of my own."

Kazma smiled and responded in the same tone as he embraced his mate and having it returned, "Then it's settled. Little El-ahrairah is our son."

Pulling away from her mate, Diane looked up at him, amused and bewildered. "El-ahrairah? From _Watership Down?_ The book your mother read to you?"

Kazma's ears went to his neck and his face turned pink as he smiled sincerely. "I wanted Naruto to have a different identity here. A fresh start with a new name that would symbolize his place here with us and represent us rabbit summons. The name El-ahrairah means The Prince with a Thousand Enemies and the sun. It seemed to suit him as a Jinchūriki, a rabbit summoner, and a pariah. Besides, no one else has that name."

Diane rolled her eyes as she internally debated it. _El-ahrairah... it kind of fits._

She looked to the top bunk to see a very heartwarming sight. Their two sons had their arms wrapped around Naruto protectively and were beginning to fall asleep next to their new brother.

She wrapped her arms around Kazma and whispered into his ear,_ "They're going to be such good brothers to him. I can't wait for him to wake up."_

"Me too," the King replied, returning the hug.

"It's about time we go to bed as well. Come on, let's go." Both King and Queen left their children's room to head off to bed, for tomorrow was a big day for everyone.

* * *

**Out of all the things Naruto needs is a family that would love him for who he is and welcome him into their hearts. **

**The name El-ahrairah made sense since Naruto as despised amongst the villagers as a Jinchūriki. The name also fits for a variety of other reasons you could guess.**

**Now, for those going into the comments section, and going "Diane isn't a Japanese name you (insert degrading insult)," do you even know that there is a character named Sāra? Seriously, it's literally the name Sarah.**

**Diane was based off the giantess Diane from Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins). I just needed a name for Naruto's new mother; that was the only name that seemed to fit.**

**For his brothers' names, they were somewhat simple. I wanted to put it off to Diane running out of names for her children and started to put it down to cravings in pregnancy.**

**Chokorēto - Chocolate.**  
**Pīkan - Pecan.**

**Pecan pie and chocolate... I named them after my two favorite things. But all matters aside, I couldn't come up with any name for the two bunny-boys, so I named them that. And now that I think about it, those names fit because one of the meanings of Naruto's name is fishcake.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Family and Clan

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Family and the Clan.**

Kazma woke up next to his sleeping mate with the memories from yesterday still fresh in his mind. The Lapine got up from the bed and dressed in his casual attire. He then went to check on Naruto.

He came over to the kits room and looked to the top bunk, and all seemed good so far. Kazma found his sons still clinging to their new brother. However, Naruto was beginning to stir in his sleep; he was going to wake up soon. Now was the right moment to prepare. Kazma got out of the room and went to the kitchen.

The kitchen reflected the rest of the home from the cabinets down to the floors where the only source of metal was the refrigerator and stove. There was a large table and dining room right next to it since the family ate together and had room for more. Every home within the warren had a similar style like this.

Kazma had gotten a variety of things from the fridge and started preparing breakfast. Fruits, vegetables, meats, eggs, and a few other items were strewn out amongst the preparation. Not long after while cooking, Diane had awakened and came into the kitchen. She came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her mate's waist, snuggling her head into Kazma's back.

"Just a little bit longer until they wake up," the Rabbit Queen said in a soft tone. "I can't wait. I'll introduce myself to Naruto, and he'll get to see his new home and family."

A small smile made its way onto Kazma's face as he began to dice up a few vegetables. "Yeah, I can't wait for the clan to meet him, but let's not forget that Naruto's life in Konoha wasn't like any other child's that grew up here. It's more likely that he'll be terrified of everyone as soon as he wakes up. We need to remember this is a child that didn't have parents or a family to care for him, so we need to take a slow approach." His calm, joyful tone turned into a serious one.

"Then we'll be patient with him and give him time to adjust. There's no need to rush into things that are within reach; all we need is time, and soon it will all begin to unravel for him," Diane assured, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

* * *

**In the kits' room...**

In the room, the seals on the walls had created a transparent window that allowed one to see the east of Usagi no Kuni.

Naruto woke up sleeping on his side, but his eyes stayed closed. At the moment, he was feeling nothing but warmth. He loved this. He could feel the soft heat of the bed, blankets, the pillow, the plush toys-Wait?

The boy kept his eyes closed as fear took the place of solace. His hand reached up to his side to investigate. As soon as he reached one of the arms that wrapped around him, he felt… fur? It was weird, but he also felt the warmth of another. He began to hear breathing from both sources of the soothing, warm embraces he was receiving.

Naruto opened his eyes and much to his surprise, he saw a humanoid rabbit with brown fur sleeping close to him. He was shocked to see the sight before him, but then memories from yesterday returned. His apartment had been on fire, he had jumped out the window, and had gotten saved by a big rabbit that had lulled him to sleep. It was scary to think he could have died. But the real question was what was he doing here? What could the big rabbit want with him?

Naruto moved to his other side and began to look at the other rabbit that had him in an embrace. Deciding enough was enough, Naruto had attempted to slip out from the two Lapine's arms and out of bed. Much to his surprise, it was hard to move due to the two bunny-boys clinging to him. After about five minutes of struggling, he freed himself from the embrace.

He carefully got out of the bed, but much to the lack of awareness of his surroundings.

"THUD!"

Naruto fell to the floor, discovering that the bed he was in was a bunk bed, and he and the two bunny-boys were on the third one at the top the entire time. The third bed was six feet from the ground. Even after the impact on the floor, they were still asleep, but Naruto was in pain from falling from the height and began crying softly, trying to keep the rabbits from hearing him. However, the parents that were right outside in the kitchen heard the sound of something falling on the floor. And it wouldn't be long until they came to see what happened.

* * *

**Back to the kitchen...**

"THUD!"

"What was that?" asked Kazma alarmed.

"I'll go check," the Queen decided.

Diane went to her kits room only to find Naruto on the floor sniffling as quietly as possible. She took the child in her arms as he curled himself up into a ball, and she carried him to the living room where he began sobbing into her chest. As he was crying, Kazma ran in from the kitchen.

"What happened?!" shouted Kazma as he came in close towards the couch.

Diane rubbed circles on Naruto's back, whispering "It's alright," and other comforts to the young Jinchūriki. She answered her mate with rage in her voice, "Naruto fell from the third bunk and hurt himself. Kazma, you should've put him on the bottom. How was he supposed to know that he was in the top bunk, much less the warren?!"

"I-I guess that was my fault. I'm sorry, Naru-Chan," Kazma apologized then got closer and reached out to comfort Naruto, embracing him alongside Diane. Over time, his sobs turned to sniffles, and then silence.

Diane continued to rub his back as she spoke softly, "I didn't know how I was going to greet you, but comforting you was another story."

Naruto was bewildered that she was showing affection; she wasn't going to hurt him. He was confused at the Lapine's kindness. The Rabbit Queen whispered, "Welcome to your new home. My name is Usagigetsu Diane, and I'm going to be your mother."

That claim made Naruto's face change from calm and confused to dumbfounded in an instant. This giant rabbit wanted to be his mother? It was a dream come true. He finally had a mother to care for him. Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, breaking away from the shared link between her and Kazma.

"I guess it's my turn then," Kazma said. Naruto turned his head to the other side of the couch. "If you don't remember me, I understand; you were put through quite a lot yesterday." The Rabbit King put a hand on Naruto's head and began to tousle his already crazy, spiky hair. "I'm Usagigetsu Kazma, and I'm going to be your father. Welcome to the family little one."

"I'm p-part of y-your f-family?" stuttered Naruto as his grip began to loosen on his new mother.

"Yes. I even wished to give you a new name among us. Now we're going to introduce you to the entire clan today. Do you want them to know both of your names? Or do you want to go by one name?"

"W-What's my n-new name?"

"El-ahrairah," Kazma answered with an affectionate smile. "Your new name is going to be known as Usagigetsu El-ahrairah. Your first name means _The Prince with a Thousand Enemies_ while also meaning the _sun._ I want you to have this name as a representation of our clan because it was the name of a rabbit within a book my mother read to me as a child. Your last name Usagigetsu means _Rabbit's Moon._ Now I ask you again, do you want both your names to be revealed or one?"

"B-both. I-I want both my names, but why am I here?" The events of yesterday were still clear in his mind, but he had no idea what happened when he was unconscious. There were only a few people in Konoha who cared for him.

"Oh... well, about that. I sent you to the warren while the Sandaime and I had a little talk. He was sad to see you go, but it was both my way and his to make it up to you so you can have a better life." Kazma went on to explain what happened in a very watered-down story from yesterday's events. "And so after that, I came right back here to get you everything you needed."

By the end of the Kazma's story from yesterday, Naruto had become awestruck with the Rabbit King and his actions. So many thoughts ran through the boy's head in gratitude for the Lapine's kindness, and he crawled into Kazma's lap, leaving Diane's hold.

"By the way, have you met your new big brothers? They were in the same bed you fell from." asked the Rabbit King.

Naruto nodded his head, indicating he did 'meet' his new brothers.

Right when he nodded, the two new brothers entered the room. Pīkan and Chokorēto came in with bed head, much to their parents' amusement, and walked into the living room close to the couch. Kazma greeted his two kits playfully, "Well, well, well. Speak of the two little devils and they shall appear. How was your sleep, boys?"

Chokorēto responded for the two of them affectionately, "Great! Morning, Damu, Da!"

The two boys then noticed their new brother was in their father's lap. Before anything could be said, they spontaneously shouted in joy, "Brother!"

As soon as they said that, they jumped, throwing themselves at the couch and landing on poor Naruto, who was now terrified of the twins' sudden outburst. He wrapped his arms around Kazma's figure to protect himself. Kazma chuckled at his children's excitement but had to calm them down for Naruto's sake.

"Alright, boys, settle down." Kazma hugged the two Lapines and the human boy. He released the twins but kept Naruto on his lap. He gestured to the two of them by name as he introduced them. "Naruto, these two little rascals are your big brothers, Pīkan and Chokorēto." Naruto managed to calm down but remained cautious as Kazma let them go to give them their space.

Diane suddenly came up with an idea. "Boys, your father and I have to finish cooking breakfast. How about you all go play together."

"But wait. I just finish- Ooof!" Kazma was interrupted as Diane took her elbow and rammed it into his side. Now getting the gist of what Diane wanted, they got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to leave their kits to play and get to know one another. They watched their children through the side of the door.

As time passed, Kazma and Diane witnessed Naruto getting along with his new brothers. And little did he know he had more siblings than just those two. The young Jinchūriki now had over two hundred big brothers and sisters, over eight hundred nieces and nephews, and the kits who had trained alongside Kazma and Diane had about the same amount of offspring; this gave Naruto thousands of cousins.

The summons had immortality, and that was an advantage they held over humans in general. The Usagigetsu populace had grown to at least ten thousand. However, it would take millennia until they reach their golden age.

Diane watched the boys the entire time they played. From the Queen's observation, Naruto appeared to be extremely hesitant to make contact with them. And they were quite persistent in having Naruto play with them. It would be a slow process for Naruto to heal from all the pain Konoha inflicted on him.

_I'll have to make him an elixir to fix the damage done, but which one?_ Diane thought with absolute dread. _Maybe Dragon's Heart? It could work to restore what he lost in malnourishment, but at what cost?_

The Rabbit Queen made a mental note to keep track of each aspect of the boy's health. Naruto's physical health was already a priority. It was time to call the children to breakfast. "Boys, it's time for breakfast."

The two bunny-boys stormed out of the room and into the kitchen while Naruto walked in slowly and shyly with his new mother by his side. Making his way to the kitchen, Naruto was amazed to find massive amounts of food prepared on a dining table in the kitchen: fruits, vegetables, rice, and meats that could be compared to a large dinner for a special occasion. His brothers were already going at it.

Kazma had noticed the Jinchūriki's hesitation as he approached. "Come and eat breakfast with us, El-ahrairah, you need your strength."

Naruto responded to his new name with unawareness until it clicked that he had a second name and had to get used to it. He pulled up a chair and began to eat alongside his brothers. The King and Queen watched as Naruto ate hesitantly, his gaze averting towards them every time they so much as blinked.

Kazma wanted to test something. He got his mate's attention and motioned for her to come with him into the other room. They went to their bedroom, which was right next to the kitchen, and waited two minutes. They peered out to witness a dramatic difference as Naruto began eating much faster in the same manner as his brothers. He was like he hadn't eaten in days.

In their thoughts, the King and Queen reflected on this experience with their adopted son. Naruto couldn't trust adults. The only people he had ever known were the Sandaime, the noodle shop owner and his daughter, and a few Anbu; it would take time for him to recover. However, the sooner Naruto opened up and began to trust them, the better. The two mates had lost their appetite, but they were satisfied that their children—ALL of their children were eating.

They came back into the table with the boys finished with their food. Concern centered itself on Naruto as he ate, but that concern was relieved when Naruto began to rub his stomach in pain from filling himself with food. It tasted much better than the noodle shop owner's when he got the chance to eat from there.

Kazma placed his hand on Naruto's back to get his attention. "Are you still hungry, little one?" A quick no from the boy was answer enough, but just to be sure, "If you're ever hungry, don't be afraid to ask me, your mother, or your family to feed you, okay? We won't punish you for being hungry." Another nod assured the Rabbit King that his word got through to the boy.

Now that breakfast was over, he made another announcement. "Alright, boys. Now that you've eaten, it's time to call the clan for an assembly. Naruto, it's there that we will christen you with your new name in front of everyone, claiming you as our son and our summoner." Kazma then looked to his mate. "I'll be gathering the clan into the heart of the warren. Diane, I need you to get the kits ready." With a nod from the brunette Lapine, she took the boys to clean themselves and dress for the occasion as Kazma left.

Diane turned to her sons. "Alright, boys, let's get you ready. Head to the showers; I'll get your clothes." She got close to Naruto and sniffed him only to cringe at the boy's scent. "And as for you, El-ahrairah, it looks like I'll have to bathe you myself."

The Rabbit Queen picked out plain black shorts and shirts that bore two of the clan's crests, one of them on the back, and the other on both shoulders. The one on the back held a gold rabbit within the arc of the crescent moon with clouds below and stars surrounding the scene. The crests on the shoulders each bore an Osiria Rose with green leaves. She gave her twins the clothing as they went off to shower, leaving the Queen to bathe her human son.

Not more than a few minutes later, the twins were taking turns using their bathroom to shower while Diane was using the bathroom she and her mate shared to clean their newest son. And from it, it seemed like Naruto didn't know how to take care of himself at all.

After getting him out and getting him dressed Diane noticed Naruto's head was still pretty damp. "Hang on, El-ahrairah. Your hair is still wet."

She grabbed a small, soft cloth and began to dry off Naruto's hair much more thoroughly. Naruto was enjoying the sensation of his new mother drying his hair. She was gentle, treating him as if he was glass and might break at any given moment.

After Diane dried the boy's hair, the twins came in the room dressed in the same attire as their brother. Now that they were ready, it was about time to head to the assembly of the clan.

"Alright, let's not keep anyone waiting," Diane advised. "This is a big day for you, El-ahrairah. Our clan will not only have a summoner but a new Prince among them."

"Hmm," Naruto and his new brothers hummed acknowledgedly as they went off.

* * *

**In the heart of the warren...**

Diane and her children had made their way through the many burrows of the mountain alit with seals for those that resided in the warren. When they reached the heart of the warren, which consisted of a combination of grassland and forest, they saw a massive crowd had already formed with a stage made from Earth Style taking a much higher ground for the announcement.

As they made their way through the crowd, many Lapines noticed the human with their Queen and Princes. Many of them were curious. As soon as they looked at Naruto, he began to hide his face in his mother's leg as they walked onstage towards the King.

Kazma took a deep breath. It was time for the clan to know who this human was and his place here among them.

* * *

**Did I deliver on the emotion of the scene? Did I give the heartwarming feel of family in this chapter? Let me know.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Clan's Embrace

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Clan's Embrace.**

Every Lapine stared at the human that was hiding behind their Queen. Naruto could hear all the Lapine before him speak to one another in curiosity.

"Is that a human?"

"Didn't our King say something about getting a summoner?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Wasn't Da's selected summoner supposed to be an adult female?"

"I think it's a young human male."

"He looks adorable."

Kazma heard the voices of his people speak with curiosity. All the attention was now on Naruto, but he was terrified. He had to let his people know what happened for El-ahrairah's sake.** "Lapines of the warren, today is the day we have been looking towards the past two millennia: we shall be part of the human world through our summoner!"**

The roar of approval resonated throughout the entire warren, shaking the earth all around. When the crowd settled down one of Kazma's grandsons spoke out. "Ojīchan, why is there a human child with you and Baachan? Wasn't your intended summoner supposed to be Uzumaki Kushina, the Jinchūriki?

Kazma answered his grandson for the majority. **"During my time in the attempt to recruit Uzumaki Kushina as our summoner, I discovered that she had died six years ago. Her son had become an orphan hated by the very village that he was to call home."**

Gasps and exclamations of "What!" made the populace uneasy with the discovery; everyone was shooting off questions like no other, going into a frenzy. Kazma had put his hands in their air in a calm down motion, trying to ease the crowd.

**"When in Konoha, I met with the leader of the village. While there, I had to save the child you see before you from his burning apartment. The villagers hated this boy more than anything because they believed that he was a demon in human skin; the very day he was born the Kyūbi attacked and was sealed away by the Yondaime Hokage."** Kazma jerked his head towards Naruto, implying that he was the container for the Kyūbi. Only the adults and teenagers understood the gravity of the situation, while the children were going to have to learn about this from their parents.

Kazma went onwards to share his story as the clan took it in utmost horror. Diane covered Naruto's ears from time to time, keeping the information he should learn when he is of age away from him. Both the adults' and teenagers' eye color began to shift from their original colors to a blood-red the same as Kazma himself; rage took the place of peace as the clan was holding in their bloodlust.

As Kazma noticed the populace ready to lash out at the humans, he then calmed them down with this: **"Even after all that has happened, Naruto still has a place here with us. The thing is will you all accept him as one of our own?"**

The Lapines roared in approval. They all wanted Naruto to be part of their clan. Kazma was quite satisfied when he heard their cries of acceptance and shouted, **"Uzumaki Naruto will have a new name amongst our kind as a part of this family. His name shall be the symbol of our clan. Here Uzumaki Naruto is no more! He shall be known to us as my son and one of the Princes of this warren, Usagigetsu El-ahrairah!"**

Another roar made its way through the warren as they all began to shout in joy, mirth, love, and hope. Then one of Kazma's grandnieces shouted in excitement. "LET'S PARTY!"

**"Then let the grand harvest commence!"** roared Kazma. He stepped towards his mate and whispered in her ear, _"I need to take El-ahrairah to meet Kohei. We'll be back in time for the harvest."_ Diane gave her approval and took their twins to the fields for the gathering.

Kazma picked Naruto up and carried him towards Kohei's den where he would officially meet the Sage for the first time. Both father and son made their way alongside the crowd that was already leaving towards the fields. Kohei's den was within the summit itself. Kazma and Naruto had exited an opening within the slope of the mountain and made their way alongside the railing towards the Sage's dwelling.

* * *

** At the summit...**

When they reached the entrance of the summit, both father and son found a large room with Kohei sitting on a large mat. The walls had carvings of Kaguya, Kazma, and the history of the shinobi world spiraling downwards with a few torches on the walls. "Kazuma, nice to see you brought the boy over."

"Only at your request Sensei," responded Kazma as he placed Naruto on the ground. "So why is it that you want to see Naruto?"  
"Nothing, just wanted to meet him personally." Kohei gleamed at the boy. "Hello there, little one. My name is Kohei, but you can call me Ojīchan if you like."

"H-Hi O-Ojīchan," stuttered the Human Prince. He began to avert his gaze away from the Sage, scared of what might happen. "What did you want to meet me for?"

"Well..." Kohei approached Naruto and stood on his hind legs, sniffing him until he started to giggle. "You are the first summoner we've had in thousands of years. When you are old enough, you will sign the contract scroll in your blood. Until then, you are the child of our clan not ready for the real world."

Kazma felt that this wasn't going anywhere. "Sensei, I already told him that he was going to be our summoner and part of the clan."

"I know Kazma, I know," said Kohei in slight annoyance. He turned to Naruto. "I also know that during the announcements that you were named El-ahrairah. If your father has told you the meaning of that name, then you know the importance and weight it carries. You have a future here, El-ahrairah. No longer will you be without family. You come from a strong lineage our clan has respected for centuries, one that we have neglected to aid for a long time."

"Here, we will teach you the ways of our clan and how to be a shinobi," added Kazma. "In a few years, we will have to send you back to Konoha for the graduation exams. The thing is, do you want to become a ninja?"

Naruto nodded his head yes as he grabbed Kazma's hand. "I want to be strong like you. I-I don't want to be scared anymore."

To a Lapine, being a parent was everything; despite the fact that having a family was a choice, that feeling of being wanted, needed, and loved by someone that depended on you was an exhilarating feeling to a Lapine parent. For Kazma, Naruto's desire to be like him made it feel like it was a blessing from the Kami themselves.

The Rabbit King bent down with Naruto still holding his hand and used the other to bring him in for a hug. "Thank you, little one. It means so much to be your father."

"All right. The real reason I called the boy here was for this." Kohei took out a fruit, a Chakra fruit to be exact, Kaguya's gift that could turn a rabbit into a Lapine and grant immortality alongside other benefits. "For rabbits, this fruit is what makes our summoning contract special. Eat this fruit, and you will gain the abilities of our family. You will have access to **Feral Mode**, something our clan can enter from what you witnessed earlier. Your eye color will change to red temporarily. The other benefits are **Bestial Instincts**, **Sensory Capabilities**, **Natural Emotion-Sensing**, a boost in speed, strength, healing, and **potent chakra.**"

Kazma noticed something was off. "Wait a minute. Doesn't this mean that Naruto will be immortal?"

"No. If anything, El-ahrairah will be gaining a boost in his heritage since he's a human. His children will have it as well." Kohei turned back to Naruto. "Eat this, and you will be one of us by the Chakra that flows within your body."

As soon as Kohei finished that statement, the Human Prince took the fruit and consumed it without a moment's hesitation. Nothing happened as he finished the fruit, but Kohei could foretell that the effects would take place soon. "Now I think it's about time you go down to the harvest. Kazma, have you told the boy about the celebrations and traditions of our clan?"

"I'll tell him on the way down, Sensei." Kazma took Naruto out of his Sensei's dwelling and they began their descent down the mountain. "About our celebrations we have El-ahrairah, we start them with the great harvest," said Kazma as he noticed Naruto getting the view of Usagi no Kuni.

"We head into the burrows where the orchards lie and begin gathering food for the great feast before the festivities; then we head into the arena where the adults and teenagers begin a free-for-all battle royale, followed by a series of fun games for everyone of all ages; then the clan comes together to eat as a family within the heart of the warren."

Naruto took in all this information with wonder and curiosity. They reached the entrance mid-slope and journeyed towards the orchards. There they found the entire clan going at it, taking the fruit off trees, vines, and bushes as they were beginning the celebration. They then heard a voice call out to them. "Kazma, Naruto, over here!"

Both father and son looked towards Diane, Chokorēto, and Pīkan under a tree picking peaches a few yards away. Diane yelled again, "C'mon! These fruits aren't going to harvest themselves!"

They got to picking fruits with their clan. Meanwhile, some of Naruto's new relatives came up to greet him. Many of them were his older brothers and sisters. A group that consisted of twelve family members then came up to him. One older brother asked, "El-ahrairah, what do you think of Da?"

Naruto had to muster up the courage to respond. "I like him. I-I want to be like him when I grow up."

The response to that made his sisters, nieces, and grandnieces squeal at his timidity. One sister reached out her hand only for Naruto to reach out and fold his hand into hers, causing the female relatives to coo at his cute gesture. Since Kazma was nearby, his granddaughter shouted out to him, "Ojīchan! Can we take him to the lake?"

Kazma smiled. "Yes, but you have to bring him back to the arena for the royale."

One of Naruto's new older brothers picked him up on his shoulder and carried him to the lake outside the fields with his new relatives coming along. The lake resided in another burrow close to the base of the mountain lit with seals that created an artificial sky and sun. It looked to be a forest surrounding the lake with patches of sand.

Naruto looked in awe at the scene before him while his new family members took notice. His grandnephew, who had pink fur, hair, eyes, and black clothing, spoke up, "Watch this, El-ahrairah."

The grandnephew turned towards the lake and flew through handseals.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

He blew out a massive blue fireball across the lake until it crashed into a boulder. Naruto was amazed by the display while the grandnephew spoke out once more, "We're not done yet."

A blonde grandniece flew through her own set of handseals and taking a deep breath.

**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

She blew out hurricane-force winds that tore through the waters of the lake and bent the trees with a great amount of force. An older brother followed suit.

**"Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm!"**

The Lapine's palm had begun to glow blue and gather water as he ran to a tree not far off and destroyed it. The earth around it became wet to the point where it turned into mud. A niece took advantage of the drenched earth for her Jutsu.

**"Earth Style: Mud Wolves!"**

She slammed her hand upon the earth and constructed wolves from the mud. They then began to run to the trees, leaving deep bite marks on the bark.

The other Lapines had their turn of displaying their ninjutsu to the new Prince, impressing him at every turn. When it was time for the royale, an older brother alerted them all, "Everyone, it's time for the free-for-all to begin."

The Lapines had to give Naruto a piggyback because of how far it was to the arena; it was a mile away in the underground passages that lead to the west of Usagi no Kuni.

* * *

**At the Arena...**

When they reached the arena, the next festivity was about to begin. Hundreds of contestants were raring to go before the entire clan's eyes. The group of Lapine that had Naruto in their care were now looking for the Queen of the warren and the youngest Princes. The grounds had been created to accommodate the populace of above ten thousand. Every year the adults of the clan would use Earth Style to expand the stadium for the spectators that didn't partake in the battle royale. There was also actual exposure to the outside of the warren revealing the daytime sky.

"There they are!" said the pink Lapine as he found the Queen and her youngest kits sitting alongside her. "I'll take El-ahrairah to her."

The other Lapines went to their seats while the grandnephew took Naruto to Diane on the high grounds of the stadium. "Here you go, Diane-sama-"

He got cut off as he received a glare from her. "What did I say about putting honorifics at the end of my name?"

"T-To not refer to you as anything formal since we're family," stuttered the grandnephew in fear.

"Good. Thanks for watching little El-ahrairah. It's nice to see that you all accepted him with open arms," Diane remarked in pride of her family.

The grandnephew nodded in content and went to join the others in spectating the arena's combatants. One of Kazma and Diane's eldest sons spoke out in announcement, **"Welcome people of the warren! We are here for the one-thousand-man melee in which there is only one left standing!"**

"Look, El-ahrairah. Your Da is fighting in this as well," the Queen said, pointing out her mate in the crowd of those participating. Naruto looked in awe at his father, wanting to see him fight.

**"Contestants, get ready!"**

Chokorēto squealed. "I can't wait! I haven't seen Da fight in a long time." He looked to Naruto. "Da's the best ninja in the warren, no one can beat him."

**"GO!"** Thus commenced the royale.

It all started with the contestants going at each other fiercely with the caution of everyone's movement as they fought. Naruto was watching his father take down his relatives with ease. They all came at Kazma with the intent to attain victory over their King. Others went after those like Kazma with more experience in combat, knowing that they would be difficult to defeat with their skill.

Kazma backflipped from a spin kick from his grandson, landing on his hands only to jump using his arms to evade a low sweep from his niece. The King then turned to the offensive, countering a punch from his son and striking his stomach hard, taking him out.

Two more jumped in, working together to take advantage of the King's occupation with consecutive blows, covering each other's openings. Right when both of them lined up and one of them was about to strike, Kazma dodged, leaving an afterimage with him, appearing ten feet back and kicking his attacker, taking the combined pair down.

A granddaughter with peach fur and red hair spoke out, "Dammit! Akira! Yuki! Ice combination!"

In order, two Lapines with orange and black fur and hair flew through handseals.

**"Water Style: Azure Dragon Pillar!"**

Akira's palm glowed blue as soon as he finished his set of handseals and slammed his hand on the ground, causing a pillar to erupt from below Kazma. Right when that happened, another launched their jutsu.

**"Water Style: Water Prison!"**

The water from the previous jutsu was used to imprison Kazma in a sphere while one had their hand in the orb! The finishing touch was the granddaughter launching her technique.

**"Ice Style: Winter's Breath!"**

The granddaughter took a deep breath and blew out chilling winds that froze the prison the King was in. Confident in her abilities, she stood smug with the knowledge of taking down one that was much stronger than her. "That was **Ice Style: Ice prison**, old man. It took a month to get it down."

In the stands, Naruto watched in absolute horror. Diane chuckled, drawing Naruto's attention away from what he was witnessing. "C'mon, Hibana. Are you really underestimating your grandfather that much?"

Naruto remembered what his brothers called his parents and began to ask a question, drawing his mother's attention. "D-Damu? What happened to Da?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered as she turned back to the arena. "Your Da isn't finished, not by a longshot."

As soon as the Queen made that statement, Kazma burst out from his frozen prison, sending ice shards everywhere. He dusted off ice shavings from his red vest while laughing. "You're still too green, Hibana."

Diane turned to Naruto. "You see, El-ahrairah? Our clan has the capability of having and using all five elemental affinities and combining them into sub-elements."

Naruto looked back to the field in awe of the recent discovery. In the arena, Kazma was ready to retaliate. However, his granddaughter was now angered. "Bring it on, old man! I've got all day!"

Kazma burst out laughing. "You'll have to live another few millennia if you ever want to catch up to me, Hibana." She didn't take to this kindly; she flew through a set of handseals.

**"Ice Style: Winter Rush!"**

She slammed her hands on the earth and created a gigantic blast that filled the entire arena with jagged ice that made its way toward Kazma. It took many contestants as some dodged it and some got injured. Kazma raised his hand to the technique and destroyed it with a flare of Chakra from his palm, leaving the spectators in reverence to their King.

That was time to put the melee to an end as Kazma noticed some of the Lapine had sustained severe injuries from Hibana's attack. "I'm not done yet!"

Kazma appeared in an afterimage and struck her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. She curled to clutch the hurt area. The King then grabbed her by her ears, now angered. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"I was fighting; what's wrong with that?" rudely answered Hibana with squinted eyes still in pain.

"What's wrong with that," he motions towards the injured combatants, "is the fact that you injured those that wanted the chance to prove themselves in front of the entire clan! Now they can't show off what they have learned over the years and months of their training!"

"Wait! Da!" Kazma's daughter and son-in-law made their way down to the arena while many others went to heal those that got caught in the path of Hibana's attack. Kazma's daughter begged, "Please, Da, go easy on her."

Kazma's expression softened and he looked to his granddaughter, who was starting to whimper in fear and guilt. He let go of her ears and bent down to her level and whispered, _"I'll leave your Damu to take responsibility for you. But by the end of the festivities, I better hear that you apologized to everyone you've injured."_ Kazma left the battlefield towards his mate and youngest.

Diane smiled as Kazma got to them. "That wasn't the right move to do that, Kazma, but it was merciful."

"It wasn't like she killed anyone, Diane. Besides, she'll get disciplined by our daughter anyway, despite her soft spot for her children," Kazma said, unwavering in his decision and changing the subject. "C'mon, it's time for the feast."

From there they went off to the heart of the warren where the entirety of the clan would come together and eat as a family as today, they had celebrated Uzumaki Naruto's place here as Usagigetsu El-ahrairah.

* * *

**Alright, I put a fight scene and a few jutsu in because I know you all are probably getting bored. And there are a lot of important things in this chapter that you can't miss.**

**Now, you're all probably wondering, Blue Fire? That's because of the Potent chakra the Lapine have. ****Natural Emotion-Sensing means he is capable of sensing other emotions than negativity like Negative Emotion-Sensing. **

**Now, all the jutsu in this chapter in the order it was introduced.**

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.**  
**Rank: C.**  
**Class: Offensive.**  
**Range: Short to Long.**

**The user after going through handseals churns chakra in their stomach, they release it from their mouth, creating a fireball that can be used as a continuous flamethrower or as a ball of fire.**

**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.**  
**Rank: C.**  
**Class: Offensive, Supplementary.**  
**Range: Short to Long.**

**Depending on their skill, this jutsu can uproot trees and send opponents flying. This technique is quite simple yet complicated in its own right.**

**Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm.**  
**Rank: B.**  
**Class: Offensive.**  
**Range: Short.**

**When going towards a target, the user will push their hand forward. As soon as it comes into contact with the opponent, it will unleash a spiraling torrent of water that will do devastating amounts of damage.**

**Earth Style: Mud Wolves.**  
**Rank: B**.  
**Class: Offensive, Supplementary.**  
**Range: Long.**

**Both a trap and an effective ninjutsu depending on its use, this technique gathers mud and forms them into deadly wolves that will attack their target.**

**Water Style: Azure Dragon Pillar. (Created and Derived from the original jutsu.)**  
**Rank: B.**  
**Class: Offensive.**  
**Range: Short to Long.**

**Like its parent jutsu, this involves striking the ground with the water that was to be released on contact and controlling it from the ground, causing it to create a pillar that would launch the opponent into the air.**

**Water Style: Water Prison.**  
**Rank: C.**  
**Class: Supplementary.**  
**Range: Short.**

**A prison that is made from water that can hold a variety of uses in its form of imprisonment. One can choose to keep the victim hostage alive, drown them in the technique, or implode the prison, killing the victim. It can be with an existing source of water or can be expelled from the mouth.**

**Ice Style: Winter's Breath (Created).**  
**Rank: A.**  
**Class: Offensive.**  
**Range: Long.**

**By combining both Wind and Water elements to create Ice, the user blows out chilling winds that can freeze anything on contact.**

**Ice Style: Ice Prison (Created).**  
**Rank: A.**  
**Class: Supplementary, collaboration ninjutsu.**  
**Range: Short.**

**By combining Water Style: Azure Dragon Pillar, Water Prison, and Ice Style: Winter's Breath, the user/collaborators can trap their opponent in a prison of ice. The technique can be used by oneself without the many jutsu being used, but collaboration is best used to distract the opponent.**

**Ice Style: Winter Rush (Created).**  
**Rank: A - S.**  
**Class: Offensive.**  
**Range: Long.**

**The user creates an immediate massive blast of ice from the ground that makes it way towards the opponent with the intent to kill or harm with jagged ice shards.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation of Souls

** Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams**.

* * *

** Chapter 8: Two Months Later, A Revelation of Souls.**

After two months in his new home, Naruto had grown fond of his new family. He was slowly coming out of his shell, but still had a lot to go before he could fully recover. The new Prince had made a physical recovery and had overcome his malnourishment at a fast pace. His mind became familiar with his new name and integrated it into his identity as a whole, going by both names: Usagigetsu El-ahrairah, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Kazma had begun Naruto's training by starting with Chakra Control. Lapines possessed both potent chakra and massive reserves that made it difficult for their progress in the ninja arts. Today they were by the lake practicing tree-walking exercises. Naruto had stuck to the tree several times before falling off.

"You're doing great, El-ahrairah. Keep practicing," said Kazma, proud of the boy's accomplishment. Deep down, Kazma felt that something was wrong with the boy's training. Everyone, regardless if they were human or Lapine, would get it and become familiar with it in two weeks. With Naruto, it took four weeks to get it down, and he was still struggling.

Naruto began the exercise again only to fall once more. The boy turned to his father in sorrow. "Da, I don't know what I'm doing wrong; I did everything you said."

"Try again, little one," reassured Kazma. "Remember, channel the proper amount of chakra to the soles of your feet and begin your climb."

Right when Kazma said that, Naruto began his ascent once more. As he climbed, Naruto made his way up the tree, slightly higher than his other attempts. Kazma's thoughts were confirmed as he felt a pulse of chakra unwillingly coming from Naruto; something interrupted the boy's control over his own Chakra.

With the new information in mind, Kazma ended today's training. "Alright, you've done enough for today, little one. Let's head home." Naruto began to follow his father home, unaware of what was going on within him.

* * *

** Later that evening…**

It was time for bed. Diane had put the boys to sleep, and it was time for them to hit the hay. Dressed in bed attire, both Kazma and Diane wore black shorts and red and orange shirts. The Queen noticed something off about her mate as he looked lost in his thoughts. "Kazma-kun? Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine, my Queen. It's El-ahrairah I'm worried about," Kazma said with self-disappointment.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Diane.

"Something's getting in the way of El-ahrairah's Chakra Control. I noticed it happens in a pattern; every time he tries to complete the exercise on his own, something interrupts his control. When he asks for my help, it gets better. I have to look at Naruto's seal and see if Kurama's behind this. If not, then I have to keep looking."

"K-Kazma... are you sure about this? I mean, Naruto is like any other child, are you sure he's not just learning at a slower pace than others?" Diane rationalized.

Kazma looked the love of his life in the eye. "I'm sure, Diane. Something's wrong here, and if it's getting in the way of our son's progress, then I can't turn a blind eye to it."

* * *

**Later that night...**

Kazma got up from the bed and went to his kits' bedroom. There, he saw all three of his sons sleeping soundly. He made his way to the top bunk where Naruto slept and began his investigation of his seal, lifting Naruto's shirt to reveal his stomach and placing his hand on the boy's gut. Applying chakra, Kazma revealed a seal made by both the Yondaime and the Shinigami.

_A **Tetragram Seal**, the Yondaime's handiwork,_ Kazma thought. _And a **Reaper Death Seal.**_

In Kazma's eyes, he wanted to replace these seals with new ones. He knew that Kurama was probably living in discomfort from these circumstances. And the Yondaime being trapped inside the Shinigami's stomach meant he could never pass on to the afterlife.

_Alright, time to get to it._ With those thoughts in mind, Kazma made his way deep into his son's psyche.

**Naruto's Mindscape…**

Kazma found himself in a dark sewer with little to no light inside. He looked around and found a cage with a tag that held the Kanji for seal (封) written on it. Behind it, Kazma saw a large body moving within the confines of the cage. It was his nephew, Kurama. The Lapine walked towards the seal which didn't go unnoticed by its resident.

**"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little rabbit far from home?"** The voice was deep, dark, and powerful. The resident made itself more visible. A fox with a human-like upper body, orange fur, blood-red eyes with slits, and nine long tails grinned at the Rabbit King maliciously.

Kazma ignored the attempt at intimidation and continued his approach towards the cage. "My, Kurama, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

The Kyūbi's red eyes became wide in astonishment. **"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!"**

"I know many things, Kurama; I've known that you've grown to hate humans over the past two millennia. And I can't say I blame you," Kazma placed his hand on one of the bars. "To think you were put into a crystalized tomoe because you and the others were so small."

**"I WON'T ASK AGAIN! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"** shouted the Kyūbi, enraged.

"Because I'm your uncle." Kazma watched Kurama's face turn from one of rage to absolute shock. "And I know that Hagoromo would feel regret for putting you through so much."

The Lapine went on to explain everything to his estranged nephew with questions asked and answered to the beast behind bars. For Kurama, he felt betrayed by his father, Hagoromo, and his uncles. Throughout all this time, the Bijuu had a living relative they could go to in times of need, but he did nothing. **"Why didn't you come for us when we needed you? We were captured and sealed into humans that lusted for our power, and you did nothing!"**

"Because I believed in Hagoromo's dreams of Ninshu being used to inspire peace. I wanted to support my little brother in the best way I could," answered Kazma in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Kurama. I want you to know that I never wanted this for my family. If you need me, I'll come back here every night to see you-"

**"IT'S TOO LATE TO MAKE AMENDS AND SAY SORRY, RABBIT! YOU LEFT US FOR THE FAMILY YOU MADE IN THIS REALM!"**

Kazma was silenced. There was nothing he could say or do that could persuade Kurama into forgiving him. All he could do despite his nephew's refusal was be there. "I'm sorry, Kurama. You're right; I can't make amends with you or even ask for your forgiveness, but I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

**"You can start by tearing off this seal and setting me free."**

"I'm sorry, but I can't. If I set you free, I know you'll try to escape and wreak havoc on the human world."

Kurama scoffed in annoyance. **"Then you have nothing to offer me after all. Now be gone."**

Tension somehow eased in with Kurama's desire to be alone, but Kazma had come here with another goal in mind. "Sorry, my dear nephew, but I'm here to investigate a flare of chakra coming from your Jinchūriki; it's interrupting his training in Chakra Control, and I think you might be the suspect."

**"Then you came to the wrong place because even if I wanted to, this seal keeps me from flooding my chakra into the brat. If anything, this seal is draining my chakra and using it on his body for healing."**

"I'm planning on replacing the seals with stronger, better ones for both you and Naruto. Now that I know that the seal is drawing from you without your consent, I can create something much better. But what about the flare of chakra that's interrupting his control?" Kazma was confused. Kurama wasn't behind this?

**"If it gets you out of here any faster, then you should head out of this part of the brat's mind; this area is the link between Jinchūriki and Bijuu."**

"Thank you, Kurama," Kazma said in gratitude as he took his leave. Kurama gave a huff of annoyance before lying down on his arms and falling asleep.

Kazma walked away from the cage, disappointed in himself. For so long, he neglected his nephews' and nieces' cries for help all because he believed in his brother's dream, and he failed to see the reality of it.

_There's no going back and rewriting history now. The only thing I can do is make amends with Kurama later on._

The Rabbit King proceeded to walk deeper and deeper into the depths of Naruto's mind, unknowing of what he could find. It turned out to be a dark tunnel illuminated by his memories. He came across bright memories of the Sandaime, the Anbu, and the Jōnin that comforted and helped the boy in his time of need. Then there were dark ones with the abuse and neglect of the foster families that took him in, the blind hatred of the villagers, and the moments he starved on the streets.

After going through all of Naruto's memories, Kazma came across what looked to be a crack in the mindscape's wall. The Rabbit King felt chakra that was familiar yet different from Naruto's emanate from the rift.

"Hello... Kazuma-Oji."

As soon as Kazma heard his old name, his eyes widened and he turned to the source to reveal a young man with fair skin in his twenties. He had spiky brown hair with two of his locks wrapped in bandages by the side of his face, and he wore a plain white headband. The real eye-opener was that he was wearing the Ōtsutsuki clan attire. For Kazma, this was unbelievable. His nephew, Ōtsutsuki Asura, the second son, and successor of his brother the Sage of the Six Paths, was standing before him. "Asura, h-how are you-"

"Simple: I reincarnated," answered Asura as if it wasn't a big deal. "My final wish before I died was to be reincarnated so I could end the feud between Indra and myself. But why are you here, Oji?"

"My son that you've reincarnated into is struggling with his training. And I'm having a few suspicions about what's going on," Kazma answered back.

"Well, look no further because that would be me," Asura admitted without a moment's hesitation.

Kazma was disturbed by Asura's confession. "Why? Why would you hinder my son's growth? And for what?"

"Because it's how it's supposed to be," responded Asura nonchalantly. "The boy will come to inherit my power one day, but I need him to follow the path I went down; the prophecy demands this more than anything."

The prophecy, the one Sages of every summoning contract preached about to their disciples. It spoke that a Child of Prophecy that would rise above the odds and bring peace to the world. Naruto was the Child of Prophecy.

"So you're just having whatever progress he makes redundant for the prophecy? Just so you can control him for your means to end the conflict with Indra?!" Kazma became outraged. "Your philosophy is based around working with one another while not being capable of self-reliance!"

"It was because of that, I was chosen to be my father's successor. And it's because of that, I got strong."

"There's a time to rely on others for help, and then there's a time where one must do things on their own," declared Kazma as he began to shake his head in disappointment. "You need to stop this, Asura, now!"

Asura had remained nonchalant through the exchange. "I won't. It's for the greater good, Oji. One day you'll see."

"The only thing I see is an arrogant brat who's let his father's legacy get to his head!" Kazma was now glaring at his nephew in rage. "You're no better than Indra when he tried to claim Hagoromo's legacy for himself."

"Regardless, the boy you've adopted will learn his place in this world as the Child of Prophecy-"

He was cut off as Kazma smashed his fist into his face and sent him flying into the wall in crippling pain.

"ENOUGH!" another voice screamed, drawing the attention of both nephew and uncle. There it was, a moment of divine intervention.

It was Hagoromo. The Sage looked much older with wrinkles and a goatee that was much longer than the last time Kazma saw him. He gave his son a look of disappointment. "Let's go, Asura. It's time for you to come home."

Asura recovered and spat out blood. "I can't! What about the prophecy?!"

"The prophecy you believe in is dead, Asura. Your uncle's actions have changed it so that it can be left into the hands of man; only they can decide their fate."

"Tou-sama, that doesn't matter. This boy will follow down my path. It is his place in the world to bear its hate and overcome it. He is the Child of Prophecy, and he will learn to become a beacon of-"

Kazma cut him off, angrily shouting, "He's not your puppet, you brat!"

Hagoromo had enough of this. "Enough!" He became enraged with both his brother and his son. "Kazuma, leave this to me." He turned to his son. "You have fallen, Asura. It was a mistake to think that you and your brother would carry my legacy; you've become just like Indra: arrogant and allowing his beliefs to take hold of oneself. Now, it's time to come to the afterlife." Hagoromo began to walk past his son and approach the crack.

"No... NO! The boy is supposed to follow what fate has for him! He can't be free!"

"It's time to put an end to this, my son." Hagoromo managed to stop all of Asura's movements and advanced towards the crack in the wall. He put his hand on the rift and extracted Asura's soul from there with him screaming in protest.

"NO! NO! THIS ISN"T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!"

Asura continued screaming until his soul was nothing more than an orange orb in Hagoromo's hand. It was over. The Sage looked to his brother in sadness. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this, Kazuma. If I had known how far they had fallen, I would have put a stop to it long ago."

"It's fine," mumbled Kazma, glad that his brother intervened, but curious about what happens next. "But what about Indra's soul? Don't you have to collect his as well? And what about their afterlives?"

Hagoromo recovered a little from his depressed state and took a more imposing stance. "No. Since I removed Asura's soul, Indra's should follow. If not, I'll check on his current incarnation and separate his soul from the host. And as for their afterlives, they will have to be judged by the Kami."

Minutes passed, not one of them saying a word to each other. What was there to say? That they both screwed up? That they neglected the Bijuu and left them with humans that desired their power? Nothing but the feeling of guilt flooded their consciences. Finally, Kazma spoke in what seemed to be forever. "Look Hagoromo, we both screwed up, but that doesn't mean that-"

"Stop! Just stop." An outburst from the Sage digressed into sorrow as he interrupted his brother. "I don't see why you're taking part of the blame that should be resting on me. I'm the one that made mistakes in life, but I never asked you to share that burden! I should have done more in my life to prevent things like this from happening." He looked his brother in the eye and dismissed himself. "Goodbye, Kazuma. I leave everything to you."

Not getting a chance to say his goodbyes, a flash of light took Hagoromo and Asura's souls to the afterlife. It was an eventful night for Kazma, but it was time to get out of here.

* * *

**One week later...**

Kazma and Naruto were by the lake. The boy was capable of performing tree-walking without anything holding him back. He made it to the top of the tree and looked down at his father. "Da! I did it!"

"Attaboy, El-ahrairah! You're doing great!" Kazma shouted back, smiling. "You'll become a great shinobi in no time."

Naruto was no longer going to be held back by the mistakes of others. He was a master of his own fate.

* * *

** I'm ready for whatever feedback I get from this chapter, negative or positive.**

**Naruto isn't spared my wrath when it comes to this because his strength is fake alongside prophecies being story killers. One of the most contradictory things in the series is the prophecy that makes Naruto out to be a hypocrite of his own preachings of fate. There's no such thing as fate, but there is divination involving him saving the world from destruction. Being the reincarnation of Asura confirms this because if it was all leading up to that point because of his influence, then Naruto isn't even his own character.**

**When you take it out, this glaring problem goes away. With Asura's soul being taken out of the story, Naruto would grow more organically by his own means than that of fate. His strength would actually be real and not that of a previous incarnation.**

**In Eastern religion, reincarnation is the universal sign that you need to do it all over again because of a mistake one makes. Basically, rinse and repeat until you get it right, all to fit into reincarnation's grand design.**

**Don't worry, I'm not done yet because Sasuke and Sakura are next on my list when they make their first appearances in this story.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Day in the Warren

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Day in the Warren.**

It had been a year since Naruto had Asura's soul extracted from him, and the results from it were quite pleasing. Naruto had been taught to read from his parents and began to have a love for it, _Watership Down_ particularly was one of his favorites. He became much more confident and always spent time with not only his parents and brothers but other members of his clan. He was always striving to please his family and wanted their approval.

Naruto was as sweet as he could be, never lying, never acting out of malice or disobedience, he was just kind boy. However, deep down, the Human Prince was full of hate towards Konoha and their treatment towards him. Due to this, Kazma taught Naruto that forgiveness was earned and never given, that closure was the path to healing. Forgiveness depended on the situation; if it was by accident or ignorance, then it can be easily forgiven. If it was something like the abuse Naruto suffered at the hands of Konoha, then it was earned the hard way or unforgivable. It depended if those miserable villagers deserved his forgiveness or not.

During the year, Kazma and Diane taught Naruto how to use shuriken and kunai knives. The weapons held special seals that ensured the safety of others and himself while training; the only mistake made was not practicing enough to hit the center of the target. After learning tree-walking, he learned water-walking, waterfall-climbing, kunai balancing, and other Chakra Control exercises; this helped to gain control over his massive reserves and now potent Lapine chakra.

Small, notable physical changes thanks to the Lapine chakra fruit had been in Naruto's facial features. His whisker marks had become closer together and pointed towards his nose. He had the Feral Mode, which turned his eyes blood-red with a small slit when focused, angry, or surprised. Everyone in the clan could automatically access it, and Naruto picked it up with ease.

Today, he was sitting in the flower fields with his mother and his brothers. Flowers of all kinds were amongst the burrow, but the only ones that did not follow this fashion were the Osiria Roses, one of the symbols of the clan.

"Do you see these, El-ahrairah?" Diane asked, pointing Naruto towards three bushes that held red, white, and Osiria roses. "These flowers are another symbol of our clan. Red roses signify romantic love and passion but hold other meanings. White roses signify pure love, remembrance, honor, innocence, and other things."

She then pointed towards the Osiria Roses. "We couldn't find the direct meaning behind the Osiria Roses, but we believe that the meaning is the combination of both the white and red roses, especially when it came to our children, creations of love. Your Da wanted to have it as the flower that represents Lapine."

Naruto was amazed. He always wondered what the flower on his clothing meant, but today he was now beginning to understand. "And that's why Da chose it?"

"Yes. To be honest, I think it means the love of family and the bonds forged from it," Diane admitted. After that, Chokorēto came up with random flowers from all over the burrow and gave them to her. "They're beautiful, Chokorēto."

Diane pulled her son in for a hug. However, sensing both of her other sons' emotions, she knew that they were growing jealous. That alone made her roll her eyes in amusement. "Come here, you two," she muttered as they began to approach and squeezed under her arms for an embrace. "I swear, if it's one of you then it has to be all of you... not that I'm complaining."

"Is there room for one more?" Diane and her children turned their heads to see Kazma holding a stack of papers in hand.

"Well, of course, there isn't," sarcastically replied Diane. "Can't you see that these boys are mine. If you join in, then they would leave me for you, and that's not fair," she said playfully. Meanwhile, their three sons reached out for Kazma to join in. He began to purr as he began to embrace his sons and mate.

They all separated and Pīkan noticed the papers in his father's hand. "Da, what are those?"

"These," he said, holding them out for everyone to see, "are Litmus Papers. They take in your chakra and determine your elemental affinities as an effect from it."

"But don't we have all five elements already, Da?" asked Naruto.

"Well, El-ahrairah, you're human; you might have all five just like us, or you might have one just like a regular human. That's why I want to test it with you. Your brothers can join for fun." He handed the papers to his sons. "Now, pour chakra into it, and let's see the results."

Pīkan and Chokorēto's results were the same: The papers split into four pieces and fell to the ground. One ignited into a blue flame and became ash. The second became soggy and wet. The next one turned into dust. Finally, the last piece wrinkled up into a ball and started sparking with Black Lightning. The twins, despite knowing that they possessed all five, were still surprised by the papers' results.

It was Naruto's turn. He poured Chakra into the Litmus Paper, and the conclusion was this: Naruto's paper split in half then wrinkled up into a ball sparking with **Black Lightning.**

Naruto had an affinity to both wind and lightning while also possessing the capability to produce **Black Lightning** like the Lapines due to the potent chakra he has in his possession. Kazma looked on as if he expected it. "Well, it looks like you have an affinity towards the wind and lightning, two offensive elements in ninjutsu."

Naruto's brothers were astounded by the result. They began spouting off questions like no tomorrow.

"How come he has two?"

"Is it because he's human?"

"Does that mean he has less training to do?"

Diane took hold of the boys' ramblings and put a stop to them. "Both of you, calm down. Naruto has two elements because he's human; most humans in general only have one, and it's a rare event if they have two unless it's their **Kekkei Genkai.** They can gain a second element from their practice as a shinobi, but they cannot get the best capabilities of the second. And no, he doesn't have any less training than you two."

The King joined in amusement and added his piece. "Your training will begin tomorrow." He looked to Naruto. "But you will have to make up for the lack of affinities by beginning your fūinjutsu training early. Then we have to teach you how to hunt, cook, and take care of yourself."

The Queen, however, took a more serious stance. "Then we should start today. It's still morning; we can begin at any time."

Kazma nodded with the logic in his mate's persistence. "Yeah, and Naruto hasn't exactly traveled outside the warren." Something clicked in his head. "In fact, he should meet the giants today; they never got the chance to meet him."

"It is about time he saw more than just the warren, but why now of all times?" agreed Diane.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I wanted him to get used to the warren and the clan. Besides, it's about time for him to see the land of Usagi no Kuni; he's been inside the warren for a year without ever going outside. That's unless you count the burrows with different environments," answered the King as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, then I'll take the boys to begin **Water Style** exercises while you introduce him to the giants," resolved Diane.

Kazma grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He looked to Naruto again. "C'mon, El-ahrairah. Let's go."

* * *

**Outside the warren...**

The father and son left the warren to head straight south after leaving the exit, the morning sun and sky showing the vast world before them. "Wait I've got something I want to show you."

Kazma walked ahead and turned back to Naruto with a smile. "Do you feel that, El-ahrairah?"

"Feel what?"

"The sun," the Lapine answered. "The way it envelopes you in its warmth like a parent holding their child."

"Yeah."

"Good. Now watch this."

Kazma closed his eyes and focused. Naruto didn't know what he was doing until this happened: around the King's eyes, they had attained orange markings that looked like the sun radiating waving heat or flames, while his arms now possessed the same sun markings. The Lapine opened his eyes to reveal that his red eyes were now a fiery orange.

_Frith._ Naruto's eyes turned red in surprise and reverence. He remembered his parents reading _Watership Down_ to him. Frith was the sun, deemed and worshipped as a god by the rabbits within the book. He was said to have created the world and stars by scattering his droppings across the universe. Kazma radiated heat and strength, like an embodiment of the sun and Frith himself.

"D-D-Da!" Naruto exclaimed in reverence. "Y-You look like Frith! How did you do that?!"

Kazma chuckled at the statement. "Well, you see, I trained in something called **Senjutsu.** I take nature energy into my body and blend it with my chakra. Because of this, I enter a state known as **Sage Mode.** Here I'll teach you the three forms of **Sage arts:** the first you saw was **Sun Sage Mode;** the second is **Moon Sage Mode;** the third is the obvious **Rabbit Sage Mode.** It takes years to learn and master, so when your training in senjutsu begins, be ready." As he said this, Kazma deactivated his enhanced form with the markings disappearing in an instant, while Naruto's red eyes faded back to blue.

Naruto nodded. Kazma continued. "We're not done yet, Naruto; how much do you know about the Uzumaki clan from what we taught you?

"That the Uzumaki clan was famed and feared for their use in kenjutsu and fūinjutsu. And they possessed the kekkei genkai: **Chakra Chains,**" answered the Jinchūriki.

Kazma chuckled, putting his hand on his son's head to tousle his hair. "You're right on the first one, but the other is incorrect. **Chakra Chains** are a clan technique taught when an Uzumaki's reserves are big enough to handle its many uses. It's a Jutsu given to those that have earned it from their training as an Uzumaki."

"Does that mean I'll learn it one day?"

"Yes, but instead of chains, you will be capable of doing this."

The King stepped back and performed another breathtaking feat. Red and white chains shot out from his back and phased through his red vest. They glowed, melded, and took the form of two wings!

Naruto once more was left awestruck by his father's display. The wings imitated an Osiria Rose with a blood-red exterior and a snow-white interior. The Lapine raised his new appendages and began to take off the ground by five feet, maintaining that height. By that point, Naruto was both curious and excited. "But Da, you're not an Uzumaki, so how come you know how to use **Chakra Chains?"**

"Just because I'm not an Uzumaki, doesn't mean I couldn't recreate the technique myself, El-ahrairah. Remember this: nothing is ever out of your reach. Only you can decide what you can do with your dreams and make them a reality." Kazma landed and retracted the wings back into his body.

The Jinchūriki was now more determined than ever to become like Kazma if his dreams were in reach, but then his father snapped him out of his stupor. "C'mon, it's time for you to see the giants. I'll tell you more later."

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

Father and son continued their travel to the forest was far in the distance, so it would take quite a while to reach. That was when Kazma got an idea. "Hey, El-ahrairah, get on my back."

Naruto did as he was told and got a piggyback ride from his father. Kazma got ready and channeled Lightning Chakra to his legs, making them emit **Black Lightning.** "Hold on tight."

The Rabbit King began to sprint at high speeds moving faster than ever. Naruto looked back to see that the mountain of the warren was getting smaller and smaller by the minute while the forest far off was getting bigger and bigger. By the time they made it, the trees were one of the tallest things one could ever see; they reached about three hundred feet high and could make anyone feel small compared to its grand display.

"Welcome to the giant's forest!" Kazma proudly announced.

Ignoring the massive forest in front of them, Naruto wanted to know what his father did to make them move faster. "Da? What was that thing you did when you ran?"

Kazma's face dropped. He wanted to show this forest to Naruto for a long time because he had a hand in the reason why it was so big. "That was **Lightning Run.** You'll begin learning it alongside your brothers when they finish their elemental training in water, earth, and fire."

"But why couldn't we fly here?" questioned Naruto.

"Simple: I just wanted to run," replied Kazma as he recovered from his depression with a goofy grin while his son sweatdropped at this. The Rabbit King was in another world of his own when it came to things like this. With Naruto's questions answered, they entered the forest.

* * *

** Deep inside the forest...**

Both Kazma and Naruto had been walking for what seemed to be an hour. The massive trees blocked most of the sunlight, making it look dark with so little beams of it peeking through small gaps.

"Da, how much farther?" curiously asked Naruto.

"Just a little bit more," answered Kazma. Soon after that, Naruto noticed a cave that delved into the ground. It was a gigantic burrow. They entered the cave to go deep underground as it reflected an actual rabbit's warren.

Father and son were now somehow walking in the light of the giant warren, and it was coming from a mysterious source. When they reached the deepest part of the cavern, they could hear snoring. Walking a little bit further, they saw a flemish giant that was several stories tall with bright brown fur. The rabbit itself looked muscular from its arms to its legs alongside its body. It looked like it trained relentlessly.

Kazma shouted to the sleeping giant, "Sanpā, wake up!"

The giant opened its eye to reveal an amber orb. Trying to wake itself up, it opened its other eye and got up. Blinking continuously, the giant was now coming to terms with his new guests. **"Kazma? Is that you? And who is that with you?"**

"It's me, and this is my son, Naruto," Kazma announced, introducing his son to the giant.

**"Aww, he's cute."** Sanpā had a plume of smoke cover him until he was the size of an adult horse. He put one of his front feet on Naruto's head, then playfully pushed him to the ground, leaving him to squirm out from his front leg. As soon as Naruto got out from under the rabbit's leg, he got up and hugged him.

**"Kazma, I know you wanted a summoner, but why a kit so young?"** Sanpā asked curiously.

"It's a long story. He's been here for a year," answered Kazma, a bit skeptic.

**"And why didn't you tell me?"**

"I was giving time for the boy to adjust."

Kazma once more told the tale of what happened in Konoha, and just like all the others, Sanpā was furious. He had half a mind to go over and burn the village to the ground for what they did. However, Kazma stopped him before he could even consider it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sanpā."

**"And why shouldn't I?!"** asked the enraged giant as he tried to restrain himself for the sake of the child.

"Because he's here now and safe." Kazma then watched Naruto climb on the now horse-sized giant's back. The Rabbit King couldn't hold back his grin as soon as Naruto finished his climb. "Besides, he wants to become a shinobi of that nation; I wouldn't want to ruin his chances for him to become one."

Sanpā hummed in acknowledgment as he calmed down. He knew that Kazma's logic and reasoning were sound. That's when an idea in mind came to be. **"Little one,"** said Sanpā, getting the Human Prince's attention, **"Do you want to see the armor of the giants?"**

"You have armor?" asked Naruto in awe.

**"Yes, and each one is made with the symbols of your clan."**

All of the armor there was based on samurai from how they crafted it. It carried the standard heavy segmented plates that covered the body to ensure protection. The shoulders had the obvious _Sode,_ a rectangular guard for each of its individual parts. Then there was the _Kote,_ which protected the forearms, and each held its own design. The _Mengu,_ the facial armor covered the top halves of the rabbit's head while many of them held fangs for ferocity but left the mouth and jaw exposed; meanwhile, it was fashioned in the form of a demon for intimidation, combining both headgear and facial armors. Finally, the _Haidate_ protected the thighs and legs while being custom made for a rabbit's hind legs.

They went deeper into the well-lit burrow to find more giants with variants of fur colors, some donning their protective gear. Some had been painted gold, some silver, or black, but many bore the Osiria Rose and the rabbit within the crescent moon. They either bore the emblems of the clan on the shoulders or the helmet, sometimes even the leg.

They went into another burrow, which was Sanpā's den. It held a nest and other things one would find in a regular rabbit's dwelling. The armor in the room caught the eye of anyone who looked at it. With black steel and the hybrid shape of a rabbit's skeleton and samurai's armor, it was one of the most intimidating of gear worn. The skull and spine of a rabbit made up the helmet and torso's protection while the arms, legs, and shoulders made up the samurai part of the armor. The Osiria Rose had been carved and painted into the helmet, the only thing that contrasted the armor in all its glory yet completed it.

"It's awesome!" shouted an amazed Naruto.

Sanpā grinned. **"Well, thanks to your father, who saw my vision," he smiled warmly at Kazma, "he created an armor that represents life and death in battle."**

They all spent time there with an excited Jinchūriki who was full of questions. It wasn't until noon came around that Kazma decided that it was time to leave. "Okay, Naruto, it's time to go back home."

"Do we have to?" asked the Jinchūriki in disappointment.

"Yes, but we'll come back."

Orders were orders. Naruto got off the shrunken giant's back and walked out with his father. In both Kazma and Sanpā's mind, something was confirmed; they knew that Naruto would be a great summoner, and he would do right by the Usagigetsu's teachings.

* * *

**I wanted Naruto to see the giants, so it has more sentimental value of being a summoner. I want it to feel more genuine. **

**As for the potential reviews that are probably going to comment that Chakra Chains are a Kekkei Genkai, NO they're not. If people look it up, it says that Chakra Chains are a form of ninjutsu and fūinutsu.**

**Rabbit Sage Mode.**

**A stage in which the user draws in nature energy from the steadiness of life around them. The effects are growing rabbit features like ears, tail, feet becoming covered in fur and becoming animalistic while one's physic and other aspects of their skills are enhanced. Another feature is facial paint over the eyes which is another effect from it.**

**Sun Sage Mode.**

**A form of senjutsu that happens when one takes the light and warmth of the sun into their body as it only can be used during the day. The facial markings make the eyes look like tribal suns as other markings appear on the body. This can cause the body to emit heat and ignite the air around it for a firey display in combat, despite having no affinity towards fire.**

**Moon Sage Mode.**

**Another form of senjutsu that happens when one takes the moon's light into their body. Unique in its own right, the Swift Style is temporarily attained for the period it lasts. The eyes change to a complete white with the only form of separation from the sclera to the iris is a black circle. Other white markings in the shape of crescent moons take place over the arms and legs.**

**Naruto isn't going to learn any of these in this story; it's way too early to be giving him this, but it's just a preview of what he will learn later on. The Sun and Moon Sage Modes are huge references to _Watership Down._**

**Now, on to the Jutsu.**

**Lightning Run.**

**Rank: C.**

**Class: Supplementary, Self, Offensive.**

**Range: Short**

**This Technique is taught amongst the Lapines due to their massive reserves and potent Chakra; the main goal is to utilize Lighting Chakra to your legs which can strengthen your muscles and cause the user to run faster and much longer than average. This can be also used in combat to one's opponents with lightning enhanced attacks.**

**Sanpā - Thumper.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**

**Since Christmas is close, I will be going off for two weeks. During those weeks, I will not only be spending time with my family, but I will continue making chapters that are far ahead.**

**Happy Holidays everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Lion and the Leopard

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. **

**Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Under the Tutelage of the Lion and the Leopard.**

Six months passed and Naruto was doing well, but not in the way one would think. His parents started his taijutsu training alongside his fūinjutsu and practice in calligraphy to make up for the lack of elemental affinities.

Under Kazma's teachings, for efficiency, one element took three months to learn and master, so for Naruto's brothers, they had to be trained for nine months in elemental ninjutsu until his began.

Unknown to him, Kazma had replaced the seals Minato had put while discovering that Minato had the Yin half of Kurama sealed within him, and he couldn't release it despite getting rid of the **Reaper Death Seal,** which was more elaborate than what was originally thought.

Minato's soul was released to the afterlife. The surprising part was that in the seal, the remaining chakra from Kushina and Minato was also put away for emergency purposes, so Kazma left them there and integrated their chakra into the new seals.

It was afternoon, and Naruto was out in one of the many fields of the warren that was known for its wide valley. Flower fields, tall grass, and trees littered the place at random. The seals, like in any other part of the warren, made the environment light up with an artificial sky and sun, and another seal was used to keep a natural feel of wind circulating throughout the area. Little known did the boy know that a beast was watching him.

Naruto went over the basic katas of his style and began to move faster while making mistakes along the way. He then tripped over himself, and that was when he heard rustling in the tall grass. He walked over to move the veil of greenery only to find nothing. All of a sudden, the sound of claws tearing through the bark of a tree nearby etched itself into Naruto's memory.

**SLASH!**

Naruto turned to see claw marks on the tree. He continued to look around like crazy with his eyes now red with fear and his instincts screaming at him to run. Something was moving, and it was circling him like a predator. A deep feline growl then came from the grass.

_**"Grrrrrrrrrr."**_

The Jinchūriki's face turned white as he heard what may be his death soon approaching. Then without warning, a great lion's roar came from behind him!

_**"ROAR!"**_

A large mass pounced from the tall grass and brought him to the ground with no resistance. Poor Naruto had his eyes closed, too scared to face what was before him in these fields. Naruto was a shaking mess. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the beast on top of him only to hear... chuckling?

The beast that attacked him turned out to be a female Lapine. However, this one looked different from the rest; her appearance looked similar to a lion. The Lion Lapine wore a black flak jacket with the clan's symbols on it as well as the clan's commonly worn black shorts and shirt with the crests. She was much taller than Kazma by a foot while being much more muscular and bulky, yet matched him by having much shorter ears. She also had the same blood-red eyes. She had flowing scarlet red hair that imitated a lion's mane, sported tufts of red on her wrists, and had golden fur and spots of white on her feet, hands, chest, and maw.

It felt like minutes had passed, but in reality, it was a matter of seconds. With a cocky grin and a deep yet feminine voice, the Lapine spoke, "Your taijutsu sucks."

A male Lapine then made himself known as he called out, "Really, Leona? That's all you're going to say after you scare the living crap out of him?"

Both the now identified Leona and Naruto turned their heads to see a Lapine with blonde fur, hair, and ears that went down to his back with a white patch of fur on his chest. He possessed amber eyes that resembled a warm campfire. He also carried a peculiar feature; he had leopard spots speckled on the back of his neck and shoulders and reached down to his spine. He only wore long black pants. Judging by his ears, one could assume he was very laidback, but his eyes held a very serious undertone to them.

"Oh c'mon Daisuke, you know I like to play around," Leona said, getting up from her position. Naruto quickly got up as soon as he was free.

Daisuke was annoyed. "You playing around means scaring kits senseless."

"It teaches them to be aware of their surroundings." She grinned mischievously.

Daisuke groaned as it wasn't the first or last time Leona was going to do this. He turned to Naruto, who was still shaken up and reached out to hug him. "Hey, kiddo. My name's Daisuke, and I'm your big brother."

"I'm Naruto, or you can call me El-ahrairah if you want to," the Jinchūriki introduced himself as he wrapped his arms around his newly identified brother. He met many of his siblings, but he never met Daisuke in particular, much less Leona.

"Well isn't this touching?" the Lion Lapine teased. "Talk about brotherly love."

"Shut up, Leona!" hastily retorted the Leopard Lapine as he turned to introduce Naruto to her. "El-ahrairah, this is Leona. She's one of the best hunters in the warren... and a consistent thorn in my side."

"And proud of it," she said with pride in her voice. She felt the need to boast a little more in front of the boy. "Kazma-sama gave me the moniker, the _Lioness of Lapine,_ for my outstanding skills in hunting and my capability to turn fresh out of the nest kits into fierce hunters that will never fail to track down their prey."

"We're also part of the eldest generations," added Daisuke.

Naruto was in shock as he took it all in. Maybe they could teach me while Damu and Da train Pīkan and Chokorēto.

Before Naruto could say anything, Leona spoke out of concern. "So what's a kit like you doing out here training alone? Shouldn't Kazma-sama and Diane-sama be watching you?"

"Well, Damu and Da are training Pīkan and Chokorēto in **Fire Style,** and they didn't want me to get hurt. So sometimes they have me train in taijutsu here, or send me to other family members to help me practice fūinjutsu."

"How long have you been coming out here to train?" asked Daisuke.

"A few weeks. I wanted to show Damu and Da that I can do it myself."

The lioness's concern became much more present. "And why can't they train you the same way they do your brothers?"

"Because I don't have all five affinities. I get to see them train my brothers in Earth and Water while Da or Damu teach me something else."

"So let me guess: you have Wind and Lightning?" Daisuke discerned.

The young Jinchūriki nodded in confirmation. Leona wasn't comfortable with this information. "I've heard through the grapevine that you're going back to that wretched village that abused you; Kazma-sama should be taking your training much more seriously if you're returning to that hellhole!"

"Leona, calm down. We'll talk to Da about this and see what we can do," assured Daisuke. Meanwhile, he was having an internal meltdown.

"Fine!" the Lion Lapine bellowed. Despite her cocky, carefree attitude, Leona cared deeply about everyone in her family; to see a kit being unprepared set off a lot of instincts in her. She, along with Daisuke, never had children, but she always had the privilege of training them. They decided to leave the boy to his training so they could confront the King about this.

"W-Wait!" the young Jinchūriki exclaimed, getting their attention before they could leave. "C-Can you train me? If what Leona-san said was true, then you both must be really strong."

Both the Lapines before him couldn't help but smile at that statement. They weren't egotistical, but they were suckers for honest compliments, especially if it came from a kit.

"Well, I could teach you how to make these." Daisuke held his hand out and focused Wind Chakra to his claws. Soon after that, the nails began to glow green and gave off a noticeable hum. "These are **Wind Claws**, one of my favorite techniques to apply in taijutsu."

Naruto was starstruck, but Leona wasn't. "Big deal. Check this out, El-ahrairah!"

Leona picked up Naruto and took him to the trees. The Leopard Lapine was immediately suspicious. "Leona, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I just want to show my baby cousin something." As soon as she faced the trees, Leona took a deep breath in and then released a deafening lion's roar, creating a powerful shockwave that broke through several trees, leaving devastation in its wake.

Afterwards, she looked towards Naruto, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. "And that was a technique I call **King's Roar.** I use Wind Chakra in my vocal cords to enhance the sound of my roar and release it to cause destruction."

Naruto jumped onto Leona's shoulders and began to shake rapidly in excitement, speaking so fast that it sounded like gibberish. Daisuke quickly intervened. "Alright, alright, calm down. Let's not waste time here. We have to go to Da and see if we can do something about your training."

Naruto followed along with his newly acquainted brother and cousin as they went to confront his father.

* * *

**At the lake...**

The trio entered the very lake that Naruto used for his Chakra Control exercises to find both his parents and brothers undergoing their Fire Style training by trying to blow a fireball out of their mouths. Diane advised her sons once more, "Remember, this isn't like water and earth. Fire is wild, out of control, and destructive. Think of your chakra as a wildfire and try to concentrate its most devastating capabilities to your stomach as you breathe out a fireball."

The young twins flew through the handseals and tried once more. They both blew out a tiny blue fireball the size of an apple, and it barely got any distance from their bodies. It was only two weeks into their training, so there wasn't much rush or hassle to perfect their techniques.

Kazma decided enough was enough for today. "Alright boys, let's call it a day."

"Da, Damu!" Daisuke called out. He walked up to them with Naruto and Leona following along.

"Daisuke?" Both parents greeted their son with a hug. Diane and Kazma separated from the embrace, curious about why their son was here. Diane cupped his cheeks and asked, "Why are you here, my little leopard? We haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Sorry," sincerely replied the Leopard Lapine as his mother let go of his face. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Damu." Quickly getting over his guilt, he immediately got to the task at hand. "Damu, Da, little El-ahrairah told me that he's going to have to wait for you to train him in the elements. Why is that?"

Kazma answered for them. "Well, since El-ahrairah doesn't have all five like us, he has to train in other subjects early to make up for it. I'm sure he's already told you this."

"Yeah, but that's the thing," Leona cut in. "If he's returning in five years to that hellhole, then why aren't you taking his training seriously?"

"That's the point. Naruto has five years until he heads off to Konoha; he can take his time and not worry about it. Until then, he can train like any other kit in the warren."

"Oji, despite how much I trust your judgment, I still think it's wrong in every way. You're sending the kid back to the very village that abused him. Don't you think it's time to step up his training if he's going back there at all?" Leona was concerned; how could her uncle just push the matter aside like that?

"Your right about that, but he still needs to grow up like any other child. I want him to have a normal childhood."

"D-Da?" Naruto said, getting the King's attention. "I want to be trained by them. Leona said you gave her a moniker for her skill in hunting. They could teach me how to use Wind Style while you train Pīkan and Chokorēto. So can I?"

_I should,_ Kazma thought. He wanted Naruto to be happy, to live like any other child that was born within the confines of the warren. He knew that time was of the essence, but he also wanted Naruto to live his own life.

He turned to his son and niece. "Have you two agreed to be his teachers?"

Leona answered, "Not exactly. He asked us if we could, but we haven't agreed yet."

"But will you? He seems to have taken a liking to you two already."

Both Leona and Daisuke turned to each other, looking for an answer. Needless to say, they didn't have one. They both turned to Naruto, who was now wrestling with the twins on the grass, giggling while at it. He managed to pin Pīkan down while Chokorēto was trying to get him off his twin and was slowly making progress.

Leona was proud of the scene before her. She gazed upon the determined face Naruto now displayed as he played with his brother. _He holds a lot of fire in his heart, always coming at something with his own strength. I think the next best hunter is within our midst._

Daisuke was amused at the scene. _He's headstrong, shows signs of stubbornness and doesn't back down. A bad sign in a shinobi, but what's a big brother for anyway? I'll teach him how to use his head in combat._

Both the Lion and Leopard Lapine looked towards their King with newfound confidence and spoke in sync: "We'll take him."

Kazma smiled along with his mate. "Good. He can begin his training with you two tomorrow."

"Yeah!" shouted the Lion and Leopard in unison while giving each other a high-five.

* * *

**One day later... In the Northern Forest...**

It was the crack of dawn. Leona brought a tired, cranky Naruto from home to the Northern Forest early for his first official hunting lesson. Naruto still rubbing the tiredness from his eyes as they stood in the dark forest. The forest was filled with beautiful greenery and flora of all kinds. The calm nighttime winds blew through the trees as the sun slowly lit up the sky, melding both night and day.

Today, Naruto would be witnessing a huntress in action.

"Alright, kid," said Leona. "Today's the day you learn how to hunt. But first, we need to go over the basics of what I teach. First, when we're training, you will refer to me as Leona-sensei."

Naruto nodded, still massaging his eyes out of their sleepy state. The Lion Lapine then took a more serious stance. "In Usagi no Kuni, the land here has no natural predators like wolves, mountain lions, and bears. Because of this, the deer breed like mad and there's almost no way to keep their numbers in check unless we hunt daily. And that's because in Usagi no Kuni, the seasons that occur are spring and summer, all thanks to Kaguya-sama."

Leona took a moment to pause and let the boy process all of this. "Now being a hunter for the warren is more than just killing deer, and it isn't just some way to boast your strength and prove that you're a strong buck or doe. A hunter in the warren is a responsibility to not only provide for your clan, but to also keep the populace of deer from overtaking the land and having their numbers bleed into the other areas of Usagi no Kuni, and eventually, the warren. It keeps the environment in check."

"But why are the deer in the forest a problem? Why can't we let them grow?" asked the Human Prince, concern evident in his voice.

The lioness sighed. "We did, eighteen-hundred years ago. When we let the deer reproduce without anything keeping them in check, they consumed the entirety of what was their food supply in the Northern Forest and invaded the warren and southern lands for food. This is why, in nature, we need predators to reign in their numbers, or else it's chaos."

"Oh..." he said disheartened, now coming to terms with the knowledge his teacher bestowed upon him.

Leona bent down and patted him on the back. "It's okay kid. It's the natural rule of life and death. If you feel bad for killing deer, it's alright. Consider them your brothers and sisters, and thank them for their sacrifice. They'll be part of you, and what remains will be part of the earth. In a way, we are all connected."

He managed to cheer up as soon as she said that, knowing that they would be part of him in a more intimate and spiritual way.

Leona purred to get his attention. "Now, get on my back. You're going to learn how I track down and kill my prey. And do not make a sound. It will jeopardize the hunt, leaving their guards up."

Naruto did as he was told and got on Lion Lapine's back, wrapping his arms around her neck. As soon as he was secure, she broke into a sprint then jumped and ran on all fours like the King of beasts itself. Once they reached a deeper part of the forest, Leona came to a stop and crouched down with Naruto still on her back. She spotted a deer's print on the ground and began to sniff it.

"Fresh-(sniff), half-hour ago-(sniff), and it's a young buck that just reached adulthood." The Lion Lapine looked to the Human Prince on her back. "You will learn how to use chakra to enhance your senses and skill in hunting. Trust me, you'll need it for when the time comes."

They went onwards to their goal. After traveling for what seemed like minutes, Leona began to slow down as soon as they reached tall grass and began to sneak through. The pair found a large herd of deer past the green brush and began to approach slowly.

Keeping her eyes on the herd, Leona whispered to her pupil, _"When your prey is before you, be swift and strike them down as fast as possible. Hold on tight."_

Naruto fastened his hold. With a mighty lion's roar, Leona jumped out of the grass and ambushed one of the adult bucks within the herd. She pinned the grazing beast down with all her strength and then used her teeth to tear out the deer's throat, ending its life. Naruto got off her back as soon as the job was finished.

He had so much to learn from Leona if she was going to teach him how to hunt. This would be a lesson that would save him should the time come.

As she wiped the blood from her mouth, she pulled out a storage scroll and sealed the late deer's body within it. The lioness looked towards the Jinchūriki. "I think that's enough for today," she decided. "C'mon, let's head back to work on your taijutsu." They then left the forest that was lit by the dawn sky.

* * *

**A few hours later... By the lake...**

After a good morning of eating breakfast and being trained in taijutsu, Leona took Naruto to the lake to see Daisuke while she left to hunt for the warren. He practiced on how to utilize Wind Chakra while his parents and the twins were on the other side practicing with fire. He was trying to slice a leaf in half using his Chakra alone as instructed.

"Now, think of your Chakra as two blades grinding against one another, sharpening themselves as a whole," the Leopard Lapine instructed.

Naruto did as he was told and focused his Chakra towards his palms. He remembered training with Chakra Control; he closed his eyes and envisioned his Chakra acting as a blade that needed to be sharpened. Naruto focused it into his palms only to find himself struggling.

"Don't worry about getting it right on the first day. Everything takes time," encouraged Daisuke. "Just keep trying, El-ahrairah."

"I am," strained the Human Prince. It wasn't until he felt something happen with the leaf in his hand that he stopped. He stared at his closed palms and began to open them. He found the leaf halfway torn. "D-Daisuke... I did it..."

"Good job," he praised. "Now, let's keep going at it until it's like second nature to you."

* * *

**Later that evening...**

It was time to head home from a long day of practice. Kazma and Diane were still on the other side of the lake with the twins, wrapping up their training for the day. It was time for Naruto to return home as well. Kazma approached his eldest and youngest sons. "So... how was today's training?"

Naruto answered for them. "It was great, Da! Leona-sensei showed me how she's going to teach me how to hunt, and Daisuke helped me split the leaf halfway down. Watch!"

Naruto ran to a tree, retrieved a leaf from one of its branches and brought it back to his father. Like he'd been doing for the past hours, he used his training to split the leaf and showed both Daisuke and Kazma.

Needless to say, Kazma was pleased as he tousled the boy's hair. "Good boy, Naruto. You got it." He turned to his eldest. "And thank you, Daisuke. Promise me you won't teach him **Lightning Style.** I want the pride of teaching it to him myself."

"Don't worry Da, I won't," his eldest assured.

With one day's worth of training done, the family went back to their homes, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**King's Roar.**

**Class: Offensive.**

**Rank: C.**

**Range: Mid-range.**

**The user must concentrate wind chakra to their vocal cords and release it in a mighty roar. Due to this, the technique utilizes sound and wind chakra to shred the target from mid-range.**

**Wind Claws.**

**Class: Offensive, Supplementary.**

**Rank: C.**

**Range: Short.**

**The user concentrates wind chakra to their nails and sharpens them to a fine point where they start glowing green with a quiet hum. This allows the user to slash through opponents and their armor with relative ease. **

**I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. I could not have gotten this story posted without her guidance and oversight for my story.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Tree of Blood Ceremony

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Tree of Blood Ceremony.**

Three years had passed, and Naruto was a happy ten-year-old without any worry in his life as he grew. His hair became wild like a lion's mane, similar to his biological father, Namikaze Minato, and he grew to be the average height for a kid his age. He'd been well trained in the ninja arts and could compete with kits two years older than him. He was well versed in the clan's Rabbit Style taijutsu, which used to be known as Martial Arts, and became a prominent hunter thanks to Leona and his father. Kazma and Daisuke had taught him well in elemental ninjutsu and traditional techniques.

All this was acquired at the age of ten, but Naruto's training was limited due to his lack of elements. However, what he lacked in affinities he made up for in taijutsu, fūinjutsu, and hunting, not to mention the proficiency in the ninjutsu he already had under his belt. The Human Prince was very athletic and acrobatic, which suited his style of fighting, and his skills in fūinjutsu were competent at best. He could write seals that could protect his items from damage and a few other things his mother Diane taught him.

Today, he was in an empty arena sparring with his father alongside Pīkan and Chokorēto. They now towered over Naruto at nearly six feet while maintaining an active, energetic role as the elder siblings. They were very playful around their little brother and always wanted to spend time with him, but were always teasing him at times like any other big brothers. The goal of the sparring match was to work together to see if they could lay a hand on their father while he was holding back, and it was proving to be a difficult task.

"Alright, boys, practice makes perfect. Now come at me!"

They began once more. Naruto's eyes flashed red. He started off by charging his father with a myriad of cartwheels that changed into backflips, then jumped into the air as **Black Lightning** emitted from his legs. He then began his mid-air assault of rapid kicks, and his father dodged them all with ease. Right when he was about the land, Kazma grabbed his leg and threw him in the opposite direction.

Naruto rebounded and landed on all fours. It was his brothers' turn to take a shot at it.

"Let's go, Pīkan!"

"Right!"

The twins ran at their father in a zigzag-like fashion. They attacked him from the sides using their claws trying to land a blow. When they couldn't do that, Pīkan went to strike at his father's top half, trying to distract him. Chokorēto went for his father's legs to trip him up. Kazma then ducked under Pīkan's attack and left him to rebound while extending his leg to trip his son like he tried to trip him.

It was at that moment Naruto saw a window of opportunity and took it; he elongated his nails to use **Wind Claws.** Like a cat, he pounced from the ground and continued where he left off. Kazma noticed this and grabbed his son's wrists, stopping him from doing anything. The Rabbit King increased the force of his grip, causing Naruto to cry out in pain. As soon as that happened, Kazma let go of his son's arms and ended today's training.

"Alright, boys, let's call it a day," Kazma announced.

The three brothers groaned while panting. But Naruto was persistent. "Do we have to, Da? We're so close."

"We've been training for hours, El-ahrairah. Even if we could continue, you boys have already pushed your limits. Now come on, let's head back home."

"Wait, Da. If training's done for today, then can I go see Leona?" the Human Prince asked curiously.

Kazma nodded. "Sure. Just be back before dinner, okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

**In the southern plains... A few hours later...**

The afternoon sun lit the sky in a soft hue as it was slowly turning to a purple dusk.

Leona and Naruto got close over the years of his training. He now saw her as his big sister. They were wrestling in the grass having the most fun of their lives.

Naruto went for a fake bite on the shoulder that caused Leona to play along.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHH! You defeated me, mighty beast!" the Lion Lapine dramatically exclaimed as she looked to the sky and tossed and turned.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled back. He hated it when she did this. "Leona, stop."

"Everything...going...dark." She began to close her eyes.

"Kami help me, Leona!"

As she was fake dying, she turned directly to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, _"Remember who you are..."_

Finally, she played dead while Naruto sweatdropped at the scene. She then chuckled, pulled the Human Prince into a hug, and started to roll around, softly squishing him with every turn. It wasn't long until Naruto joined the lioness in her laughter.

As soon as they stopped, they looked up towards the dusk sky, looking at the stars that were slowly making themselves known.

"I can't believe you're turning eleven in two weeks, El-ahrairah. To think that three years ago, you were an untrained little runt," she mumbled.

"Yeah," was all that he could say with a small smile. Then another thought came to mind. "Do you remember my first hunt?"

Leona burst out laughing even more than ever. "How could I not? You rode the deer like a horse and startled the entire herd; I had to chase you for a mile until you jumped off."

She took a breath in to calm down and turned to him. "Y'know Naruto?" she pulled him in close. "I want you to tell you something: Sometimes in life you just have to jump first. If your goals are worth the risk, you'll find a way to land safely by the time you hit the ground."

That would be something Naruto would remember, and he would take this lesson to heart.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Naruto and his family were now gathered at the table eating together. There was curry, rice, vegetables, fruits, fully cooked meats, ramen, and even cheesecakes and pies all over.

"Alright, is everyone ready for thirds?" Kazma asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" his three sons shouted in sync.

But before they could go for it, Diane interrupted, getting everyone's attention, "Now just wait a minute! Kazma, aren't there a few things coming up in October we should let the boys know about?"

"Oh, yeah," the King realized. "Now as we all know, Naruto's birthday is on the tenth. But later on, the twenty-first of October will be the **Tree of Blood Ceremony."**

The young Lapines and human sat there with their heads turned in confusion.

_**Tree of Blood Ceremony?**_ What's that? they thought.

Kazma continued. "Now I know what you're thinking: What is the **Tree of Blood Ceremony**, and why haven't we heard of it?" His sons nodded concurringly. "It's a celebration that many kits your age undergo when they consume a Chakra Fruit from the Tree of Blood, granting them an extraordinary kekkei genkai. It only happens each season. We decided to keep this from you until you were of age. Your choices are **Steel**, **Crystal**, **Swift**, and **Shade**. The only thing is that even if you consume it, it won't be passed down to your child."

"But aren't there other sub-elements?" Naruto asked, confused by the available choices. "What about the **Wood**, **Lava**, **Ice**, **Scorch**, **Storm**, **Magnet**, **Vapor**, and **Explosive Styles?"**

"Well El-ahrairah, those sub-elements are already part of our clan since the Lapines hold all five and can combine them. The only thing is that we cannot recreate the extraordinary elements themselves. This was before the eldest generation of kits was born, and it all started before we made the tradition for the Tree of Blood after your grandmother Kaguya was sealed. Diane, myself, and the others that grew alongside us had mastered everything Kohei could throw at us and wanted to experiment with the Tree of Blood to see if its properties could be passed down to our children…"

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Kazma and his siblings were in the eastern islet of Usagi no Kuni where the **Tree of Blood** resided in at night. The sacred area of Usagi no Kuni held a forest for its exterior while deep in the islet there was a crystal-clear lake being provided by a multitude of waterfalls with a small peninsula that surrounded the Tree of Blood with more beautiful forestry._

_One of Kaguya's gifts to her son, the kingdom, the Lapines, and the summoner stood there in all its glory. The tree had grown to the size of a great oak, bearing _fruit_ of many colors and radiating warmth like no other. It lit up the forest creating orbs of harmless elemental chakra of all colors and sending them out to both inside and outside the eastern land, creating immense beauty for the islet's forest._

_"Kazuma, are you sure about this? What if Kohei-sensei finds out?" asked the purple Lapine, Rabendaa._

_"We're fine, Rabendaa. Don't you want to get stronger?" retorted Kazma._

_"Even so, Kazuma, who knows what Kohei would do once he finds out we ate fruit from the **Tree of Blood?** It's not worth the risk," a red-furred Lapine spoke up._

_"Don't worry Takeshi, I already found out," said the Flemish giant as he made himself known._

_"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" the twelve Lapine shrieked in fear as they turned to the source of the voice._

_"S-S-Sensei, h-how did you get here?" Diane asked._

_"Simple, I followed." He turned to Kazma. "So why didn't you tell me that you were going to experiment with the **Tree of Blood?**"_

_"W-Well, I thought you'd say no since we just finished our training."_

_"Kazuma..." To everyone's surprise, he looked hurt at the statement. Sure at times, he could be a strict teacher, but he meant well and wanted his students to make mistakes so that they could learn from them. "I trust you as King of these lands, and I will follow and guide you to the best of my ability. I have visions of you becoming a great leader, an excellent teacher, and an amazing father altogether. I know you won't go wrong with this because I believe in each and every one of you to make the right choice."_

_"So, y-you're okay with us doing this?" asked Kazma. His answer was a proud, swift nod from the Sage himself._

_Kazma turned to his brethren and to the tree. "Alright, let's try it."_

**_Several years later..._**

_"Damu, look!" a young Daisuke called out as he ran up to his mother._

_"What is it little one?" Diane bent down to his level._

_"Look!" Daisuke took a Litmus Paper out and showed his mother what he could do. All five elements made themselves known as a result, but the extraordinary **Shade**, **Steel**, **Crystal**, and **Swift** didn't._

_Diane had a puzzled look on her face as the experiment from several years ago came to her mind. Daisuke was quick to notice this. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing, Daisuke-chan," she assured with a warm smile. Even if her children didn't inherit the kekkei genkai, she would always love her children without question, and the same could be said for the other Lapines._

**Flashback end...**

* * *

"The **Tree of Blood** is not exactly something that gives out elemental bloodlines that can be passed down. Due to it granting the desired sub-element, it is made for a path a young Usagigetsu can choose from when they're of age," concluded Kazma.

"Oh," was all Naruto could say after hearing the story while his brothers were now looking at each other in excitement.

"Now, we can talk about the ceremony and your elemental choice later. Your birthday is something else, though," finished Kazma as he now went on to talking about his adopted son's birthday and serving thirds.

* * *

**One day later...**

Naruto was with Leona in the northern forest leaping from branch to branch, hunting down an overpopulated herd of deer. He was deep in thought about the extraordinary element of his choice. Each of them had their own unique properties, benefits, and drawbacks.

_**Crystal Style** is beautiful yet deadly. I could make weapons, claws, ninjutsu—the possibilities are endless. But its weaknesses are fire, wind, lightning, and specific sound waves,_ the Human Prince thought. _I could choose **Steel Style.** It has limited resources, unlike crystal, but it has a lot to give me. I could have a good defense and create weapons. The ninjutsu is limited, though, but the clan worked on them so there should be a few I can be taught. **Swift Style** seems okay, too. I could be invulnerable to taijutsu and run faster than anyone else, even dilate time from what Da told me. But if someone trapped me, I wouldn't be able to do much._

Naruto looked down while hopping from branch to branch. Leona noticed something off, but Naruto didn't notice a thing as he was wrapped in his thoughts.

_Maybe **Shade Style** would be good for me. I could absorb ninjutsu, send it back, or add to my own reserves for a while; regardless, I have enough chakra as it is._

Naruto had thought about his return to Konoha as well. In all honesty, he was scared of returning to the place that caused him so much suffering. He didn't want to leave; he was happy here.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Leona.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, still lost in his thoughts.

"No, you aren't. Slow down!"

They both landed on the ground still far from their goals. Leona approached Naruto, concerned. "Now, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing-"

"Don't tell me it's nothing! I can sense your emotions. Now tell me!" she demanded.

"I-It's just with everything that's happening—the ceremony, having to choose a kekkei genkai from the tree, me heading back to Konoha—it's just so much stress," he answered as he put his hands on his head. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out at any given moment.

Leona pulled him into a hug, and that's when he broke down and started crying. She rubbed circles into his back and purred to comfort him. "It's alright, Naruto. Just remember, no matter what happens, the clan will always love you. We will always be by your side when you need us."

They remained like this for a few moments, Naruto stifling his sniffles and slowly calming down.

"Look, I don't want you to go back either, but Kazma-sama told us that you had to return to keep part of a deal he made with the Sandaime. If you ever need someone, just summon me, and I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Leona."

"No problem, El-ahrairah."

* * *

**Two weeks later... On Naruto's birthday...**

In the home of the Rabbit King, Queen, and the youngest Princes, the royal family was celebrating the Human Prince's birthday. The party was small due to the population of the clan. However, Leona and Daisuke showed up at the party to celebrate with their cousins.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" his family shouted as the Jinchūriki blew out the candles to his cake. The twins pulled him into an embrace and didn't let him leave their hold. Meanwhile, Diane came forward with a small, red, present in the Queen's hands. There was a note on it that read, _To El-ahrairah. From Damu._

"Leona suggested I give you something else, but I went with mine anyway," Diane said.

Naruto opened the present to pull out an empty brown frame that had engravings of rabbits running around it. It had special seals in the back that projected memories into a picture or a recording of past recollections or events to great detail.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan," Diane said fondly.

"Thank you, Damu."

Kazma then came forward with a large scroll, getting Naruto's attention. It held two rabbits, one black, one gold on each side. "Today's the day you come of age to sign the Rabbit Summoning Contract in your blood. Happy Birthday, Naru-chan."

Kazma began to open the scroll while Naruto bit down on his thumb to draw blood. The Human Prince signed the contract in the name the Rabbit King gave him: Usagigetsu El-ahrairah.

"I also got you new clothes for your return to Konoha."

Grinning at the thought, Naruto now felt reassured that when he went to Konoha, he wouldn't have to worry about clothing for a while.

The day went on as Naruto got to celebrate without the worry of his return for another two years.

* * *

**Later that night...**

The party was over, and all the guests had gone to their respective homes within the warren. The family was ready to head off to bed, but Kazma pulled Naruto aside into the living room's couch for a discussion. Kazma wanted to tell Naruto that the Kyūbi was sealed within him, but was nervous about his son's reaction to it. Would he be angry, sad, hurt, confused? He had to take this risk for his son to grow.

"So... in just two years you're going back. It seems like yesterday, I brought you home, claimed you as the summoner for the rabbits, and gave you a new name among us," the King said proudly, hiding his nervousness.

"Don't you mean one year?"

"Well, this year hasn't finished up yet, so I don't count it." Kazma turned to look forward to the wall and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. "Naruto, I have something important to tell you. It's the reason why you were abused in the village."

Naruto's eyes widened in confusion. Why was his father telling him this? And why now?

"You know this story from the Sandaime. On the day you were born, the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The Yondaime died killing the beast in battle and made the ultimate sacrifice for his village. But the story doesn't end there because it was all a lie." Kazma turned back to his son, who was taking it all in.

"The Yondaime, died that night sealing it into a child, and he had hoped that child would grow to be loved and worshipped as a hero. But in the end, he grew to be hated and scorned by the very villagers he saved."

"It's me, isn't it?" concluded Naruto, putting it all together. He was calm but shocked at the information given to him.

"Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready, Naruto. I wanted you to grow up without having to worry about Konoha so you could focus on living your life here. I wanted you to be happy. I understand if you're mad at me."

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and took a deep breath in. "I'm not mad at you, Da. I'm just mad you kept that from me for so long. Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

Kazma knew he had to be honest with his son. "Yes, but I can't tell you right now. It's up to the Sandaime to reveal everything to you." He pulled Naruto in for a one-armed hug. "When I first saw you, I knew you were my son in all but blood. I'll always love you like one of my own."

Naruto calmed down immediately and gave into his father's embrace. "I love you too, Da. I just wish you told me this sooner."

"Trust me. In time, you'll be glad I kept some things from you. It will all be clear, sooner or later."

_Clear._ Naruto thought. It was at that moment, the Human Prince decided what his kekkei genkai would be. While leaning on his father, Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind drift into slumber, awaiting the day of the ceremony.

* * *

**Eleven days later... At the Eastern Islet…**

It was night. The islet of the east had transformed and become an island over the past two millennia. It still held its original shape but was used as a way to witness the ceremony throughout the forest and high grounds in the form of a colosseum. Many Lapines gathered to see their children choose their own paths in a kekkei genkai. In front of the tree, there were four large baskets, all containing a specific color fruit. Silver was Steel, pink was Crystal, pale yellow was Swift, and dark blue was Shade.

Kohei the Sage was there as the master of ceremonies. "People of the warren, we are gathered here today to see a generation choose a gift from the Tree of Blood!"

The Lapines' roar of approval came from the trees and stands as they all looked towards the children. Naruto and the twins were among these children.

Kohei looked towards the children with pride in his eyes. "Now, you will all choose one extraordinary element from the Tree of Blood. This will mark the next milestone towards adulthood as a Lapine." He looked directly at Naruto. "And a summoner of the warren!"

Each child waited their turn as they chose a fruit from the sacred tree, each choice met with the excited cheers of their family. Some chose Steel, some Crystal, Shade, and so on and so forth. When they consumed the fruit, they glowed in the element they had chosen.

When it was Princes' turns, they stepped forward with excitement in their hearts. Pīkan and Chokorēto both chose the Steel Style for their kekkei genkai and consumed the fruit. And then it was Naruto's turn to make his choice. He reached out to the pink fruit and raised it up for all to see. He had chosen the **Crystal Style** to be his extraordinary element.

"Is that the kekkei genkai you want, little one?" asked the Sage. "There's no going back once you've made your choice."

Naruto confidently nodded. The Human Prince consumed the fruit and began to glow pink for a short amount of time until it faded.

The Flemish giant shouted with glee, "The ceremony has ended, everyone! Now is the time to gather for the feast!"

Everyone gathered into the heart of the warren with the ceremony participants going to meet up with their parents and family for the time being. Naruto and the twins found their parents, looking at them with pride in their eyes as they came up to hug them.

"I'm so proud of all of you," the Rabbit Queen said, content with her sons' choices.

"Me too," Kazma added. "Now's the time for you to grow as a part of our clan from this choice. Your training in the elements you have chosen will begin in a few weeks from now."

They then went to the heart of the warren to eat as a family. However, for Naruto, it was time to take his training much more seriously. He was content with his choice, and he didn't regret it one bit.

* * *

**The Tree of Blood Ceremony: _A coming of the age ritual where a kit must choose a kekkei genkai from the tree of blood. If one hasn't consumed a chakra fruit from the tree, they can partake in it at any age. If one chooses not to consume a chakra fruit from the Tree of Blood and wait for a later age, they are considered wiser._**

**I consider the Crystal Style and what I label Extraordinary Elements, Pure Elements because they have no root like a regular kekkei genkai. For example: The Ice Style derives itself from Wind and Water. Crystal, Shade, Swift, and Steel due to their lack of information have no root as an element. I like this because I can draw something from it and label them as pure elements, meaning that their chakra cost is that of a regular element. **Since Kishimoto hasn't confirmed anything regarding the Crystal Style, I can utilize it as this.

**I don't want to bring up cool stuff and do nothing with it just so it can catch dust over time. **

**And as for the mysterious guest, Maruchan Noodles guessed the reference I made in chapter 10. It was a Lion King reference when Leona was teaching him how to hunt; it wasn't direct, it was more inspired. There's also another reference in Naruto and Leona's wrestling, can you all guess what it is?**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Graduation Exams

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. **

**Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams**.

* * *

There were only a few months before January seventh. A few months before Naruto had to return to Konoha to become a shinobi.

Both parents taught Naruto how to use **Crystal Style** properly, giving him a few more ninjutsu under his belt. He had learned and mastered only two in his training, but the rest he had to figure out on his own. Now he could make his own weapons out of crystals, mainly kunai and shuriken.

Naruto's birthday had finally come. It was morning and the Rabbit Queen trying to wake up her sons, but to no avail.

She started to shake Chokorēto. "C'mon boys, get up. Your Da will be back any minute now."

"Five more minutes, Damu," Pīkan said from the lowest bunk in a sleep-induced daze. Naruto had added in by mumbling something about cheesecake and ramen from the top half-asleep.

With all her attempts to wake her sons up having failed, she used her last resort. "Winter pudding."

Three pairs of eyes shot open as the three Princes burst out of bed and crashed into each other, forming a dogpile on the floor.

Diane gave a relieved smile. "Good. Now get ready for breakfast."

The boys looked curiously towards their mother. "What about the winter pudding?" Naruto asked with his brothers following along with puppy eyes.

The Queen rolled her eyes at her sons' antics. "I'll make it for your birthday—IF you tell us what you want for a birthday present other than the pudding."

On his special day, he just wanted to spend time with his family. However, his parents were persisting on getting him a present. "Damu, I just want to spend time with everyone. I don't want a present."

"Please." She was insistent on getting her son a gift. He only lived once.

The Jinchūriki groaned. "Fine. Just give me a while to think about it." Their mother left the room to get something in the kitchen ready.

Half an hour passed, and the boys were waiting for their father to return from the hunt. They had cleaned themselves up, had breakfast, and stayed in their room. The boys began wrestling, and Naruto was fighting the good fight. He managed to get both Chokorēto and Pīkan pinned down on the ground like in their other games of playfighting. Over the years, the boys had bonded and become very close. Naruto would always be the little brother they wanted to play with and protect while also being the person they wanted to beat in their wrestling matches.

"Dammit! How are you this strong, El-ahrairah?!" barked Pīkan as both he and his twin tried to pry him off. But he held them in a death grip. The Human Prince gave his brothers a window of opportunity as he began laughing uncontrollably.

"Pīkan! In three, two, ONE!" Chokorēto shouted as they threw Naruto off of them and made him crash into the wall, still laughing at them. The Human Prince wasn't finished yet, but his brothers overwhelmed him and managed to bind him down in a great struggle.

* * *

**Later that afternoon...**

The family was gathered for lunch at the table, and it was Naruto's favorite: ramen.

"So Naruto, have you decided on what you wanted?" asked Diane.

"I... haven't figured it out yet," answered Naruto with chopsticks in hand as he began to slurp down a few noodles.

"Well, it can't be that hard. You only have a few months with us left... I want you to have something special from us, your family." The Rabbit Queen's face then looked very somber.

As soon as she said that, Naruto had an idea on what he wanted. He always wanted to represent the clan, and this would be the way to do it.

* * *

**A few months later... the day of the Graduation Exams...**

The day has come, Naruto would return to Konoha and become a shinobi.

At the entrance of the warren, Naruto was ready to leave for Konoha dressed in his new attire. He had a zipped up black jacket with orange trim on the arms and back with the orange Uzumaki spiral on both shoulders. The only thing that contrasted these colors was the Osiria Rose on the back. He had a plain orange shirt underneath while having black shorts that rode down to past his knees with the same orange trim on the sides. He also wore open-toed shoes, which he hadn't worn in the years that he lived with the Lapines. And they were black, the dominant color of his attire.

Five-hundred members of the Usagigetsu clan were standing there, wanting to see him off, including Leona and Daisuke. They cheered him on as the sun shone in the early morning. Naruto had a scroll in hand, sealing _Watership Down_ into storage.

Kazma walked up to him, putting his hands on both his shoulders. "Now, Naruto, you must hide your kekkei genkai from Konoha at all costs. I trust that Sarutobi made changes to the village, but make sure you keep it under wraps unless it's a life-threatening situation, okay?"

Naruto nodded obediently. He was then approached by the others as they said their goodbyes.

"See you later, you mighty beast," The Lion Lapine teased.

"Stay safe, El-ahrairah," the Leopard Lapine advised.

However, Diane was arguing with Kazma over their son's departure. "Are we sure he should go there? I mean, he can stay for six more years."

"Diane, you know that he must return as part of the deal I made with the Sandaime. Naru-chan wants to be a shinobi, and this is his chance to be one." Kazma turned to Naruto and began walking away from the warren. "C'mon, Naruto. It's time to head back."

As Naruto approached, his mother came up from behind and embraced him against her body firmly. "No! El-ahrairah's place is here with us! He doesn't need to leave!"

The Lion and Leopard Lapine came up and got their Queen off of the Human Prince until she resisted. "Naruto should stay! He's not ready!" She started to fight off her son and niece as they began to drag her away.

"Naruto, let's go. You're going to be late," Kazma urgently announced. They began speed-walking away from the Rabbit Queen before she could take drastic measures.

As they walked away quickly, Diane began shouting while being held back by a majority of the trained adult Lapines. "None of my honey bunnies should leave home!"

"DA, GO! WE"LL HOLD HER OFF!" screamed Daisuke as the group was now struggling to keep their Queen from her goal.

"Seven years!"

Naruto and Kazma were getting farther away.

"Ten years!"

Even farther than that.

**_"TWENTY-FIVE!"_**

Kazma looked to Naruto. "Let's go!" He picked Naruto up by his waist and ran. However, it was too late; Diane had escaped the clutches of her family and charged after her son. She used **Lightning Run** to catch up to her son and mate at a breakneck pace.

Kazma was running as fast as possible with his human son in hand. He looked back and saw that Diane had disappeared. When he looked up, he saw his mate had jumped using **Lightning Run** and was falling towards them.

Father and son left Usagi no Kuni in a plume of smoke, leaving an angry mother who landed like a demonic predator and crashed into the earth like a meteor.

* * *

**In Konoha... At the Sandaime's office...**

The Sandaime had changed in the years that Naruto had left. He got his backbone and didn't cower to the will of the villagers or his council. To get his point across, Sarutobi had executed a portion of the villagers to keep them in place. After all these years he still held regret for not taking a stand for Naruto's sake. A lot had happened over the years. The Uchiha clan was massacred, leaving only two behind, one of them a nuke-nin that did the unspeakable act.

Today was the day that Naruto was supposed to return. He questioned himself on what life would be like if he just took better care of Naruto. He wanted to make things right with Naruto. If the boy stopped trusting him, it would be alright because if there was the slightest chance of getting it back, he would do what he could in order to earn it once more.

All of a sudden, both Kazma and Naruto appeared in front of the Sandaime. Fear was written on their faces. Kazma put Naruto down as the fear turned into relief that they managed to escape. Meanwhile, the Sandaime was in shock. "K-Kazma-sama, you've returned!"

"I am a Lapine of my word, Sarutobi. El-ahrairah's ready for the exams."

Hiruzen was a bit baffled by the name then looked at the boy before him. Naruto had returned to the village. "Naruto, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"It's nice to see you again after all these years, Hokage-sama," he formally replied with a respectful bow.

That shocked the old man as he knew Naruto would change, but not in the way he'd expect. "I see Kazma-sama has raised you to be formal to your elders."

The Human Prince nodded in confirmation. "Yes. My family taught me everything I needed to be a shinobi of Konoha, and I will not disappoint you. I'm here for the Graduation Exams as per my Da's deal with you."

"I see," he began to write something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the Jinchūriki. "Take this to Room 115 in the academy and give this to a man by the name of Umino Iruka. When you get back, we'll talk about your living arrangements," the Sandaime happily stated.

Naruto nodded as he received the note and excused himself from the room to head off to the academy, leaving his father with the Sandaime. "Bye, Da."

"Goodbye, El-ahrairah," Kazma said affectionately as his son left. Meanwhile, Sarutobi then turned to the Rabbit King, ready to ask a few questions.

* * *

**At the academy...**

Naruto looked through the various halls and stairways until he found his classroom: 115. He entered the room to find a small lecture hall filled with students his age. A man with a ponytail, Chūnin attire, tan skin, and a noticeable symmetrical scar on his nose.

"E-Excuse me, are you Umino Iruka?" asked Naruto as he walked in, ignoring the other students. He could feel their emotions, some curious, some annoyed, some bored out of their minds, and one sleeping.

"Yes, why are you here?" Iruka responded.

He handed over the note. "I'm here at the request of Hokage-sama."

Iruka looked over the note and recognized the Sandaime's handwriting. "Alright, class, it looks like we have a new student joining us today."

A girl with long pink hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a red and white dress spoke up. "Wait a minute, why should he have to join us when we've been training here for years!?" Some of the other students spoke up in agreement.

"Well, Sakura, that's not up for you to decide. If you have a problem with it you should take it up with the Sandaime," Iruka retorted. The girl just gave a huff of annoyance, while the instructor turned to Naruto. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

The Human Prince decided not to reveal the new name his adoptive father gave him. He then took a deep breath in and introduced himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I hope I can get to know you all as fellow shinobi and friends."

"Alright, now you're just in time for then kunai and shuriken test. We'll be going to the courtyard outside for the practice posts," Iruka announced.

* * *

**Outside...**

The morning sun illuminated the courtyard with its warm light. There were patches of grass and dry yellow earth lit by the sun with some trees surrounding the clearing with concrete walls.

The practice dummies had targets on them and were tied to a log the size of a human body. Each of the graduating students had taken a turn at proving their scores. Naruto figured out that some of these students were clan heirs by their appearance.

"Next up, Uchiha Sasuke."

The announced student walked up to take his turn. He had black hair that was spiky in the back and bangs, dark eyes to match, fair skin, and he wore blue and white attire. In a good display, he threw all ten kunai, each hitting their mark in a perfect 10/10. Many girls of the class swooned over him.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun's amazing."

"He's the strongest one in the class."

"I can't wait to marry him."

Iruka called on the next one. "Uzumaki Naruto, you're next."

Naruto stepped forward with many students talking to one another in doubt of their newest classmate.

"There's no way the baka can do it."

"The only reason he got in was because of Hokage-sama."

"He's gonna fail, big time."

Naruto took a deep breath in and glared at the post. _Remember your training. Your life has built up to this; don't squander it with doubt now._ _There are nine points I can strike that would cripple my opponent or lead to certain death, especially using Wind or Lightning Chakra to amplify my weapons. Heart, jugular, subclavian artery, larynx, legs, eyes, lungs, and liver. Those of which are the options I can choose from._

Naruto reached into the sleeves of his jacket and used his chakra to create black crystal kunai out of thin air. He threw two kunai each for the eyes, legs, and lungs. He then threw three more for the vital points on the neck and clavicle. He put the nail in the coffin by launching two more for the heart and liver.

He hit them all with precise accuracy, striking places that weren't targets. That left the class to laugh at him while the instructor was left in shock.

"Ha! You sure the baka is supposed to be here, sensei?" the pink-haired girl gloated until she noticed the look on the instructor's face. "Sensei?"

"Naruto-san... h-how did you, do that?" stammered Iruka.

"Do what, sensei?" a husky male student called out.

Iruka recovered from his stupor and answered. "Naruto-san aimed and hit what would be the vital points of the body. Anyone would be killed if struck in those exact spots."

The class was left in shock, and Naruto seemed proud of his handiwork. Meanwhile, Iruka wanted his question answered. "Now you wouldn't mind telling me how you knew the vital points of the body, would you, Naruto?"

"My adoptive family taught me all that I know in the ninja arts," explained the Jinchūriki. As he said that, he sensed hatred and disgust coming from a majority of the female students and the now named Sakura and Sasuke.

Iruka was impressed to say the least. "Alright, since you were the last one, it's time for the taijutsu test."

Not more than thirty minutes later, the post was removed, and the class was now fighting in a tournament of sorts. Once each student participated, there was no need for them to go again. There was only one rule: no ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Iruka talked loudly enough for everyone to hear as he spoke, "Sasuke, since you're the Rookie of the Year, you get to be first to pick your opponent."

"I want to fight the dobe," he said in a brooding, cocky voice, pointing at Naruto.

"How 'bout you stop pickin' the new kids as if they're fresh meat and start taking on those that can actually hold a candle to you, Uchiha!"

The irate male student who spoke out had a feral appearance. He had a tan complexion, dark brown, slitted eyes, spiky brown hair covered by his hood, and red fang markings on his cheeks. He wore dark gray pants that rode down to his calves, a grey jacket with black fur on the cuffs, and blue open-toed shoes. This was Inuzuka Kiba, heir of the Inuzuka clan.

"Arrf!" A small white dog with brown patches on his ears made himself known as his head popped out of Kiba's jacket, seemingly agreeing with his master. This was Akamaru, a ninken of the Inuzuka clan and Kiba's partner.

"Why don't you zip it mutt," the Uchiha angrily retorted.

"Yeah! Zip it, Kiba-baka!" Sakura shouted.

"Why don't you stop piggybacking, Haruno!"

"Enough!" Iruka shouted, and all three students were silenced. Turning to the young Jinchūriki, he said a much calmer tone, "Naruto, do you want to spar with Sasuke?

"Yes. I want to evaluate the skills I learned back home to here." His announcement shocked almost everyone in the courtyard.

"Everyone, clear out. Naruto, Sasuke, take your positions." The students went and made a crowd by the entrance of the academy, the instructor in front of them. Naruto and Sasuke were now the only ones in the patch.

"Ready to lose, dobe?" asked the Uchiha.

"Bring it."

Sasuke charged forward, using his fists to land a hit on his opponent. Naruto quickly blocked Sasuke's strikes with his palms as he backed up and waited for an opening. The Uchiha then swiped his right leg to trip Naruto up. That alone gave the Human Prince a window of opportunity as he jumped and cartwheeled to land on his hands and right leg to deliver a kick to the Uchiha's face, sending him back a few feet.

This astounded the class as this was one of the first time anyone had ever been able to land a hit on Sasuke. On the contrary, the Inuzuka boy and his dog began to cheer Naruto on.

Sasuke recovered from the blow while Naruto took an orthodox stance with both knees slightly bent and his fists raised. The Uchiha looked at the Jinchūriki, enraged. Naruto took advantage of his opponent's anger and made a 'come here' motion with his hands, then tightened them back to fists. Sasuke charged once more and jumped to perform a sideways spin with a powerful flashy kick to the ground. Naruto swiftly took a few steps back as the Uchiha missed and gave a harsh kick to his torso, sending him to the ground once more.

Sasuke got up once more and began insulting his foe with anger still present. "C'mon, can't fight me head-on, loser?!"

"A real shinobi is not supposed to underestimate their opponent, much less charge headfirst into battle and let their emotions control them; that's an easy way to get yourself killed. And despite all your training, it doesn't seem like you learned much," calmly retorted Naruto.

Sasuke rushed at him once more and began an onslaught of punches and kicks that were all blocked by Naruto's palms. Fury was the only emotion that was fueling the Uchiha's blows. He went at Naruto's left and tried to kick him there. That lead to his downfall as Naruto used his left arm to trap his leg with his left hand and held him from the knee up. He used his right to give two palm strikes to Sasuke's chest, the first one to disorient him, the second to stun him. The Human Prince finished his opponent off and jumped to spin three times and gave a devastating kick to the Uchiha's face, knocking him to the ground.

Naruto spread his stance wide and was ready for anything else the Uchiha was going to throw at him. However, Iruka ended the match. "Alright, you two, that's enough. Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

The fangirls that fawned over Sasuke became outraged over Naruto's victory, especially Haruno Sakura.

"HE'S THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR!"

"HE CHEATED!"

"THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD BEAT SASUKE-KUN!"

"HE HAD TO HAVE USED CHAKRA OR SOME KIND OF JUTSU!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Iruka. "Naruto didn't cheat. I'm a sensory type, so I would've noticed it and disqualified him on the spot if he'd used a jutsu. And even so, you're all about to become shinobi. You're supposed to lie, cheat, steal, and kill; if you want a fair fight, leave it to the Samurai."

"But sensei-" Sakura persisted before getting cut off.

"No buts. I don't want to hear it!"

The next matches were the clan heirs displaying their own skills and seeing other students perform. Naruto got to see the many skills fellow students dished out while some stood out in their own fighting style.

When all the students had their chance to fight, Iruka ended the sparring session. "Now let's all take a break and continue on the ninjutsu test later."

The class scattered, some deciding to either go back into the building or stay outside. Naruto decided that the rooftop would be a great place to relax.

"Hey wait!" a familiar voice called out. The Jinchūriki turned to see it the Inuzuka was coming up to him with a girl and a boy following along.

"Hey, sorry for underestimating you," the Inuzuka apologized. "My name's Inuzuka Kiba." His dog popped out of his hoodie again. "And this is Akamaru." He reached for a handshake that Naruto accepted.

"It's okay. My name's Uzumaki Naruto," he answered. "I have another name my adoptive family had given me long ago. It's Usagigetsu El-ahrairah."

"Ahem."

A female voice got their attention, reminding Kiba that he wasn't alone. "Oh, yeah. Naruto these two are my best friends: Hyūga Hinata and Aburame Shino."

Hinata was a young girl with bluish-black hair, white pearl eyes with a lavender tint in them, symbolizing she possibly had the **Byakugan.** She wore blue pants that rode down to her calves, blue shoes, and a creme jacket with white fur on the cuffs and two fire symbols on both shoulders. Naruto sensed there was something off about her eyes emotionally. It was like she had a mask, the first a thin icy shell while the second was an abundance of warmth that had been neglected.

Shino held a mysterious air about him, making him seem off-putting. He had bushy brown hair, and fair skin. He wore a light grey jacket, shades, brown pants, and the same opened-toed shoes like all the other students. He appeared to have a down-to-earth outlook, like he sees the world through logic.

"Greetings, Uzumaki-san," Shino greeted politely in a stern, bland tone.

"Greetings, Aburame-san," replied Naruto formally.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"It's an honor, Hinata-sama," he acknowledged, knowing of her prestige as the Hyūga heiress.

"Please, just call me Hinata without the formalities," she insisted.

"What does kind of name is El-ahrairah, though?" Kiba asked curiously.

That was when Naruto began to blush in anticipation. "Well... it was the name of a fictional rabbit in a book my father read to me as a child." This piqued their interest a little bit more. "El-ahrairah means 'the Prince with a Thousand Enemies' and 'sun'."

"That's so cool!" Kiba seemed to be a kind, impulsive, yet loyal individual that was wild and full of energy. Until the break ended, Naruto spent as much time talking and getting to know his new friends.

Later... Inside the academy...

Naruto was in the stands waiting to be called down to perform his techniques.

"Alright, It's time for the ninjutsu exam. If you pass, you will be granted a Konoha headband and become a shinobi of the village!" Iruka announced. A good portion of the class cheered.

Everyone in order was called down to perform the academy three. It was the standard **Substitution, Transformation, and Clone Jutsu.**

"Up next, Uzumaki Naruto."

As Naruto came down, he got a thumbs up from his new friend, Kiba, a warm smile from Hinata, and Shino... Naruto sensed his happiness for him. He was in front of the entire class, ready to undergo his test.

"Now **Substitution.**" Iruka threw a wooden kunai at him only to swap out for a pencil on the desk.

"**Transformation**" Naruto then transformed into his adoptive father, Usagigetsu Kazma, shocking everyone in the classroom.

"N-Naruto-san, what did you turn into?" asked a disturbed Iruka.

"I henged into my father," answered Naruto.

"So, your father is a freak? Makes sense, the dobe comes from a family of monsters," remarked Sasuke. His fangirls seemed to join in by laughing at Naruto.

_No one insults my family._ "You mean the monster that taught me the skills I used to best you in taijutsu? The man that raised me to be a decent human being? Unlike your parents, who probably taught you nothing," hastily retorted Naruto. His remark horrified the entire class. The Human Prince didn't know what all the commotion was with the Uchiha, but that didn't give him the right to insult his family. Sasuke was enraged and was about to retaliate until the instructor had enough of their crap.

"Enough!" Iruka screamed. "Naruto, you shouldn't have said that. Sasuke's clan was killed off years ago in the Uchiha clan massacre!" He then turned ot the dark-haired boy. "And Sasuke, you need to learn respect for your fellow students! When you graduate and get out in the fields, this will be the behavior that gets you killed. Now, Naruto, perform the Clone Jutsu."

Naruto felt guilty, but regained some of his composure to speak. "I-I can't use that ninjutsu, sensei."

Sakura looked smug. "Ha! The baka can't even-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Iruka interrupted her before she could finish before turning back to Naruto and returning to his calm disposition. "Why not?"

"Because my chakra reserves are massive, and it doesn't help that my chakra is potent. So could I use another cloning jutsu?"

Iruka then looked calmer. "Yes."

Naruto turned to the stands once more and used an irregular handseal.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Five Narutos popped into existence, much to the dismay of the instructor. "Naruto, who taught you Shadow Clones? It's a B-rank kinjutsu."

"My father taught me," he explained, causing hateful scowls from the students who disliked him and gaining the shocked amazement of many others. Iruka then gifted Naruto a standard blue headband as a mark of him passing the exam. Everyone else was dismissed as soon as they got their headbands, but not without a final announcement.

"Tomorrow, everyone will gather here to meet your Jōnin sensei. This will mark a special milestone in your career as a shinobi of this village."

* * *

**At the Hokage's office...**

Kazma and Sarutobi were finishing up all that they had discussed. They talked about Naruto's life in the warren and how he lived, learned, and healed.

"And that's basically it," Kazma said, finishing up his tale. "Naruto is truly a part of our family, and if he dies in battle, we will avenge him."

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"Come in," the Sandaime said.

Naruto entered with a headband on his forehead, making his father very proud. He came close for a hug. "I knew you could do it, Naruto."

"Thank you, Da."

Unfortunately, the father and son moment was cut short due to the Sandaime. He still had concerns about Naruto's state of living. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but it's time to head off towards your new apartment."

* * *

**At the building complex...**

The apartment wasn't far off from the Hokage tower or the academy. It wasn't rundown like the one from six years ago, it looked to be in good condition. The building itself was nine stories tall and beautiful conjunction of beige and red, one of the common themes of the village. Naruto's new apartment was on the third floor in the shade from the sun. It was peaceful.

"Naruto will be living close to the tower in case the villagers act up so the Anbu can get here much faster," Sarutobi stated. The Sandaime then opened the door to the dwelling and entered with Naruto and Kazma in tow before turning on the lights.

The apartment was small, yet big in its own right. It had wooden floors, a bedroom as soon as you walked in, a modest window by the entrance, and a small kitchen with a bathroom right next to it. There was another exit that led to the lower levels of the complex. On the bed was a naked mattress with no blankets or pillows, but Naruto had those comforts in a sealing scroll.

"It's good," Kazma commented as he looked around. "It's perfect, actually." The Rabbit King looked towards his son. "You'll be living here alone without us, Naruto. Do you still want to be as strong as me?"

Naruto nodded. "My heart's been set. I want to be strong like you. I've come this far, and I've got my headband; I don't want to put those years of training to waste."

Kazma pulled Naruto in for a hug as he said his goodbyes. "Good luck, my son. We'll be watching you from time to time. It won't be the same without you."

"Goodbye, Da. I'll miss you and everyone else," Naruto said as he let go of his father, who disappeared in a plume of smoke, heading back to the warren. Naruto knew at this moment, he had to take care of himself. There was no going back from this.

The Sandaime put his hand on Naruto's shoulder in warmth. "I can tell Kazma-sama raised a fine young man. I'll leave you to unpack your things." He left Naruto's new apartment, but not without handing him the key he had in his robe. "You'll need this. Try not to lose it, Naruto-kun."

It was just him now. Naruto could have unpacked, but the day was still young. And there were two people in particular he wanted to see: the noodle shop owner and his daughter, two of the only few people to show him kindness, and the thought of seeing them brought a smile to The Human Prince.

With that, he went out and locked the door to his new apartment, hoping to see how the old man and his daughter were doing.

* * *

**I got rid of Mizuki because there wasn't much done with him at the beginning. Mizuki was used as a method to bring out Naruto's strength, there's no point for Mizuki to be used as that plot tool or to exist.**

**At the end of the series when Naruto pardons Sasuke of all his crimes, I was disgusted at the horrific instantaneous redemption he was given. At the Gates of Konoha, Kakashi says that it was thanks to Naruto talking to the Kage that he could go free. In the end, it takes high connections with the right people to get him out of trouble for the horrific crimes he committed. ****I still question why every adult in the series is listening to Naruto. Somehow their intelligence and common sense is dumbed down due to Naruto's preachings of trying to forgive Sasuke, despite his crimes.**

**Now, onwards with something else.**

**To Dinjo: Thank you so much for the honest review. I could understand why you were skeptical. **

**After I'm done with my Naruto stories, I'm going to start focusing on the minority of fanfiction crossovers and ideas that are never used because people have Naruto be the constant star instead of letting other characters take the lead.**

**To GamerX568: That's a nice suggestion, but I can't take that one. If I were to give those elements to Naruto as root elements, I would neglect those aspects of him and end up not using them at all; I'm only trying to give him what is desired. This is one of the reasons why I went as far as to explain my logic and use Crystal Style as an Extraordinary Element that didn't have a root because of its purity or raw power.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama. She has helped me with my writing and helped me improve as she went through my work. I could not have posted a story like this without her help and guidance.**


	13. Chapter 13:Meeting Sensei, Another Test?

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meeting Sensei, Another Test?**

Naruto was nervous as he walked down the path to Ichiraku's. _Will they even remember me? Will they hate me the same as the villagers? What changed over the years I was gone? _

The daytime sun shone brightly in the sky as Naruto passed a few villagers and made his way towards the central parts of Konoha, where the ramen shop was located. He then came across a small building with a second floor and noren with the Kanji for Ramen Ichiraku (ラーメン一楽) over the entrance to a kitchen where two people were at work. There were five empty stools with red leather and lively paint and lighting within the shop alongside the alluring scent of noodle broth. The smell reminded Naruto of the only good things he had in his life before the Lapines took him in.

In the kitchen was an old man with a small smile on his face. He had a tan complexion, grey hair, and stern, narrow eyes. He wore a white robe, hat, and a blue apron. This was Teuchi, the owner of Ramen Ichiraku and one of the first people to show Naruto kindness alongside his daughter. He had a warmth about him like a genuine, kindhearted, human being.

The girl in the ramen shop was his daughter, Ayame. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded and bandana as well as a blue apron, a similar attire as her father. She had fair skin, black eyes, and a warmth about her the same as her father.

Naruto gulped down all his fear, took a deep breath in, and entered the shop only to be given a warm greeting by Teuchi. "Well, hello there."

"Hello," Naruto shyly returned the greeting as he sat down on the last seat on the left. He was struggling to find the words to say after so long. "D-Do you remember me?"

"I can't say I do, son," the middle-aged cook replied as his daughter was organizing the shelves in the back. "But you do remind me of someone, but that was years ago." He looked down as Naruto sensed his emotions. "I wonder where that boy is. I hope he's alright." Teuchi was now filled with sorrow.

The Jinchūriki carefully put his hands on the counter, wanting to jog the man's memory. "Think back. Eight years ago, you showed kindness to a boy who was starving. Six years ago, he disappeared mysteriously. Now, I need you to take a good look at me, and what do you see?"

Teuchi did as asked and took a closer look. _Wild, spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-marks—No! It can't be!_

"N-Naruto." There was a shudder present in Teuchi's voice. Ayame looked at the young boy in shock.

"I missed you, Teuchi-jiichan." The ramen shop owner and his daughter pulled the Human Prince in for a hug quickly and firmly.

"We missed you so much," Ayame lamented.

As they pulled away from the embrace, Naruto knew the old man had questions. "What happened to you, Naruto?"

"I was taken in by the rabbit summons after the villagers decided to burn my old apartment down to kill me." Naruto went on to explain all that had happened in the past six years as he gained a family, a home, and healed from the wounds the villagers inflicted on him both mentally, physically, and emotionally. He also explained why he wanted to become a shinobi and who trained him over the years.

Teuchi and Ayame took this all in with shock and wonder. Teuchi was the first to regain his composure. "I have to thank your father for taking care of you all these years. In all honesty, I never thought summons like those existed."

Naruto's smile was at its brightest. "My father could say the same for you all those years ago. In fact, I have a gift for the kindness you showed me." Naruto put one of his hands under the counter and focused Crystal Chakra to his palm as hard as he could, crafting an actual diamond. He brought the gemstone up for the man and his daughter to see. "This is your reward for your selfless actions of feeding the 'demon' and for all the kindness you have given me over the years I was here."

Teuchi and Ayame were practically crying tears of joy. Good things do happen to good people. And the old man and his daughter were due some good karma for a long time coming. They accepted the diamond gratefully and pulled him in for another hug. "Thank you so much, Naruto."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I got to see you again after so long."

They separated once more as Naruto was greeted by a familiar voice. "Hey, Naruto."

They turned to see Kiba with Hinata and Shino at his side. Naruto was curious about their sudden appearance. How where they able to find him? "How did you find me?"

Kiba scratched his head with a goofy grin accompanying it. "Well... I tracked you by your scent to your apartment, and I picked up the trail of your scent leading here."

Shino, despite his stoic demeanor, couldn't help but rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sorry, Naruto-san. Kiba can be impulsive and rash sometimes."

"Arff!" Akamaru agreed with the Aburame from Kiba's jacket.

"Hey, you traitor!" Kiba said in mock anger as his partner looked quite smug.

"It's okay, Shino-san. I know Kiba means well," Naruto assured. "Why don't you guys come have a bowl of ramen with me." He turned to Teuchi. "Jiisan, whip up a few bowls of ramen, on me."

"You've already paid, my boy." Teuchi referred to the diamond he made for them earlier.

The three newly appointed Genin sat next to their newest friend. When their ramen was made, each of their reactions to the taste was quite funny. Kiba acted like a docile kitten and slurped up his dish while giving Akamaru meat that was in the bowl. Shino ate with vigor while everyone could hear a small buzzing coming from him. Hinata was the most surprising; as soon as the noodles reached her mouth, it was like someone detonated a paper bomb in her head. She began slurping the ramen as if she never ate before, astonishing everyone there.

Kiba was the first to break out of his shock. "H-Hinata... d-does your family starve you?"

She slurped up another round of noodles before answering, her personality making a dramatic shift. "No... it just tastes so much better than what's made in the compound." That left the ramen shop owner to look on in pride as he reeled in another customer, and one from the Hyūga clan no less.

All of a sudden, Sakura and Sasuke made themselves known with a smug look on their faces. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The dobe and his loser friends all eating slop."

Kiba was the first to react. "What's it to you, Uchiha?!"

"ZIP IT KIBA-BAKA!" Sakura screeched. She then glared at Naruto and pointed at him. "You will never be stronger than Sasuke-kun, accept it!"

"If I will never be stronger than him, then why did I win in the taijutsu match? Why did he get angry as soon as he was struck? And why did he react when I commented on how he should be acting as a shinobi? If anything, I'm stronger than him. The fact that you have to call me out for my victory screams how much weaker he is if a fangirl like you coddles him," the Jinchūriki retorted.

Haruno reeled her fist back in a blind rage with the intent of harming a fellow Konoha shinobi. Naruto grabbed her fist and slugged her right in the face in retaliation, causing her to shriek in pain.

Sasuke then tried to strike Naruto but was stopped when Kiba grabbed his hand while Akamaru growled from his jacket, his voice dripping with venom. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, UCHIHA!"

"Alright, alright, enough!" a female voice shouted out and got the attention of everyone occupying the shop.

Everyone turned to see a beautiful fair-skinned woman with untamed black hair, red eyes that could rival a Lapine, and a red mesh blouse with a covering of bandage-like cloth in a pattern of rose thorns. She wore her Konoha headband on her forehead and donned the standard blue shoes. She held a kind-hearted yet firm air about her, but now it was more serious and disciplinary. She had the grace of a big sister. This was Yūhi Kurenai, one of the many elite Jōnin of Konoha.

Hinata was surprised. "K-Kurenai-"

Before anyone could react, Sakura jumped on the blame-shifting bandwagon and interrupted the heiress. "Jōnin-san, they attacked us without provocation-"

"I saw everything Genin! You were the cause of the incident." the red-eyed woman stated coldly as she glared at the pink-haired girl and the Uchiha. "Both of you, leave or else I will make sure those headbands will be stripped from you." It wasn't an idle threat.

Both Sakura and Sasuke backed off and left, probably leaving for their homes. When they seemed to have disappeared, the three clan heirs sighed in relief. Meanwhile, the beautiful Jōnin's expression went soft as she concerned herself with the victims of the harassment. "Are you all okay?"

"Were fine, Kurenai-nii," answered Hinata. "You don't have to worry about us," she dismissed the woman she claimed as an older sister.

Kurenai sighed in relief. "If you need me, I'll be there for you, Hinata," she looked towards the boys. "The same goes for you three." She disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The situation finally died down. Shino turned to Naruto felt the need to apologize to their newest friend. "Sorry, Naruto-san. The Uchiha has changed ever since the massacre of his clan."

"What happened?" the Human Prince asked, remembering his remark towards Sasuke's family.

That was when the clan heirs told their new friend everything: How his clan was slain by his very own brother, how he traumatized the young Uchiha, and everything that was well known to the public.

"Wow... so the Uchiha went through all that? But why hasn't anyone taken him in?" Naruto questioned.

"He prefers to be alone and won't let anyone in. He wants to get stronger at the cost of shoving everyone away," Kiba answered for his group. Silence took place as a small amount of time passed before the feral boy changed the subject. "Naruto, I want to spar with you," he said abruptly, getting a look of shock from the blonde.

"A-Alright. Where should we go?" asked the blonde.

"We're going to the training field my clan uses." Kiba motioned to his friends to follow. "C'mon."

* * *

**At the training field...**

The field consisted mainly of soft dirt due to all the intense training of the Inuzuka clan and their ninjutsu. There were no trees and barely any grass that could decorate the land. It seemed to be ruined by constant training in clan techniques.

Kiba looked proud at the landscape before him as Akamaru jumped out of his jacket. "This is the training ground for beginners. It's perfect for sparring and training in ninjutsu and taijutsu."

Naruto looked around, amazed at the work done on the landscape due to the training. "Wow. How long has the field been like this?"

"Ninety years, give or take. C'mon, let's get ready," Kiba answered as he walked towards the field and turned to Akamaru who was following him. "You can stay out of this one boy." The ninken gave a bark in approval.

Both boys took a part of the field opposite to each other. Kiba took a widened stance with his claws extended outwards. Naruto took a similar defensive position. As soon as they were ready, the sparring match began.

It started off with Kiba closing the gap between them and going for a claw swipe, only for Naruto to grab it and summon up the strength to throw him in the opposite direction. The feral boy rebounded by landing on his feet then transcended into backflips until he got enough distance between them to perform one of his clan's techniques.

**"Passing Fang!"**

Kiba launched himself forward and spun his body until it became a whirling twister with the intent of destroying anything in its path. Naruto's eyes turned red as his chakra became active drawing everyone's notice, and he jumped above the attack before it landed.

Both opponents landed on all fours. Kiba was getting ready for another Passing Fang while Naruto flew through handseals for his own jutsu.

**"Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance!"**

**"Passing Fang!"**

Kiba charged forward with the same technique as Naruto had red and white rose petals appearing from his chakra gathering around him in a cyclone of pink wind that was sent towards the Inuzuka.

The cyclone met the human twister in a powerful collision that sent gusts of wind and petals everywhere. Hinata covered her face from the wind while Shino just stood there with his shades providing enough protection. "Incredible. The collision of their attacks is perfectly even, equal in terms of strength. And Naruto-san has an affinity towards the wind, a rare element to have in Konoha." This gained a look of amazement from Hinata, breaking her isolated exterior.

Both combatants leveled out and prepared for whatever the other was ready to throw at them. Kiba grinned with excitement. "Wind is a rare element to have in Konoha, Naruto. Only a few Jōnin, including my father, me, and now you have it."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "Wind is not the only thing I have."

The Jinchūriki's legs started to spark with **Black Lightning** now utilizing **Lightning Run.** This once more astounded all three of Naruto's new friends. However, Hinata was less excited about this turn of events; she was now skeptical of her new friend and possibly his origins. She stuttered, "H-He has K-Kumogakure's famed **Black Lightning?** H-How could he have learned it?"

Shino put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, only for Hinata to put her hand on his in assurance. "I'm fine, Shino. I-I just have to head home." She walked off, no longer interested in the sparring match between her friends.

Shino then went to the field to break up the sparring lesson much to Kiba and Naruto's dismay, making the blonde end **Lightning Run.** And Kiba was quite upset. "What gives, Shino?"

The Aburame glanced briefly back at Hinata who was now walking off in the distance. "Apparently, Naruto-san has Kumogakure's **Black Lightning,** a rare technique only taught to the most trusted of Jōnin of that nation. And given what happened back when she was three, it's likely she has developed a hatred of Kumo-nin in general."

"B-But I was born here in Konoha. My adoptive family took me in for six years until I came back just today!" protested Naruto.

"Yes, but this is something Hinata needs time to heal from. I'll escort her home. You two should do the same," Shino suggested.

Naruto was curious. He was exactly their age, but he hadn't heard of what happened to Hinata when he was that young. "What happened?"

"That will be something Hinata will tell you in time," answered Shino. "For now, just head home."

Kiba sighed as this wasn't the first time this happened. He looked to Naruto. "Let's finish this later. Besides, it's my turn to clean the kennels back home."

Naruto bid his friends farewell and went back to his new apartment to unpack.

* * *

**Later that evening... In Naruto's apartment...**

Naruto was getting ready for bed as he was thinking about tomorrow. In all honesty, he was scared about what kind of sensei he would have, knowing well enough that he is a Jinchūriki. He made his bed, which consisted of red bedsheets and one pillow.

_Will they hate me? Will they treat me the same way as the villagers? Will they show make me out to be a black sheep?_

Those thoughts went over and over in his mind until he was mentally lulled to sleep. Little did Human Prince know, as he was going into the world of dreams, he went deeper into his psyche to meet the beast from twelve years ago.

* * *

**Inside the Mindscape...**

Naruto found himself in a dark sewer, somehow having little to no visibility despite his night vision granted by the Lapine Chakra flowing within him. He looked around and saw a cage with his father's alteration to his seal with his own handiwork in fūinjutsu. The seal had a black and gold yin-yang with seven rabbits encircling it.

It was the **Balance of Beast and Man** seal and The **Heavenly Rabbit's Abundance.** The first was to balance out Naruto and the Kyūbi's chakra while only allowing the beast to grant his host chakra through cooperation. The other was to stop the Kyūbi if it tried to do anything with the seal and function as the fox's prison.

Naruto approached the cage and got within ten feet of it. Before him, the Kyūbi, in all its glory, was glaring at him with both malice and amusement in his blood-red eyes.

**"So... my warden graces me with his presence. Tell me, what does my hospitable host want with a demon like me?"** The Bijuu's voice was oozing with sarcasm.

Naruto knew he had to be civil with the beast. Kyūbi was like him, and they both had something in common: they were both seen as demons for the actions of others. Naruto had to find more common ground, or at least come to an agreement with him.

_Da would want me to get along with him. We're cousins after all. And even if he hates me, we're in this together._

Naruto spoke with genuine warmth in his voice as he bowed. "Kyūbi-sama, it's an honor to meet you."

**"Save me your groveling, brat. Why are you here?"** Kurama said, annoyed by the boy's presence, and he did not like kiss-ups.

The Human Prince got closer to the cage, putting his hand on one of the bars. "I want to make a deal with you."

**"As if I'd make a deal with a puny brat such as yourself."**

Naruto knew this would happen, but he was determined to get the fox's approval. "This is my Mindscape, is it not? I can make your living conditions much more pleasurable."

Concentrating his mental strength, Naruto summoned two regular red-furred vixens that were now nuzzling the beast's sides seductively. However, Kurama was not amused and grew annoyed. **"Nice try, brat. Did that rabbit put you up to this?"**

"My Da told me to meet you for some time, but I never got to until now," the Jinchūriki's replied with a nervous tone in his voice and sweat dripping down his face. Kazma told his son everything regarding his cousin and why he was angry at the Rabbit King. "I know that you hate my Da, but I want you to know he never intended for things like this to happen; he does love you, and he regrets ever following his brother's dream."

**"Stop making excuses for his mistakes, brat. The damage has already been done."** With little effort, Kurama lashed at the vixens, causing them to disperse into nothingness. **"He had the option to protect us, and he did nothing."**

"You're right," Naruto admitted. He looked down, gaining a look of amusement from the fox. "I can't excuse his past mistakes, and I can't tell you that forgiveness is the path to healing." This piqued Kurama's interest. "Because closure is the path to healing. Confront him, and one day you'll forgive him on your own terms."

That philosophy of time healing all wounds was a major letdown for the beast. **"Do you have anything else to say other than your Sage speak, brat? If not, then leave. You have nothing of interest to me,"** the Bijuu growled with annoyance. This little worm was doing nothing but taking the time he could have spent sleeping.

"Fine! What can I do to get you to work with me? All I need is a boost in healing and your actual chakra for a last resort. So how about if I give you this." Naruto concentrated his mental strength into transforming the cage. A white light now occupied the area; it was like a clean sheet of paper that was unwritten.

Before the fox could even say anything, the landscape changed once more. What was a blank void turned into a beautiful forest that was slightly smaller than Kurama. To the Bijuu's left, there was a beautiful sandy beach and a magnificent deep blue sea radiated beauty that was only seen in dreams. The right continued on the small forest until a crystal clear lake much bigger than Kurama himself was seen. All of it was beautiful in its own right. The cage had turned into a loose red collar, fitting the fox perfectly.

Kurama looked around with wonder, awe, and disbelief, all present on his face. **"This is..."**

"This is yours if we have a deal," Naruto interrupted, getting the Bijuu's attention. "Look, the deal is simple: Increase my healing and give me your chakra as a last resort when I need it. A-And give me the chance to learn your name," he added with hesitation evident in his voice.

Before the Kyūbi could make any reaction, Naruto explained himself, "I don't know your name, and my Da didn't tell me anything. All he told me was that all Bijuu have a name. My Da is your uncle and by chakra that makes me your cousin; we're in this together whether we like it or not. So, do we have a deal?"

Kurama was at a loss for words. This brat actually thought of him as a partner and family, not his slave or prisoner. Being in comfort wasn't bad, but willingly working with his warden was too much to bear for the Kyūbi's pride. Kurama just put his head down, closing his eyes and retorting venomously to his warden, **"No deal, brat. Leave now."**

Naruto wasn't surprised; from what he brought up about forgiveness in the previous subject, he knew he was playing with fire. The Kyūbi had suffered from the hatred, ignorance, and greed of man, knowing that they violated the Sage's teachings. It was best to leave him alone and give him time to reflect without judging his sorrows before coming back and trying again.

"I understand. I will keep it like this, though. The only thing I will be cutting out is the lake and beach. I'll come back and see if you want to bargain." Naruto then left the Mindscape to go off to the land of sleep.

After all this, the beast began to question things about himself. Two millennia and he never heard of putting closure before forgiveness. **_Was he right? If I get closure, will I heal? Does that disgusting rodent really want to be an Oji to me?_**

* * *

**Tomorrow... At the academy...**

Naruto walked through the halls and entered the very classroom he was in yesterday. He was greeted by Kiba and his group as he stepped in. "Hey, Naruto."

"Hey," Naruto returned the greeting.

The room was almost full, and Naruto noticed that there was two empty seats near the Uchiha at the far end of the room. Knowing that the Uchiha was hostile towards him, he opted towards other chairs in the lecture hall and found an empty one near two boys up near the back.

One of them had black hair tied back in a way that resembled a pineapple and wore a grey parka, a fishnet shirt, black hoop earrings, black pants, blue shoes, his complexion fair, his eyes brown, and his headband on his shoulder. This was Nara Shikamaru, heir to the Nara clan. They were known for their renowned intelligence and control over shadows through the usage of **Yin Style.** He had a tired look and seemed like he couldn't wait to take a load off and just relax.

The other had a husky figure, pink swirls on his cheeks, his hair was styled into two tufts because of his headband acting as a bandana, and he wore a green short-sleeved haori, two silver hoop earrings, a small white scarf, a beige shirt with the Kanji for food (食), black shorts, and the same blue shoes, his complexion also fair and his eyes brown just like his friend. He was eating a bag of chips and held a very pleased disposition. This was Akimichi Chōji, heir to the Akimichi clan. His clan practiced the manipulation of their weight through the usage of **Yang Style**, similar to how the Inuzuka uses **Yang Style** to turn their bodies into lethal twisters.

Naruto approached them. "Is this seat taken?"

The pineapple-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "It's all yours."

"Thank you." The Jinchūriki sat down. Not more than a minute later, Haruno burst in with another girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail with bangs framing the right of her face, green eyes, a purple blouse with a matching apron skirt accompanied with bandages, same standard shoes, and she wore her Konoha headband as a belt. This was Yamanaka Ino, heiress to her clan that was known for their abilities to infiltrate the mind.

"Move out of the way, Ino-buta! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" the pink-haired brat shrieked.

"No way, Billboard Brow! You'd probably drive him away with that ugly forehead of yours!" the blonde screamed back.

The two girls raced towards the Uchiha, fighting over the seat by his side. They were completely unaware that there were two chairs available right next to him. The girls' banter was getting to the point where Kiba snapped as they began to fight over one of the seats. "Will you two shut up! There are two seats on both sides of Uchiha, free from everyone else!"

Both girls just directed a death glare at Kiba while he glared back with a growl. They both sat down when Iruka entered with a chart in hand that contained the list of teams that would be named. "Alright, everyone. Today you will all meet your Jōnin sensei. I will now go through all of the teams as the results of your performances over the past four years."

As soon as Iruka spoke the names of each Genin that would be on a team, the assigned Jōnin would come into the room a few minutes later and have them follow.

"Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru, on Team 10. Your Jōnin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Ino then got angry and lamented, "Great, why do I have to be on a team with the slacker and the fatass!"

"If you have a complaint, Ino, take it up with Hokage-sama." Iruka glared at the foul-mouthed remark, shutting the girl up. He called out the next group. "Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyūga Hinata. Your Jōnin sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai.

The group seemed content with that arrangement since they had been together for a while. Kiba saw Shino and Hinata as close friends and vice versa because of all the time they spent together. Then Iruka called the final team. "Uzumaki Naruto. Because you came in just yesterday, you are the dead last of the class. That means you have to be paired with our top students."

Naruto got wide-eyed as he was being called. Iruka then continued without pausing. "Haruno Sakura."

All of a sudden, she had a depressed aura surrounding her. She silently whispered, "I got stuck with the dobe of all people. My life sucks."

_She does realize that she attacked me yesterday, right?_ Naruto thought in irritation. Iruka hadn't even finished, and already the Jinchūriki could tell that his unit was going to be at each other's throats. "And Uchiha Sasuke. You will all be on Team 7 with Hatake Kakashi as your sensei."

"Shannaro! True love prevails, Ino-buta!" the pink-haired girl gloated to the blonde.

Soon after, a tall man with olive skin, brown eyes, short spiky black hair, and a beard, standard Jōnin uniform, and a sash marked with the kanji for fire then entered the room. He was smoking a cigarette and had a deep gruff voice. "Team 10, come with me."

The newly assigned group got up from their seats and went with their new sensei. Next, the woman that stopped the fight yesterday came through the door. "Team 8, follow me."

Many teachers came and went with their new students following along, leaving only team 7 in the room, alone; out of all the teammates Naruto had to have, he had to get the ones that were going to treat him like crap. How long was it going to take for their sensei to show up?

* * *

**Three hours later...**

The team was still in the room with no one but themselves; their sensei hadn't shown up, and they were getting restless. For the past three hours, Naruto went unnoticed by his teammates as he took out _Watership Down_ to read.

It wasn't until Sakura noticed the Human Prince reading that she decided to be smug and mock him. "Reading a book, baka? You know you can't improve, so why study now? You're nothing more than a failure."

"Do you have nothing better to do than belittle and mock me, Haruno? If so, then you really need to get a life," irritatingly retorted Naruto. He had never been harassed until yesterday, and his retaliation for being attacked was a bonus on his part. For the first time in a long time, Naruto was getting mad.

"And what would you know about a life, baka? You got an easy way in because of the Sandaime like a pampered brat that gets everything handed to him."

"If I'm a pampered brat, then you must be a bitch of the highest order. You could bear to look in the mirror for five seconds, right?" He could have sworn that Leona was behind that mouth of his, but now it was turning out to be a great weapon against people like Haruno.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—!" Haruno was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, getting all three students' attention.

A man with gravity-defying hair, standard Jōnin attire, and his headband covering his left eye stood at the door with a very passive, calm look: Hatake Kakashi, the man with regrets concerning his sensei's son and his late teammate. However, he held a much-developed look about him; it was almost as if he accepted a tragedy that happened long ago and moved forward. "Yo."

All three Genin just glared at the Jōnin for being late. Before they could say a thing, Kakashi spoke once more. "My first impression of you is... you're all boring. Meet me on the roof."

Naruto got out of his seat and went through the window and climbed up the walls to his destination, much to Sasuke and Sakura's displeasure and anger.

* * *

**On the rooftop of the academy...**

The rooftop was plain white concrete with a few stairs and a few wooden benches scattered throughout to ensure that this was a place of recess. Naruto was already sitting on the stairs at the top, awaiting his teammate with Kakashi, who was taking to the railing.

When they came through the door, they seemed to be pretty angry. Sakura then antagonized Naruto once more. "How'd you get up here so fast, baka?"

"Those are my secrets and mine alone," answered the blonde. Haruno almost seemed to angrily froth at the mouth while the Uchiha just glared at him.

Before any more conflict could be made, Kakashi intervened. "Alright, that's enough. Let's sit down and get to know each other."

They all sat down on the stairs. "Sensei, what do you mean by that?" asked Sakura.

"Tell me about yourself." He spread his arms out and opened his hands. "Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, aspirations, just about anything that comes to mind."

"W-why don't you start first, sensei," insisted the pink-haired girl.

"Alright," Kakashi accepted the offer. "My name's Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things. I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies... well you don't need to concern yourself with those. And I don't want to share my dreams for the future."

_He only told us his name..._ they all thought as they sweatdropped.

"Now, Pinky, it's your turn."

The pink-haired girl nodded at her new teacher's orders. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are..." She turned to Sasuke and blushed. "My hobbies are..." She turned to the same person with the same reaction on her face. "My dreams are..." Once more, she looked towards Sasuke and squealed.

"And your dislikes?" asked Kakashi.

"Ino-buta and Naruto-baka!" she shrieked, causing everyone to wince at the volume of her voice. Naruto felt pretty mutual due to her behavior from earlier.

Kakashi's right eye revealed obvious annoyance. Great. A fangirl. I'll have to break her out of that mentality. He turned to Sasuke. "Your next, dark and brooding."

The Uchiha couldn't help but glare before he composed himself. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things. And I hate a lot of things. For my hobbies, I train. And my dream—no... my ambition is to restore my clan to its former glory and kill a certain man."

_An avenger. I'll have to keep him from letting his dream consume him,_ Kakashi thought with concern as he turned to Naruto. "Now it's your turn, blondie."

Naruto decided to put everything in his introduction. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. But my adoptive family gave me a new name among them as Usagigetsu El-ahrairah." This gained a look of shock from Kakashi and an eye-roll from both the Haruno and Uchiha.

He continued, "I love my parents, brothers, sisters, and everyone from my clan and spending time with them. I like training with my family, learning new ninjutsu, baking sweets, hunting with my cousin, reading, and a few other things. I dislike certain people in this village, disappointing my parents even if they would never give up on me, rotten food, and a few other things than that. My hobbies are the same as my likes. I love hunting with my cousin, training, learning new things, practicing fūinjutsu, gardening, reading, baking, wrestling with my brothers, and spending time with my family in general."

Naruto took a deep breath in before continuing. "My dream for the future is to become as strong as my father, learn my clan's senjutsu, and maybe one day have a family of my own," he finished with a sincere smile.

_As if the loser could have a family,_ Sakura thought while Sasuke was indifferent towards his fellow ninja's goals.

Kakashi seemed quite pleased. And sensei's son is the healthiest one in terms of mental state. If what the Sandaime said was true, then I have to thank the summon that raised him. "Alright. Introductions aside, I'm here to tell you that all of you aren't shinobi of the village yet. There's one more test you need to take," he said, shocking the three Genin.

Sakura was stuttering. "B-But sensei, didn't we already go through our final exams yesterday?"

Kakashi chuckled. "The goal of this test is to see the potential candidates who will become a shinobi of the village. It's a survival exercise meant to root out those that are not ready to be shinobi. Out of all the candidates, only nine will become ninja; the chance of you failing is 66 percent." He saw their reactions, and they weren't happy. "Your final test will begin tomorrow, so don't eat that morning unless you want to puke. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at six. When it begins, you all must come at me with everything you have."

With that said, Kakashi dismissed his potential pupils. As he saw them leave the roof, he got a good look at Naruto as he walked off. _Sensei, if you got the chance to see your son, you'd be proud of what a fine young man he has become._

Naruto went home to his apartment to prepare for tomorrow, knowing well enough that the test would be one of the most challenging things he would ever face in his life.

* * *

**I know what some of you are wondering: Why Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance? It's because many other stories have Wind Style: Great Breakthrough in it as an average ninjutsu to give Naruto, I wanted to change it up a little.**

**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance.  
Class: Offensive.  
Rank: C-B.  
Range: Long.**

**The user can summon a cyclone of petals to attack their opponent. However, they must remain in one spot for the use of it. The user can also change the direction and power of the technique to bring out its full capabilities**

**I won't bash Sasuke obsessively, but after Nami, that's when something will change and he won't be the provoker of all the conflict until then.**

**Sakura is a girl driven by a silly crush. She treats the very people that show her kindness like crap and neglects them until she needs them. She portrays a love-sick teenager with Stockholm Syndrome with abusive and manipulative tendencies while also having the capability of being an abuse victim. ****I've also noticed that her abuse is normalized in the series as comedic relief when it's not. She's also very self-centered that she manipulates Naruto's feelings; she goes to the point where her thought process is: "Why am I trying to cheer him up? He should be cheering me up."**

**I will never make a story where Sakura or Sasuke are main characters. They are too far gone, so twisted and messed up that it's hard to even find the most redeeming qualities in them.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Test Begins

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams**.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Test Begins**.

Naruto was up at five in the morning, trying to get everything ready for his test. He had gotten everything he needed and readied himself for whatever Kakashi was about to throw at him.

At the moment, he was contemplating what Kakashi said to him yesterday about not eating. The Human Prince held both a sealing scroll that had everything his family had packed him for food in his right hand and an energy bar in the left.

Kakashi's voice reverberated through his head. _Your final test will begin tomorrow, so don't eat that morning unless you want to puke._

_The way he said it... it almost sounds like a suggestion. But shouldn't shinobi be at top condition if they are going into combat? Then... maybe I should eat. Even if, throwing up seems much better than going without food._

That morning, Naruto snacked on energy bars until he had his fill. He was going to show up early, but he wasn't going to show up hungry.

* * *

**At Training Field Seven...**

Sasuke and Sakura were in plain sight of the entrance of the fields while Naruto was up in the trees reading. All of them showed at the exact time requested of their sensei, but he wasn't there.

After one hour passed, Sakura began to scream in anger and irritation. "Where's sensei and the baka?! They're both late!"

Naruto briefly turned his eyes towards the pair and then went back to reading. Two hours passed, and like before, they got restless. The blonde in that time had curled up and taken to light sleep. For now, it was peaceful. Then a plume of smoke with a popping sound had made its way to the training field, waking Naruto. Kakashi had arrived as expected from his students, but late arrival was unappreciated.

"Yo," the cyclops greeted.

"That's all you have to say for making us wait for three hours?!" the pink-haired girl screamed in response.

"You say something?" The dismissal caused her to fall over in dismay. The Jōnin looked around for his other student and asked his two pupils, "Have any of you seen Naruto?"

Sasuke then stepped in with a smug look on his face. "The pathetic dobe probably stayed home and dropped out, knowing it was too hard."

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "That baka only got in because of Sandaime-sama. Without that, he's nothing but a spoiled brat."

Kakashi was about to speak up until Naruto dropped out of the tree. He made his way over while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Over here, sensei."

"Ahhh, Naruto. Where have you been all this time?" asked the silver-haired man.

Before Naruto could answer, he was charged by Sakura, who had her fist balled up and ready to strike him. When she was about to land a hit, he grabbed her fist and tripped her. She was left on the ground in anger as she glared at him. Needless to say, he was irate. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with you for being late, baka?" She got up and pointed at him accusingly. "You shouldn't even be here if you're late! Unlike you, we actually worked to be here while you got the easy way in!" She walked towards him, getting ready to poke him in the chest. However, Naruto recalled all that was said to him from his cousin's lectures.

Leona had always taught Naruto to stand up for himself and to never take anything from those who treated him like crap. And that's what he did; the Jinchūriki grabbed the finger and began to bend it back until the pink-haired girl screamed in pain.

Naruto angrily let go of the shrieking girl and grabbed her hair, pulling her in close. "Listen here, Haruno! I won't take you harassing me or you pushing me around. Let me get this clear: _treat people the way you'd like to be treated, or else."_ He roughly let go of her hair and turned to Kakashi, who was about to protest, and answered his question. "I was in the trees for the past three hours, basically to avoid them." He motioned to Sakura, who was recovering, and Sasuke, who didn't seem to care for the scene before him.

Kakashi was relieved but hid his worry. Would Naruto even be capable of getting along with his teammates and vise versa? Right now, it seemed that this team was a flight risk. But Kakashi wanted to keep his sensei's son around; he wanted to atone for what he couldn't do years ago. With that in mind, Kakashi went on ahead with the final exam. "Alright, alright, calm down, everyone. We're going to begin the next test."

Everyone was now facing Kakashi anxiously, the air turning from another tension. "In this test, you will have to retrieve these."

Kakashi showed the Genin two silver bells tied together with a red string. He shook then and made them jingle.

"But there's only two of them. How can we pass if there's only two?" asked Naruto.

The silver-haired man just chuckled at his student's observation. "Simple: if one of you can't get them by noon, you will be tied to a post and disqualified for failing while not being fed lunch."

He then pointed towards a blue kunai-shaped slab with a wooden deck with two bentos by its base. "And one of you will be sent back to the academy." All three Genins' eyes turned wide with concern.

Their Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs grumbled in hunger while Naruto's stayed the same, much to their chagrin and Kakashi's amusement. "So you ate this morning, Naruto?"

"Please, call me by my other name, El-ahrairah. And yes," confirmed the blonde. "A shinobi must be prepared for anything, and that means being capable of eating at any given opportunity. But yesterday, your words were more like a suggestion, not a direct order. If anything, you were trying to make the test harder for us." His comment angered Sakura and caused Sasuke to scowl.

Pleased with his student's observation, Kakashi continued. "Now, I want you all to come at me with whatever you have in your arsenal."

"But won't we hurt you, sensei?" asked Sakura, worried.

"Haruno, our sensei is a fully trained Jōnin; he'd more likely kill us all without a moment's hesitation. If you actually think we'll be able to hurt him, you must be out of your mind," stated the Human Prince, shooting down her ignorance of the situation and infuriating her even more.

"Enough, Naruto," Kakashi chastised the boy as he got back to the matter at hand. "The test will begin... Now!"

The Genin scattered off somewhere into the trees, either to strategize or wait for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

In the past half hour, Kakashi had not moved. All he did was read some orange book with a man chasing a woman on the cover with the title "Icha Icha Paradise".

Naruto was hiding high in the branches from Kakashi while Sasuke took shelter under some bushes, and Sakura was behind a tree that covered her from the Jōnin's gaze.

Kakashi looked towards the treeline, noticing where everyone was hiding. And Naruto was getting suspicious. I thought this was a survival exercise. He's not even doing anything to test us; he's just reading. Unless... we're the ones that have to confront him.

The Jinchūriki jumped out from where he was hiding and made himself known to the Jōnin. Kakashi was curious. _Did he figure out the meaning of the test?_ "Yo."

"Hey," Naruto returned. "Why are you reading that book?"

"To find out what happens next. Why do you ask?" This was getting irritating.

"So, you aren't going to test us on anything other than getting the bells?" asked the Usagigetsu.

"I did tell you to come at me with everything in your arsenal to get them, and so far, I've seen nothing interesting," Kakashi mocked, trying to get a rise out of the Jinchūriki.

_Now, will it be ninjutsu or taijutsu?_ Kakashi wondered.

_Alright, if that's what he wants. I guess it's time to show off all that I've learned back home,_ Naruto thought as his eyes flashed red. He started off by going through a set of hand seals that would lead to a shocking experience for the Jōnin.

**"Lightning Style: Black Rabbit of Inlé!"**

**Black Lightning** then surrounded Naruto's body in a powerful surge that was focused through his hand and directed from his upper body to create a horse-sized black rabbit with yellow eyes that pounced towards the Jōnin with the intent to destroy anything in its path.

Kakashi dodged last second, and the Black Rabbit flew past him and crashed into the ground that made the earth thunder with its impact as the sound rang through the ears of the Jōnin and the other teammates that were watching.

**BOOM!**

The result was a small, shallow crater two times larger than the jutsu itself. It made Kakashi's one exposed eye widen in bewilderment. For Kakashi, it was an incredible feat to perform elemental ninjutsu at such a young age.

His teammates in hiding were baffled that the dobe of all people was performing elemental ninjutsu at all. Sakura seemed to deny the fact that the blonde had any strength at all while Sasuke was getting angry that this person was proving to be another obstacle in his goal.

Naruto wasn't finished yet. He hurled Black Rabbits one after another, making the cyclops evade them all with ease. Kakashi was still baffled with the fact that Naruto could do so much at such a young age. One of the Black Rabbits finally struck Kakashi, but it couldn't be that easy, much to Naruto's chagrin. Kakashi swapped out last second with a log, making Naruto sense out his chakra and try to find him.

The Human Prince found that the Jōnin was right behind him, but before he could do anything, Kakashi performed his own ninjutsu out of the thousands he'd copied.

**"Earth Style: Stone Pillar Prison!"**

He slammed one hand on the ground, and multiple pillars of earth emerged and spiraled around the blonde, imprisoning him. Kakashi got close to the newly made cage and smugly closed his eye as he bent down to the boy's level. "Well, that was fun. I guess I'll head to the Uchiha to see if he lives up to being one of the top students of the academy." He walked off.

_I'm not done yet!_ Naruto mentally screamed. He went through another set of hand seals similar to Black Rabbit.

**"Lightning Style: Inlé's Wrath!"**

**Black Lightning** once more surged around the Usagigetsu as he swept both hands outward, creating a multitude of malnourished, bony Black Rabbits that surrounded his person as they broke him free from his stone prison. They were thinner and nimbler, making them much faster, but much weaker. While lightning had its drawbacks, it did have an advantage over earth. They faded away into the earth after serving their purpose.

Kakashi turned around in fake surprise as he teased the boy even more. "Well then, it seems my cute little Genin has more to offer than I thought."

Naruto wasn't amused in the slightest. His nails elongated only to glow green for **Wind Claws** as his legs began to emit **Black Lightning.** He got into a closer range of Kakashi for a claw swipe only for the cyclops to backstep from the attack as he continued his assault. Naruto made Kakashi back up and dodge each and every one of his attacks, knowing it would harm the Jōnin.

As soon as Naruto had managed to get close enough, Kakashi grabbed the boy's wrist and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him; he threw the blonde in another direction, which resulted in him landing on all fours, writhing in pain as he tried to get up.

Kakashi knew he had to leave before this turned into something else. He was proud to see that Naruto had some deadly techniques in his arsenal, but now it was time to see the others. Before Naruto could do anything else, Kakashi left in a plume of smoke.

* * *

**Somewhere else in training field seven...**

Sakura was getting away from the fight between her sensei and the so-called idiot. Her goal in mind was to find Sasuke and pass the test while the dobe was sent back to the academy where he belonged.

The girl came from a civilian clan; therefore, she had no training before the academy nor did she take her physical education seriously. She dieted, which was taboo among shinobi; a shinobi had to be at top condition because it was vital for their survival once on the battlefield. The only skills she possessed were book smarts, but that was contradicted from her infatuation with the Uchiha and her own ego.

She was so distracted by finding Sasuke that she didn't notice Kakashi right behind her, performing one hand seal that would immediately lead to her downfall in this test. He got her attention and made her turn to face him. "Sakura!"

**"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing."**

She turned to see no one as a swirling vortex of leaves surrounded her. At first, it felt like a haze over her mind, then it just faded as she forgot about the person that called to her. She looked around in the realization that someone was there but now didn't know who. "W-Who's there?"

As soon as Sakura said that, she heard the groans of someone in pain. "Grrn..."

She turned to see Sasuke riddled with severe injuries ranging from multiple kunai and shuriken decorating his body while bleeding in a gruesome display as he called for her in a weak, desperate voice. "Help... me..."

It was too much for the girl to bear. She screamed so loud that it alerted all the birds in the area to take flight. She then passed out from the world-shattering scene in an instant. Little did she know that not more than a few meters away, Kakashi resided in the bushes in complete disappointment.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the scene. This was supposed to be the best kunoichi of the graduating class? That was one of the weakest genjutsu that should have been detected, a D-rank nonetheless.

The cyclops was now conflicted with what to do for his team that had yet to pass his test. And given the little argument from yesterday and the day before, it was nothing to laugh about either, given the conflicts of Team Seven before it could be official.

* * *

**Flashback... two days ago... in the Hokage's office...**

_It was evening, and Kakashi was with the other Jōnin in the office for the team assessments alongside Kurenai, Asuma, and other elite ninja who had gathered to receive their team of Genin._

_The Sandaime had a confident smile on his face. "Tomorrow will be the day many students will be assembled as a squad. They will look to all of you for guidance as they make their path as ninja of this village."_

_Hiruzen laid out all the options of potential pupils on his desk alongside their files. From monitoring Naruto over the years, Kazma had written records of almost everything about the boy from his health down to his education. The Jōnin each got the chance to see their potential students._

_Kakashi had made his choice. "I'll take Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Any reasons for that, Kakashi?" asked the Sandaime._

_"Nothing much. I just see the potential for an assault team like no other." Hiruzen and anyone who knew Kakashi could tell that was a lie. If anything, Kakashi wanted this team because it reminded him of his old teammates and was probably his way of making up for his past mistakes._

_"Hold it right there!" Kurenai said in a firm voice. "Uzumaki-san shouldn't even be on a team with those two. I'd rather take him on in a five-man team than let him on any other."_

_Almost everyone in the room was shocked by her statement. And the Hokage was not one without questions. "And why not, Kurenai?"_

_"Hokage-sama, from what I've seen earlier, the Uchiha and Haruno were harassing him and a few others at a ramen shop without being provoked. If they're acting like that towards their comrade, then I can tell Uzumaki-san will go through a toxic work environment due to those two. Please Hokage-sama, reconsider before it's too late."_

_"Now, just wait right there, Kurenai. You're forgetting that these are just kids; they'll grow out of it sooner or later," Kakashi interjected calmly. Internally, he was having a meltdown. The reality of this team actually acting as one had a snowball's chance in hell to survive the bell test._

_"Kakashi, just stop! All of us know you are trying to make up for the past. For Obito, Rin, and the Yondaime himself. Are you really going to let one of your Genin get treated like trash by his own teammates just to relieve yourself from the pain of your past?" Kurenai retorted with rage evident in her voice. _

_It was a low blow, but it was the truth. She knew of the Yondaime's sacrifice and knew that Naruto was the container for the Bijuu, but that didn't stop her from treating him like any other human being that deserved respect and understanding._

_Kakashi still kept his cool, despite the blunt reminder. "Kurenai, you underestimate me. I've moved on long ago, and I've accepted the past as a whole. I am doing this to make up for the past, but that does not blind me towards the present."_

_Kurenai wasn't impressed. "Regardless, even if you—"_

_"That's enough, Kurenai. There's no need to question Kakashi's reasons for wanting this squad," the Sandaime interrupted._

_"Fine," Kurenai accepted._

_If anyone could read Kakashi's mind, they would see how grateful he was to Sarutobi for granting him this chance to make it up to his fallen comrade Obito and his sensei's son._

**Flashback end...**

* * *

There was no time to think about that now. It was time to see what Sasuke was made of.

Kakashi made his way over to an open area far from Sakura's position, close to some trees. He took out his little orange book and continued reading until the Uchiha showed up. Upon getting there, Sasuke made himself known to the Jōnin. Kakashi now wanted to see what the Uchiha was made of as he turned from his book. "I wonder how you'll hold up compared to the other members of your squad."

Sasuke scoffed. "Please, you'll find that I'm much different from those failures."

"You were in the bushes earlier watching Naruto fight me, weren't you? Or should I call him El-ahrairah? Regardless, he could actually put up a fight. I wonder what you can do. I mean, you lost to him the other day, right?" Kakashi taunted jeeringly.

That set the stage. The Uchiha charged forward, throwing shuriken and kunai only for Kakashi to dodge them with ease. "As if that would work against me," he said, taunting him even further.

Sasuke jumped into the air and kicked from above only for Kakashi to grab him. He then tried to punch him only to get the same result. Kakashi now held the boy in the air by his right leg and left arm, but that was what the Uchiha wanted. Sasuke then took his left leg and raised it to smash it down on Kakashi's head, making the Jōnin block it with the hand that held his arm. He took advantage of the occupied Jōnin's arms and reached towards the bells only to graze them with his fingers and get thrown off.

Kakashi wasn't surprised. "Well, let's get one thing straight here: you aren't really that different from the other two. It seems like you're just average for someone at the top of the class."

Sasuke's expression remained indifferent as he then flew through a set of hand seals with one ending in tiger.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

The Uchiha blew out a fireball. However, it blinded him from what the Jōnin was doing, leaving the Uchiha vulnerable.

In shock, Sasuke looked around for his opponent. _Above me? Behind?_

_"Where you least expect them,"_ Kakashi stated as if he could read Sasuke's mind.

**"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"**

Kakashi was right below Sasuke as his hands came up from underground, grabbing the avenger's legs and dragging him into a small pit, trapping him. The Uchiha found himself with his head above ground with his sensei bending down to his level playfully. "You say you're different from the others, but being different from them doesn't ensure your victory here," Kakashi lectured.

As he said this, Naruto made his way over, ready to fight once more, but was stopped by the lazy cyclops. Then Sakura appeared right out of her genjutsu-induced haze only to see Sasuke's head coming up from the ground. That alone made her scream from another image of her infatuation being dead.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. They had failed this test, but there was still hope.

* * *

**A few minutes later... By three wooden posts...**

Sakura was tied up in a middle post while Naruto and Sasuke were by her sides in an open space with patches of dirt and grass. Nearby, there was a dark blue kunai-shaped stone a few meters away with a wooden deck surrounding it.

Kakashi was disappointed, but it didn't surprise him; he had failed every team that was submitted to him during his years as a Jounin sensei. Now was the last chance they had to succeed. Sakura spoke up in a rage. "Why am I tied up?!"

"Well, you failed to come at me and only chased after Sasuke during this test. Not to mention you got trapped in one of the weakest genjutsu only to pass out. Naruto and Sasuke at least made an attempt to take the bells in combat while you were more interested in looking for Sasuke," Kakashi lectured, silencing the girl. He sighed. "Well, look on the upside: all of you are not being sent back to the academy."

The Uchiha and Haruno almost looked relieved, but Naruto was sensing out his emotions, now fearful of the Jōnin; Kakashi was toying with them. "Because you all are going to be dropped out of the program entirely."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. Naruto was in shock while Sasuke just had a look of silent fury.

Kakashi then got aggressive as he called them out. "You heard what I said. All of you are a bunch of immature brats who aren't fit to call themselves shinobi. "

That struck a nerve within the Uchiha. He charged the Jōnin head-on, but that was a grave mistake for the supposed avenger. It all happened in an instant: in one second flat, Kakashi flipped Sasuke over with ease and sat on him while holding one of the boy's hands behind his back as the Genin struggled to escape from the Jōnin's confinement. "See? Even now, you're still acting like a child."

Naruto raised his hands in a calm down motion as he tried to mediate the situation. Despite his abhorrence toward his teammates, he knew he at least had to stick up for them at some point. "Sensei, please—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kakashi interrupted, startling the blonde. "You all think this is some game, that countless ninja lay down their lives for this village for a bunch of runts that know nothing of the lifestyle we live? You all never figured out what this exercise was about? The reason why you were all put on a squad?"

"I don't get it. Why wasn't it stated at the beginning?" questioned Sakura, leaning forward against her restraints.

"Oh, come on. Not even the best kunoichi of the academy can figure this out? Four people on a team, why do you think the Hokage and his predecessors would do that?" Kakashi asked condescendingly.

Naruto then mustered up the courage to answer for his fellow Genin and himself. "I-I don't think we know t-the answer, sensei."

"Teamwork," the Jōnin answered, making his students' eyes widen in bewilderment. "That was the key to passing this test. But it's too late since you all failed. You would have had a chance if you all worked together."

"T-Then that means you used the bells to pit us against each other in an attempt to see if we would work together or not," Naruto concluded.

Kakashi's expression remained the same, but it showed a bit of pride for a brief moment. "That's right. And you all did nothing," he confirmed. "As you said before, Naruto, I could kill you all without a moment's hesitation." His gaze became more serious. "Naruto, you came at me alone without any sort of backup, yet you continued throwing ninjutsu at me in an attempt to have me on the ropes. I was surprised that you could use elemental manipulation though, and to use wind and lightning nonetheless, but that wasn't the meaning of the test, now was it?" The Jinchūriki looked ashamed of himself.

The Jōnin turned to Sakura for her lecture. "Sakura, you and Sasuke saw the entirety of Naruto's attempt to get the bells by attacking me, and you did nothing. And when that happened, you chased after Sasuke, completely disregarding your other teammate who was writhing on the ground trying to recover from having the wind knocked out of him." This made the girl feel embarrassed and humiliated.

He wasn't done yet as he looked below to the Uchiha he pinned down. "And you, Sasuke," he pressed his foot down the boy's head firmly, making him groan in his bind, "You thought that your teammates were below you so much that you considered them to be nothing more than deadweight. It's that type of arrogance that will get you killed in the field faster than you would expect. Most shinobi are put in squads when they take on missions; skills you develop can be vital, but teamwork is a bare necessity. If this were a real mission, you'd all be dead. Watch."

Kakashi took out a kunai, pointed it towards Sasuke's throat, and looked Naruto in the eye. "Naruto, kill Sakura or Sasuke dies!"

Naruto was shocked, and Sakura became so scared that she lost all her color. A minute passed, and they did nothing. Naruto had never taken the life of another human being, but for someone to demand something like that was just sickening.

As expected of the result, Kakashi withdrew the blade and put it into his back pouch. "See? That's what happens on a mission gone wrong. You'll end up dead before you know it." He got off Sasuke and turned around to approach the kunai-shaped stone. "This is the Memorial Stone. It contains the names of all those who have fallen fighting for Konoha."

For a moment, Naruto sensed sorrow coming from Kakashi as the Jōnin put his hand on the stone. Then he grabbed the bentos and turned back to give them to both the Usagigetsu and Uchiha. "Now, I'll give you all another chance. You have until the afternoon to get the bells from me. Eat now and conserve your energy, but Sakura doesn't eat. If anyone tries to feed her, you will fail." Kakashi then disappeared in an afterimage.

Minutes passed, and Naruto did not eat. He couldn't help but mull over the situation at hand. He wasn't hungry because he had eaten the energy bars earlier, but he knew he had to practice what he preached. A shinobi should always be at full strength, and Sakura would be a hindrance and actual deadweight if she was at her weakest.

Sakura's stomach grumbled in hunger, and her face cringed in pain. Naruto wasn't one without morals and cut her free with his claws to offer his bento to her. "Here."

However, Sakura wasn't pleased. "Are you an idiot?! Sensei will just kick you out of the program!"

"The team is only as strong as its weakest link." Naruto shoved the bento into her hands. "I've already eaten this morning, so I don't need to eat, but you do."

Sasuke added in to give Sakura some of his, which was half-eaten. "As much as I hate to agree, the dobe's right. I'm not going to lose my place as a shinobi if you're holding us back. Eat if you don't want us to fail."

As soon as Sasuke said that, Sakura happily accepted the food and began eating. But that all changed as the air filled with killing intent. Kakashi reappeared in a plume of smoke as he made his way over to the team. "All of you disobeyed my orders, and for what? So all of you can have a chance to pass!"

The killing intent made it hard to breathe, it was so paralyzing. The three Genin could do nothing as closed their eyes and awaited their judgment. However, the killing intent faded, only for the Genin to open their eyes to Kakashi's warm 'eye smile.' "You passed the test."

They all just fell over in a stupor. What was going on? Naruto had to speak up for his group's confusion. "Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean we passed? I thought that you didn't want us to feed Haruno."

"Well, any other team I had failed couldn't think for themselves and followed my orders blindly," informed Kakashi. "Let me tell you something: Those that break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash." He saw their hearts fill with pride. "Starting tomorrow, we will begin missions as Team Seven."

Kakashi then dismissed them all as their first missions as Genin would begin soon. And he would be happy to report to the Hokage that Team Seven had passed his test.

* * *

**Lightning Style: Black Rabbit of Inlé.**

**Rank: B.**

**Class: Offensive.**

**Range: Short to Long.**

**Named after _Watership Down_'s the Black Rabbit of Inlé, the Shinigami of Rabbits, this jutsu is seen as a coming of the age ritual for the Lapine of Usagi no Kuni. The user creates a large Black Rabbit the size of a horse or larger to inflict devastating amounts of damage to the opponent by exploding on contact or breaking through their defenses while also inflicting fatal shock. If given enough practice, this jutsu can be controlled after being launched and can be used to pursue the opponent.**

**Lightning Style: Inlé's Wrath.**

**Parent Jutsu: Lightning Style: Black Rabbit of Inlé.**

**Rank: C - B.**

**Class: Offensive.**

**Range: Short to Long.**

**Being a weaker variant of its parent jutsu, Inlé's Wrath creates a multitude of Black Rabbits from the user's hands and sends them outward like a wave. To symbolically show how weak they are compared to its parent jutsu, the rabbits created from it appear to be bony and malnourished. However, unlike its predecessor, the rabbits of Inlé's Wrath can be directed with ease so long as the user stands in place, maintaining control while risking attack from an enemy. It can be utilized for singular opponents and has outstanding usage for crowd control.**

**Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing.**

**Rank: D.**

**Class: Supplementary.**

**Range: Short.**

**A low-rank genjutsu that shows the target their worst fear, even if they are unaware of what they fear the most. It's fairly simple to overcome and requires basic knowledge on genjutsu to overcome it.**

**Earth Style: Stone Pillar Prison.**

**Rank: C.**

**Class: Defensive, Supplementary.**

**Range: Short to Mid Range.**

**The user takes advantage of the earth below them and uses it to imprison their target in pillars of stone. Very useful for interrogation on weak opponents.**

**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu.**

**Rank: D.**

**Class: Supplementary, Offensive.**

**Range: Short.**

**Coming up from underground, the user can use this jutsu to incapacitate their opponent, leaving their head above ground. During this process, the target is capable of being subjected to interrogation and torture. **

**To Dragonninja1983: Sorry, but I plan on keeping it that way. I'm comfortable with the naming system and implementing it into my writing. **

**I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama for her help and oversight for my story.**


	15. Chapter 15: Our First C-Rank

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Our First C-Rank. A Journey to Nami no Kuni**.

A month had gone by since Kakashi had passed them, and the team had gone on several D-rank missions. However, said missions had been nothing more than chores, something Naruto was content with since they were about gardening or agriculture. Some were about finding the Damiyo's wife's lost pet cat, which had to be captured multiple times. For their training, Kakashi instructed them with nothing but teamwork exercises and wouldn't officially train them unless they got their act together.

One would think that after Naruto's display of kindness to his teammates in the bell test they would stop degrading him and start treating him like a comrade. They didn't. They treated him like crap and said the most derogatory of things. However, Naruto wasn't going to be the victim; he made snide remarks about the Uchiha's fallen clan that would anger them until Kakashi stepped in.

After a month of living in Konoha, Naruto wasn't attacked by the villagers when they began to notice that the 'demon' returned. In fact, they all steered clear of him, and they were afraid of denying him service at their stores under the fear of the Usagigetsu running to the Sandaime.

It was in the early morning, and the young Jinchūriki had the day off, but he had to be at the Hokage Tower as an order form the Sandaime. He walked through the hallway and entered the Hokage's office, where he found the Sandaime, alone. He turned to see Naruto and began to smile. "El-ahrairah, come in."

Naruto was taken aback by the Sandaime using his second name, but he had no reason to argue. The Human Prince approached then and bowed to the village leader in respect. "Hokage-sama, it's nice to see you again. But why did you call me here?"

"Well... I was just checking up on you and making sure you were alright," Sarutobi answered. "Kakashi told me a few things about you and your teammates..."

Then, all of a sudden, a young boy wearing a grey helmet with a smiley face, a long blue scarf, grey shorts, blue shoes, and a beige shirt came rushing in with a shuriken in hand. This boy was Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the Sandaime and a student at the ninja academy. "Old man! Today I'm going to defeat you this time!"

Sadly for the Konohamaru, he tripped on his blue scarf in the pathetic attempt to 'defeat' the Sandaime. As he got up, he turned to Naruto, who was looking at him in confusion. "You tripped me over!" he accused.

The Usagigetsu rolled his eyes as he smiled at the little chibi before him. "You tripped over your own scarf. It's not my fault you're wearing something too big for your age, kid." The Jinchūriki picked him up by the scarf playfully.

Another man rushed in. "Omago-sama, you can't be running around like this! Your grandfather's working!" The man had fair skin, and he wore the dark blue clothing almost every Jōnin wore, a Konoha forehead protector that was worn as a bandana, shoes that matched the colors of his attire, and round black glasses.

The boy's face became smug as he looked at Naruto as if the Human Prince was going to shrink under his presence. "What's wrong? Scared that my grandfather's the Hokage?

"I could care less if he was the Sage of the Six Paths himself," Naruto retorted as he put the boy down and looked to the Sandaime. "Hokage-sama, if you don't mind, I have to get back to my training." Hiruzen nodded as Naruto left the room.

Meanwhile, Ebisu was left in shock about the Jinchūriki's identity. "Hokage-sama... was that Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Ebisu.

Ever since Hiruzen's regression in age, he explained to every Jōnin what happened to him. His attitude changed drastically, and he was now carrying out executions without batting an eyelash. And he very well drilled within every Jōnin's head that Naruto was the host for the Kyūbi, not the Kyūbi itself.

"Yes," Sarutobi answered. "He has grown to be a fine shinobi for his age." At that moment, the Tokubetsu Jōnin discovered that Konohamaru left to follow the Jinchūriki.

* * *

**Somewhere in training field seven... One hour later...**

Naruto had been running laps around the field for about an hour until he was at the entrance that held the concrete stairs. After that, he decided to switch to ninjutsu, but that was when he sensed someone watching him and turned around. It was the kid from earlier. "Come out. I know you're there."

Nothing happened, which only left Naruto to his thoughts as he looked around. _What does he want now—did that tree just move?_

Not more than a few meters to his left, a noticeable paper camouflage for the bark 'hid' Konohamaru from Naruto's sight, much to the Human Prince's chagrin. "Oh, come on. At least use something that isn't that obvious."

"Wow, you're sharp! That was my best disguise," Konohamaru said behind the paper, making Naruto sweatdrop at this. He decided to leave, only to be stopped by the boy. "Wait! You have to teach me!"

Naruto rolled his eye and couldn't hold back a smile as he looked down at the child benevolently. "What do you want, kiddo?"

"My name is Konohamaru! And I'm going to be Hokage!" the boy proudly announced. "Then the people of this village will stop seeing me as the Sandaime's grandson."

"Not with that attitude, you won't. The path to being Hokage is hard. You not only have to be the strongest shinobi in the village, but you have to learn other things like politics, responsibility, and patience. I can't serve a Hokage that only boasts his strength and doesn't put the needs of the village first," Naruto informed.

"Then, can you train me?" Konohamaru asked eagerly.

"And why should I?" returned Naruto.

"Because you're the only one that doesn't see me as the Hokage's grandson," Konohamaru admitted sadly. At that moment, Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the kid. He was the grandchild of the Sandaime, so it was clear to see that the boy wasn't acknowledged as his own person, but a legacy.

Naruto bent down and put his left hand on the boy's shoulder sympathetically. "Alright, the first thing you need to do is to stop focusing on being Hokage and start being yourself. You don't need to be Hokage to be respected," he informed. "Now, tell me what you know about chakra."

The boy pulled a scroll out of his back pocket only for the blonde to put his hand on it. "What you know by heart, Konohamaru."

"Well... chakra is the mold of spiritual and physical energies, handseals help control the chakra, and a few other things I forgot," answered the blue scarfed boy.

That left Naruto with another question. "Do you know any ninjutsu?"

"I know the Henge, and that's it," Konohamaru answered once more.

_That's it? Nothing else?_ Naruto thought as he looked skeptically at the child. "What about practice in kunai and shuriken? You should know the basics by now; there's no reason for anyone to skip out on the most basic training."

"I don't know how to use them, only what Ebisu-sensei's been teaching me," admitted the young boy. Naruto's instincts kicked in as his eyes turned red in surprise. What was that Jōnin teaching the boy?

"There you are, Omago-sama," said a familiar voice. Both Naruto and Konohamaru turned to see Ebisu walk over from the stairs and onto the field. As he approached, Naruto closed the gap between them as his eyes faded back to their natural blue color. "Now, why did you follow this boy?"

"I train here," answered the Usagigetsu. "I could ask what you are doing for your student's training, Jōnin-san."

"My name is Ebisu, and I'm teaching the boy what he needs to learn," retorted the Jōnin. "I can't exactly train him to learn techniques like the **Fireball Jutsu.** He could hurt himself, or worse, kill himself."

"But what about basic weapons training?" asked Naruto. "At his age, I was already undergoing training in chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and hunting."

Ebisu looked disturbed by this. "Well... you see, Konoha doesn't have the advanced training we once had because we are at a time of peace. Because of this, there really isn't any need to train the children so vigorously."

The Lapine taught their children at the young age of six and progressed from the ground up. Konoha taught children only under the guidance of a Jōnin or Chūnin and needed permission to learn at a later time.

Ebisu's explanation was unsettling, this left Naruto with more concern. "Regardless, Ebisu-san, war could break out at any moment; I don't think the next generation would like it if they weren't prepared for any challenges that will come later in life."

Ebisu sighed. "Trust me, Naruto-san, I'm not the one making these calls. I am actually well renowned in my career for training and tutoring young shinobi. Hopefully, Hokage-sama makes a change, but it might be to make up for the lack of shinobi we have in numbers. Ever since the Third Shinobi World War, we have lost a lot of our military strength, and we only managed to gain an edge through the late Yondaime and the other shinobi that still serve us to this day."

The Usagigetsu sighed. He didn't know that Konoha was not only recovering from the war, but also from the Kyūbi attack. He looked to Konohamaru, who appeared to be disheartened by the news. "Kono-chan, your sensei is more than capable of training you. This shouldn't get in the way of you becoming stronger."

"It's not just that, Boss," Konohamaru said, surprising Naruto with the new title. The younger boy got closer and whispered, _"He's a pervert; he looks at women in the hot springs,"_ making the Human Prince's eyes widen in astonishment.

Ebisu blushed from overhearing what the boy said and was outraged. "I heard that, Konohamaru!"

The young boy ran off with the Jōnin hot on his heels while Naruto was left in a stupor. Today was turning out to be pretty weird.

* * *

**Later that night... At Naruto's apartment...**

As Naruto was getting ready for bed, he had to do one thing before going off to sleep.

Since he had last contacted his cousin, he had hoped that the fox had reflected on what he said and wished they could finally make an agreement. The Human Prince had a new addition to his offer, one that the Kyūbi couldn't resist. He closed his eyes and focused.

* * *

**Within the Mindscape...**

Naruto found himself in the forest from last month within the Mindscape, only it was nighttime as the moon and stars shone brightly in the fictional conjuration of the mind. The Kyūbi was just up ahead, his body creating a shadow over the trees. It looked like he was trying to sleep.

Naruto closed in on the beast and tried to get his attention. "Kyūbi-san!"

Kurama opened his eyes in annoyance to see the little brat had returned to his prison. **"What do you want?"**

"I'm here to ask if you've thought about my offer from last month. I also want to add a few more benefits. I'll try to see if I can connect your senses so you can be a part of the outside world. I'll also be giving you new things to make your imprisonment more enjoyable." Naruto put his hand out to touch the beast's nose as the fox's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "We need to work together if we are going to be this way."

**"Alright, I'll agree on your conditions,"** the Bijuu decided, taking the blonde by surprise. **"But I need to ask you something, and I'd like a direct answer from you."**

Naruto was both confused as he was taken aback by his cousin's sudden change. He expected that the Kyūbi would reject his offer. "S-Sure. What is it?"

**"Does the rabbit really want to make things up to me? And does closure really help me heal from the wounds of the past?"** Kurama asked with a small amount of desperation and skepticism.

The blonde became somber as he looks at the fox with utmost sincerity. "Yes," he answered. "He wants nothing more than to make up for all that had happened these past two-thousand years. And closure does help; I had to face the pain from long ago so that I could move on without the weight of it holding me down."

**"But how can he? It's been far too long for him to do anything,"** responded Kurama, testing the boy to see what his answer was.

"Well, that is true, but you two have all the time in the world to make amends," Naruto said with hope evident in his voice. "You both are immortal, so why don't you make peace now and try to close the wounds before they get worse."

**"Easy for you to say; you never had to endure the ignorance, hatred, and greed of humanity as a whole!"** Kurama retorted angrily. The Human Prince was failing his little test. **"Even so, why should I agree to help you? Just so I can be reduced to some luxury pet that would be given these special 'privileges'? You're no better than the humans that wanted me and my siblings' power."**

Naruto looked down as if he was disappointed, much to the fox's satisfaction, but that was a mistake Kurama would soon regret.

"Except that's where you're wrong!" angrily shouted Naruto with clenched fists, catching the Bijuu by surprise. "Have I ever demanded anything from you?! Have I ever tried taking your power by force?! If not, then shut the fuck up!"

Naruto looked down again as he calmed himself. "All I wanted was to help you as my cousin, but that's too much to ask for. I wanted to get to know you more since we're family. I'm giving you something others couldn't: a choice. That's something you were never given in a long time."

Kurama was left stupefied, but Naruto hadn't finished his speech. He looked the fox in the eye. "When I die, you'll be released into Usagi no Kuni to make sure you are free from human control. If you decide to take your rage out on the clan or leave to kill humans, you will be sealed away once more for rehabilitation. But if you try to heal and recover from the pain from the past, you will truly be set free."

Naruto knew that his cousin's rage couldn't easily be waned, but if he knew how strong his father was, the fox had no choice but to be subjugated to the confines of a seal once more if that came to pass. The only way for the fox to be free was to let go of his hatred before it consumed him.

Kurama was looking at all his options, which were little to none. **_If what the brat said was true, then that meant no matter what his options were, I'd still be a prisoner no matter what._ **

The only way to be free was to confront his past and heal. Somehow, this seemed to strike a chord within Kurama. Some part of him did want what the Sage couldn't give him and his siblings as he passed from the world still too soon.

**_I need to be careful if the brat means what he says,_** Kurama thought. He closed his eyes for a few brief moments, not saying a word as he contemplated his options until he made his decision. He opened his eyes and faced the Usagigetsu. **"Alright then, brat, you win. I'll help you, but if you so much as cross me, you'll pay dearly. If you think that closure can heal me, then summon the bastard that left me and my siblings to rot."**

Naruto gave a small smile. "It looks like we have a deal then. Next week I'll summon him, and you two can talk. And to begin our agreement…" Naruto focused and created the lake and sandy beach from before, now making it an area filled with its own wonders. He then looked back to the Kyūbi. "I hope we can get to know each other in the future, Kyūbi-san."

Like the month before, Naruto left the Mindscape and drifted off to sleep, now content with the fox's cooperation.

* * *

**One day Later...**

It was morning, and Naruto and his team were trying to track down the beloved pet cat of the Daimyo's wife, Tora. He was in a rural forest area that was a well-known hiding place the cat used as cover from the shinobi that had to capture it. They all took positions around the feline. Naruto was in the trees, Sakura in the bushes, and Sasuke watched from the opposite direction. The only way they could tell that it was Tora was the pink bow put onto the top of its head.

_"Black Rabbit in position, ready to engage the target,"_ Naruto spoke nonchalantly over a small, short-range radio equipped to his neck. _"Are you both following suit, Pink and Blue?"_

_"Pink in position. I hate you, dobe,"_ responded Sakura over the line. Her name was pink for obvious reasons.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he retorted, _"Are you done with the pettiness, Haruno? Good. Let's take the cat back to its owner, got it?"_

_"Blue, in position. Let's move in,"_ spoke Sasuke over the radio lines.

Naruto then switched from annoyed to serious. _"Alright, engage!"_

Not more than two minutes later, Naruto was now holding the cat while trying to keep it from clawing at his face, but his hands had suffered cat scratches that deeply carved into the skin. Kakashi was up in the trees watching in amusement. The Human Prince began screaming. "Can we get this fucking demon to the Daimyo's wife?! Please, I can't take it anymore!"

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic, and a bit worried for the Usagigetsu who looked like he wanted to kill the little demon that was scratching at his face. "Alright, alright, let's get little Tora back to the office. We'll get him off your face soon."

* * *

**At the Hokage's office...**

Team Seven, Iruka, and the Hokage were all now witnessing the little demon being crushed in the loving grip of his owner. "Oh, Tora, I've missed you so much!"

The cat was struggling to break free, and Naruto couldn't help but feel pity for the poor thing. If the Daimyo's wife wanted to cuddle with her beloved pet, she should have gotten a dog. They're more physical with their affection.

At that moment, Naruto intervened, "Uhhh, Ma'am?" getting her attention. "You do know you're holding Tora-chan wrong, right?"

"What do you mean?" the Daimyo's wife asked. "I always try to give Tora-chan all the love in the world."

"But that's the problem," the Human Prince insisted. "Cats are very independent creatures, so it would be best if Tora gave you affection on his terms. Also, the way you're holding him is wrong. Let me show you." Naruto reached out to get the feline from the woman's grip to show her a gentler method on how to handle cats. The Usagigetsu held Tora in a much more comfortable position and began stroking his fur. The cat was purring not more than a few seconds later. Returning the beloved pet to his rightful owner, she began to adopt the same method Naruto used and got the same results.

The Daimyo's wife looked like the happiest person in the world as she pulled Naruto in for a one-armed hug while holding Tora in the other. "Oh, thank you, my boy! Hopefully, Tora won't run away again."

The woman left with a peaceful cat in tow while Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Iruka were left in bewilderment. For years, each generation of the many cats owned by the Daimyo's wife had always run away because of her overbearing affection. Naruto had just given them the answer to handle Tora once and for all. And it took a Genin to know what many others disregarded for years.

It took Naruto speaking once more to knock them out of their stupor. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama? What's our next mission?"

"Oh," said the Hokage as if he just came to the realization. "Well, we have a few missions on cleaning the river, walking some of the Inuzuka clans dogs, and—"

"Dammit, we've done enough of these already!" Sakura screeched at the Hokage. "We're ninja! We shouldn't have to be doing these damn chores!"

"This is degrading!" the Uchiha added in furiously. "I shouldn't have to be stuck doing meaningless tasks without getting the chance to prove myself." Meanwhile, Naruto was just feeling embarrassment for his teammates; they disrespected the Sandaime and were representing their team poorly.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled back, silencing them. He managed to calm down before continuing. "You're just fresh out of the academy and have no experience in the field! You both should know that all Genin must take these missions to prove themselves ready for something official. Since you brats are just starting out, you are given D-Ranks for your status as Genin."

Kakashi hummed to himself before vouching for his students. "Now, Iruka, it's been a month. I think they're ready for the field. Besides, all those years of training shouldn't be put to waste."

Sarutobi was deep in thought about this. It's a risk to just let the team go on something a little higher than what their rank demanded, but if they were to grow, it would require something like this. even if, they should learn what the world is like before their careers took off.

The Sandaime looked towards Team Seven and Kakashi in particular. "I'll give them the chance to prove themselves. I'm giving you all a C-Rank escort mission to Nami no Kuni. You'll be acting as bodyguards." Sarutobi looked towards the door in which Anbu had probably been hiding and gave out his order, "Send in our client."

The door to the office opened to reveal a grey-haired, bespectacled man that had a dark V-neck shirt with an obi, pants that matched, and sandals. He wore a pointed hat on his head, had a large beard, and a bottle in hand that was complemented by the drunk look on his face, implying that he was a bit of an alcoholic. He looked disappointed at Team Seven. "I asked for ninja, not a bunch of snot-nosed brats." He pointed at Sakura. "Especially her. Last I heard, ninja did not have pink hair."

She became murderous as she marched over, ready to beat the living crap out of the man, but was held back by Kakashi as she struggled. "Let me go! I'm going to kill the old man!"

Naruto became irritated by the display. "Enough, Haruno! Hokage-sama was gracious enough to let us have a C-Rank. We don't need you trying to destroy any chance of us going on any further missions."

With that, Sakura calmed from her rage, and the old man introduced himself. "I'm Tazuna, an architect from Nami no Kuni. I'm making a bridge that will benefit my people, so I expect you all to lay down your lives for me."

With that demand, Kakashi had told his students to pack their things. No one knew how long they would be gone or how long it would take for the bridge to be built or completed.

* * *

**At Konoha's gates...**

Tazuna and Team Seven were all standing at the entrance of one of the many gates that encircled the village, ready for their journey into Nami no Kuni.

"Alright, is everyone ready? We'll be gone for possibly a few weeks, and the second we leave these gates, there's no turning back." Kakashi saw Sasuke and Sakura carrying large packs while Naruto had nothing but the clothes off his back. "Naruto, didn't you pack anything for the mission?"

"Yeah, baka. And don't even think about mooching off us," Sakura chimed in arrogantly.

Ignoring the jab from Haruno, Naruto looked to Kakashi and pulled out a storage scroll. "Everything I need is sealed in this, Sensei. There's no need to worry about me not packing essentials," he assured his sensei, irritating the pink-haired girl and the Uchiha as they sneered at him.

Kakashi had a closed eye-smile as he gleamed at the boy. "Well, then I guess we're all ready then." He began to walk towards the gates. "Let's move out."

And with that, they went off to fulfill their duties and journeyed to their destination.

* * *

**I've noticed a few things with Ebisu never being utilized as a proper character.**

**Once more, I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama for her oversight, guidance, and overall help with this story.**


	16. Chapter 16: Ambush! The Demons Attack!

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ambush! The Demons Attack!**

Team Seven and their client Tazuna were now walking down a dirt road surrounded by the forest on both sides. They were heading southwest to attain further transportation to Nami no Kuni. Today was perfect. The sky was beautifully clear, barely a cloud in sight.

Sakura turned to Kakashi with a question in mind. "Hey, sensei. Doesn't Nami no Kuni have their own shinobi?"

"No," Kakashi answered. "There are no ninja in that land. In other countries, they have their own shinobi alongside their own unique customs. A small island like Nami no Kuni is naturally protected by the sea, so there's no need for shinobi to be there, much less a village. The five great nations have shinobi villages that occupy a great amount of territory, and they all have leaders that possess the rank of Kage." With that answered, she fell silent.

A few minutes of walking, and nothing seemed to have happened.

Kakashi started talking again to ease the boredom in the air and had his own questions in tow; he was curious about Naruto's other name. Kakashi turned to the young Jinchūriki getting the blonde's attention. "So, Naruto, what kind of name is El-ahrairah? I've never heard that name anywhere before you introduced yourself."

"Well, my family wanted to give me a new identity among them as a Usagigetsu," Naruto answered sincerely.

"I still question the freak rabbit you turned into and how it could be your father. Who could ever love an orphan like you?" Sasuke sneered arrogantly. Sakura then began laughing at the Human Prince. The entire group stopped as the air became tense.

Naruto returned fire with evident amounts of anger lacing his voice. "Just like who could ever love an egotistic dick like you, Uchiha? I think the death of your clan was a blessing for them since they don't have to deal with you anymore." This knocked the Uchiha out of his smug disposition and angered him quickly.

"Enough you two!" Kakashi intervened as he scowled at Sasuke. "You seem to like instigating fights, don't you? We'll see where that gets you when you're dead from your own incompetence. I've had it up to here with your harassment of your teammate, Uchiha!" The Jōnin put his hand above his gravity-defying hair. "If you keep this up, I'll have you suspended." The threat permeated the air.

Kakashi then looked towards Sakura, who seemed to freeze from his gaze. "And you; you just seem to like ganging up on Naruto, do you? I might just have to beat the crap out of both you to get your acts together."

"B-But sensei, N-Naruto-baka got to be a shinobi without having to go to the academy like we did. He's done nothing to earn his right as a ninja," she stuttered, trying to justify her wrongdoings toward her comrade.

The air was full of tension between the two disrespectful Genin and the gray-haired Jōnin, not one of them saying a word.

_Do all of them act like this?_ Tazuna thought. _Am I even going to live past this?_

"Sakura, Naruto has proven himself capable as a shinobi. May I remind you of last month?" Kakashi said, deathly calm, making the girl sweat. "The Sandaime and Naruto's adoptive father came to an agreement long ago that Naruto was to live and train under them as a part of their clan and return for graduation. So, if you have a problem with it, take it up with the Hokage and try to convince him otherwise."

Kakashi then turned to Naruto, his gaze becoming soft. "So, where did we leave off?"

"My name, and how it's my new identity among my family," Naruto answered, a bit skeptic about the Haruno and Uchiha.

"Alright, does El-ahrairah have any meaning to you other than another identity," asked the Jōnin curiously. He wanted to know his sensei's son a lot more; the life he had lived when he was with the rabbit summons must have meant a lot to the boy.

"My name means 'the Prince with a Thousand Enemies' and 'the Sun'," the Jinchūriki returned joyously. "As one of the first rabbit summoners in two-thousand years, I was given that name due to my early upbringing." His attitude shifted into sadness as he referred to his past, which the cyclops picked up on. With that answered, they continued their journey.

_He doesn't even deserve those summons; that name went to a loser,_ Sakura and Sasuke thought in anger as they grimaced. They could not comprehend how the dobe managed to get a name that was unheard of in the elemental nations that had so much meaning and power behind it. They would never accept their blonde comrade no matter what; to them, the Human Prince was dead weight and a spoiled brat given special treatment.

* * *

**One hour of traveling later...**

The group continued their walk down the dirt road surrounded by the forest, nothing suspicious or foreboding in their path.

Suddenly, Naruto sensed bloodlust not far from them. He then honed in on it with his sensory capabilities to find the enemies in the form of a puddle. This was alarming as they all didn't notice the incoming threat, but Kakashi who did notice from his years of experience.

_Two chakra signatures,_ Naruto urgently concluded. _And they're strong._

Naruto made motions to his sensei, who already knew and was sending them to the Uchiha. With three party members sans Sakura ready for the ambush, they prepared themselves. Both of Naruto's claws elongated and started glowing green.

Then, it happened. Two shinobi wearing dark camouflage, black cloaks, metal masks that covered the lower halves of their faces, and metal gauntlets on one of their hands that held claws and bladed chains that linked them together emerged from the puddle. They donned headbands that had Kirigakure's symbol of four waves on it. One threw the other to get around to the other side, all the while their bladed chains wrapped around Kakashi and tore him to shreds. As soon as they killed the Jōnin, they went for the bridgebuilder.

Naruto and Sasuke were quick to react. The Uchiha jumped between the enemies' gauntlets and leaped into the air once more. He threw a kunai and shuriken and nailed one of the enemy's chains to a tree.

Meanwhile, the Human Prince was being charged by the other. The enemy quickly separated from the chain and tried to tear away at the boy, only for Naruto to make a sacrifice and grab the metal claw with his left hand, making him bleed. He then used his own Wind Claw to tear through the opposing nin's torso and giving a** Black Lightning**-imbued kick to him, knocking him back.

"Ahhhggg!" The Kiri nin screamed as he was sent flying to the tree. He recovered instantly and glared at Naruto. "You son of a bitch!"

The other nin whose chain was nailed to the tree had broken free and went for the bridgebuilder. Surprisingly, Sakura had gotten in front of the old man, pulled a kunai out, and took a defensive stance only for Sasuke to get in the way of the attack, ready to take the fatal blow. However, that didn't happen.

Before Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were torn through, Kakashi appeared in an instant and disabled the enemy shinobi in a flash. He then went for Naruto's opponent was handling and took him out in the same swift manner as the previous. It all happened so quickly that the Genin didn't have any time to process what was going on before Kakashi was now completely visible to them. He had both enemy nin wrung by their necks in his arms.

Everything was now calm and settled. Tazuna actually looked relieved. These kids really protected me!

For the first time on a real mission, Team Seven had got their act together and fended off the nuke-nin. Kakashi stood before them, proud of his team's actions. "Good job, Naruto, Sasuke, and you too Sakura." He then noticed the injury on Naruto's hand and was alarmed. "The claw you grabbed was laced with poison; open the wound to bleed it out!"

"Understood!" Naruto complied. The Human Prince reached into his sleeve with his right hand and created a black crystal kunai. He then pulled it out only to stab his palm deeply to ensure that a good portion of the poison was bled out, surprising everyone that witnessed his bold display.

As soon as that was done, Kakashi's piercing gaze moved to Tazuna, both enemy nin still in hand. "Tazuna..."

"Y-Yes?" the old man stuttered nervously. He knew he was doomed to the horrors that lied ahead.

"We need to talk," Kakashi answered sternly. It looked like something was finally exposed on this mission, and it involved the bridgebuilder's life.

**Five minutes later...**

Both enemy nin were tied to a tree to make sure they didn't escape until interrogated. The group stood not far off, ready in case they tried to make another attempt on the bridgebuilder.

"These two are Gōzu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers. Former Chūnin from Kirigakure," Kakashi informed his team.

"How did you even know that we were going to attack?" asked Gōzu with a clouded voice behind the metal mask.

"Oh, come on," Kakashi chastised. "A puddle when it hasn't even rained in weeks?" This made the enemy nin's eyes widen. "Not to mention my student noticed you up ahead and gave me signals you could have picked up from observing. Naruto?"

The blonde Jinchūriki took it from there as he rubbed his wounded hand. "I could feel your bloodlust from fifteen meters away. It wasn't hard to pinpoint where you were." This truth bewildered everyone.

Kakashi felt a rush of pride for his student. Sensory types were a rarity and valuable assets when it came to combat and tracking. It was just was another thing that made the Uchiha and Haruno almost see red. The dobe had proved to be more useful as a shinobi with the sensory abilities he had at his disposal. The cyclops glanced back towards the Demon Brothers, who had then dispelled into water.

"Well, that skips interrogation," said Kakashi in a serious tone as he then looked to his team. "This mission has gone from being a C-Rank up to an A-Rank. If we keep going, some or all of us may die."

"But what about Tazuna?" asked Sakura.

"Simple: he'll be left to die," answered Kakashi in a casual tone. He turned to the bridgebuilder, who seemed to be having a heart attack. "Unless he can come clean and tell us why these shinobi were after him, then this mission will end as soon as we reach the docks." Kakashi's gaze became irritable.

Tazuna was sweating out of fear. He knew he had to tell the truth sooner or later. "A-Alright!" He put his hands up in defeat. "I'm being targeted by Gatō."

"Wait a minute," Naruto intervened in bewilderment of the statement. "Gatō of the Gatō company? That one?" This man was well known to the economies of the elemental nations.

"Yes," Tazuna admitted shamefully. "That bastard has ruined Nami and corrupted it in just one year. The people of Nami live in constant fear and can't afford to do simple things like feed their families. When the bridge is complete, it will break Gatō's hold on our nation. That's why I needed ninja to protect me until it was complete."

"Then why didn't you let us know?" asked Kakashi. "You could have negotiated for a team of Anbu and worked out a deal with the Sandaime; he's not that strict since Konoha takes a much more moral path on missions."

"We couldn't afford something of a higher rank mission, I'm sorry," Tazuna apologized somberly. "This was the only way for our people to get help."

Kakashi pondered on this. _If we continue, the consequences could be catastrophic. And my team wouldn't be getting any experience or mature in any way if we go back._ The Jōnin faced his team. "Do you all still want to go through with this, despite the threat that lies ahead?"

Naruto stepped forward. "After Nami's recovered from Gatō's reign, we could make a few alliances for the benefit of both our nations." This made the bridgebuilder's eyes widen at the prospect, but the Human Prince wasn't finished there. "We need to do this. Not just to prove ourselves or to show our moral standings, but to fight as shinobi of Konoha. And if Konoha's reputation is heightened because of this, the more mission requests we can from clients."

Kakashi then turned to his dark-haired student. "This is my chance to test my strength. I'll be able to show my might as an Uchiha," Sasuke stated proudly.

And finally, Sakura joined in cheerfully. "If they're going, I'm going too."

The cyclops nodded as he looked towards Tazuna. "Alright, then. We'll be heading to Nami with you, and we'll be protecting you until the bridge is finished."

Tazuna took off his hat and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you. Nami no Kuni will forever be in your debt."

* * *

**Three hours later... In the Afternoon...**

Team Seven and their client were now on a small wooden boat that was heading towards their destination. They were being taken there by a ferryman that knew Tazuna and became their means of transportation. There was a fog so thick that it would there be nothing to be seen unless it was close by. The only thing that caught their sight was the incomplete bridge, already standing so tall and mighty, like a beacon of hope.

There was a tunnel up ahead that went right into a small town where the fog had come to a stop as they approached the shore.

"We're lucky that we weren't caught, Tazuna. I leave the rest to you," the gruff ferryman said in a stoic voice as they began to dock.

As soon as they all got off and their means of transport left, they continued their trek towards Tazuna's home. It had a similar dirt road and forest from earlier, but up ahead, there was a lake nearby.

However, all it took to interrupt the peace the group had was the rustling of bushes a few meters away from them as it got their attention. Then a small snowshoe hare jumped out of the bushes and ran directly to Naruto and began nuzzling itself against his foot.

The group was amazed at the rabbit's courage to approach a human as Naruto happily picked up the small mammal and held it to his level. "Hey there, little guy. What are you doing here?"

Tazuna quickly became annoyed. "It's just a rodent."

Naruto ignored the bridgebuilder and adored the small creature while Kakashi was looking at it in skepticism and alarm.

_A white coat on a rabbit in spring?_ Kakashi pondered as his student was busy fawning over the said creature. _That would mean it's been raised indoors. Then it's a decoy!_ Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a large object whipping through the air as he shouted, "Everyone, get down!"

Everyone ducked as a massive blade about the size of a fully-grown man flew past them and deeply implanted itself into a tree.

**THUD!**

As everyone recovered, they got the chance to get a good look at their assailant, who now stood on the handle of the blade. It was a man about Kakashi's age. He had a grayish skin tone, wore dark camouflage leg and arm warmers, light blue striped baggy pants, and black shoes. He wore bandages around his face like a mask and his headband sideways, and he appeared shirtless.

Kakashi greeted their new opponent almost as if he was an old associate. "Momochi Zabuza, nukenin from Kirigakure."

The rouge shinobi darkly chuckled at the statement as he spoke in a deep gruff voice, "And if it isn't _Kakashi of the Sharingan._ I'll keep this quick, I want the old man you've taken as your charge."

The Jōnin raised his hand to grasp the part of his headband that had been covering his left eye. "All of you," he addressed his team without taking his eyes off Zabuza, "Get in position and protect the bridgebuilder. And stay out of this." His word now absolute, Naruto put the rabbit on the ground and joined his team in surrounding Tazuna on all sides with their kunai knives out.

Kakashi then pulled the symbol of his affiliation up, revealing his hidden eye, the **Sharingan.**

Zabuza looked quite amused. "Finally, I get to see what it's like to face the **Sharingan** in combat."

Sasuke was mumbling under his breath as he looked down. "The **Sharingan** comes from my clan—"

"I think it would be best if you didn't reveal the abilities of your clan here, Sasuke," interrupted Naruto. A mist was beginning to set in and enclose on the area.

Zabuza did nothing but keep his eyes on Kakashi as the fog rolled in. "You have a good place in the bingo book, you know? You're labeled _'The Man that has Copied a Thousand Jutsu'_, _'The Copycat Ninja',_ or better yet, just _'Kakashi of the Sharingan'."_ He dislodged the blade went towards the lake. He raised one arm into the air while the other in a handseal, performing ninjutsu.

The water then began to kick up around the nukenin. The fog became thicker and stronger. The air filled with unease and fear for the Genin and bridgebuilder as they all knew that this battle could result in their deaths.

**"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

The fog became so thick that there was little to no visibility. The only thing the entire group could see was each other.

"Everyone watch out," Kakashi advised cautiously as his eyes darted around. "Zabuza is a master of the **Silent Killing** technique."

**"'Silent Killing'?"** Sasuke questioned.

"It happens so fast that you're dead before you know it," Kakashi answered sharply. "Keep your guard up." There was no room for error; this mission could end up with all of them being killed.

The mist got even thicker. And the tension in the air was so thick it was hard to breathe.

Then Zabuza spoke, and his voice had sounded through both the blinding mist and into the ears of the Genin as if he was omnipresent, frightening them. "Eight points to choose from: Larynx, lungs, subclavian artery…" Zabuza named one after another. He could end them in just one fell swoop. He then released a powerful Killing Intent, which made the Genin fear for their lives.

Out of everyone in the group, Sasuke was taking this the worst. He looked at the fog that clouded the field. The pressure and fear were getting to him as he was preparing to stab himself with his own kunai.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I won't allow any of you to die on my watch," Kakashi reassured the Uchiha as he looked back. The Jōnin would be willing to die for his team if it meant they lived.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kakashi," Zabuza jeered as he appeared to all of them within the stances that encircled Tazuna. With a hidden, confident grin, the nukenin knew he had this in the bag.

Right when Zabuza was about to run them through, Naruto intercepted the nukenin, stabbing him in the stomach with a kunai. The blond glared at the former shinobi as he spoke with a voice dripping with venom, "You may be a master of **Silent Killing,** but if I can sense you in time, then that's it for your games, Momochi."

Zabuza then dissipated into water much to Naruto's chagrin. It was a **Water Clone!**

Not more than a second later, Zabuza had run Kakashi through from behind. However, Zabuza wasn't lucky that time; the Jōnin he had supposedly killed pulled the same trick with his own Water Clone, and Kakashi was now behind him with a kunai to his throat. "This ends now."

No, it didn't end there. This was just the beginning. Zabuza had dissipated into the water like the previous, revealing that he was another clone.

The real one came up from behind and once more tried to cut through Kakashi. He ducked under the blade as Zabuza then planted his sword into the ground and took the opportunity to kick the silver-haired Jōnin, sending him into the waters of the lake.

As Kakashi tried to recover, Zabuza appeared was right behind him, flying through a set of hand seals.

**"Water Style: Water Prison!"**

Kakashi didn't have time to react as he was enveloped in a sphere of water as Zabuza's hand and focus of chakra was the only thing that kept concentration on the prison. He somehow couldn't move or react in any way; he was immobilized.

Now that the Jōnin was out of the way, nothing was keeping Zabuza from his prime objective. He performed half of a hand seal.

**"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"**

Water then took form from the lake and began to take a human image until it was an exact copy of its creator, scaring the Genin. The clone then made its way toward land.

Kakashi shouted out of fear for his students, "Get out of here while you still can! Zabuza is using all his focus to keep me in here; the clone can't go far from his real body!"

_We couldn't run even if we tried,_ Naruto thought fearfully. _The man is a former Jōnin from Kirigakure; he'd just track us down, so we have to fight for all of us to survive. I could try to use **Lightning Style,** but that would harm Sensei. **Wind Style** is out of the question, too. Damn it!_ Naruto took what little moments there were to calm down. _Sensei told us that those that break the rules are scum, but those that abandon their comrades are worse. I won't forget that lesson; it's something my family would see as one of their own morals. I could summon Leona..._

As Zabuza's clone was about to exit range, Naruto had come to his final decision. _Da said to keep my Kekkei Genkai hidden unless it was an emergency, and now's a better time than never, but it's so soon._

Naruto walked forward with his head held high as a confident smile graced his face. Kakashi was bewildered. Did the blonde not hear what he said? "All of you get out of here!"

"There's no point, Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he continued his advancement. "Even if we did run, Zabuza would just track us all down and kill us without a moment's hesitation. I won't abandon my comrade just so he can die in vain."

The Human Prince then bit his thumb to draw blood and flew through a set of hand seals. Upon its completion, he slammed his hand on the ground.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Leona!"**

A plume of smoke clouded the area around the blonde to reveal a sight that made Naruto gleam with hope and leave everyone in bewilderment.

A familiar female, lion-like Lapine with bulky muscles, towering height, and black Konoha Jōnin attire made herself known to the group. Her familiar deep gruff voice brought a sense of ease to the Human Prince. "El-ahrairah? What's wrong?"

"I need your help, Leona. My sensei's been captured and is about to be killed, and if we don't help him we're dead," Naruto informed her. He kept his eyes on the nukenin, his clone, and his imprisoned sensei, all three of whom were still left in a stupor by the Lapine's appearance. "So, can you help me?"

Leona smiled, not caring about the scene before her. "Of course. Anything for family."

Right when she said that, the **Water Clone** came in with the massive sword ready to decapitate her. Before that could even happen, Leona grabbed weapon point-blank and stopped it as the duplicate came to a struggle with it. She angrily glared at the clone. "Do you mind, asshole? I'm trying to have a moment with my baby cousin!"

As Leona said that, she punched the **Water Clone's** face so hard it became distorted until it fell to the ground and dissipated into water.

The Lioness of Lapine turned her head to the original Zabuza and grinned sadistically. "Naru-chan," she said in a singsong voice. "Why don't you take it from here? I'll watch your back."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, but first," he looked towards his teammates and the bridgebuilder as he then went through a set of hand seals that revealed his Kekkei Genkai.

**"Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit!"**

A pink crystal dome surrounded the remainder of Team Seven. Everyone, sans Naruto and Leona, was left breathless by the display. None of them knew about **Crystal Style** and its properties as an extraordinary element.

Naruto turned his gaze towards Zabuza and his sensei, now knowing that his teammates would be protected by his jutsu. He then went through hand seals once more and slammed his hand on the ground.

**"Crystal Style: Growing Crystal Thorns!"**

Red crystals emerged from the earth as if they were trees with jagged branches and rose to be two stories high. Then through the force of Naruto's will, the branches shot towards the lake at a lightning-fast pace, going for their intended target.

Zabuza had to let go of the Water Prison and dodge the oncoming onslaught of sharp thorns that could kill or harm him severely. Kakashi was freed, and now he could pay the nukenin back for all the trouble he put his team through. However, Leona jumped in, ready to engage Zabuza in combat.

The nukenin barely had any time to react as the Lioness had gone on a full-scale assault. She swiped at him with her claws and inflicted deep wounds and then sent a powerful kick to send him flying. Zabuza rebounded, but he was severely wounded.

Before the Lioness of Lapine could finish the job, Kakashi intervened with the wave of the hand to get her attention. "Wait! Let me take it from here, Zabuza is mine!"

Leona just laughed at the Jōnin's determination. "Just make sure I don't have to save you again, okay?"

Kakashi grunted in confirmation as Leona went to join her cousin. He then engaged Zabuza once more. It wasn't long until both shinobi flew through hand seals to perform a jutsu simultaneously.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The water from the lake on both opposing sides had risen into the air and taken the form of a dragon. Both shinobi launched their jutsu towards each other, the clashing water sending a massive wave to the land that surrounded the lake.

Kakashi and Zabuza glared at one another as they began to encircle each other. The nukenin was wondering what capabilities the Sharingan might have and plotted his next attack. Kakashi again went through a set of hand seals that were familiar to the rogue ninja.

**"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"**

A violent current took the shape of a circle in front of Kakashi as it then built speed and cascaded in a massive blast of water that enveloped the nukenin and sent him far crashing into a tree.

Zabuza couldn't move. The force of that jutsu was too much for him. Then four kunai struck his legs and arms, taking away his mobility as Kakashi appeared on the tree branch above him.

The nukenin was at his limits as he could only glare at the silver-haired Jōnin and spoke in a weak voice, "H-How—"

Two throwing needles flew through the air and struck two points on Zabuza's neck, appearing to have killed him.

Everyone turned to see a masked ninja standing on a tree branch not far from Zabuza. The appearance of the ninja was quite androgynous. The masked nin wore a brown pinstriped outfit that stopped at the knees, a green haori with white trimming, a brown sash wrapped around the waist, and light brown sandals with green straps. The person's hair was tied up into a white bun holder, and two locks formed bangs that were held together with small hairpieces. The white mask the shinobi wore was of a Kirigakure Anbu; it held two red waves on it, curved eye holes, and the symbol of the shinobi's affiliation on their forehead.

As everyone observed the new arrival, Naruto had freed Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna from the **Crimson Fruit** with Leona following along. The pink dome shattered and faded away into the air beautifully.

The Anbu bowed and spoke in a soft, calm voice, "Thank you so much. I've been tracking down Momochi for months, and thanks to you, my mission is complete."

Kakashi took no time to investigate Zabuza's corpse and began to feel for any sign of life only to find none. He looked towards the Anbu. _He can't be more than my own Genins' age. That's no ordinary shinobi._

Meanwhile, Leona pulled Naruto close to her as she began to growl at the masked ninja, who leaped from the tree to retrieve Zabuza's body. As the nin hoisted the corpse onto their back, they dismissed themselves. "Now, I must take my leave. Farewell."

The Anbu made half a handclap and began to fade away in a swirling vortex of leaves. Kakashi, putting up a strong front, pulled down his headband to cover his Sharingan eye as the Anbu left.

"Alright, everyone, let's get the bridgebuilder to his home." Kakashi then looked to Naruto, who was still being held close by his non-human cousin. "And you, Naruto, have a lot of explaining to do as soon as I regain consciousness," he said, referring to the blonde's **Crystal Style.**

"Regain consciousness—oh..." Leona was cut off from her question as Kakashi's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell to the ground unconscious, astonishing the Genin and their client. The Lioness of Lapine just shrugged as she went to pick up the Jōnin and hoist him over her shoulder. "Alright, then. Let's get a move on, people."

Sakura became angry and was the first to react to the Lion Lapine's orders. "Wait a minute. Why should I take orders from a freak like you—"

The sound of a sharp slap reverberated around the area. Sakura was knocked to the ground as she held her face, crying in pain as an angered Jinchūriki stood over the pink-haired girl, growling at her threateningly. "Say that about my cousin again, Haruno, and I swear I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Calm down, El-ahrairah!" ordered Leona. "This is no way for a shinobi to act." Naruto's anger turned to shame as the Lion Lapine looked towards the entirety of the group. "Now, enough with the crap! Let's get the young man to his home." She was referring to the bridgebuilder as Sakura recovered from her ordeal.

"Wait, I'm fifty-nine years old!" Tazuna protested.

Leona snorted. "Then that means you're young to me since I've been around since the Sage of the Six Path's passing." This shocked everyone except Kakashi—who was unconscious—and Naruto. "Now if we're done here, let's move. I'll explain everything later."

The entire group went off to Tazuna's home with the feeling of dread, deep down knowing that this wasn't the end.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Jutsu.**  
**Rank: D.**  
**Class: Supplementary.**

**This technique is a specialty of Kirigakure ninja. Users fill the air with mist and control its thickness with their chakra, the mouth can also be used to create the fog. Due to the utilization of stealth, this technique is perfect for assassination. However, the user is just as blind as the victim. Sensory types and Byakugan users seem to be capable of countering this technique despite the lost visibility.**

**Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu.**  
**Rank: C.**  
**Class: Supplementary.**

**Using water from the surroundings, the user creates one or more copies of themselves. Despite only having only one-tenth of the user's strength, these clones can interact with others and fight on their creator's behalf. There are a variety of uses for this jutsu to be utilized to its full potential.**

**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu.**  
**Rank: C.**  
**Class: Supplementary.**  
**Range: Short.**

**This technique traps a target in a sphere of water; the water can either be drawn from the surroundings or expelled from the user's mouth. Despite being used to capture enemies, it has a variety of uses past keeping the victim alive or drowning them.**

**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu.**  
**Rank: B.**  
**Class: Offensive.**  
**Range: All Ranges.**

**The user manipulates water into the shape of a dragon, which they then direct at a target, dealing significant amounts of damage. Many users will use pre-existing bodies of water for this jutsu, but skilled users can create their own water from their bodies by spitting the dragon from their mouth. If skilled enough, they can create it from the water molecules from the air.**

**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu.**  
**Rank: A.**  
**Class: Offensive.**  
**Range: Mid to Long.**

**A large volume of water is directed at the target to deal severe amounts of damage; to manipulate so much water at once requires a great deal of chakra. It is utilized as a vortex that cascades down upon the target with devastating amounts of power. The aftermath to the area around will look as if a natural disaster had occurred.**

**Silent Killing.**

**As the name suggests, this technique is simply a soundless method of killing an opponent as quickly as possible with great efficiency under the guise of stealth.**

**Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit.**  
**Rank: C.**  
**Class: Supplementary.**  
**Range: Short.**

**The user creates a dome of crystal to surround the target. It is strong against external and internal attacks. Depending on the person, it can be used to protect or imprison the target.**

**Crystal Style: Growing Crystal Thorns.**  
**Rank: C.**  
**Class: Offensive.**  
**Range: Short to Long.**

**The user creates a trail or a construct of crystals that can then send vicious spikes towards the opponent in a gruesome display if they were to make contact.**


	17. Chapter 17: Recovery and Training

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams**.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Recovery and Training.**

Team Seven and Leona were now in the abundance of the bridgebuilder's home. It was surprisingly big, but that must have been the benefit of being an architect. Tazuna revealed that he had a daughter by the name of Tsunami and a grandson by the name of Inari. Leona had stayed overnight to keep watch of her cousin alongside his teammates and client to protect them if need be.

It had been one day since the battle with Zabuza and the Demon Brothers, and everyone was skeptical about the situation. Right now, they were fearful of their lives and could only hope for Kakashi to get better soon. He was suffering from something called chakra exhaustion. The cyclops was in one of the many guest rooms resting. He was conscious, but unable to get up. Naruto, Leona, Tazuna, and the rest of Team Seven were in the room with him. His Genin were on his left with Leona and Tazuna on his right. They all stared down at him, waiting for the Jōnin to say something. There was nothing but silence as the tension from yesterday hadn't eased.

Naruto decided to break this silence. "Kakashi-sensei, who is Zabuza? And how did you get the **Sharingan?"** This piqued the Uchiha's interest.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that he would have to answer this sooner or later. "Zabuza is known as the _Demon of Kirigakure;_ he attempted to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage years ago. And as for my **Sharingan,** I got it from my late friend, Uchiha Obito. He gave it to me as a birthday present. It was on a mission that tested my beliefs and made me into the man I am today."

Now that Naruto and the others got their answer, it was Kakashi's turn. "Remember what I said yesterday before I fell unconscious? Now, I'll ask you a question, Naruto. How did you get **Crystal Style?** And what about the rabbit summons that makes them so special?" He looked towards the Lion Lapine with curiosity.

Naruto looked to Leona, waiting for her approval. "Tell him, Naru-chan. There's no point in hiding it anymore."

The Human Prince nodded as he told his tale. "The entirety of the rabbit summons are a race of anthropomorphic rabbits called the Lapine."

"Wait a minute, what about yesterday?" Tazuna intervened as he interrogated the Lioness. "Earlier, you said that you were around since the Sage of the Six Paths passing. How is that possible?"

"The progenitor of chakra herself had given the summons immortality—" Leona answered but got cut off.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke rudely interrupted in a rage. "The Sage of the Six Paths was said to be a myth, nothing more, nothing less!"

Instead of rage coming from the Lioness of Lapine, she threw her head back and laughed hysterically. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!" She turned to Naruto. "Are the humans of this world that dumb?! Hahahahahaha!" This infuriated the Uchiha.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, you rabbit freak—" Sasuke was cut off as Leona grabbed his throat and stood to hoist him in the air. He tried to catch his breath as the Lion Lapine tightened her grip and blasted Killing Intent in the room, making everyone nearly choke. No one could do a thing as Sasuke had walked into the Lion's den on that one. His hands were on the Lapine's claw as he tried to get her to let go so he could breathe once more.

Leona purred maliciously. "Now listen here, runt. I come from a long lineage related to the true progenitor of chakra from this world, and her name is Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. She was the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths and her eldest son is my uncle, the elder brother of the Sage himself. And the Prince that sits beside you is his adopted son."

The Lion Lapine then dropped Sasuke as everyone recovered from the Killing Intent's effects. She turned to answer Tazuna's question now that she wasn't going to be interrupted. Leona explained all about the summons and how they attained immortality through Kaguya.

Kakashi decided to ease the tension in the room with an eye smile, bringing back the previous subject. "Well, since that's over, let's hear about how Naruto had managed to get a rare kekkei genkai."

Everyone in the room turned to Kakashi and sweatdropped while Sasuke glared at Naruto with absolute hatred. The revelation that the clanless orphan was a Prince was disgusting to the Uchiha.

Naruto looked to Leona, who gave him an approving nod. With confirmation from his cousin, he knew just what to say as he turned back to Kakashi. "I received it during a coming of the age ritual known as the **Tree of Blood Ceremony.** Those that come of age have the choice to choose one extraordinary elemental kekkei genkai from the tree in Usagi no Kuni. **Crystal Style** is one of them; the others are **Swift, Shade,** and **Steel.** The only thing is that the elemental bloodline can't be passed down to my children."

"Interesting," Kakashi pondered. "Hokage-sama had told me a few things about your summons, but the **Tree of Blood?"**

"It's Kaguya-baachan's gift to the Lapine," Naruto answered. "If one were to eat any of the fruit that is from the sacred tree, it would grant the user an elemental bloodline other than the ones I mention. And that includes the legendary Wood Style."

Team Seven's eyes widened at this because this meant that the very coveted bloodline of the Shodaime Hokage was now something that could be easily obtained.

The Uchiha scowled while Haruno glared at the Human Prince, "Great, so the spoiled brat has more power. We all know you're nothing without that contract, baka; you're weak without them."

Naruto turned to Sakura in bewilderment. "Excuse me, Haruno?" The blonde then became angered at the girl's ignorance. "The last I heard, Leona and I were the ones who freed Kakashi from Zabuza's **Water Prison.** What did you do?" Leona began to laugh at the drama before her.

"Sasuke-kun and I could have done something if you hadn't put that dome over us, baka!" Haruno screeched as she made the Lion Lapine stop laughing and everyone wince at her tone. "I'm the Kunoichi of the Year, and Sasuke's the Rookie of the Year; we're stronger than you because we worked hard to get where we were! Accept it!"

"You must be a real fool to think your rank means anything in real life!" Naruto retorted venomously. "Rank means nothing unless you have the strength to prove it. And wasn't Sasuke ready to kill himself right when Zabuza emitted Killing Intent? Sounds like you two are nothing more than small dogs trying to make yourselves look big; you're all bark and no bite!" Sakura was now frothing at the mouth, ready to strike Naruto at any given moment while Sasuke's glare became dark from being compared to a dog.

"Enough!" Kakashi shouted. "We have enough problems already. Zabuza is alive, and he will be coming for us all!" This made everyone's eyes widen in bewilderment and fear sans Leona.

"B-But Sensei, wasn't he killed? You went and checked yourself," stuttered the pink-haired girl.

"Did you even check what weapons that Anbu was using, kid?" Leona asked, gaining a look of confusion from the girl. "Or did you just chalk it off as some lucky break? Either way, tell me so you can educate me on how your enemy died."

Sasuke answered the Lion Lapine, annoyed, "He was using throwing needles, so what?"

"Good, Sasuke," Kakashi praised as the Uchiha turned to his teacher's gaze. "But what about his actions regarding Zabuza's body?"

"He carried him away. What's the big deal?" Sasuke asked.

"The weapons the Anbu used were senbon, metal needles used for acupuncture," Kakashi answered, getting through to his Genin and client. "The purpose of the Anbu Black Ops is to destroy any trace of a nukenin's body by whatever means necessary. But that Anbu collected Zabuza's body and took him away from us; he was actually saving him from being killed."

Everyone sans Leona gasped at the information that was bestowed upon them. If the cyclops wasn't combat-ready by next week or the next after that, they were dead if Zabuza decided to take revenge. And even with Leona, she'd be more inclined to only help Naruto more than the others.

* * *

**Somewhere far in the forest...**

Somewhere in the forest, the masked nin and Zabuza were now in a safe area where no one could find them as there was a mist set in. The Demon was sprawled out on the ground with the blade near his head.

The Anbu that protected Zabuza was now laying out a bunch of tools and getting ready to extract the senbon that remained in his neck.

The masked-nin grabbed scissors to cut the bandage until Zabuza grabbed her hand. "I'll do it," he spoke aggressively. "You're a sadist, aren't you? You just love being brutal with me, don't you, Haku?" The nukenin began to sit up and take out the senbon forcefully.

"Ironic coming from the one pulling the needles out like that," Haku remarked.

As soon as Zabuza pulled out the senbon, his gaze averted to his associate. "Take off the mask."

"Oh c'mon. This mask managed to fool the Jōnin and most of his group. That summon though... I have my suspicions about her." Haku complied as she took off her mask, revealing her brown eyes. "You would be dead if I didn't do anything, Zabuza-sama."

The Demon just grunted. "Out of all the places to strike, you went for my neck? There are a few other ways to put me in a near-death state, and you went for the pressure points in my neck?"

"You should know what you taught me," Haku remarked confidently before shifting to a more serious demeanor. "If I went for any other point, they would figure out that I was trying to keep you alive due to the amount of effort put in for my senbon. I was aiming for flawless technique and skill like any other Anbu." Haku smiled innocently.

Zabuza grunted in acknowledgment as the mist cleared. Now was the time for him to recuperate and regain his strength.

* * *

**Back at Tazuna's house...**

"What do you mean we're going to be trained?! You could barely fend off Zabuza without the baka's summon helping you, and you think that's going to make us stronger in a week?!" screeched Sakura, making everyone wince at the ear-splitting volume.

"I'd rather increase my chance for survival if it meant living, Haruno," Naruto remarked as he began to rub his ears.

"He's right, Sakura," Kakashi agreed. "Even the smallest changes can tip the balance in our favor."

Leona was curious and chimed in, "So what are you going to be training them in?"

"You'll see, Usagigetsu-san."

As soon as Kakashi said that, Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, came in with her son, Inari. She gave a hug to her father, followed by Inari, who happily embraced his grandfather.

Tsunami was a twenty-nine-year-old woman with a fair skin tone, dark hair with a tint of blue, and brown eyes; she wore a short-sleeved pink shirt and a long blue skirt. She had a very hopeful, happy demeanor about her.

Inari was a young boy about eight years of age with brown eyes and a fair complexion like his mother. He wore green overalls, a beige shirt underneath, and a white hat with two blue stripes wrapped around it. His eyes were cold as ice.

Tsunami turned to Inari and introduced him to Team Seven. "Look, Inari. These brave ninjas protected Ojī-chan."

"They're going to die soon," the boy said apathetically. It was like the kid lost all hope in his life. He walked out of the room without a second thought about what he just said.

"... Well, isn't that kid just a little ball of sunshine," remarked Leona jokingly.

Tsunami sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Gato's reign has taken its toll on everyone."

That left a lot of food for thought, but now was the time for training.

* * *

**In the forest not far from Tazuna's home...**

The forest in the area had tall trees that would serve well in the training Kakashi would give his team. Sunlight filtered through the trees, creating small beams that beautifully lit the forest.

The Genin were standing by the trees, and Leona was right next to Kakashi, who was using wooden crutches to stand correctly. "Alright, let's go over the basics in chakra."

"Really, Hatake?" retorted Leona. "They already know what chakra is, and you want to go over it again?"

"It's important to focus on the balance of both physical and spiritual energies, Usagigetsu-san. If they were to perform a dangerous jutsu, they could end up taking their own lives," calmly replied Kakashi. "I'm confident in what the summons taught Naruto, but this is for the entirety of the team itself and how they utilize the energy in combat."

Leona grinned, catching on to what the Jōnin was implying. "So, you want to teach them Chakra Control?"

"Wait a minute, what do we have to do for Chakra Control?" asked Sakura.

You have to climb a tree, but not in the way you think," Kakashi answered skeptically, unsure if his student would catch on. "It's better to show you than just tell you. Watch."

Naruto looked on, as this was a lesson he was given since he was young, while Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at the Jōnin. Kakashi slowly walked towards the tree and put one foot on it. The Uchiha and Haruno's curiosity turned to shock as soon as he began walking up the tree.

When he was finished with his hike, he now stood upside down on a branch, facing his Genin. "You see? When control of your chakra becomes second nature, you can use it for things like this. Master this, and you can master any technique you wish to learn."

Kakashi then threw three kunai towards his Genin. "Use the kunai to mark your progress until control of your chakra becomes second nature to you. Start running up the tree to get momentum." The Jōnin then walked off the tree and awaited their performances in the exercise.

Naruto didn't pick up the knife while his teammates did. Leona looked awfully smug as she knew that her uncle had already trained the Human Prince to do this years before he was sent back to the village. _Is this guy really competent to teach my baby cousin? _

Sasuke and Sakura ran towards the trees while Naruto rolled his eyes and walked towards them. The Uchiha made it up several steps before a huge footprint-shaped dent carved itself into the tree, the result of using too much chakra.

Sakura managed to make it towards a high point and was sitting on the branch. It looked like she had great control over her reserves while having so little chakra to control.

Kakashi was pleased with the results as Sakura came down. "Alright, it looks like—wait… Where's Naruto?"

"Up here!"

Team seven looked up only to be shocked. Naruto was standing on the top of the tree without any sign of exhaustion. "Sensei, I've known how to do this since I was six-years-old; it's pretty much old news to me."

The Lion Lapine laughed heartily. "Is it me, or is Konoha weaker than I think it is?"

Kakashi was wide-eyed. "H-How?"

Leona pulled the Jōnin close and purred into his ear, _"In the warren, we teach all kits to control their chakra because our reserves are massive, even at a young age. Naruto was no different because of his heritage, and he consumed a chakra fruit from Kaguya herself that enhanced his reserves to that of a young Lapine."_ Naruto began to climb down and make it back to his team.

Meanwhile, the Haruno and the Uchiha were angry because they were once again one-upped by the dobe of all people. They couldn't understand how the spoiled brat mastered this technique before them.

Sakura wanted to call out Naruto as a showoff and a cheat, but she knew whatever she had to say about the Human Prince would be turned against her. Sasuke was irritated to no end. Thanks to the blonde, he now felt his goal was miles away, and the obstacle keeping him from it was Naruto himself.

Kakashi was proud, yet disappointed that he couldn't teach Naruto himself. "Alright. Naruto, since you've mastered this already, you'll stay near the bridgebuilder as much as possible until Sasuke and Sakura catch up."

"Yes, Sensei," Naruto complied. "I'll go hunt for us—"

"No, El-ahrairah!" Leona cut him off with a growl and surprising everyone. "I'll hunt for you. Now head back to Tazuna's."

If Naruto were to roam around hunting, he could be spotted by Gato's men; he could be tracked to Tazuna's home if there were any shinobi like Zabuza and the masked ninja around. That was something Leona would never allow.

"Y-Yes, b-big sister." The blonde complied with her orders as he walked back to the bridgebuilder's home in disappointment.

"'Big sister'?" Kakashi questioned as he turned to Leona.

"El-ahrairah and I are close," answered the Lion Lapine. "He began to look at me as his big sister just as much as he became another one of my little brothers."

Kakashi hummed in acknowledgment. However, the real question at hand was, could Naruto stand against the masked ninja? He estimated blonde's strength overall, and it seemed like he was Chūnin level at best. If a rematch was coming, then Naruto would be the one having to face such an opponent.

* * *

**The Darkstalkers will be introduced after Nami. Trust me, I haven't forgotten why I made this a crossover in the first place.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta for her support and guidance. **


	18. Chapter 18: Just Another Day

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Just Another Day.**

It had been a few days since Kakashi taught Team Seven, or more specifically Sasuke and Sakura, the tree-climbing exercise. Sakura managed to master and get it down in two days, resulting in her guarding the bridge with Naruto while Sasuke was still progressing in that subject.

For Naruto, his days around the construction site were boring as he refined his training and pushed himself to get stronger for the rematch against Zabuza and his accomplice. Leona, at times, volunteered so he could train without having to worry about the bridgebuilder. Sometimes, both he and the Lion Lapine volunteered to help with the bridge's construction.

Right now, it was day. Tazuna now was facing a big struggle with the men who were giving it their all in the bridge's creation.

"You're quitting now?!" the bridgebuilder shouted to his friend. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Gato and his men will be coming here to kill us eventually; I can't take a risk like that. Every day, I stay here and put my life on the line, Tazuna," cynically replied his colleague. "When Gato's thugs get here, they'll kill you to make sure the bridge is never built. We're fighting for a lost cause."

Tazuna's gaze turned cold. "Fat chance. Our island is suffering from that bastard's reign, and it won't see the light of day until this bridge is complete."

"Be rational about this, Tazuna," the friend begged.

"Be rational about what?" Naruto intruded on their conversation as he walked over with Leona in tow.

Tazuna answered for both of them with irritation evident in his voice. "My old companion here wants to quit while he still has his life—"

"You very well know that's not what it's about!" his colleague interrupted. "We need to quit while we still have our lives."

"You would quit when your people are suffering?" asked Leona, both in concern and disgust. "What about your family? Aren't they suffering as well?"

"Yes, but we can overcome—"

"Then if that's the case," Naruto cut the man off and turned to the bridgebuilder. "Tazuna-san, put me to work." Naruto weaved two halves of a tiger handseal.

Over 150 **Shadow Clones** popped into existence, ready to take orders to complete this bridge. It wasn't long until Leona followed along.

"U-Uh-Uh..." Tazuna stuttered as he was trying to find the words to say. "Kid, really?"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "Put us to work so this bridge can be completed. As long as I'm here, I might as well contribute to this bridge as a part of my mission."

"Couldn't have said better myself," Leona complimented.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto," acknowledged Tazuna, as his hopes for his people would become a reality thanks to the shinobi that served him. And that was the first time the bridgebuilder had called him by his name.

"Please, call me El-ahrairah," insisted the blonde as his clones went off help with construction at hand.

Tazuna became confident and turned to the quitter. He then walked past him. "Leave if you want. And don't expect to come back at all."

**Later that night in Tazuna's home...**

Everyone was now at the table in the kitchen. It was beautifully designed as with wood making up the cabinets while the walls were painted beige. On one small section of the wall that was close to a cupboard hung a picture of Tazuna's family that had a chunk ripped out of it, but a man's body stood where the head was removed.

Naruto and Leona were sitting next to each other while Kakashi was sitting on his other side. Sasuke was sitting on the opposite side of his opponent. Sakura occupied a bench not far from the table.

Thanks to Leona, nobody went hungry tonight. She used **Wood Style** to grow crops in town at an exponential rate, making sure everyone had plenty to eat.

Sakura got close and began to ask about the photograph on the wall, "Excuse me, Tsunami-san, who is the person torn out of this picture?"

Tazuna's family froze after hearing her question. Inari's eyes were covered by the shade of his hat as he got out of his seat and began to walk away. His mother turned to stop him. "Inari, please."

However, the bridgebuilder answered the pink-haired girl. "That is Kaiza, Inari's stepfather, and my son-in-law. He's considered a hero here... but he's gone."

Inari had walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and making his mother call out to him, "Inari, get back here!" She turned to Tazuna. "Tou-san, why now of all times did you decide to talk about this? You know what happens when you bring him up!" Tsunami went to pursue her son.

There was a nervous tension in the room. Leona had grabbed the collar of her flak jacket to air it out as she looked sheepish. "I'm guessing you have a lot of history with that man?"

"He brought our family such joy and happiness. He's not Inari's actual father, but they were very close," Tazuna answered. Tears were now streaming down his face with his voice barely breaking. "Ever since the day Gato killed him, he took everything the people had: their dignity, their hope, their courage."

He told the tale of Kaiza, a selfless, kindhearted, strong man with a genuine heart of gold: How this man managed to stop the dam from completely flooding the town down to dying like a martyr for what he believed in as he stood against Gato.

"Ever since then, Inari has been a shadow of his former self," Tazuna lamented as he looked down. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" The bridgebuilder then got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Later on that night... In one of the guest rooms...**

The room that Naruto and his cousin resided in for the night was somewhat small, the only furniture that was there was the bed by the window, which was open. There was a closet, but it was empty since Naruto stored his belongings in a storage scroll.

At the moment, the Human Prince and his cousin were sitting on the bed, talking. "Leona, I'm fine, you can leave the rest to me."

"And what if Zabuza shows up again? Won't you need my help?" Leona protested, fearful of what could happen.

"I'll summon you if I need you, but you have to let me do things for myself. Go back home, Leona. You can watch me from the clan's **All-Seeing Seal,"** Naruto retorted.

"Fine, but summon me when you need me, okay?" the Lion Lapine asked.

"I will, just go!" desperately implored Naruto.

Leona nodded as she took her leave in a plume of smoke that enveloped the room and made Naruto cough. As soon as it cleared out, the Lion Lapine was no longer there.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. Leona was always overprotective of him, and it was getting to be annoying. He understood why, especially since this was his first official mission as a Genin.

Now, it was time to make due on the deal from last week. Naruto straightened himself out and bit his thumb to draw blood then flew through a set of hand seals. He slammed his hand on the floor.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Kazma!"**

Another plume of smoke enveloped the room and made Naruto hold his breath as a familiar voice called out. "Naruto?"  
The smoke exited through the window as the sight of Kazma became apparent to the Human Prince. Naruto didn't waste so much as a second to bring his father in for a hug. "Da, I missed you so much."

Kazma quickly returned the hug. "We all missed you too, El-ahrairah. I haven't seen Leona in a few days. I'm guessing you have something to do with this?"

Naruto nodded in the embrace. "Yeah, I sent her back before I summoned you here." Both father and son separated from the hug; the Human Prince wanted to get back to the task at hand. "Kyūbi-san wants to talk to you, Da. He wants to see if you're really are genuine in making amends with him."

Kazma smiled as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Then let's go see him."

Naruto nodded as he lifted up his shirt and applied chakra to his stomach to reveal the new seals the Rabbit King had placed on him. Kazma put his hand on the seal while Naruto closed his eyes and focused on getting to his psyche.

* * *

**Inside the Mindscape...**

Both father and son found themselves in a dark forest amid night as the moon shined brightly in the sky, lighting it beautifully.

"I like the changes you made in here, Naru-chan," praised Kazma as he looked around.

"Thanks, Da. Now come on, let's go," urged the blonde as they went through the dark forest. Thanks to the Human Prince, they walked down the same path from last week, but this time the beast was nowhere to be found in his original spot. They then traveled further and found the Bijuu in an open prairie as he tried to sleep.

Naruto called out to the beast like last time, "Kyūbi-san!"

The beast opened his eyes with irritation and got up to see the Rabbit King and his son walking towards him. **"Hmm, so it looks like you did hold up to what you said last week."** Kurama was quite pleased as he looked directly at his uncle. **"Now, is it really true that you are going to confine me once more when the brat dies and I get my chance for revenge on those pitiful humans? And I know you didn't tell him my name, so refer to me as Kyūbi until the brat knows of my true identity."**

_Until the brat knows of my true identity,_ Kazma repeated in thought with hope as Kurama was now giving them a chance. "Yes, Kyūbi. In spite of whether or not they despise you, the humans fear what they don't understand. If you choose not to go after the ones that wronged you, you will be free. But if you do, we will seal you away for rehabilitation."

**"And where will that be?"** Kurama questioned, tension filling the room.

"You will be sealed in a box that possesses a pocket dimension made from seals that can alter space and time within it to store you. You'll be checked on constantly and undergo sessions of therapy. There, you will be rehabilitated and be given the help you need to heal," Kazma answered honestly.

**"And if I help the brat and rehabilitate myself? What about closure?"**

Kazma approached, with a bit of sweat dripping down his face. "For closure, I want you to unleash all the pain you've suffered for the past two millennia. I want to make amends with you. And as for your self-rehabilitation, that's up to you, Kurama."

**"Hmm,"** Kurama hummed in approval as he looked towards Naruto. **"You, get out of here and don't come back until your father has left the psyche. And don't worry, I very well know he could defeat me if he wanted to."**

Naruto nodded as he left the Mindscape, fading away as he exited that state of consciousness. Kurama and Kazma were now the only ones in the prairie. The artificial land's wind made a soft breeze and for a few moments, nothing was said. The beast looked down at his uncle, ready to tear into him.

**"The brat said that closure would bring me healing, so I'm going to give both of you a chance to prove yourselves,"** the fox stated as he was restraining the urge to kill the Rabbit King where he stood. **"Do you know how much pain you brought?"** he scorned, making Kazma flinch. **"When you told me I had an uncle other than Hamura, it broke me. While you lived a happy life for the past two millennia, we were hunted, hated, and feared by the very humans the old man taught us to protect. I want you to know this, rabbit: I hate you so much that it hurts."**

It really felt like Kazma's face cringed in guilt; it was as if he was being stabbed by one of his nephew's claws. "Kurama, I'm so sorry for all that happened to you, to my other nephews and nieces. If I can make it up to you, just tell me what I can do."

**"No,"** responded Kurama nonchalantly. **"You're pitiful. I won't give you a chance, but this brat might be your only option. If this brat proves to me that he won't turn on me and abuse my power, I'll consider giving you another chance to start over. Now tell the brat to connect me to his senses."**

"Thank you, Kurama. I promise Naruto is every bit of the young man I raised him to be. He's not like any of the corrupt humans you've encountered; he won't do wrong by you." Kazma was grateful. If there was any chance of making things up with his nephew, this was a start.

**"Whatever, now leave."**

Kazma faded away as if he didn't exist and returned to the real world.

* * *

**Outside the Mindscape...**

The Human Prince watched his father with his hand still on the seal, his facial gestures turning into that of hesitation, sadness, and regret. Then, it turned into one of relief and gratitude.

Soon, Kazma opened his eyes, removed his hand from the seal, and looked to Naruto with pride in his eyes. He got up and put his hands on his human son's shoulders. "You are going to do so much in this world," the Rabbit King said. "Kyūbi has agreed to give us a chance. Now, I need you to connect him towards your senses."

The young Jinchūriki nodded as he followed orders. He closed his eyes and returned to the Mindscape, only to make the connections for his cousin. Then, he opened his blue eyes. "It's done."

"Good boy." His nephew was now getting a chance to see the outside world again after so long. Now, he had a question for the Human Prince. "Now, have you used the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to increase your training?"

"No, Da," Naruto answered honestly. His father told him the secret to the **Shadow Clones** years ago but wouldn't allow him to cheat his way through his training. The only times the Rabbit King would ever allow it was if he was learning a new jutsu and trying to master it. And it would be a rare occasion to use that jutsu to learn anything else other than new ninjutsu.

Kazma nodded with a grunt. "Good. Do you need anything else, Naru-chan?"

"No, Da, I'm fine," replied the Jinchūriki. "You can head back home. Tell Damu and everyone that I miss them."

"I will, El-ahrairah. I love you." Kazma pulled his son into another hug.

"I love you too." Naruto pulled away from the embrace as both father and son looked each other in the eyes and purred in unison on instinct.

The bond Lapine parents shared with their children was deep. Their instincts demanded many things that dealt with affection and care for one another; it was pleasing for the Lapine, to say the least. Naruto had done most of his emotional and mental healing from giving in to his instincts, the ones that demanded he'd be loved so he could grow. It was so easy to slip into that basic state of mind that it was crazy to think all that trauma could heal so fast.

Kazma left in a plume of smoke as Naruto went to bed, at peace that Kurama would be by his side, watching him.

* * *

**One day later...**

Once more, it was night, and everyone was at the dinner table. Sasuke had finished the tree-walking exercise, and there was another day with no conflict from Gato. The bridgebuilder was safe alongside the men that worked with him; everything was going smoothly. However, Tazuna was quite skeptical about the shinobi that protected him.

"I've been meaning to ask you all something since the bridge is close to its completion," Tazuna said as he got Team Seven's attention. "Why did you all stay and protect me? I lied to you all."

Kakashi was happy to answer for his team, "In Konoha, we take a much more moral route than other shinobi. We all believe that those who do not have a sense of justice will hold no courage. This is something the Shodaime Hokage taught all of his disciples who spread the word of his wisdom."

"Sounds very powerful," Tsunami happily acknowledged. She had almost everyone's plate in hand while Naruto took them off her and brought them to the sink.

_Hey, Kyūbi, did you like the food?_ Naruto asked the fox in their mental link as he began washing dishes.

**"It's good, brat. Now leave me alone,"** responded Kurama, easily annoyed. The beast fell silent.

Inari got up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table, angered at the shinobi. "Why do you all train in the first place?! Gato has an army; he's going to kill you all!"

"It's in the job, you know? And for the right price, we'll take on any risk, even if it means costing us our lives," Naruto cynically replied as he scrubbed one of the plates clean. "We have a mission, and we plan to see it through."

"Argh, just looking at you makes me sick!" exclaimed the boy in aggravation as tears began to flow down his face. "You don't even know what it's like to suffer and be treated like crap!"

There was a pause in the air, the only sound heard was the running water in the sink. Naruto put down the plate and turned off the water. Everyone looked at the Jinchūriki, wondering what he'll do.

The Human Prince walked around the table to get to the boy, only to bend down to his level. His eyes were dead and he spoke as cold as ice, "There are many children in this world that would kill to be you. You don't even know how lucky you have it." Inari's eyes widened in shock. "Are you going through dumpsters for food? Are you having to eat so little just to survive? Do you not have a mother and a grandfather willing to dote on you? Because, here's the thing, many children don't have things like that. You're here crying because some asshole killed your stepfather. Start growing up and seeing the bigger picture. If anything, you're a coward who barks at others for helping them."

Sakura got up in a blind rage. "Naruto-baka, you—"

"Shut up!" the blonde threateningly cut her off as he glared at the pink-haired girl. "I don't want to hear it from you."

Naruto got up and began to leave to go outdoors, but not before turning to apologize to Tazuna and Tsunami. "I'm sorry for what I've said, but I can't be here at the moment."

Naruto left the house and closed the door behind him. Meanwhile, Inari took all of what he said in and began to cry and run out of the room.

"... So... I guess your Genin has gone through something, Hatake-san?" inquired Tazuna.

"Let's just say for six years ever since he was born, he had been an orphan until he was adopted by those Lapine," answered Kakashi. "They had given him a life many others wished for, and he was lucky due to his mother's blood and heritage. From that point onward, it seems like he always counted that blessing more than once."

It left deep thought for the adults in the room to think about what Naruto had gone through. Now, all they could do was hope for the Human Prince to return.

* * *

**Again, nothing much to be said with canon. I notice that in many fanfictions that when Naruto lashes out at Inari for "Knowing anything about suffering," many people use it as an excuse to put Naruto's problems forward, even when the world is much bigger than expected. This makes him feel so egocentric that it screams that the world is supposed to revolve around him. Turning it into a lecture about other people from all over that go through crap seems much more effective since it's not one person, it's millions to billions of people.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta, Conejo-sama, I could not have done this without her help, guidance, and oversight.**


	19. Chapter 19: Prelude to the Rematch

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Prelude to the Rematch**.

It was now daytime, and Naruto hadn't come back from last night's escapade. Kakashi was in the kitchen by the door, worried. He had seen Naruto become irritated and enraged before due to his teammates, but it wasn't like that. What Inari said was a bit over the line since he hadn't even lived long in his life to experience suffering like that.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Something had to change, not just with Naruto, but with his teammates as well. The real question was: Where was he?

This wasn't going as planned; he had hoped that Sakura and Sasuke would start treating him better as the month rolled by, but they never changed. As long as they kept treating Naruto like a spoiled brat that needed to be put in his place, Kakashi would never teach them a thing until they got their act together.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest...**

Naruto was sleeping by the base of a tree. The scene around him was littered with beauty as grass, tall trees, and sunlight peering through the gaps created such a magnificent spectacle. Not far off, someone had noticed him from a distance with a basket filled with herbs in hand.

It appeared to be a young woman with long shiny black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She dressed in a pink sleeveless kimono decorated with purple swirls and red edges that went down to the ankles. The waist was tied with a white obi styled into a bow and she wore light brown sandals with dark straps. She had a very benevolent air about her as birds began to perch themselves on her shoulders, and she gave the most benign of smiles. This was Zabuza's accomplice, dressed in more casual attire. When she noticed the blonde, her face became dreadful.

It's him, she thought with such fear and conflict. I-I have to take him out or else...

Naruto slowly stirred awake as the young woman hesitated in her attempt on his life. She then put her hand on his shoulder to cover up her act and shook him awake as she spoke softly, "Are you alright?"

The Human Prince opened his eyes to the benevolent voice, now fully awake. He blinked a few times, his guard completely down. "What?" He rubbed his eye as he came to his senses. "I'm sorry, yes, I'm fine."

"That's good," responded the young woman. "But you really shouldn't be out here. Especially since Gato's men are lurking around."

Naruto's expression didn't change as he acknowledged the woman, but he was skeptical about her. Looking all over her person, he noticed that she had a basket filled with a lot of medicinal herbs. Naruto had also sensed regret coming from her as well, raising even more suspicion. "Then why are you out here?"

_That many herbs? Why does she need that much? There's more than just enough to treat basic wounds. _The Human Prince observed.

The Anbu responded, "Someone I care for is hurt, so I'm gathering herbs for their recovery."

_She's the Anbu that was helping Zabuza!_ Naruto thought in alarm as his suspicions were confirmed. Her voice is the same as the Anbu's as well. _If I remember her body type, it matches up with the ninja perfectly._

The blonde was now scared more than ever. If this woman was Zabuza's partner, then that meant that more difficulties had to be faced. If this Anbu was molded by Zabuza in his image, then she was probably strong enough to take out his teammates effortlessly. But due to her answer, Naruto had concluded that she wasn't as strong as a regular Anbu was expected to be. They formally introduced themselves as Naruto was trying to find the words to say to the accomplice.

"Why are you out here, Usagigetsu-san?" asked the false Anbu in a curious tone. "It's early in the morning, and I didn't expect anyone to be out here at this time."

Naruto looked a bit skeptical as he replied, "Oh, well... let's say that I had a falling out with someone last night, and I needed my space."

The formally introduced Haku hummed in acknowledgment and decided to switch the topic. "So, why do you fight as a shinobi?"

_She's being genuine in her emotions,_ Naruto thought, a bit content. "I became a shinobi for my family. They took me into their clan at a young age and cared for me as if I was one of their own; I was very fortunate."

"So, you have something precious to protect then?" Haku asked, which made Naruto think.

He knew that the Usagigetsu was fully capable of protecting themselves, and they were in the summoning realm, one of the safest places to be, depending on the summon. Not only did the Human Prince think about his family, but he also thought of those that were willing to die for others.

"Well, I only have a few friends outside my clan that I care for, but now that you say that, I do have people worth protecting," Naruto answered honestly.

Haku smiled warmly, happy with not only the boy's answer but getting to know him as a person. However, it was time for the false Anbu to take her leave. She got up and gave her final words to the blonde, "You will be strong, as long as you don't lose sight of who you are."

She walked away, and as she got distance, she believed that the Human Prince wouldn't pull anything. However, Naruto got up and called out to her, "Wait." She turned around to face the blonde. "Tell me, why do you work for Zabuza?"

It was asked straight out of the blue, but before Haku could even get away in alarm, she was stopped by the Human Prince raising his hands. "Wait! Don't leave, I only want to talk!"

"H-How did you know?" Haku stuttered in shock. She honestly believed that she looked like just an ordinary civilian.

"First: Your voice was familiar, and it gave you away easily," Naruto admitted. "Second: The basket of herbs you have is a lot for one person, which was even more obvious." This made Haku looked down, embarrassed in her acts as a shinobi. "Third: You were very close to me as soon as you woke me up. I sensed regret coming from you the entire time." Naruto then went in for the kill. "You don't want to kill or harm me, do you?"

Haku stepped closer to him a bit, knowing that she wouldn't be harmed. "Yes," she admitted honestly. "I don't want to hurt you, your team, or that old man. Please, let Zabuza-sama finish his mission so we can be on our way."

Naruto was upset, but he had to find out more. "Why do you serve Zabuza of all people? From what my sensei had told me, he's a killer like no other and would slaughter many without a moment's hesitation, so why?"

Haku's gaze turned so cold that she froze the blonde in place. "That man has done so much for me that you could not even comprehend."

There was something about the false Anbu that made Naruto squint his eyes in suspicion. There was something this woman was hiding from him, but he had to restrain himself from asking any more questions due to the potential of provoking her; it would be risky to make her an enemy.

It was a wild guess, but one could suspect she had a Kekkei Genkai. In Kirigakure, the Yondaime Mizukage had passed a law that all those with a bloodline would be killed and hunted for the natural abilities they possessed. And as a probable result, Haku was where she was now, with a nukenin that had shown he had mercy and softer side to him. And from the way she admitted it, any lie she told would be uncovered by the boy's Emotion Sensing.

"So Zabuza is only working for money?" asked Naruto in bewilderment. "Gato is a small man that hides behind his hired mercenaries and thugs. There's no point in serving him if you can just kill him with ease."

"You see, but that's the point, El-ahrairah-san. Gato is a famous shipping tycoon. If word got out that he was killed, it would prompt an investigation from the shinobi villages across the continent, and we would be tracked by Anbu, not just from Kiri. We would be in more danger than ever if we just killed him out of the blue."

"But it seems much better than killing the man that wants to liberate this nation," Naruto desperately insisted as he raised his hands to emphasize the gravity of the situation. The Human Prince knew he had to convince her to stop Zabuza's attempts on the bridgebuilder's life.

Haku was empathetic towards the boy, but she knew that it had to be this way. "I'm sorry, El-ahrairah-san, but it must be done. We need the resources, and Gato is the only one paying a high price for our services. Please, don't hold it against us." She began to walk away once more.

Naruto knew he had to do something. He had to convince her through the pride she had in Zabuza himself. "I-I don't see why Zabuza serves a man like Gato. Honestly speaking, isn't Gato below him? If anything, he's just a hired blade serving a weak coward."

This struck a chord within Haku. While she knew that her master was strong, she also knew that he wasn't a fool to trust a man like Gato. However, she was suspicious of the blonde as her eyes squinted at his words. "What are you getting at, El-ahrairah-san?"

Naruto knew he had to take measures to ensure that Haku could at least convince Zabuza otherwise on his plans. "I'm just saying, Zabuza's potential is wasted working for such a man while that pig gorges himself on the wealth of this nation. If you're that worried about Anbu, you should really think again. Despite Gato's death, do you really think your master can't cover it up and make it look like something else?"

Haku flinched as if she was being scolded. It was true, Zabuza could do something like that, and they could get away with it if they wanted to. But she was enraged by the Human Prince's audacity. "And who are you to talk?"

"I'm talking like any shinobi that sees what options are there before them," Naruto retorted. "If you really don't want to kill for money or for your master, you need to convince him to kill the monster that has enslaved this nation. Gato is a weak man, and Zabuza can just take his life without a moment's hesitation. I'm not a killer, but I know one day I must kill for the sake of others to live, or because it is my duty as a shinobi."

Haku thought hard on this as she began to look down and rub the bridge of her nose in frustration. Throughout her life, she refrained from killing, and she would never truly take the life of another person. One day, the time would come when she would actually have to kill. What the blonde said was right; why not kill the bastard and just take the funds needed?

However, Naruto wasn't finished. "We don't have to fight, Haku. All my team wants for Nami is for the bridge to be completed so we can be on our way. Talk to Zabuza, or else we'll all suffer."

There was nothing else to be said, so Haku took her leave. As the false Anbu walked away, Naruto's other teammate, Sasuke, was seen in the distance, getting closer to the blonde. The Uchiha crossed paths with her, not noticing a thing.

As the Uchiha closed in on his teammate, Naruto got up. His body language portrayed hostility towards the Uchiha from their previous conflicts, and he wasn't going to take any chances. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"You've been missing since this morning," replied the dark-haired boy. Not long after, the Uchiha changed the subject. "Now, how much would I have to pay for one of those chakra fruits you talked about?"

Naruto's gaze almost became a glare. "Forget it, Uchiha. That's clan property, and it stays in the family."

"Hmph, you're forgetting, dobe, your clan isn't part of the village. I have privilege over you when it comes to that," Sasuke sneered arrogantly. "I'm going to say this once: How much for a kekkei genkai from the **Tree of Blood?** No price too high, Uzumaki."

"Listen here, you self-absorbed prick. Even if you wanted one, or wanted to buy one, you'd be rejected by my father and my clan!" retorted the Human Prince in a rage. "The **Tree of Blood Ceremony** is a time in a Lapine and summoner's life when they come of age and enter the path to adulthood. I will never sell out my own family and our traditions to an outsider like you. I don't care how much money you offer. The answer is NO."

Sasuke became irritated. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I need that power, dobe. You could never understand my reasons."

"Understand your reasons?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Uchiha, I very well know of your past. Your brother took it upon himself to slaughter your entire clan, and the only thing you desire is power for vengeance. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sasuke didn't deny it, but he was still persistent in his demands. "Don't you dare speak of that, Dobe. I'm offering you the chance to be capable of living in financial comfort for a while. Just summon your father and let me get what I need."

Naruto looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "Uchiha... years ago when I was adopted, my father told me that he took out the eye of your father, Uchiha Fugaku, when he rejected my adoption into the Usagigetsu clan. I'm only guessing you remember that day when he came home missing his right eye? Do you really want to meet the same fate has him?" the blonde jeered, hoping to get a rise out of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was shocked. After all this time, it was the dobe's father that took out his father's eye that night. He became enraged as he was about to charge the Jinchūriki. "You bastard!"

"Stop right there!" shouted the Human Prince as his left arm became enshrouded in **Black Lightning.** "Kakashi isn't here to save you. _Stand down!"_

However, the Uchiha didn't listen to his order. Instead, he went through a few hand seals and took a deep breath in.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

A large fireball made its way towards the blonde. Naruto immediately counteracted and threw his own jutsu.

**"Lightning Style: Black Rabbit of Inlé!"**

A horse-sized black rabbit made of lightning broke through the fireball and made its way towards the Uchiha. Sasuke managed to dodge, but the impact of the Black Rabbit caused a violent shockwave that sent him flying to the nearest tree. As the Uchiha hit the bark, Naruto closed in and kicked his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

In the time of vulnerability, the Human Prince got close to Sasuke's face. "Keep trying to make an enemy out of me, Uchiha. We'll see where that gets you."

Naruto turned to walk back towards Tazuna's home, only looking back once towards his so-called comrade. He wasn't concerned about the Uchiha, but cautious of his behavior and what he'd do when his back was turned.

_One day, dobe. One day I'll get back at you, and you'll know to respect your betters like the worm you are,_ Sasuke venomously thought as Naruto walked away.

As for Naruto, he hoped that Haku could convince Zabuza to change his plans and kill Gato in exchange. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

**In Tazuna's home... A half-hour later...**

Kakashi was done waiting; he was going to look for his Genin. But a second after he made up his mind, his blonde student came in.

"N-Naruto? Where did you go last night? You weren't even in your room."

"I slept in the forest last night. I'm sorry, sensei," Naruto answered and apologized as he bowed.

"It's fine, but do you know where Sasuke is? I haven't seen him since this morning."

Naruto became irritated at the mention of his teammate as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You'll find the Uchiha writhing on the forest floor after his little stunt."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "What did he do?"

"Oh nothing, just another day out of the week," answered Naruto cynically. He went on to explain all that had happened between him and his teammate.

Kakashi groaned as this was another wake-up call for the team. Shortly afterward, Sasuke entered the house and tried to walk past both his sensei and teammate. However, he was stopped by the Jōnin. "Sasuke, wait. All of us are going to have a team meeting."

Sasuke sat down at the table opposite of Naruto. Sakura then came in and sat on one end of the table with Kakashi on the other side. Now that they were all there, Kakashi began his lecture. "For the past month, this team hasn't been getting along. If I don't see improvement, I won't be teaching you all to the best of my ability."

Sakura was quick to join in. "Well, if Naruto-baka wasn't-"

"So how is Naruto the key root in this problem?" Kakashi questioned as he cut her off. "You blame him for everything wrong but fail to look at yourselves when you're quick to point the finger. So, Sakura, how is Naruto the root of the problem?"

"He became a shinobi only because of special treatment from the Sandaime—" She was cut off once more.

"Oh yes, because it's not like you antagonize him over something like that all the time. And it's not like you make him out to be a horrible person when he is actually a good student that takes my lessons to heart," Kakashi sardonically agreed. Sakura flinched at the tone of his voice. "Grow up, Genin. If you're going to blame Naruto for everything that happens in the team, then you don't belong to it because you're the problem. Both you and Sasuke's animosity towards Naruto is the real problem on the team that keeps me from taking your training seriously."

Kakashi went on to simply say that if they didn't start treating each other better, he wouldn't officially train them and only have them on basic teamwork exercises until they got their act together.

Naruto was okay with this. In fact, the Human Prince was happy that his sensei decided on a fair way to train them. However, Sasuke and Sakura saw this as a battle of wills; they would never treat Naruto with any respect and would never change until the blonde bent to their convictions, nothing more, nothing less.

_As if I would ever treat the idiot better. He deserves it, _Sakura maliciously thought._ He's a dobe, a spoiled dumbass that deserves to be treated like shit. He is nothing!_ Sakura's eyes turned to the Jinchūriki, glaring at him.

Sasuke stayed silent throughout the exchange, angered by the Jōnin's words as he clenched his fist_. I'll make sure you suffer, dobe, just you wait. You're just another obstacle in my way._

Little did these two inconsiderate brats know that this would lead to their downfall.

With that little bit of business done with, Naruto decided he was going to tell Kakashi about his encounter with Zabuza's comrade when they were alone. For now, it was best to hope that Haku would do her part.

* * *

**There isn't much to be said, but do you all like the new dialogue between Naruto and Haku? **

**Yes, Haku is a girl in this story, and I am going to follow down that trope. **

**I'd like to thank my Beta, Conejo-sama. I could not have done this without her help, guidance, and oversight.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Rematch

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Rematch.**

Today, the Human Prince was in the bridgebuilder's home protecting his daughter and grandson, per request from Kakashi himself that he stay behind. Several clones were hidden around the house, ready to act at any given moment if Tsunami and Inari were in any danger.

Naruto was in the guest room he resided in, and he sensed no sign of any activity. He was restless, and it concerned his actions from yesterday. _You could have brought me with you, sensei. If Zabuza shows up at the bridge—no! It'd be my fault if anything happened because of my own stupidity. I have to hope that Haku talked to him._

The Human Prince took a deep breath to calm down. If Haku made it work on her end, then we should be fine. If not, I'll take it to my grave. He then remembered back to yesterday's discussion with Kakashi.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"So... you just talked to Zabuza's accomplice, and managed to convince her to talk to him about killing Gatō instead?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. "You do know how much you compromised the mission, right?"_

_"Sensei, I could sense her emotions. She doesn't want to harm us," pleadingly replied the blonde._

_"Regardless, what if something goes wrong, and Zabuza manages to kill us all as a result?" Kakashi questioned, containing his infuriation at his student's decisions._

_"That won't happen," firmly retorted the Jinchūriki. "If that happens, I'll summon one of my clan to help us clear up the mess I made. Besides, we did nothing but talk. I didn't reveal where we were resting the entire time."_

_Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose for the third time that day. "Even if Zabuza doesn't kill us, what goes from there?"_

_"Sensei, you of all people should know in the world of shinobi, an enemy can become an ally in an instant." Naruto was confident in his choices. "If Zabuza kills Gatō, we won't have to fight him, and he can get the funds he needs while the rest can go to the nation and us for our service."_

_"You better know what you're doing, Naruto. This isn't a game or some story where good prevails over evil."_

_"I know, but this will be a risk we have to take."_

_"Let's hope, Naruto, let's hope," Kakashi responded, _skeptic_ about what will happen. This wasn't exactly a gamble; the cyclops expected the same result would lead to a battle with Zabuza, and he would be prepared to deal with the Demon._

_In the world of shinobi, trust is for fools. It can be easily broken without a moment's hesitation; it was a weak foundation for an agreement between enemies. But mutual self-interest, that's a real foundation where both sides can come to understand one another._

**End Flashback...**

* * *

Naruto was knocked out of his state of mind by memories that came to him from one of his Shadow Clones. Inari was going to charge the two assailants. The boy shouted out, "Let her go!"

Naruto gasped. _Tsunami! Inari!_

The Jinchūriki rushed downstairs only to be met with the sight of two assailants being tied up by his clones, and Tsunami holding her son close.

One of the attackers was a fair-skinned man with a blue jacket, a dark purple hat, black eyes with lined tattoos, and black shorts. The other was another man with tan skin, donning a shirt that was tied at his waist and the same shorts as his partner. He had dark tattoos and scars on his face and body.

Both thugs had a katana, each of which being held close to the table by one of the clones. Both men were struggling to get out of the bindings that held them.

"Tsunami, what happened?!" shouted Naruto, concerned for her and her son's wellbeing.

She took a few breaths as she loosened her grip on her son. "T-These men, t-they were sent b-by Gatō to k-kidnap me. T-They s-said if I didn't go along, they would kill Inari. They were going to use me as leverage against Tou-san."

Naruto's gaze became that of an angry beast as his face turned into a snarl. He speed-walked towards the helpless thugs and grabbed the one with the purple hat by his jacket. "What is Gatō plotting?"

"As if I'd ever tell you—" He was cut off as Naruto gave a hard kick to his stomach.

Naruto became aggressive with his captive and spoke with demand, "I won't ask again. What is Gatō plotting?!"

"Go fuck yourself—" Once more, he was cut off by a kick in the groin, and once more the hostile shouting of the thug had become a child's high pitch shriek. He was then silenced by Naruto stomping on his head, asserting dominance over the assailant. The only things that could be heard were the man's whimpers.

Naruto looked like he was about the kill the man at any second. He spoke in a venomous tone that rose, "Well, since you want to do it the hard way, I'm going to have both of you screaming to the Kami for mercy!"

The Human Prince grabbed his victim by the hair and dragged him from the porch and into the kitchen. Naruto's clones brought the other tattooed assailant in and began clearing out the area while Tsunami and her son had taken residence in the corner.

A few of Naruto's clones closed in and pinned him down, making sure he wouldn't move. The blonde placed his foot on the blue jacket of the man's chest. "What's your name? And don't lie to me; I can tell when you're lying."

The voice of the tattoed man in the corner got his attention by shouting out, "As if we'd ever tell you anything, you damn brat!" He looked towards his partner. "Zōri, keep your mouth shut!"

_So that's his name,_ Naruto thought as he looked towards his silver-haired captive. _Alright, I'll have to scare him if I want him to talk._

"Alright then!" Naruto accepted in fake sadistic joy as he turned back to the silver-haired man and forged a red crystal spike in his right hand. "Since you and your friend here don't want to spill, I'll have to mutilate your bodies. This spike will go into your eye if you don't talk, Zōri-san; make this easy on yourself."

Naruto slowly raised the spike and moved it towards the man's eye. So much panic made way onto the man's face. "Stop, I'll tell you everything!"

"You idiot!" his partner screamed at him.

Zōri began to whimper, much to the Human Prince's bewilderment. It was a little shocking that it was so easy to reveal this man's cowardice. "What is Gatō plotting?"

"He's planning on killing everyone in the old man's family. He needed his daughter for an example, then he was going to kill his grandson! That's all I know, I swear!" Zōri admitted quickly and fearfully.

_That bastard,_ Naruto angrily thought as the spike dissipated into thin air. _He will pay for this._

**"Then what are you waiting for? Head to the bridge and rip the pig open, brat,"** Kurama remarked.

_So why now that you decide to speak, dearest cousin?_ Naruto mentally responded with a small smile on his face.

**"What fun would there be if I didn't get involved?"** the fox answered, bloodlust lacing his voice as Naruto rolled his eyes.

_Are you ready? Because we're going into battle, and judging by Zabuza's strength alone, I might need to rely on you, if you don't mind._

Kurama was taken aback by this. His warden just asked for his consent to use his power. Was this just a façade, or was this boy truly genuine in his attempts to bond with him?

It was taking too long for the beast to respond, and right now, the Human Prince had no time.

Naruto turned back to Tsunami and her son. "I'm heading towards the bridge. It's best if you pack your things and go into hiding. My clones will protect you." He then walked towards Inari, bent down, and smiled gently. "When one of my clones was destroyed, I received their memories from them. You charged in without a care in the world to save your mother. You are very brave, Inari. Never forget that."

"Will your clones handle these men? What if they're killed?" asked Tsunami in concern.

"They'll last, don't worry; I'll make a few more to guard the house. Just pack whatever essentials you'll need." Naruto left the house while the clones took the men out and started dragging them off somewhere into the woods so they wouldn't harm the bridgebuilder's family.

Naruto charged at the trees and began jumping from branch to branch, making his way towards the bridge.

* * *

**With Team Seven and Tazuna at the bridge...**

The entirety of the bridge and area around it was surrounded by a thick mist on one side. The other was much thinner and capable of being seen through. Zabuza had returned with a vengeance, and his bloodlust could be felt in every direction.

Sakura was guarding Tazuna as they tried to make heads and tails of the situation, and they were shaking in fear. Kakashi was facing off against the Demon, keeping his guard up at all times. The pressure was too much for comfort. Sasuke was somewhere else on the bridge, facing off against the false Anbu, who still donned the mask she wore when she saved Zabuza.

Kakashi was busy trying to see through the mist with his **Sharingan** active but to no avail. The only things in sight were only within ten feet of him, but that wasn't enough. Just last second, he jumped back from a sword swipe from Zabuza.

Kakashi was panting. _Damn it! I can't see a thing, and Sasuke's in trouble. If I try to save him, Zabuza will go for Sakura and Tazuna. If only Naruto were here; he could tip the battle in our favor._

"Still holding out for that Genin of yours, Kakashi?" mocked Zabuza. He was dressed in a new attire wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants while still bearing the leg warmers.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was keeping up with the false Anbu. Earlier, the Uchiha had shown his growth by taking out eight of Zabuza's **Water Clones,** making large puddles all around him and his opponent. Haku had proven to be faster than Sasuke, but the Uchiha could anticipate her speed. She and Sasuke had each other at a stalemate with a clash of a kunai and a senbon.

"Looks like you're trapped. If you don't surrender soon, I'll have to take you out," Haku said nonchalantly, not even straining in the struggle. "Back out of this now, or else."

"Or else what!" barked the Uchiha in frustration as he tried to keep the pressure on.

Haku sighed. "Or else this."

The false Anbu brought up her free hand to form half of a ram hand seal. Then, she flew through an array of one-handed seals until she came to a stop on another ram once more.

**"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!"**

She stomped on the ground, making the water surrounding them levitate into the air. Time seemed to have stopped as the water around them took the form of deadly needles, and they were all directed at the Uchiha.

"You had your chance, but it looks like I'll have to take drastic measures," Haku said, maintaining her composure.

_Does she really mean that?_ Zabuza thought, knowing of his disciple's kind-hearted nature. _No, she has something up her sleeve._

Then, the deadly needles went towards their target, leaving an explosion of water as a new thinner mist spread around the area. The Uchiha had made his move and evaded by going above as there was an opening from the top.

Sasuke appeared behind Haku in an afterimage, only to be met with a kick that sent him back further away from the rest of Team Seven, Tazuna, and Zabuza.

The masked woman was quite amazed at the Uchiha's getaway. She looked on as the Genin recovered from his ordeal. "I have to say, I'm quite surprised that you managed to act so fast. But this is where it ends."

"As if! You'll be at my mercy soon enough!" retorted the Uchiha.

"We'll see about that," Haku hummed in acknowledgment and soon made one handseal. Both the index and middle fingers were now being used in an altered version of the tiger hand seal.

**"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"**

The air around them became cold, and the mist became more concentrated. The soft sound of water forming into ice and crushing into itself was heard all around Sasuke as he looked around, trying to see what was going on. As soon as the mist cleared, it revealed a deadly house of mirrors.

"You should have just turned back when you had the chance," Haku begrudgingly lamented from behind the mirrors. "Now, you'll have to pay for your arrogance."

Haku put her hand towards one mirror and melded with it, somehow becoming a two-dimensional figure. Her reflection from that one mirror then transitioned itself to the others.

That's when the nightmare began. Haku, from all directions, threw her senbon and pierced the Uchiha from all sides as the metallic needles embedded themselves into his body.

"AAAARGGHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain as he looked around frantically, trying to find the real one. "You bitch!"

"I warned you, but you didn't listen. With my house of mirrors, you've already met your end at my hand."

The Uchiha's body was nothing more than a pincushion, the sharp pain being too much for him to bear. All he could do was kneel on the ground and use his hands to protect his head. It was a world of suffering with the only hope that help arrived in time. In the meantime, his body continued to be decorated in senbon.

Kakashi heard his student's screams from the thick cloud of mist that covered a portion of the bridge.

Then, the sound of electricity loudly sparking against the ground drew attention from everyone. It was almost as if someone was running, and each step lead to more static sounds being made.

_Naruto's here!_ Kakashi thought. He can help even the odds against Zabuza's partner. Kakashi wasted no time as he shouted out, "Naruto! Get to Sasuke! He needs your help!" He then narrowly dodged Zabuza's blade in a rising slash.

Naruto, who had heard his sensei, charged forward down the bridge right through the thick mist. He sensed his teammate's fear and Haku's regret further ahead only to see mirrors made from ice. He had to protect his comrade, no matter how much he loathed him.

The blonde jumped into the air and delivered a **Black Lighting**-infused kick to one of the lower mirrors, breaking through to get to his comrade. He glared at the mirrors. "I thought you would talk to Zabuza."

"Naruto-san, I could only do so much to convince him otherwise," Haku pleaded as Sasuke looked at the blonde with fury in his eyes.

"You know her, dobe? How do we know you're not a traitor?" the Uchiha demanded, ready to call out Naruto on his 'betrayal.'

Naruto rolled his eyes in irritation as he looked towards Sasuke, annoyed. "I was trying to keep everyone alive, Uchiha!" The Jinchūriki's voice raised in volume as he answered. "Kami, you are insufferable!" He then looked back towards one of Haku's reflections. "Let him go. I'll take his place in this fight."

"Not a chance in hell, dobe!" Sasuke screamed out as he looked at the blonde maliciously and stood to push him out of his battle. "This is my fight! You're just getting in the way!"

Naruto was left wide-eyed. Was the Uchiha really that prideful? "We could die on this mission, and you're worried more about your own damn ego—" He cut himself off as he saw his teammate's eyes change. "Well, congratulations, Uchiha. You finally unlocked your birthright."

Sasuke's eyes widened with that revelation bestowed upon him. He was now one step closer to his goal; he had finally unlocked the **Sharingan.**

"Eyes up, Uchiha. The battle's not over yet," Naruto alerted his comrade. Right now, he was on the defensive; there was no telling what Haku could do within the mirrors.

Haku threw volleys of senbon and managed to hit Naruto in the arms and legs, limiting his movement as he tried to dodge. He and the Uchiha were now dodging an onslaught of senbon in the house of mirrors, but something had to give; Haku couldn't keep this up forever.

* * *

**With Kakashi, Zabuza, and company...**

Kakashi once more tried to use his Sharingan to see through the mist, but to no avail. All he could hear was Zabuza's mocking voice through the thick fog. "You really think you can make it, Hatake?"

"I think I have a few tricks up my sleeve. But I should say the same for you; you're just as blind as me," responded Kakashi.

"I don't need my sight to kill you, Kakashi." That voice sent a chill down the Jōnin's spine.

Mere seconds felt like an eternity; the pressure was too much for comfort. And then, it happened. Zabuza leaped from the mist and slashed at Kakashi's torso, giving him a shallow wound as the silver-haired man jumped back last second.

Kakashi was in deep pain as he clenched his chest, but now realized he had an opportunity to turn this battle around. All he could hope for were that his students were faring better against their opponent.

"They won't last much longer against Haku, you know, "Zabuza jeered as if he was reading the silver-haired man's mind. "She's a prodigy like no other, creating her own jutsu and learning at an incredible pace. Your brats entered a suicide match the second they engaged her in battle, Kakashi. Even if you manage to kill me, they'll be dead by then."

The silver-haired man still held out hope that his students would survive. He had to put his trust in them if they were going to win this battle.

* * *

**With Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku...**

The Usagigetsu and the Uchiha were playing a dangerous game of Cat and Mouse within the confines of the mirrors.

Naruto tried to sense where the real Haku was but found out that she could attack simultaneously from every mirror, and it was no trick. He was now looking around frantically, trying to find a way out of this situation. The Human Prince couldn't just fire off ninjutsu left and right since this was an opponent that knew where the vital points of the body were; he had to end this match as quickly as possible while trying to keep their own strength up.

_"Usually, I wouldn't condone being reckless, but now's a better time than any,"_ the blonde muttered under his breath as a plan formed in his head. He made a familiar plus-shaped hand seal.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

An entire platoon of clones appeared to their creator's side as he shouted out, "Destroy them all!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the clones sprung toward every ice mirror in hopes of finding an opening in the enemy's technique.

Haku moved fast from one reflection to the other, slashing away at Naruto's clones with ease until they dissipated.

Naruto had managed to sense it as much as Sasuke laid witness to it. Every time she left the mirrors to strike the clones, she left herself wide open. This now allowed them to strike back the second she was occupied.

_One more time,_ Naruto thought, determined to win as he weaved the hand seal once more.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Once more, a battalion of clones was sent towards each of the mirrors as Naruto and Sasuke got ready to engage her. And like before, she slashed her way through the clones with ease. The Uchiha cupped one of his hands to his mouth.

**"Fireball Jutsu!"**

The Uchiha blew out a small fireball and managed to singe a part of her clothing, which lead to her retreating back to one of the mirrors. But he wasn't done yet.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

The Uchiha took a deep breath in a blew out a much more powerful, controlled torrent of fire and directed them at one of the many reflections. The blaze enveloped the mirror with a burning intensity.

The flames cleared out as Sasuke ran out of breath and chakra. There was no way the ice could not be melted after this attack. However, the Uchiha's expectations were dashed as the mirror remained in the same pristine state as if nothing happened.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed in panic. "That's impossible—"

"Sasuke, calm down!" He was cut off as Naruto already got an assessment of the situation. "This is a kekkei genkai, the **Ice Style."**

"Correct," Haku confirmed. "You'll need a blaze stronger than that if you want to melt it, though. This is my jutsu. Here, I'm the determined victor. And in my eyes, you both are moving incredibly slow."

_Could this mean that time is literally dilated inside the mirrors?_ Naruto asked himself.

**"In a way, yes,"** Kurama answered, hearing the blonde's thoughts. **"In those mirrors, she has a clear advantage over you. They can be destroyed, but you'll have to combine your wind with the _Uchiha's_ fire to breakthrough."** He venomously spat the name Uchiha like it was poison.

The Jinchūriki nodded at his cousin's council. He would have to ask about his cousin's hatred for the Uchiha later. Now was the time to act as he got his comrade's attention. "Uchiha, do you have enough chakra for one more fireball?"

Sasuke actually looked bewildered at the blonde's question. "What's the use if those things won't even melt?"

"Just trust me. We're going to make it out of this alive. When I give the call, send a fireball to the top row and let me follow up with one of my own techniques."

For the first time, Sasuke actually cooperated with his teammate. Going through a few hand seals, he prepared the **fireball jutsu** once more. Meanwhile, Naruto was flying through his own set of hand seals until he shouted, "NOW!"

**"Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance!"**  
**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

A cyclone of red and white rose petals conjured themselves from the blonde and dark-haired ally sent out a fireball towards the floral winds as they went straight towards the mirrors in a controlled blaze. Combined together, they managed to engulf one of the mirrors in flames so hot that it was destroyed on immediate contact as the petals burned beautifully in the intense winds. Naruto directed the controlled blaze towards the other mirrors from above and below until they were all destroyed, forcing Haku to leave the last mirror and get back as she landed in a widened stance.

Without a moment's hesitation, Haku threw two senbon towards the Uchiha as they embedded themselves into his neck and chest, causing him to gasp as he went down in an instant.

Naruto was quick to be alarmed. "Uchiha, stay awake!"

"Dumb-ass..." Sasuke groaned. His eyes closed, and his breathing became relaxed and shallow, bringing shock to the Human Prince as he rushed to his side.

No, it can't be... Naruto tried to sense what was left of his comrade's chakra. Much to the blond's surprise, that's when he noticed that the Uchiha's chakra was dormant as if he was asleep. Haku had put him in a near-death state.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be this way," sincerely apologized Haku.

Naruto turned to his opponent in a rage as he stood. "Cut the crap! I know you didn't kill him, you don't have the heart to do so." The blonde put his hands in his pockets. "Now tell me, if you're not going to kill us, then why fight us?"

Silence fell over them for a few moments, not one of them saying a word. Haku then burst into a fit of innocent giggling that was so sudden and dramatic of a change in her personality that it caught Naruto off guard. "What's going on? Why are you laughing?"

The masked nin took off her mask to look directly in Naruto's eyes as she answered cheerfully, "Because I won the bet."

"What bet?!" Naruto asked hysterically, which lead to more giggling from the masked nin.

"Well, you see, Naruto-san, this was all a bet I made with my master. After our little talk, I had a lot on my mind." Haku calmly took a deep breath in as she now stood proud. "I'm not a killer, but as a shinobi, I will become one to help others."

"Despite the change of heart, that doesn't change why you were fighting us in the first place," retorted the blonde.

Haku smiled once more as she further explained, "It was the only way to ensure your team's safety and target Gato without hindering our goal..."

* * *

**Flashback... At Zabuza's Hideout...**

_Zabuza's temporary residence was a camouflaged treehouse hidden within the darkest parts of Nami's forest. It was perfect; no one but his employer knew he was there. Like the tree, the house-like construction was made to blend in with the environment around it. Within, it seemed almost like a regular home._

_In one of the rooms, Zabuza could barely move from his bed as a requirement of his recovery. When alone like that with nothing to do, the mind began to wander. Just a few days ago, Gatō had come into the hideout and decided to gamble with his own life. It had ended with Haku breaking the shipping tycoon's arm while taking out his two idiotic bodyguards; she knew that under the blankets, her master had a kunai and was about to kill Gatō when he got close enough._

_Just as that thought came to mind, Haku had entered the hideout, having returned with the many herbs that could boost his recovery. "It's about time you got back."_

_"Well, I was getting the herbs," Haku retorted wittingly. "It's up to me to take care of you if you can't take care of yourself."_

_"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Haku," Zabuza sneered. "It's bad enough that Gatō was right here, and I could have killed him. Our job would have been a lot easier if you just let me kill the fat piece of shit!"_

_"That's the thing I want to talk to you about." Haku's voice became much more stern. "Why not kill Gatō when you've fully healed from your injuries?"_

_Now, this was something that surprised Zabuza. His apprentice actually wanted to kill someone, and most of all, condone it? "And why the sudden change of heart? You were the one preaching of restraint _not_ more than a few days ago."_

_Haku took a deep breath _in_ as she gathered her thoughts while looking down. "Well, sometimes, one has to make sacrifices for others to benefit. And in this case, it would be one corrupted man's life in exchange for the innocents of this nation."_

_Zabuza squinted his eyes in suspicion. It wasn't like Haku to act like this, much less consider the death of another living being. She didn't look physically battered or harmed, so she must have been shaken mentally. "Something happened during your little trip to the forest. Tell me."_

_"I simply opened my eyes," Haku answered, raising her head to meet her master's gaze. The false Anbu went on to tell of Kakashi's blonde student when regarding Gatō's demands of having the bridgebuilder killed as the boy told her the lesser of two evils. Sometimes, taking a life was necessary so others could be saved._

_Zabuza took this all in with a bit of pride, but also a bit of sympathy; his pupil finally knew the price of what it meant to be a shinobi. All this time, she didn't want to stain her hands with the blood of others while wanting to be a weapon for her master's will. She wanted both, but that came at the price of the inevitable fact that something like this could never be avoided._

_"Zabuza-sama, I want you to spare that team and their employer; they do not deserve to die," Haku requested sadly. "The bridge is the perfect place where Gatō will be gathering his mercenaries and be at his most vulnerable. Those men can be easily killed since they know nothing of the shinobi arts."_

_Dealing with Kakashi would be too much of a hassle, but if there was a way to keep him occupied long enough to enlist his help in protecting the bridgebuilder, then the tyrant will fall._

_Zabuza battled with the many thoughts in his mind as they shifted towards Haku in a more paternal manner. Long ago, when Haku was very young, she had said something that shook him to his very soul._

**_"Your eyes are like mine."_**

_It was like she understood him down to the finest details of his life. It was as if she knew of his pain and broken soul in a cruel world filled with constant death and violence._

_It was then and there Zabuza came to a decision. "How about a wager? I'll go after Gatō if Kakashi's brats manage to break through the best jutsu in your arsenal, but you have to put all your strength into it this time. If you want them to live, you have to put them through hell."_

_Haku was shocked. Her master really went by her terms? She stuttered, "I-I accept your conditions."_

_It was going to be alright. A vile man would die alongside his followers while those that deserved life would live; the people would be liberated from the greed of one man._

**Flashback end...**

* * *

As Haku finished her tale, she began to smile contently. "Now, it's time for the curtain call." The false Anbu put two fingers to her mouth and let out a sharp whistle that reverberated throughout the bridge.

"W-What's going on? W-What are you doing?"

"You'll see, Naruto-san." Haku looked towards the part of the bridge that was blanketed with the thick unyielding fog.

* * *

**With Kakashi and Zabuza...**

The sound of whistling made its way toward the two Jōnin. It wasn't long until Zabuza's laughter sounded throughout the area. "So, it looks like they managed to breakthrough Haku's best jutsu."

"Well, it looks like your 'prodigal pupil' wasn't as grand as you made her out to be," Kakashi taunted.

"Maybe so, maybe not, but you're lucky, Hatake; you, your students, and the old man you're protecting get to live. You should be thanking that blonde brat of yours."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, suspicion evident in his voice as his eyes darted around, trying to find his enemy in the thick mist. "What does my student have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with my pupil opening her eyes to the world around her; she finally realizes the cruel world of shinobi," Zabuza replied with an enthusiastic tone, almost in gratitude. "Consider this your lucky day, Kakashi."

As soon as Zabuza said that, he went through one hand seal. Soon after, the mist began to clear, slowly getting lighter and lighter as time passed. By that point, both Jōnin became visible to one another. Kakashi was by the railing on one side while Zabuza was on the other. Sakura and Tazuna were fifteen meters away, not a scratch on them.

Zabuza gave a bloodlust gaze while Kakashi gave a stone-cold one. The moment was suddenly interrupted by clapping coming from the unfinished part of the bridge. Both Jōnin looked towards the source of the applause as well as their students.

* * *

**With Naruto, Haku, and an unconscious Sasuke...**

As the mist cleared, they turned to see their superiors off in the distance, looking towards the source of the applause, which was further ahead. What they saw was an entire mob of Gatō's men, all wielding various swords and spears. Gatō himself was at the front of this mob, confident and smug as he knew that his hired blades were nothing more than personal attack dogs, ready to kill at the right price and protect him.

Gatō was what Tazuna described him to be as a man that was corrupted with his own greed. He was a short man with combed-back, shaggy hair while sporting a pair of small black glasses. He wore a black dress suit like any businessman, with a purple tie and closed-toed shoes. Even when he was in front of his men, he still portrayed a smug coward that used them for nothing more than to show muscle and power around those weaker than him.

The small coward began to laugh. "So this is all you can do, Zabuza? I asked for Tazuna's head, but instead, I'll just have to take yours." The thugs that accompanied Gatō began to laugh alongside their employer, ignorant about their situation regarding Zabuza and the other shinobi that were there.

For a moment, all fell silent. Haku and Naruto came into the scene. Naruto was carrying Sasuke on his back, much to Sakura's chagrin. "You bastard! You let him die?!"

"He's not dead, Haruno! He's unconscious!" retorted the Human Prince as he glared at the pink-haired girl, silencing her. He turned to his teacher and began to put his comrade down. "Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do?"

Before Kakashi could answer, Zabuza spoke for him. "That's easy to answer, brat. Since you've won the bet, you all get to live." He motioned towards Gatō. "And that fat pig over there will die, isn't that a miracle?"

Naruto had to cringe as he sensed the nuke-nin's murderous intent, but he knew that this is what was needed to complete their mission and free this nation from Gatō's clutches. Naruto then became emotionless, trying to disconnect from the harsh reality of killing. "I-I guess it is, Momochi-san."

"As if you could kill me," the shipping tycoon boasted, believing his gang of hired thugs could protect him from the inevitable. "If anything, Zabuza, you were nothing more than a pawn. I can get rid of you like a cheap whore." And that was the final push that Zabuza needed.

Zabuza turned to Kakashi with a smug look in his eye before turning back towards the mob of men that were willing to charge them at any moment. "You should join in if you don't want your brats and the old man to die, Kakashi."

The Sharingan user said nothing as he nodded and began to step forward, ready to fight alongside his former enemy against the entirety of Gatō's men.

Then, all hell broke loose. One after another, each of the hired mercenaries engaged the two Jōnin. As the men ran with naginata, swords, and other types of melee weaponry, both Zabuza and Kakashi were evading with pure speed and skill. Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife, and with every dodge, slit the throats of his attackers as he went along. Zabuza was using his human-sized sword to lop off the limbs of his prey as they all came to meet the same fate. Some were severely injured while some were decapitated by his blade.

During the midst of all the chaos, Gatō immediately realized his mistake and began to run from the scene like the coward he was. He ran and ran, knowing that if he looked back, it would be certain death. However, today he would face the wrath of the Kami through two experienced shinobi that had seen countless battles in their lifetime of killing. He reached the unfinished part of the bridge that led a steep drop into the sea below.

Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna were all horrified at the scene before them as Haku looked on with an emotionless mask, knowing that the death of Gatō was necessary if this nation wanted peace from the tyrant.

_T-This is what it means to be a shinobi. This is what Gatō brought upon himself. His sins against the people of this nation and around the Elemental Nations are innumerable._ Naruto tried to reassure himself that this was the right thing to do, but it felt so... wrong. He then heard groaning from behind him and knew the Uchiha was regaining consciousness.

Sasuke moaned from the needles that had pierced his body. As he got up, he noticed Kakashi and Zabuza fighting alongside one another as the mob of men tried and failed to kill them. "W-What's going on?"

Naruto turned back to look down at his comrade, somewhat relieved. "Oh, well apparently, Haku had made a bet with Zabuza, so we could all live. And in exchange, Gatō will die as a result." Naruto's gaze returned to the scene while Sasuke followed suit.

By the end of all the carnage, both Jōnin had slain their way through Gatō's men, their clothing stained with the blood of their victims. They began to close in on Gatō as he cowered closer and closer to the edge.

The tyrant was now on the edge of the bridge, looking around frantically for the way out. Fearing for his life, he desperately pleaded, "W-Wait! P-Please, d-don't kill me!"

By that point, Zabuza had picked the small coward up by his throat and readied his blade for decapitation. He was about to go in for the kill until Kakashi stopped him. "Zabuza, wait."

"What is it?" the Demon of Kiri demanded as he glared at Kakashi.

"Let him live. His judgment will be carried out by the people he oppressed for so long," Kakashi answered as he pulled down his headband to cover his **Sharingan.**

Kakashi's words couldn't have been more accurate as the sound of cheering came from a distance. Everyone looked back as an angry gathering of the oppressed townspeople had come with weapons and items of all sorts with a new resolve to put an end to the man that had been plaguing their nation with his greed.

Today, the nightmare would end. And the people of Nami would be free from Gatō's tyrannical rule.

* * *

**We can finally get on to some original chapters until the next canonical event. **

**I've made it to 20 chapters, now that is a milestone. I say it all the time, and I'll say it again: I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, Conejo-sama for helping me and guiding me along the way. Let's give her a big round of applause.**

**Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death.**

**Rank: B.**

**Class: Offensive.**

**Range: Short to Mid range.**

**The user creates what appears to be thousands of needles out of water to surround the opponent. The user then carefully aims the needles at the target and fires them at rapid speeds, impaling the victim and causing significant amounts of damage or even death.**

**Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors.**

**Rank: Unknown.**

**Class: Offensive**

**Range: Short to Mid.**

**The user creates several large mirrors out of ice in which they surround the target. By entering just one, the reflection of the user will appear in all of them. This allows the user to travel between mirrors instantaneously, making it seem as if they're omnipresent within each mirror. It's best usages lie in its capability to overwhelm opponents with constant barrages of weaponry.**


	21. Chapter 21: End of a Tyrant

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fuinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonistic Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The End of a Tyrant, a Return Home.**

Zabuza, who had Gatō's throat in his hand, ready to decapitate him, looked back to Kakashi with shock as the people of the bridge marched forward.

Naruto, who still had needles sticking out of his body like a pincushion, looked back to the crowd of people, finding Tsunami and Inari amongst them. It was shocking to say the least. How did they get away from my clones?

To find out what happened, Naruto made the plus-shaped hand seal that would dispel his clones. He clutched his head in pain as an influx of memories came pouring in. Blood began to trace from his nose as the stress and experience of the memories came full force.

My clones managed to get them into a safe place where they could never be found, then they began to scout the area for any of Gatō's men. They must have snuck off when they weren't looking and gathered the townspeople.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was trying to convince Zabuza to let Gatō face retribution for his actions from the people he had oppressed for so long. Gatō began to whimper in Zabuza's hold as Kakashi spoke. "He could die now, but that would take away everything they had gone through. If you let the peoples' justice come first, you will see firsthand what their wrath entails, and see him executed by their means."

Zabuza thought about letting Kakashi convince him of public execution and then narrowed his eyes at the cyclops. "What would be the difference? Either way, the bastard's going to die, so why not send him to hell now?"

As he said this, Gatō was now beyond desperate to escape with his life as he pleaded, "Please, I'll do anything you want! You want money?! You can have it all! Just please let me live!"

Kakashi's one eye squinted in disgust. "Just talking makes you look more pathetic than you actually are. You hurt so many people, kill for nothing more than the expansion of your own empire, so why to beg now that you're gonna die?"

"P-Please, I'll do anything you want!" the shipping tycoon begged frantically.

"Anything?" Kakashi asked, bending down to the tyrant's level, only to receive desperate nods from the bastard. "I want you to suffer the same you way you made the people of this nation suffer. The only way to do that is to atone with your life. And in the afterlife, you will accept whatever judgment the Kami will deliver upon you."

Zabuza watched as Kakashi put the fear of death and the afterlife into Gatō's head, and the prospect of having a public execution became more of a pleasant thought in his head. He threw down the bastard and kicked him towards the crowd that was now getting closer to the scene.

"You all want justice?!" Zabuza shouted at the people with sadistic glee as they looked at him in surprise. "You all want retribution? Here it is! Gatō will die, but not by my hand, but yours. Take your pound of flesh!"

The crowd turned to look at Gatō on the ground, enraged. After a year of torment and forced poverty, they were now going to take vengeance on the bastard. They surrounded the greedy tyrant, and soon after began beating, stabbing, and slashing away at his body as he screamed in pain. Everyone could hear each other's cries of retribution.

"This is for my son!" an old woman screamed.

"My sister died because of you!" a man shouted.

"We all starved while you got to eat like the pig you are!" a man in a farmer's outfit yelled.

Meanwhile, Gatō was begging as the public execution continued. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, PLEASE STOP!"

A young woman in the mob became even more enraged. "SHUT UP! HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU KILL TO LINE YOUR POCKETS?! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US!"

It wasn't long until the weapons that the people had brought were now being used in full effect. One person carried a naginata and began to leave deep stab wounds on Gatō's arms until they were useless. Soon after, the desperate man's cries were drowned out by the carnage of the mob.

Naruto, Haku, and the rest of Team Seven looked at the scene with shock in their eyes. It was a horrific sight, but they all knew it was well deserved. Gatō's pleas for mercy were becoming silent as time passed, and it wasn't long until the mob had backed away to see if Gatō was still alive, only to find a bloody corpse.

After so long, the man that had brought so much pain and suffering was now dead. They were all free. It wasn't long until a person from the crowd shouted, "Let's celebrate!"

A roar of approval emerged from the crowd as they reveled in their supposed victory against Gatō. Meanwhile, some were concerned about how their lives were going to get back on track.

Naruto turned to Haku only to find that she had disappeared alongside Zabuza, living well on her promise. Team Seven didn't notice a thing until last second.

* * *

**Later that evening... in Tazuna's home...**

Team Seven and Kakashi were now sitting once more in the kitchen of the bridgebuilder's home as they celebrated their victory. Naruto and Sasuke had the needles removed from their bodies and were healing nicely under such a short time.

Unknown to them, Zabuza had infiltrated Gatō's company stronghold where he had stored the wealth of the nation alongside the wealth he had accumulated, not without him getting his cut of it before the villagers began raiding the place. It would take up to two months or so to get the village back to normal, but at least the people would prosper.

Right now, Naruto was leaning against the wall where the picture of Tazuna's family hung near the cupboard. His eyes were closed as if he was trying to focus. He was trying to find a name for the collaboration technique he and the Uchiha pulled off.

"Hey, Naruto," Inari called out, trying to get his attention. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Inari," the blonde answered, trying to keep some of his composure. "I'm just thinking about a few things."

"What about?" the green-clad boy asked.

Naruto then decided to change the subject. "Oh nothing, just about how a boy and his mother managed to sneak off to gather an angry mob and endanger themselves without my protection."

"I-I-" Inari stuttered as he tried to explain himself only for Naruto to cut him off.

"It's okay, but what you and your mother did was dangerous, and it could have gotten you two hurt or killed," Naruto mediated and ruffled the boy's hair before he became a stuttering mess. He then nodded towards the small party with his grandfather and mother cheering at the other side of the kitchen. "Now go spend some time with the old man. He went through a lot of stress trying to build the bridge."

With that said, the boy went off to celebrate with his family on their nation's liberation. Naruto then took the time to name the collaboration ninjutsu he made with the Uchiha's assistance. Right now, there were a bunch of names it could go by, but it all seemed up in the air.

**"Enough squabbling with yourself, brat. I'll name the technique,"** Kurama claimed, impatient with his host's diverging thoughts.

_O-Oh, sorry about that, Kyūbi-san._ _So what kind of name do you have in mind? _Naruto mentally asked with eager curiosity.

**"The technique will be known as Burning Petals. And the Uchiha will have no credit to it,"** the fox answered, taking the opportunity to berate his host. **"It's something so simple that even a brat like you can remember it from that Scattering Flower Dance you performed."**

Kurama had made it well known that he had a distaste for the Uchiha clan, which made Naruto curious about his animosity. _How come he shouldn't get any credit? He helped me defeat Haku in our battle. And why do you hate the Uchiha clan?_

**"The Uchiha are nothing more than a bunch of power-hungry mongrels that are more likely to slaughter their own children if it meant gaining power! If you ever get into a life and death battle with that worm you call a comrade, take out his eyes no matter what. He does not deserve to live!"** the beast answered venomously. **"If you think he's an ally, don't. He will only use that against you to satiate his desire for power. The second you turn your back on him, he will use the opportunity to kill you like the miserable rat he is."**

_A-Alright, but how come you don't want him to get any credit?_

**"Because it will only go to his head, brat. You can't be that stupid."**

Naruto rolled his eyes at his prisoner's constant irritability. _You're never gonna stop looking down on me, are you? I thought we were finally getting along. And are you going to keep calling me a brat?_

**"Remember this, _kit,"_** Kurama warned, leaving Naruto in a stupor because of the new title that was given to him. **"I'm a lot older than you, I've seen more than you, and if you think I'll just respect you all because you consider me to be your cousin, don't make me laugh; you still have a long way to go before you can garner just a little bit of that from me. I have my reasons and my way of living, and I won't let us be killed because of your ignorance."**

_Fine. But respect goes two ways, Kyūbi; I'll respect you if you respect me not as warden and prisoner, but as a cousin that wants to know his family._ It was one thing to help him on the bridge, but for one moment, Naruto actually thought they were getting along now that they were speaking on better terms.

The Kyūbi huffed in pride as he acknowledged his Jinchūriki but didn't say another word as the banter ended. For now, Naruto blocked part of the mental link between him and his cousin so that he wouldn't hear his thoughts. _It looks like we won't be cooperating for a long time. I have to do more to gain his trust._

For now, the celebrations went on as Naruto leaned against the wall for the rest of the evening. Now was the time to relax for a bit and enjoy the moment while it lasted.

* * *

**One week later...**

It was daytime. The sun shone brightly in the sky as the heat bore down upon the earth. And Team Seven was gathered at the completed bridge alongside the villagers that wanted to see their heroes off as they wished them a safe journey. The connection between the mainland and the island appeared as a bright embodiment of hope.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Tsunami was urging her father about what the structure would be called. "Tou-san, we need a name for the bridge. After all that happened, we can't just let it go without a name."

Tazuna hummed in acknowledgment, and everyone looked at him in curiosity as he had a smug smirk on his face. "Well then... how about the Super Tazuna Bridge?!"

The bridgebuilder looked back only to receive sweat drops from everyone around him while hearing a cricket chirp in the distance. Tazuna put his hands in the air. "Alright, alright, I won't name it after me."

Tazuna was deep in thought as he tried to come up with a name for the bridge but was only drawing blanks. However, Tsunami had an idea of her own. "What about _'The Bridge of the Fallen'?"_

Her name seemed to spark a bit of skepticism but also got some well-received feedback from the crowd. Suddenly, a lightbulb lit up inside Tazuna's head as he got an idea on what to name the bridge. _"How about 'The Great Bridge of El-ahrairah'?"_

"What does El-ahrairah mean?" a young man in the crowd asked.

Tazuna grinned. "It's the name of that young man right there." He pointed at Naruto, who was surprised that the bridge would be named after him. "It means, _'The Prince with a Thousand Enemies'_ and _the sun._ And the boy is a rabbit at heart, a trickster that can bring great change! When an assassin targeted me on the bridge, his negotiations with his accomplice had stopped the assassin's attempts on my life. Because of him, we are free from Gatō's rein!"

The crowd turned to cheer for Naruto, who was now blushing at the praise. All he did was talk to Haku and convince her to help the nation while they could benefit from doing a form of good. But that line of morality was a weakness, one that both student and accomplice were vulnerable to, and from there they found common ground for negotiations.

_Trickster..._ Naruto reflected with wonder as he closed his eyes. _Frith had recited to El-ahrairah that if his people wanted to live, then his people must be cunning and full of tricks. What does this mean for me?_

Everyone had given their gratitude towards Team Seven before left to return to Konoha. They began their walk across the bridge to the mainland, but before they made it three quarters past the bridge, a familiar voice called out, "Wait!"

Team Seven turned to see Haku running up to them in her pink kimono, much to Naruto's surprise. "Haku? What are you doing here?"

Haku gave a warm smile and put her hands on the Human Prince's shoulders as she replied, "I came to see you off and to wish you a safe trip."

Sasuke came forward aggressively and tried to attack Haku only for Kakashi to stop him. Needless to say, the Uchiha was pissed. "What are you doing?! She's the enemy!"

"She isn't our enemy anymore, Sasuke. You know very well that in the shinobi world, an enemy can become an ally in an instant. And she decided to help us and ensure none of us were truly hurt," reprimanded Kakashi, but this only angered Sasuke even further as he began to shake in anger.

"So you're just letting her get away with everything she did?!" the Uchiha screamed in outrage. In the Uchiha's eyes, this was an offense that couldn't be forgiven, especially since his pride had taken a fatal blow.

"Yes," Kakashi answered as if it wasn't a problem as he looked down on the Uchiha. "It's because of her and Naruto that Zabuza had turned on Gatō. If it wasn't for them, we'd be dead, or the other way around."

Sasuke was ready to lash out but held his tongue and controlled his rage as he stopped trembling. He put his head down and his gaze was directed at the concrete. Right now, it wouldn't do him any good if he just acted out only to be put in his place once more. As for Sakura, she followed suit, very well knowing that anything she did would be shot down.

During this mission, both of their egos had taken a severe blow; left and right, every time they tried to put down their supposed comrade, Kakashi, the Human Prince's cousin, and the Human Prince himself had made their time a living hell. What seemed to be the best choice was to never acknowledge him at all, even during training, to save themselves the humiliation.

Meanwhile, Haku was busy saying her farewells to Naruto. "I know you're going to be a powerful shinobi one day. All you have to do is never lose sight of who you are."

"W-Will I ever see you again?" Naruto asked, concerned for his new friend's wellbeing.

"You might, or you might not," Haku answered vaguely, making Naruto turn his head in confusion. "Practice what you preach on killing, Naruto-kun, or else it'll come back and bite you where you least expect it."

"W-What do you mean? What are you trying to say?" Naruto was frightened about what her answer would be.

"Zabuza-sama and I have operated from the shadows alone long enough. We've heard from a source that there is a bloodline rebellion taking place as Kiri goes through civil war," Haku answered. She took a deep breath in before continuing, "We're going to join the rebel forces and take out the Yondaime Mizukage once for all. He has gotten away with slaughtering those born with great gifts. Kiri always had a dark past, but if that's my homeland, then I must fight for it, no matter the cost."

Naruto was baffled by the answer. On one hand, he was happy that Haku was going to fight for what she believed in; on the other, he was worried about what might happen.

It wasn't until Haku noticed the disturbed look on his face that she knew he was concerned for her wellbeing. She tightened her grip on his shoulders in reassurance. "Naruto, don't worry about me. If the war ends sooner than expected and I'm still alive by that point, I'll send you a letter to let you know."

The Human Prince gave a small smile at brunette's means of comfort. "Alright then, I'll see you around. Good luck, Haku. I wish the best for you."

"And I wish the same for you, Naruto," Haku returned as she took her hands off his shoulders and began to take a few steps back. When she got far enough, she performed half of a tiger handseal and began to fade away with the wind's breeze.

Naruto didn't need to be told where she was going, and deep down, he knew that she was going to be alright. The blonde closed his eyes in content as he savored this moment.

"Hey, Naruto, we need to get going," Kakashi called out as he looked to his sensei's son with a bit of pride. His teammates were giving him a death glare.

The blonde was taken out of his relaxed state as he opened his eyes and turned towards his team. "Coming."

And with that, they continued their journey back to Konoha, where they would likely be given time off from their time away from home.

* * *

**Burning Petals.**

**Rank: A.**

**Class: Offensive, Collaboration Ninjutsu.**

**Range: Short to Long.**

**By combining Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance with any fire jutsu between the Ranks of C and B, the user creates a beautiful vortex of fire and petals that can inflict severe burns to the target(s). The burning petals can be scattered all over the opponent's clothing and skin, even when 'successfully' dodging the technique, resulting in minor burns. **

**To answer a question regarding a character that hasn't made an appearance yet, I will say that I have plans for them.**

**I'd like to thank Conejo-sama for being my Beta Reader and helping me along the way.**


	22. Chapter 22: Sweet, Sad, and Bitter

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sweet, Sad, and Bitter.**

It took hours of travel, but Team Seven was back in Konoha. It was close to midnight as the stars and moon filled the sky with their embrace, and everyone in the village was fast asleep.

Naruto was in his apartment as he set the storage scroll on the dresser right next to his bed only to crash on it. All he wanted to do right now was sleep. Kakashi had told his team to head home in the meantime as he gave his report to the Sandaime, and Naruto couldn't be more than relieved. Team Seven had the rest of the week off. Now was the time to rest.

_Finally, we're back._ Naruto mentally sighed as he tried to drift off to sleep, but his cousin decided at that moment to express his disappointment.

**"You were trained by the firstborn son of the progenitor of chakra, and you're tired from one day's travel?"** Kurama asked in dismay as the boy disregarded his words, not caring if the beast was tearing into him. **"I can't believe this. We have a lot of crap to sift through before I can even consider letting you use my power, brat."**

_Berate me later, sensei,_ Naruto retorted sarcastically. His eyes began to close as he was slowly entering the realm of dreams. _I have better things to do then spread myself thin for others. Besides, this is all part of your rehabilitation; you have to at least socialize with someone and see from their eyes, and that person is me._

The blonde only heard huffs and grumbles from the fox as his mind slipped further and further into sleep, ready to handle what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**One day later... In the streets of Konoha.**

The daytime sun shone brightly in the sky as Naruto was up and about shopping for groceries. Today, he didn't don his headband. And right now he was walking down the road, looking for a store that sold cocoa powder while ignoring the critical glares he got along the way from the civilians.

It wasn't until the blonde came across a store with a sign that had the kanji for "baking goods" and "supplies". But before he went inside, he was stopped by a familiar soft voice, "N-Naruto-san?"

The Human Prince turned to the source of the voice and saw Hinata alongside Kiba and Shino.

Kiba called out, "Hey, Naruto."

"Hey, Kiba," the blonde returned. As he went to join them, Akamaru popped out of the hoodie, much to his delight. "Hello there, Akamaru."

"Arff," the small hound happily responded.

Naruto turned to the Aburame. "Shino."

"Naruto-san," Replied the stoic boy.

Finally, he turned to Hinata. There was a nervous air between them as the tension became so dense, one could cut it with a knife. "H-Hinata, I'm sorry about what happened when—"

"No!" the pearl-eyed heiress cut him off and began to stutter as her cold demeanor faded. "I-I'm sorry. I let my past get in the way of whatever friendship we could have. Naruto-san, please forgive me for my ignorance." Hinata bowed in apology towards the blonde.

For the moment, everyone was bewildered, Naruto especially. He had hoped that he could talk to the heiress, but it seemed to have happened much sooner than expected. "Hinata..."

The Hyūga heiress got out of her formal disposition only for Naruto to put his hands on her shoulders and give her a small, gentle smile. "It's all water under the bridge. I actually wanted to talk to you when you were ready."

By that point, Hinata seemed to have calmed down but looked grateful that the blonde was so understanding. She wanted to explain everything to him, but now wasn't the time. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm going to need more time." She tried to walk off and leave her team behind, but the blonde stopped her.

"Wait," Naruto called out as he put a hand on her shoulder again. "Why don't you all come over to my place? I can make us some sweets," the Human Prince offered in a slight singsong voice.

"Naruto-san, I don't know if we should—" Hinata started but got interrupted once more.

"Please, Hinata," the blonde begged. "Just one afternoon over for some tea, and whatever you say will be kept between the five of us." Naruto turned to Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind making some meat for Akamaru," Kiba happily answered with Akamaru barking in excitement.

"As long as Hinata is comfortable," Shino added as he turned to the pearl-eyed heiress.

Does he really want to get to know me? the brunette girl thought in suspicion as she narrowed her eyes at the fellow Genin before her. If he's being genuine, then I have to give our friendship a change to grow.

Hinata finally came to a decision. "Alright then, Naruto-kun. I'll join you for this afternoon."

"Great!" the Human Prince exclaimed in joy. Suddenly, his face turned white with shock as he came to the realization of his unfinished shopping. "Oh wait, I have to get my shopping done today. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Why don't we help you?"

"I-I'd like that," the blonde agreed as he blushed in embarrassment.

There they went off, going from store to store trying to get every ingredient for the sweets and meats the Human Prince would be making for the occasion.

* * *

**One hour later... In Naruto's apartment...**

Here, one would see Naruto with one of his clones at their best, cooking steak down to mixing sugars and sweet ingredients. Team Eight was sitting down by the table in wonder of what their friend was making.

Naruto was by the oven mixing brown dough while a clone was chopping up two bars of chocolate, one dark, one semisweet, into chunks for what seemed to be part of what the blonde was making.

The clone at the stove cooking meat was just about finished, and the scent permeated the air with its rich aroma. As time passed, the meat was cooked to a slightly chewy and edible texture for Akamaru. When it was finally done, the clone served the ninken a large bowl filled with sliced meat. By that time, Naruto had mixed the chopped chocolate chunks into the thick brown batter. He then kneaded small spheres of the chocolate-infused dough onto a metal baking tray.

Naruto quietly muttered to himself, _"Put them in for nine minutes and broil them..."_

A clone came up to the original and whispered in his ear, _"Boss, I finished the steak."_

_"Got it, thanks. Give it to Akamaru if he wants more,"_ the Human Prince acknowledged his clone as it went back to work while he put the timer on for ten minutes. It seemed pointless to show gratitude to a clone, but to Naruto it showed how much respect one had for themselves as a person.

Naruto leaned on the counter and closed his eyes in meditation, much to his friends' concern. Then as a few minutes passed, the fragrance of delicious dough and chocolate filled the air with its intoxicating fragrance, replacing the previous smell of meat.

"Naruto, what are you making—" Kiba asked curiously only to be cut off by the blonde.

"In a few minutes, Kiba, you'll know."

A few minutes later, the timer finally hit zero, indicating that the cookies were done. One of the clones donned oven mitts to take out the tray. After setting down it down, the same clone began taking the pastries off with a spatula and putting them on small plates for Team Eight. They looked like crisp golden-brown disks with morsels of melted chocolate pockets on its surface.

The Jinchūriki began to speak with confidence, "These are sweets from an extinct recipe. They're called chocolate chip cookies, and my mother taught me how to make them when I was seven. They usually go good with milk."

For a second, every member of Team Eight looked at the pastry on their plate in curiosity, wondering what it would taste like. Hinata was the first to grab a cookie, and as soon as she bit into it, it was like she was in a dream. She began eating the cookie more slowly to savor it. She closed her eyes in content of the warm taste of chocolate and finely baked, soft dough that made her think back to the best times in her life.

It tastes like something Kaa-san would make, Hinata thought with a bit of sadness. She never sampled something like this, something that made her feel... as if she was home, safe, and happy. She didn't know why but tasting this made her feel as if Naruto was a person that could be trusted.

Kiba and Shino looked on as Hinata ate her first cookie in solace. The Inuzuka heir was curious; for one of his friends to act like this, this sweet must have been pretty good.

Kiba picked up the cookie and began to chow down, and when the taste hit his mouth, he almost broke down crying waterfalls from the flavor. It's so good.

Meanwhile, Shino had already bit into the pastry and seemed to be staring off into the distance in shock; it was as if the secrets of the universe had been unraveled from the one bite. Afterwards, he began to eat the cookie really fast.

Naruto just stood there reading all their emotions. He was happy his friends were enjoying themselves; it seemed like the stress was melting off of them.

Much like the children were after eating one cookie, they wanted more and looked towards Naruto in hunger. Even Akamaru was looking forward to more meat. Kiba was the first to voice their desire, "Naruto... do you think we could have some more cookies?"

The Jinchūriki tried to contain his laughter; their reactions provided more than enough entertainment for him. "Go right on ahead. I made these for you guys, and I'm going to be making a few more batches anyway."

It didn't take long for Team Eight to dive on in and eat cookies like mad while Naruto went on to prepare the next batch of cookies and meat.

* * *

**One hour later...**

Naruto was now sitting at the table with his guests after having baked more sweets. During this time, Naruto gave his friends some tea as they all relaxed.

Everyone was talking about a variety of things that ranged from their senseis down to what kind of missions they took for the last few days while Akamaru had taken place on Naruto's lap, happily sleeping in a self-induced food coma while the Jinchūriki petted him.

Now, Naruto was concerned about what happened last month with Hinata during his sparring match against Kiba. With a serious tone, he spoke, "Hinata, Shino said something about the events that happened when you were young that triggered a reaction caused by my Black Lightning. I'd like to know more if you're willing to tell me."

"I... I..." Hinata trailed off as she tried to get hold of her bearings. It was almost too much for the poor girl to admit.

Shino was quick to get up and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Hinata. Naruto has shown no intention of trying to use us in any way. I think he just wants to know the truth."

The pearl-eyed heiress looked towards the blonde that sat across from her, skeptical. "So you want to know the truth, Naruto-kun?"

"If it means getting to know you better as a friend, yeah," Naruto said sincerely. If their friendship was going to grow, then they needed to trust in one another.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I was just three years old, and my life went to hell. My clan has always been divided against one another due to the two houses. If you were born in the Branch family as the second-born, you would be branded with a seal that binds you to the main branch of the Hyūga and basically became a slave." She waited for the blonde's reaction, leaving judgment up to him.

Naruto was shocked. For a family to simply brand one of their own like a slave was unspeakable. "W-Why would they do such a thing to one of their own?"

"Tradition. One that should have been abandoned years ago," Hinata answered coldly, making Naruto flinch. "But that's not all. My clan resents the way I am because they think I'm weak."

"B-But how—"

"Because they deem aspects like kindness and compassion to be a weakness when it's not." Her voice was as cold as ice. "On that night, my life was ruined before I even got a chance to prove myself."

For Naruto, it was time to be direct. His hands went from petting Akamaru to planting themselves on the surface of the table in an abrupt manner. "Hinata, what happened that night?"

Hinata's hair covered her eyes as she took another deep breath before explaining. "When I was three, there was supposed to be a peace treaty between Konoha and Kumo. Nothing was to go wrong during the process, but that all changed when the Kumo ambassador decided to abduct me." She slowly told her story so everyone at the table could hear. Kiba and Shino didn't say a word, already well aware of Hinata's past.

"Can you believe that?" Hinata whispered, making everyone around her feel her silent rage. "People from an enemy village had the gall to try to abduct me when we were on the verge of obtaining peace. That night, my uncle had saved me, but it came at the price of his own life; he had died so that Konoha would not go to war as a result of killing my abductor in defense of our clan." Naruto's bewilderment was there for all to see as he began to shudder, the pressure in the air is too much as he held Akamaru closer to himself.

The Hyūga heiress shed a tear of sadness and then wiped it away, trying to hold her composure. "My cousin resents me alongside some of the other members of the branch house. There is no way to change people so bitter; even my own father, who is head of the clan, seems to not care for me, only my strength, and whatever latent talent I may have." Her story now finished, she sat there waiting for her new friend's judgment.

Naruto's heart went out for Hinata as he sensed so much hate, anger, and sadness that seemed to envelop her. He was astonished that her family could resent a child for things out of her control, and it explained why he sensed a cold layer of emotion emanating from the pearl-eyed heiress. She was trying to live up to expectations and standards set by her family, and the only way out was through her friends. By that point, Akamaru had gotten up and moved over to his master's lap.

"H-Hinata... why would they do such a thing when it was out of your control?" Naruto asked hesitantly, afraid of what her answer might be.

Shino interjected before Hinata could answer. "Because they are fools that believe strength is the true path for the Hyūga."

"They act high and mighty, but the truth of the matter is that they're cowards willing to turn their own pack into slaves," Kiba grumbled maliciously. "I swear, Neji won't know what's coming if I ever run into him again."

"Who's Neji?" Naruto asked in concern.

Hinata looked Naruto directly in the eye. "My cousin who resents me. He blames me for his father's, my uncle's, death."

Kiba once more intervened. "Hinata, my clan always says that a pack that mistreats one of their own is not pack. You need to get out of there."

"As much as I'd like that, I can't, Kiba," Hinata sadly confessed. "I have my reasons for why I have to stay in the Hyūga clan."

Naruto slammed his hands on the table and stood, upset with his friend's circumstances. "And why not?! A family isn't just blood relatives; it's the people who care about you and want you to be happy."

It was Hinata's turn to slam her hands on the table, startling the Human Prince and her teammates. "And you don't think I know that?! I have a personal duty to uphold, not for the Hyūga, but for myself. And those reasons are mine and mine alone!"

Both were now panting from the sheer rage they shared with one another. Moments passed, and soon the realization of their actions sank in. Akamaru began whimpering in his master's lap, quite scared of the commotion. The blonde was the first to snap out of his sympathetic rage and quickly wanted to make amends. "Hinata, I'm so sorry—"

"No-No, Naruto-kun, it's fine. I should be the one apologizing—"

"You shouldn't apologize for wanting freedom..." Naruto looked her in the eye with more care and worry in his heart. "But why do you stay with the Hyūga?"

The heiress sent a sad, sympathetic look towards the Human Prince. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but that is something I have to keep to myself. One day, I'll tell you everything, and maybe then, you can understand me a little better."

Naruto looked down in disappointment and clenched his fist on the table, reluctantly accepting her decision. "A-Alright, Hinata. But can you promise me something?"

"W-What is it?" the pearl-eyed girl asked hesitantly.

The Human Prince looked back up with a determined look. "If you have a problem, come talk to me, Shino, Kiba, or your sensei; we'll be here for you if you need us." He reached out for her hand.

Hinata nodded as she put her hand on top of Naruto's. "I promise I'll tell you all what's going on if I have a problem."

Naruto looked at Shino and Kiba. "The same goes for you two as well."

He couldn't help Hinata if she didn't want help, but he could offer her solace in her dark world. The Human Prince was glad to be here for his friends if they needed him.

That afternoon, they all began talking about sweets and which ones Naruto could make. It seemed like the Jinchūriki was going to have his hands full the next time they came over. Naruto then made more cookies for them to take home. Despite knowing their newest friend for such a short time, it seemed like he was more genuine than he let on.

* * *

**Later that evening... With Kiba in the Inuzuka clan compound...**

The Inuzuka compound was like any other with the clan districts. Many of the houses bore a resembles to each other in a cookie-cutter fashion. Wooden houses were linked together yet separate like an enclosure. What stood out was the Inuzuka clan animal hospital and kennel that stood on opposite sides of the compound.

Kiba, with Akamaru by his side, entered their home with a box filled with a dozen cookies. Kiba was greeted by the sight of his family's living room as soon as he walked in. It had a large couch, two loveseats, and a coffee table with pictures of his family and himself.

"Pup, is that you?" a familiar, gruff feminine voice called out.

"Yes, Kaa-san."

The source of the voice walked into the room to reveal Inuzuka Tsume without her Jōnin vest, who looked slightly irritated by her son. "Where were you, young man?"

"At a friend's place," he answered casually. "He baked these for Hinata, Shino, and I when he invited us over." The feral boy opened the box of cookies to offer them to his mother. "He can really bake, Kaa-san!"

Tsume huffed. "Can he now?" She reached for one of the cookies and took a moment to sniff it to ensure that it wasn't poisoned. It seems fine. It looks like my pup isn't hanging around the wrong crowd.

She bit down, and her reaction was similar to Kiba's when he first tried it. It was soft in the middle, hard on the outside, and filled with sweet chocolate. As she chewed, she was getting more and more curious about who baked this.

Tsume hummed, savoring the chocolate taste. She looked at her son with an eyebrow raised, a bit skeptic and playful. "Are you going to share these with Hana as soon as she gets home?" she asked, referring to his sister.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yes, Kaa-san. My friend told me to take some home and share them."

The feral woman looked quite satisfied that Kiba had found himself a friend even though she'd yet to meet them. She crossed her arms with the cookie in her right hand, giving her son a questioning look. "Who's your new friend, Kiba? 'Cause I know Shibi's kid can't bake."

The feral boy grinned. "His name's Uzumaki Naruto, and he's pretty cool. I actually sparred with him last month."

As soon as Tsume heard the name Uzumaki Naruto, it felt like she was hit with a brick. _I-It can't be..._ "Kiba," the feral woman said, making sure she had her son's full attention. "Does he have spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" Kiba asked, curiosity evident on his face.

"I-It's nothing, Kiba." The Inuzuka matriarch quickly tried to change the subject to hide her shock and sorrow. "Now go wash up."

Kiba walked off towards his room with Akamaru in tow, obeying his mother without a moment's hesitation.

As soon as the Inuzuka heir left the room, Tsume broke down sobbing, tears streaming down her face as she was filled with grief and guilt. "H-H-He's back." She buried her face into her hands sorrowfully.

Little did she know, someone entered the room. "Tsume, what's wrong?"

Tsume turned to the source of the voice to reveal her husband and mate. It was then and there she told him what she had learned. "Our godson is back."

* * *

**I'd like to thank my Beta, Conejo-sama, for her help in overseeing this story.**


	23. Chapter 23: A Mysterious Visitor

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Mysterious Visitor.**

Not more than a few hours ago, Naruto had sent his friends off home with sweets in tow. It was now evening, the time for some dinner before bed. He had dressed in his home attire, which consisted of the same black shirt of his clan with the Osiria Rose and the rabbit in the crescent moon accompanied by black gym shorts.

The Human Prince was sitting at the kitchen table, eating instant ramen since it was quick. Right now, he was deep in thought about Hinata's situation. For her own family to simply treat her as if she was the cause of all their problems was heinous. It was disturbing to think that a family could do such a thing to one of their own, but it wasn't a kind of world where everyone's houses lined up perfectly. The only thing Naruto could do was try to offer Hinata solace.

When Naruto finished, he looked up, still deep in thought about what the Hyūga were doing to Hinata. _It doesn't seem like she's being physically abused, but it's more emotional. Since she's on a team, they're more likely to be used as a getaway from the mistreatment. Hinata, I hope you're alright, and I hope you'll come over to talk again._

**"Enough lamenting, kit. You can't do anything about her,"** Kurama snapped from his mind, impatient with his cousin's ramblings.

_What else am I supposed to do? Just watch her get hurt?_ Naruto retorted.

**"That is her concern alone, not yours. What you did right earlier was offer her a place where she could express herself and escape from her responsibilities as a clan heiress; that's the only thing you can do at the moment until she lets you in,"** the beast advised.

_Then that's how it is. That's the only thing I can do at the moment,_ Naruto concluded. In all honesty, he was surprised that his cousin was willing to talk to him and advise him, nonetheless.

Kurama hummed in approval. **"Good, I don't need a bleeding heart for a Jinchūriki. If I'm going to be your prisoner, I'm at least going to have a warden I can respect."**

_What do you mean? What are you getting at?_

In the mindscape, the fox brought his human-like paw up to rub the bridge of his snout in irritation. **"You cannot be this feeble-minded; your ignorance is just astounding."** The beast was trying to hold back his annoyance. **"If you're going to be a shinobi, then you need to turn your heart to steel. What happened in that cesspit of a nation you visited was a result of your compassion, not your resolve as a ninja; your enemy will never feel for you, they will not care if you're dead and will only see it as necessary for their cause."**

It was a harsh reality to Naruto, but what the fox said was true. There was no room for argument, and Naruto had to accept it. Despite his cousin regularly looking down on him, he was genuine with his advice as Naruto felt out his emotions. With all that said, it was time to head off to bed.

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen and decided to grab a book before he hit the hay. It looked like he had enough with reading _Watership Down,_ but he still kept it by his bedside. He turned off the light in the kitchen as he went towards his bed.

Half an hour passed, and Naruto was beginning to feel tired. He then placed the book on the desk right next to the bed and was slowly becoming drowsy as time passed. Soon after, he closed his eyes, letting sleep take him while he lied face down.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

For a few moments, it was quiet, and Naruto couldn't hear a thing. All the sound in the world seemed to have faded away due to the embrace of sleep. The Human Prince wrapped his arms around his pillow as he snuggled into it comfortably.

**"Brat, get up!"** Kurama shouted.

What is it? Naruto whined, wanting to go back to sleep.

**"Someone's watching you from the window, get up now!"** the fox shouted in alarm.

Naruto was alarmed by the warning but kept his eyes closed and stayed in the same position. He began to feel a pair of eyes watching him.

If whoever was at the window was a threat, then he needed to sense how strong they were. By that point, Naruto sensed a presence that seemed to be suppressing their strength, and they were capable of suppressing their emotions. Despite all that, the blonde could feel that they had reserves of chakra that seemed to surpass his; they were a fully trained warrior compared to him. And their chakra was dark as the night for some reason.

**"Take caution,"** the Kyūbi advised. **"If your life is truly at risk, I'll let you use my chakra."**

_R-Really?_ Naruto was now truly awake. He didn't know what to do as he clutched his bedsheets under the pillow while his eyes turned red. If this intruder was dangerous, then there was no telling what they could do. His base rabbit instincts were telling him to hide while another part of him was berating himself for not closing the shades. The feeling of dread was overwhelming as it weighed down on his heart. _K-Kyūbi, I-I'm scared._

For the first time in a long time, the Human Prince felt helpless. This wasn't anything like Zabuza. Perhaps it was the thought that death was mere moments away, or maybe it was the fact that the person that was gazing at him from his window was suppressing their power; either way, the pressure was too much. His breathing began to increase significantly in a panic.

Naruto felt weak, and he hated being weak; the mere thought of it alone was enough to bring a tear to his eye as he remembered the words he said to his father.

_"I want to be strong like you. I-I don't want to be scared anymore."_

Meanwhile, the fox began to soften at his cousin's despair. He didn't know the blonde desired strength to escape his fear. **"You may be a weakling for cousin, but there are some battles you can't win. But if you want to survive in this cruel world, you either fight or flee."**

That was a blow to the blonde's confidence as the reality of it truly set in. Time passed, and Naruto could still feel the eyes of his spectator on him. The blonde looked towards the window with his left eye slightly open, which also didn't help.

Naruto gave in and accepted whatever danger he may be in. At this moment, he decided to reject his instincts and confront whoever was there. He quickly got up and glared at the window only to see a shadow-like figure move from the balcony like a demon in the night, much to the boy's dismay.

As the Human Prince regained his composure and tried to resist his prey instincts telling him to hide and be safe, he immediately rushed towards the door under the attempt to pursue the dark stalker. His instincts were screaming at him to stay put in the safety of his home while part of him that had mustered up the courage wanted to confront the mysterious spectator. He wanted to know who they were and what were they after.

Naruto abruptly exited his apartment and began to look all over with his sensory abilities to track down the intruder, his red eyes now glowing in their active Lapine form. He then found his suspect hidden within the cloak of night, disappearing off into the distance.

The chase was on, and the blonde was now in pursuit of the suspect at hand. They jumped from buildings to dark alleys, the white light of the moon the only source of light amid this twilight. Naruto could see that the trespasser was wearing a cloak that covered their body to ensure that they wouldn't be identified.

As time passed during the chase, they found themselves somewhere near the Inuzuka compound. One could hear dogs barking and howling unto the night as if it were a melody. The figure stopped somewhere near the end of an alley while Naruto stayed on the rooftop from the stranger's left.

The Human Prince's heart was pounding not from the chase, but from the anticipation of what might happen.

Meanwhile, his cousin was growling in suspicion. **"Be careful; you don't know what they might do."**

_Yeah... But if this person wanted to hurt me, they would have done it right when you woke me up or earlier than that. I-I need to find out what I can._

Jinchūriki tried to get closer to the figure. However, his instincts kept him from moving. They screamed imminent death as they locked Naruto in place. For the first time, the blonde's instincts were running wild and trying to regress his mind to that of an animal. Images of being torn open and killed in an instant were flashing before his eyes. The blonde began to tear up and whine like an animal that had been hurt, making himself known to the cloaked individual.

To Naruto's surprise, the dark figure began to melt into the shadows, disappearing completely. He could no longer feel his presence; it was as if it was never there to begin with. His thoughts were trying to piece everything together. What?! They-They just vanished!

**"Throughout the entire time they were watching you, I didn't sense any malice directed towards you,"** the fox informed. **"If they were an enemy, they would have killed you on the spot. Head home, we'll find out more in the morning."**

The blonde nodded in agreement as he got up and wiped a tear that fell from his eye. _Daisuke, Da, and Damu taught me better than this. I-I wanted to overcome my fear. I didn't want to feel weak anymore..._

Naruto returned home for the night, but he wasn't sure he could sleep now that he found out that someone could watch him from his window. That night, Naruto made sure to keep his shades closed at all times and to not let his guard down, even in his own home.

* * *

**The next day... In the streets of Konoha...**

It was day, and with the sun-drenched sky above him, Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower in hopes of getting in contact with the Sandaime. He had to tell his Hokage what had happened last night.

The nerve-wracking stress was so much for him that he passed out while hiding under his bed. However, Naruto was still shaken up due to the events of last night. One could tell from his tense body language that something went wrong. He wore his black and orange trim attire with the Osiria Rose on the back but did not don his headband.

He tried to keep his mind busy, but that was all interrupted as the blonde heard a voice call out to him, "Naruto?"

The Human Prince turned to see Kakashi giving him a concerned look. Naruto happily responded, "Hey, sensei."

The cyclops knew the Naruto's joy was fake. Just by reading his body language, he could tell that his student was shaken up by something. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the blonde said as if it were an obvious answer. "I just need to see the Sandaime for something."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Naruto drawled on as he slowly came to the decision to tell the cyclops what went on last night. "Someone was watching me from my window—"

The blonde was cut off as an Anbu with a bear mask suddenly appeared and interrupted his confession. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi, you both have been summoned by the Hokage and the council in regards to your most recent mission."

Naruto turned to his teacher, confused. "Sensei, what's going on? Why would the council need us at this time?"

The cyclops scratched the back of his head and closed his one eye in guilt. "It might be the fact that I had to report on 'certain things' that happened on the mission. C'mon, let's go."

Orders were orders. Naruto and Kakashi walked towards the Hokage tower to deal with whatever the council wanted with them.

* * *

**At the Hokage tower...**

Kakashi and Naruto were right outside the doors that lead to the council meeting. The council had no power, but they did have the ability to persuade and converse over a variety of topics when it came to Konoha and its shinobi. This shouldn't be surprising; a good leader took information from multiple sources so they could make the best decisions.

Kakashi looked towards Naruto, who seemed to be trying to collect himself before he went in. "Naruto, it's going to be alright. I think all that they're going to do is ask some questions," the cyclops assured.

"I-I know, I'm just a little nervous. These are council members that are more politically versed than me," the blonde admitted honestly.

Kakashi put his hand on his student's shoulder. "It'll be fine. We'll just go in, talk for a bit, and before you know it, we'll be walking out of there in no time."

Naruto took a deep breath before finally pulling himself together and looked Kakashi in the eye. "Okay, let's go in."

Both Jōnin and Genin walked into the council's chamber to be met with the immediate attention of the Hokage, the clan heads, and the elders. The only one who wasn't there was the old Warhawk known as Danzō.

There was nothing but a pregnant pause in the air that seemed to last for what could be an eternity. All the clan heads looked at the boy with interest, a bit of skepticism, and some with regret they didn't show. The silence was too much; it really did seem like there was so much to say, but nothing could be said.

A few seconds passed before the Sandaime finally broke the silence. "Kakashi, Naruto, thank you two for attending this meeting. There's something we wish to talk about."

"And what is the matter of which we speak, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

A man with long black hair and featureless white eyes wearing traditional, loose-fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori began to take a stand. This was Hyūga Hiashi, head of the Hyūga clan, and Hinata's father. He spoke in a firm, regal voice that demanded respect. "We're here to talk about your report on Uzumaki Naruto's actions in Nami no Kuni. In your report, you stated that he possesses the **Crystal Style** kekkei genkai. Is what you say true, Kakashi?

Kakashi was about to speak until Naruto jumped in. "I'll take it from here."

The blonde stepped forward with his hands held behind his back, now brave enough to speak for himself. "Yes, Hyūga-san. It is true that I possess the **Crystal Style."**

Everyone sitting in the seats of the council's chamber fell silent and looked at the blonde doubtfully. The Sandaime had his hands folded and his eyes closed as he knew all from the Rabbit King himself. "Your father told me all that had happened in Usagi no Kuni. It is amazing to think summons like those actually exist in this world."

A man with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, fair skin, teal eyes, and Jōnin attire had decided to question what was going on here. "Hokage-sama, what is it about those summons that makes them so special?" This was Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan, and Ino's father.

"That is a secret only Usagigetsu-san can answer for you," Hiruzen answered as he looked to Naruto confidently.

The blonde smiled as he went on to tell the story to his superiors about the **Tree of Blood Ceremony** and his place with the rabbit summons.

Not everyone was content with the boy's answer. Inoichi stepped up in protest. "What about **_CRA,_** Usagigetsu-san? What would it take for you to benefit the village with your bloodline?"

The blonde took a deep breath, ready to tell the truth of his conditional bloodline, only for Kakashi to step in on the boy's behalf to solidify his student's claim. "Inoichi-san, Naruto's kekkei genkai isn't capable of being passed down to his children. No matter what, you'll just be trying to milk a cow that has no milk to give."

There wasn't much to be said regarding the Human Prince's bloodline; it was his and his alone. After a few minutes of questions being asked and answered, Hiruzen decided to end the meeting since it looked like everything had been settled.

* * *

**Outside in the courtyard of the Hokage tower...**

It was now afternoon as Naruto and Kakashi walked out into the courtyard of the tower. It was nothing more than a dirt road that surrounded the facility until it met a red wall that circled around. There was a garden with lush grass, bushes, and flowers that gave the building a comfortable look and a few benches in the sun and in the shade by the walls, giving it a park-like feel.

Naruto began to walk towards an empty bench in the shade when Kakashi stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, wait."

"Yes, sensei?" the blonde responded.

"Before the Anbu interrupted, you were about to ask me something, weren't you?"

"I-I'll tell you later..." Naruto's mind was flustered as he focused on the events from last night.

Kakashi increased his grip on the boy's shoulder. "I don't want any of my students to leave anything out, okay? So if you have a problem, just tell me."

The Human Prince nodded as he gave a small smile. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei, I will."

The cyclops took his hand off his Genin's shoulder and gave an eye-smile. "Good. I have a gift for you. It's for our success in Nami." Kakashi pulled out a small booklet. "This is a bingo book; it has information on infamous shinobi across the elemental nations."

The Jōnin handed his student the booklet, who took it hesitantly. The blonde looked over it, unsure if he was deserving of such a gift. "A-Are you sure, sensei? I mean, all I did was talk to Haku and convince her to talk to Zabuza. I don't think I should have this."

Once more, Kakashi put his hand on the Human Prince's shoulder in reassurance. "Naruto, out of anyone on Team Seven, you were the most prepared and capable of handling Haku in battle. You're too modest; have a little bit more pride in yourself."

Naruto nodded as the cyclops said his farewells, leaving the blonde alone in the courtyard.

Meanwhile, the Inuzuka matriarch walked up to the Jinchūriki. She was hesitant to talk to the godson that didn't even know her. "Naruto?"

The blonde turned his head to meet the clan head's gaze. "Oh, hello there, Inuzuka-sama."

"Please, just Tsume," the Inuzuka matriarch insisted. "I knew you when you were a baby."

Naruto raised his right arm around to scratch the back of his head. He really didn't want to bring up his past around people he didn't know. "Yeah..."

Tsume picked up on the boy's hesitation. It seemed like she had to cut to the chase, or else she would lose whatever ground she was trying to gain. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "Naruto, I'd like you to come over to the compound this evening. "

Naruto hummed in acknowledgment. "I see... but... I'm not sure if I can. I have a bunch of things I need to attend to."

Tsume's eyes squinted at her godson's hesitation, but she knew what was going on. "Was it a cloaked figure that appeared by your window last night?"

The Human Prince became wide-eyed with fear. "H-How did you—"

"It was my husband. He was one of the few who watched over you as a child."

"Then why did he—"

"It's because you've been a part of our lives since you were young," the Inuzuka matriarch interrupted him once more. "If you come over, you can find whatever answers you draw from it; I just want you to meet him face to face."

She walked off from the courtyard, hoping that her godson would come over to the compound to see his godfather personally. After so long, they would at least be able to make things right.

Naruto was left there dumbfounded. The person who was by his window was the Inuzuka matriarch's husband. The most shocking part about it was that he had been under their care in the past.

* * *

**There's not much to say, but I really wanted to do more with Naruto's instincts.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta for all her help and guidance.**


	24. Chapter 24: Averted Gaze

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Averted Gaze.**

It was dusk, and the sun was setting beautifully on the horizon. Naruto had changed into an orange t-shirt with black trim on the shoulders while wearing a pair of black shorts. He was now at the Inuzuka clan head's door, anxious about what might happen when he entered.

The blonde raised his hand to knock on the door, only to hesitate and refrain from letting someone know he arrived. He wondered what the man that was at his window last night could be like. Could he be a kind-hearted man who wanted to see him after so long? Or was he a cruel man that was only doing his job? For the Human Prince, part of him told him to just walk away from the household and try to make an excuse, but another part of him told him to stay and confront whoever it was that scared him.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to coach himself into facing his fear. _Calm down, El-ahrairah, you're going to be alright. Just ignore your instincts._

The blonde knocked on the door three times and waited, his breath shuddering in anticipation; the deed was done, and there was no going back. A minute passed until the Human Prince heard footsteps by the door. In the matter of a few seconds after, the door opened to reveal Kiba. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts with Akamaru on his shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto, Kaa-san told me you'd be coming over. Didn't think it'd be this early," the feral boy happily greeted. He invited Naruto inside, and the expression on his face shifted to that of realization. "Oh yeah! My parents loved your cookies. I shared them with my sister as well, and she told me she'd pay you to open up a bakery so she can shop there every day."

"Yeah..." Naruto blushed at the compliment as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Maybe I could have made some before I came over."

Kiba snorted. "No use regretting it now." The feral boy waved his hand. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

"Kiba, who's at the door?" a rough voice called out, getting the Inuzuka heir, his ninken, and the Human Prince's attention. They turned to see a wolf-like dog with both an eyepatch and scar on his right eye. He had a creme muzzle and dark blue fur. It was a talking dog, a prime example of the Inuzuka clan's training of their ninken.

"It's just Naruto, Kuromaru," Kiba answered the wolf-like dog. He turned to look back at his friend while pointing back at Kuromaru with his thumb. "That's Kuromaru, my mother's ninken and partner."

"I can very well introduce myself, Kiba," Kuromaru insisted as he walked towards the blonde. The adult hound's face softened as he looked at Naruto nostalgically. "Naruto-chan, it's been ages since I last saw you. Do you remember me?"

The Human Prince closed his eyes as he tried to remember back to a time when he was in the village only to find nothing in his memory. He reopened his eyes and looked down towards the adult ninken. "Sorry, Kuromaru-san, I don't remember a thing."

"It's okay. You were very young at that time."

Kiba became curious as Kuromaru and Naruto interacted. _Wait. Kaa-san told me she knew Naruto. Does that mean I could have met him before he came back to the village?_

The feral boy decided to put those thoughts aside for later. "C'mon, Naruto, I gotta introduce you to Hana. She's crazy about your cookies."

The blonde smiled. "Well, I might as well meet my future customer for my bakery," the Human Prince joked.

Kiba began to snicker. Soon after, it turned into full-blown laughter. "Sh-Sh-She's going to kill me when she finds out I told you that!" It was just so funny for the feral boy. As the Inuzuka heir calmed down from his laughter, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "C'mon, I can't wait to see the look on her face."

The boys were so wrapped in their conversation that they didn't even notice someone had entered the room. They turned as Kiba was about to show his friend around the house only to see a man standing right there in the living room, surprising Naruto and freezing him in place.

The man before them had long, spiky silver hair that went towards his back with only one small bang that went forward. His eyes were gold, but his gaze made them like daggers that could pierce one's soul. He possessed a wolf-like face accompanied by an angry scowl. Another feature he had was a light tan complexion, a result of training in the sun. He wore purple pants that were torn at the seams with a golden martial arts belt and a black tank top. The man was nearly seven feet tall with a muscular and acrobatic body that many shinobi and warriors alike would be jealous of.

The Human Prince was terrified as he knew the person before him was Tsume's husband and Kiba's father. _This is the man that was at my window last night?_

**"From what that woman said earlier, it seems like she was telling the truth,"** Kurama said. **"Her husband's chakra isn't like anything I've sensed before."**

"So you're Kiba's new friend?" the silver-haired man said in a deep, gruff voice as he walked forward and held out his hand for the blonde to shake. "My name's _Talbain Jon._ I'm Kiba's father."

_Talbain Jon?_ Naruto was bewildered by the man's name. That had to be a name from the old world.

"N-Naruto," the blonde returned reluctantly. He then quickly reached out to accept the handshake nervously. As he looked the man in the eyes, the Human Prince's own turned red as his instincts were being set off, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Naruto could sense something primal within Jon as strength was rolling off of him in waves; he had an aura that screamed alpha in a pack hierarchy. However, there was a kind, nurturing look in his eyes; it was as if he would never harm him, yet it felt like it could shift to something cold.

All of a sudden, the man surprised everyone in the room by pulling Naruto into a hug. Everyone who knew Jon knew that he was a strong, stern man that only revealed his soft side to his family and closest friends. "Gee, Tou-san, you never did this with a guest before."

Jon pulled away only to give his son a grin. "I've known your friend since he was an infant, Kiba, but he doesn't know me." He then changed the subject, much to their disappointment. "Now why don't you go show him around the house and introduce him to Hana. We'll talk about this at dinner." He then left the two boys and ninken there as he went into the kitchen.

_How do Kaa-san and Tou-san know him?_ Kiba wondered as he looked towards his friend. _Ever since he was born?_

The feral boy was knocked out of his thoughts as Naruto spoke, "Kiba, are you alright?"

"O-Oh, sorry about that, Naruto. I'll introduce you to Hana. C'mon," Kiba said as he began to guide Naruto from the kitchen to his sister's room with Akamaru in tow.

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

As soon as the boys left the room, Kuromaru walked into the kitchen to see Jon with his arms crossed deep in thought. "It's been a long time since you've last seen him, hasn't it, Jon?"

Golden eyes shifted towards the hound. "Yeah... to think it's been six years," the silver-haired man said. "Tsume and I could have been the parents he needed, but we failed him."

"It's not too late. Once the Sandaime reveals the boy's heritage, or if you do so yourself, you can try to make it up to him," Kuromaru suggested optimistically.

Jon gave a skeptical look to the ninken. "That's a gamble. Who knows how he'd react?"

"He'll find out sooner or later. You can't hide the truth from Naruto any longer. And the same could be said with Hana and Kiba—"

_"Watch your tongue, Kuromaru!"_ Jon growled and glared at the hound. His fangs elongated, and his body became tense. _"I have enough problems to deal with already with my kids, and I certainly don't need you reminding me of them."_

Seconds passed, and the silence alone had only solidified the tension in the air.

The wolf-like ninken spoke up once more, "It's a full moon tonight, isn't it, alpha?"

Jon grunted in affirmation as his face softened. He turned to the window by the sink to see the moon's light enveloping the dusk sky. "I'm aware. Ever since I woke up in this world, it's always been like that, even in the day."

* * *

**With Naruto, Kiba, and Hana...**

Naruto and Kiba were now sitting in his sister's room, playing with her ninken as she watched. Apparently, from what Kiba had told Naruto while coming up the stairs, his sister could use utilize not one, but three ninken in battle called the Haimaru brothers. They were cute huskies with grey-colored fur with white on their stomachs and legs going up to their muzzles.

Hana's room was big, to say the least. It had beige walls, a bed with green sheets, and a pillow to match by the window. Her dresser was by her closet on the other side of the room next to her bathroom.

Inuzuka Hana was a young woman 18 years of age. She had long brown hair that was tied a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her pure black eyes. She wore a light shade of lipstick and bore the traditional red-fang markings of her clan on her cheeks. She donned a plain red shirt and blue form-fitting pants. Unlike Kiba, who was excitable, she had a laidback personality yet was fierce, loyal, and loving like all Inuzuka. However, she did have a temper when it came to her brother messing with her.

"So, Naruto-san..." Hana drawled on as she sat crisscross on her bed. "About those cookies you made the other day... how did you make them?"

The Human Prince heard her but was too distracted playing with the Haimaru brothers on the floor to answer her question. They pulled at his shirt and nipped his hair playfully, labeling him their new friend. "W-What was that Hana-san?"

"How did you make those cookies?" she asked again in a much firmer tone. "They were one of the best things I ever tasted. They were better than the sweets I buy at the bakery."

"Oh... well, I was taught how to make them from my mother," Naruto answered with a bit of blush on his face. "My parents taught me how to bake and cook ever since I was young."

"Hmm," Hana hummed in enlightenment.

Meanwhile, Kiba could not contain his grin as opportunity offered itself up to him. "You want Naruto to open a bakery so you can buy them every day, don't you, Hana?"

The eldest of the Inuzuka siblings became enraged. _"Oh, I'm gonna kill you!"_

Kiba got off the bed and ran out of the room with Hana hot on his heels, leaving Naruto alone in the room with the ninken.

* * *

**Somewhere in one of Konoha's bars... with Kakashi...**

Kakashi was out with his fellow Jōnin at one of Konoha's newest bars. It was a brightly lit place with granite booths that had black leather seating and a finely made wooden foundation.

He sat on the inside of the booth next to Asuma while Kurenai sat on the opposite side. Right now, they were waiting for a few others to show up. There was a tall sake bottle in the middle of the table with little red bowls spread in front of the Jōnin. To pass the time, they talked about their students and what was going on with them.

"Shino's progressing very well. His skill in the Aburame clan techniques has grown in the past month," Kurenai said with pride as she downed a bowl of sake. "Kiba and Hinata have improved as well. And their teamwork is phenomenal."

Asuma huffed from across the table. "You've got the easy kids, Kurenai. Shikamaru is a genius and a great shogi partner, but he's lazy. If he really applied himself, he could become Hokage if he wanted to. Chōji's a heavy hitter, alright, but he's not digging deep enough to find the strength he'll need on the battlefield. Ino's only motivation is her rivalry with Sakura. I'm trying to use that to help her improve."

Kurenai hummed in acknowledgment. She turned to Kakashi. "What of you, Kakashi? What's going on with your Genin?"

Kakashi was silent the entire time the exchange went on. He was embarrassed because of what happened in Nami regarding Sasuke and Sakura's treatment towards Naruto. The only good news was that they just stopped bullying him and began to ignore the blonde at all times.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" Asuma asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine," Kakashi responded, still stuck in thought.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us about your team? What's going on with them?" Kurenai asked as she poured herself another bowl of sake. At this moment, she was smug. From Kakashi's reaction, he seemed like he was hiding something. "What about Uzumaki-san? How's his growth?"

The silver-haired man tried to play it cool, but he knew it'd fail since Kurenai would just look into the mission reports. "Well, Naruto is my model student. He's followed every order to the best of his abilities and never fails to surprise me; he actually knows several elemental ninjutsu."

"And his teammates—"

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late," a tomboyish voice said, cutting off Kurenai. They all turned to see two of their fellow Jōnin standing behind Kakashi and Asuma's side of the booth.

The first was a woman with violet hair tied up into a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail while donning the village headband on her forehead. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes and fair skin. She bore a mesh bodysuit that went from her neck all the way down to her thighs under a tan overcoat. She also donned a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. There was a playful, daring demeanor about her. This was Mitarashi Anko, a Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konoha.

The next arrival was a tall and well-muscled man. He had fair skin, a strong jawline, a slightly large nose, black eyes and hair to match in a bowl-cut, and... very thick eyebrows. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket that was unzipped. Unlike his fellow Jōnin, he wore a red headband around his waist like a belt. There was a fire in his eyes, it was as if the man wouldn't be shaken by what the world could throw at him. This was Maito Gai, a taijutsu master of Konoha and Kakashi's rival.

"I was stuck in IT helping Ibiki make a few little birdies sing," Anko spoke with bittersweet sadism in her voice as she gave a playful smirk. "Apparently, a few of the suspects were afraid of snakes, and it was a great help to him."

"The flames of youth burned within me as I underwent 1,000 push-ups as a dedication to my students that I wouldn't let them down! Seeing them push themselves to their limits inspired me to drive myself harder than ever!" Gai flamboyantly announced as he gave a thumbs up and a bright grin that seemed to sparkle.

Everyone sweatdropped at Gai's enthusiasm. They had to admit, Gai was an extraordinary shinobi. At a young age, he did not have the aptitude to utilize chakra like many of his peers, but over time as he grew, he began to develop the skill to use his chakra and convert it into ninjutsu.

Gai sat down next to Kakashi while Anko went over to join Kurenai. Kakashi acted like he didn't notice a thing while turning to his eccentric friend. "You say something?"

"Curse your hip attitude, Kakashi!" Gai retorted.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was getting fed up with this and slammed her hands on the table. "Alright, Kakashi, spill. Why won't you talk about your team?"

A drop of sweat rolled down Kakashi's face as all of his fellow Jōnin awaited his answer. He knew he had to come clean sooner or later, otherwise, Kurenai would just conduct her own investigation.

The cyclops closed his eye in admittance. "Alright, I-I'll tell you."

Every Jōnin at the table listened as Kakashi told them what was going on with his team. And he even gave the details of what happened during their most recent mission in Nami.

_"Kami, Kakashi..."_ Asuma uttered. He felt like taking out a cigarette. "The **Fireball Jutsu** on a fellow Genin?"

The cyclops nodded. "Yes. The only way I could get them both to behave was to give them a simple ultimatum: they either learn to get along, or they would learn nothing but teamwork exercises from me."

Gai grimaced. "How unyouthful for comrades to treat one of their own like that."

"Have you reported them to Hokage-sama?" asked Anko.

Kakashi nodded once more. "Yeah, I did. Sasuke now has three strikes and black marks on his record for continuous harassment of a comrade, attacking a comrade with a lethal jutsu, and another one for raising his voice against me, a superior, during our leave. Sakura has two for harassment and general incompetence."

_"General incompetence?"_ Kurenai questioned intensely while Anko poured herself a bowl of sake.

Kakashi raised his hand to rub the bridge of his nose as the purple-haired woman began to down her bowl. "She doesn't train or do anything to support the team. All she does is harass Naruto and try to justify it by saying he's a spoiled brat." This statement made Anko choke.

Kurenai, who sat next to her friend, began patting her back and tried to help her calm down from her coughing fit. As soon as Anko recovered, she looked like she was about to murder someone. "You mean to tell me that little brat of yours doesn't do anything to contribute to the job she signed up for?!"

"Yes," Kakashi answered plainly. For a moment, all the Jōnin sat there, disgusted by the actions of the two Genin of Team Seven. It really looked like Kakashi had his hands full with his squad's antics.

"But what about Naruto-san, Kakashi?" Gai asked in concern. "Surely you can't leave that boy to be punished the same as his teammates. What about his growth?"

"To be honest, I thought about sending him a few scrolls with Lightning and Wind ninjutsu as an extra reward for the mission's success. And I gave him a bingo book earlier today," Kakashi begrudgingly replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't evaluate my student's strength and tell them what needs work."

"Kami, Kakashi, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Asuma asked skeptically.

Kakashi took a deep breath as he prepared his answer. "I hope I am. I'm not treating them as if they were Obito and Rin's legacy. If they can't get it together, then they're only going to suffer in the long run."

* * *

**Back with Naruto...**

After Kiba was chased off by Hana, who was still pursuing him, Naruto came downstairs from Hana's room with the Haimaru brothers and Akamaru in tow. As he entered the kitchen, he found Jon cutting a few vegetables by the sink while his eyes darted up to the window every few seconds to take a good look at the moon.

The Human Prince caught on to that as he grew curious of his friend's father while the hounds went off to play. The blonde took a few steps forward. "T-Talbain-san?"

Jon finished cutting up a carrot before turning to meet his godson's curious gaze. "Yes, Naruto?"

"A-Are you alright?" the blonde asked, concern and hesitation filling his voice as his eyes flashed red. Naruto was okay around crowds and meeting new people because of his upbringing surrounded by his clan, but there was something primal with Jon that made his instincts restless with constant fear.

The golden-eyed man gave a warm smile, which brought a bit of comfort to his godson. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

There was an uncomfortable pause in the air, not one of them speaking a word to the other as they looked into each other's eyes. Pure instinct was telling Naruto to avert his gaze from Jon but couldn't keep them from looking into the man's eyes.

Jon wasn't an idiot; he caught on to this and knew there had to be something to calm the boy down. That was when he had an idea. "Hey, Naruto," he said to get the boy's attention.

"Y-Yes, J-Jon-san," Naruto responded, trying to look the man in the eyes when his instincts were telling him to submit and stay out of the alpha's way.

"Why don't we go out and have a little sparring session, just you and me?" the silver-haired man eagerly suggested.

The blonde was confused. "W-What?"

"Yeah, just a little sparring session between you and me." Jon walked up to Naruto and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "They say that if two warriors are strong enough, they can read each other's thoughts with a quick exchange of blows. I want to understand you a little more, even if you're not that powerful a shinobi."

The Human Prince inwardly debated on this, wondering what would happen if he accepted. He gave a small smile in hesitation. "I'd like that, Talbain-san."

"Please, call me Jon, or better yet, Oji," insisted the silver-haired man.

"O-Okay." Naruto was a bit weirded out by the request. The man who apparently watched the boy from his very window was the same man who welcomed him into his home and gave the blonde a hug. He wondered what this man would gain from a simple sparring match that could allow him to 'read his thoughts'.

* * *

**Outside in the backyard of the clan house...**

The backyard was a large opening of space. It perfectly suited the Inuzuka clan and their ninken as the massive open space allowed everyone to just run around and frolic without a care in the world. The moon lit the darkness of the backyard, and the grass seemed to have reflected the moon's light; the dirt roads were so bright with moonlight that it almost seemed to glow. Where Jon and Naruto stood, it was in an empty grass plain that was far from the house.

"You ready?" Jon asked as he took a widened stance. One arm was stretched outwards, and the other was close to his body. His claws elongated, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. He took a similar stance with his left arm stretched towards Jon in a fist and his right above his head with a widened palm as his own claws emerged.

Jon then made a 'come here' motion with the hand. "Begin."

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he jumped into the air and sent a kick that barreled downwards towards the man. Jon grabbed the boy from out of his mid-air fall and threw him in the other direction. "You're sloppy."

As Naruto heard those words, he rebounded and unsteadily landed on all fours. The Human Prince's eyes were facing the dirt and the grass as he looked up to see Jon watching him in anticipation of his next move.

The blonde once more began his assault on the golden-eyed man and ran to get in close. He went in for a jab with his right fist, which was parried effortlessly, and then his left. Naruto then turned to give a spin kick only for his left leg to be caught by Jon's right hand. With his foot stuck, the boy began to struggle in the man's grasp. "L-Let me go!"

Jon shrugged and gave Naruto a playful grin. "Alright, if that's what you want."

Naruto's eyes widened as Jon gripped his foot even tighter and used his left arm to give a chop to the weak point to the back of the blonde's knees, making it bend and causing the boy to fall to the ground.

The blonde recovered by putting his hands to the ground and jumping off them to deliver an arc kick to the man's head. Jon raised his wrist to block off the blow effortlessly and grabbed the boy's leg once more to slam him on the ground, again.

Naruto tried to recover, but Jon grabbed him by his shirt before he could and reared his clawed fist back. "Do you yield?"

The Human Prince immediately stopped struggling and closed his eyes in acceptance. "I yield."

"Hmm, smart boy," Jon complimented as he relaxed his fist and let go of the blonde's shirt. He then helped the boy get up from the grass. "It was a short match, but you started off quite strong."

"Yeah..." The Human Prince looked the man in the eyes curiously. "So, were you able to read my thoughts from our spar?"

"I could feel your drive to push yourself and grow strong, but that wasn't much," Jon responded. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked at him analytically.

Seconds passed, not one of them saying a word as godfather and godson looked into each other's eyes; in that short time, it felt like hours had passed.

Meanwhile, Naruto felt uncomfortable. He couldn't avert his gaze away from Jon's. He didn't like this; it felt like Jon was stripping him down as he tried to read him. He then realized that the look in the man's eyes... was one of approval.

Jon, on the other hand, was trying to look at every detail of the boy. _He has soft eyes. He knows the dark truth of the world, but still holds his innocence. He's eager to please, has a good heart, and has the will to fight burning within him._

The golden-eyed man finally took his hands off of Naruto's shoulders and observed the blonde's body language. He noticed that Naruto's right hand was on his left elbow. _He has insecurities and is unsure of himself but pushes onward and does what he can in confidence. Has a good balance between acrobatic and athletic in his training. I really have to thank that summon for taking care of him._

"J-Jon-san," Naruto stuttered, interrupting the man's mental deductions. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to get a good look at you. It's been years since I last saw you," Jon answered, making the blonde's eyes widen.

"What do you mean? Do I know you?"

"I watched over you as Anbu Captain Wolf," the tall man answered. "Do you remember?"

Naruto closed his eyes and remembered back to his darkest days. _Yeah... I remember. An Anbu that had a customized wolf mask with an elongated snout and blue markings under the eyes... he also had... long silver hair..._ The Human Prince opened his eyes in realization as he looked at the man before him. "W-Wolf?!"

Jon's gaze softened as he bent down to his godson's level. "Yeah... it's me, Naruto."

Naruto was shocked. One of the Anbu that cared for him was standing before him. A raging storm of emotions went through the boy, but he was in so much dismay that he couldn't even channel them.

Jon put his hands on the boy's shoulders once more. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you when you needed me the most."

* * *

**The crossover has officially begun. Jon Talbain has been a part of Darkstalkers and fits a pretty cool monster archetype.**

**There's so much to say, but the story has just begun.**

**I'd like to thank my beta for all her help and guidance.**


	25. Chapter 25: Days and Weeks Pass us by

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: As the Days and Weeks Pass Us By.**

Naruto couldn't believe it. The wolf Anbu that watched over him as a young child was standing right before him. He couldn't help but stare at Jon in shock.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," Jon apologized. "If there's a chance I can make it up to you, I'll—"

The Human Prince cut him off as he jumped at the man to hug him. He was ecstatic to see this Anbu in particular. "I forgive you! I'm just glad you were there at all; if it wasn't for you or the others until I was adopted, I would have lost my mind!"

"But you were still scarred by them, weren't you?" Jon asked with sorrow in his voice as he returned the hug.

Naruto looked down in the embrace. "I was... but that doesn't mean I didn't heal from it. I finally got a family and friends that cared for me as if I was one of their own."

Jon sighed in acceptance as he rubbed the boy's back. "When I found out you were adopted and taken away, I was devastated. I quit the Anbu and became a Jōnin so I could be at home more often to count my blessings. I failed both Kushina and the Yondaime as their friend."

Naruto pulled away from the hug to look at the man in surprise. "You were my mother and the Yondaime's friend?"

"Best friend actually," the golden-eyed man admitted. "The Yondaime and I were on the same team together when we were children in the war while Tsume and your mother were close friends."

Naruto's eyes widened in curiosity. He wanted to know more about this man and his connections to his mother. "What was my mother like?"

Jon chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "She was hot-headed, stubborn, and had that fire that made her a true Kunoichi. She was called the _Red-Hot-Habanero_ because of her temper and blood-red hair. In our teenage years, Kushina wanted to learn her clan's kenjutsu, which eventually led to her gaining the moniker, The _Red Death._ And you could tell why. But she was very kind and sweet; you could never say a bad thing about her unless you scorned her."

"Wow..." Naruto was amazed. Now, he wanted to know who his biological father was. "Do you know who my father was?"

"He was a great man. I knew him well. If I even tried to tell you what he had achieved in life, you wouldn't even believe me," Jon answered slyly with a small smile. He tried to make sure Naruto couldn't connect the dots; the boy couldn't know about his biological father, not yet.

Something told Naruto that the man was hiding something from him. He was about to push the subject a little further, but a voice in the back of his head told him otherwise.

_"It's up to the Sandaime to reveal everything to you,"_ Kazma's voice rang through Naruto's head as he remembered back to his eleventh birthday.

Naruto trusted his father, and he would follow his instructions without question. Right now, all the Human Prince had to do was just wait and everything would be unraveled for him. As that realization came to mind, the blonde accepted Jon's answer. "Alright, I can't wait to hear the stories you have to tell."

"That day will come, Naruto. That day will come." Jon ruffled the boy's hair once more. "Now, why don't we head back to the house?"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. The former Anbu and the blonde walked back to the house, now much more familiar with one another.

* * *

**One hour later...**

Naruto was sitting at the table with Hana and Kiba. The feral boy was chased by his sister all around Konoha until she cooled down. As the saying went: Hell hath no fury like an older sibling you've embarrassed.

The blonde could see that his friend was severely winded by his sister's pursuit; he was still panting while Hana was looking at her nails on the opposite side of the table, appearing to be quite pleased with herself.

"Damn, Hana," Kiba said between pants. "How do you even move that fast?"

Not one answer came from the eldest Inuzuka sibling as she continued to inspect her nails. Akamaru then came in, looking quite smug at seeing his master being put in his place. He gave a few growls and yips in dog language towards Kiba.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on. What was Akamaru talking about? Kiba then got up abruptly and shouted at his ninken in embarrassment, "Oh, laugh it up, why don't you?!"

Hana laughed while the Inuzuka parents smirked at the remark. Tsume and Jon sat on both ends of the table, taking quick glances at Naruto every few seconds.

It fell silent after a few minutes of the siblings' playful banter, but it became awkward as no one spoke at all. Tsume decided to break that silence as she looked towards her godson. "So, Naruto, I read your files and Kakashi's most recent report on your mission to Nami. I gotta say, you have a knack for negotiation if you managed to convince Zabuza to turn on Gatō like that. And you have a pretty good arsenal if you can maintain that many elemental ninjutsu."

The Human Prince blushed at the statement as he looked down. "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Tsume beamed at the blonde while Jon smiled proudly. Then the Inuzuka matriarch's smile turned into a frown. "The same can't be said about your teammates, though."

Kiba couldn't help looking bewildered by that remark as he looked to his mother and then to his friend. "Naruto, what does Kaa-san mean by that?"

"O-Oh it's nothing—"

"No, it's not!" Tsume snarled as she cut the blonde off. The Inuzuka matriarch turned to her son. She told everyone at the table what was going on with Team Seven regarding Naruto's teammates. As soon as she finished, it took a moment for Kiba and Hana to take it all in.

Kiba nails tore at the table and left claw marks as his gaze shifted to the Human Prince, his face becoming an angry scowl. "Uchiha and Haruno have been harassing you?!"

"Calm down, son," Jon consoled with a warning in his voice. He leaned forward to put a hand on his pup's shoulder. "I've read the reports. Those two have permanent strikes on their record."

This calmed Kiba down fast. He then realized that he clawed at the table, much to his family's concern. "S-Sorry, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

Meanwhile, Hana reached across the table to put her hand on Naruto's, giving the boy a warm smile. "Look, there's always going to be people you're never going to get along with. What you can do in the meantime is take the main path and never lose sight of it."

The blonde smiled and nodded at the advice given. "Thank you, Hana. That really means a lot."

That night, they all ate dinner together. To Tsume and Jon, they finally got to see the young man their godson had become. To Kiba and Hana, it seemed like they gained a little brother. As for Naruto, he was happy that he got to see the Anbu that guarded him as a child.

There were still secrets yet to be revealed. But for right now, both godparents were enjoying the time they spent with their godson.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

The Human Prince walked through the door of his apartment feeling happy, warm, and safe; it felt like his home back in Usagi no Kuni. He finally met Kiba's parents and sister, and they all seemed like very nice people. He took off his shoes and went towards his bed.

_That was a good evening, wasn't it Kyūbi?_ Naruto asked enthusiastically.

**"It was,"** the beast admitted, but he was very concerned, **"But I'm very suspicious about that wolf, _Talbain."_**

_Care to tell me what's wrong?_ Naruto questioned, quite interested in what his cousin had to say.

**"He's stronger than you _think_ he is,"** Kurama informed with a growl. **"Much stronger than that leader you call the Sandaime. But there's something else, something I can't put together."**

_And that's a problem?_

**"No, but there's more than what he's letting on. Find out as much as you can about him, starting with that bingo book your _teacher_ gave you."**

_A-Alright, then..._ The Jinchūriki quickly went to his dresser to retrieve the bingo book. Grabbing the book, he opened it and searched for Jon's full name.

_Jon, Talbain Jon._ It didn't take long to find the golden-eyed man's registry in the booklet as he found Jon's picture. It was three pages long! _Aha, got it!_

**"Read it."**

**Talbain Jon.**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Bounty: 105,000,000 ryō.**

**Moniker/Nicknames: Konoha's Night Warrior. Gallon.**

**Ninja Rank: Jōnin (Formerly Anbu).**

**Elemental Affinities: Wind, Water, Lightning.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Shade Style (Rumored).**

**Combat Specialty: Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu.**

**Weapon of Choice: Nunchaku.**

**Threat Level: S-Rank.**

**Appearance.**

**Talbain Jon is a tall adult male with long spiky silver hair. He has golden eyes and a wolf-like face.**

**Biological Information.**

**Age: 36 years old.**

**Blood Type: O.**

**Height: 6 ft 9.**

**Talbain Jon is a lethal threat with a plethora of skills in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and fūinjutsu. He should never be purposefully engaged in battle unless prepared with the necessary strength and manpower needed to apprehend him. He has been known to have a strong healing factor. He has also been known for his leadership skills and capability to inspire loyalty and drive from fellow shinobi. Through some oddity, he can utilize Kumo's Black Lightning without a Lightning Tattoo.**

**As a close confidant of the Yondaime Hokage, he is expected to have skills that match him in strength, cunning, and versatility. Before his death, the Yondaime Hokage had claimed that Talbain had fought him to a draw. He is expected to be the next Hokage.**

Naruto's eyes widened in awe. _He-He's incredibly powerful..._

**"Dear Kami..."** Kurama said in bewilderment. **"This is probably just the surface of what is known about him. He may just have more tricks up his sleeve."**

_Yeah... it's amazing._

The fox huffed. **"Don't you feel scared? That man was at your window last night, the very man that could match the Yondaime in strength. He could kill you if he wanted to."**

_I know, but I don't think he would harm me._ Naruto put the book back on the dresser and went to turn off the lights before going to bed. He then pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes, wanting sleep to take him.

**"Watch yourself, brat. You're still too naive,"** the beast warned.

The Human Prince muttered an okay before drifting off to sleep. Right now, all the blonde wanted to do was rest. He was happy he got to meet the Anbu that protected him as a child, and he was glad he got to meet his friend's family.

For now, Naruto didn't know what lied ahead, but he did know that this wasn't the end; it was still the beginning of his career as a shinobi, so it was time to push himself even harder.

* * *

**One month later...**

It had been one month and a half since Naruto had met the Inuzuka family, and these days had been nothing but pure bliss for the Human Prince. Despite not being trained in anything else other than teamwork exercises, the blonde had taken his training in his own hands; he was growing well on his own.

Haruno and Uchiha were ignoring him, much to his pleasure. All they did was glare at him as if he committed an unforgivable sin.

Kakashi was giving combat evaluations and monitoring his team's individual growth. It didn't take a genius to know that the Human Prince was the cyclops's favorite student while his teammates were criticized for not doing anything to humble themselves and try to reconcile with the blonde. All in all, Team Seven was still in the same place as it was back in Nami.

Right now, Naruto was in the barren Inuzuka training fields sparring with Kiba who was going all out. Akamaru, on the other hand, was watching the fight while using Kiba's jacket as his own personal bed. Shino and Hinata were right beside the ninken, observing with interest.

They were nearing the end of their session as both were becoming exhausted.

**"Passing Fang!"**

Naruto narrowly dodged a human twister that changed direction in mid-air and tore past his body for the thirtieth time. Kiba landed on all fours and rebounded, ready to strike once more.

"You're getting stronger, Kiba," Naruto cheerfully admired as he panted. "I could barely dodge that one."

"You've improved, too," Kiba returned. "You're much faster than when we first sparred."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Kiba confirmed. And with that, they ended the sparring match. They walked off the training field and went to join the rest of Team Eight.

Since that night with the Inuzuka family, Naruto had grown closer with Kiba; it was almost like they were brothers. Hinata was coming out of her shell more and more as she vented her problems out to her friends.

Together, they began walking down the dirt road towards Ramen Ichiraku for some lunch. "I just can't believe you have **Crystal Style,"** Kiba said. "That's a rare kekkei genkai that's said to be extinct for a while now."

"Yeah, but I can't pass it down to my children," Naruto replied.

"But you can create a variety of ninjutsu at your disposal," Shino interjected as they reached their destination. "You have an advantage over others when revealing it in battle."

"Shino's right," Hinata added in with a little cheer in her voice and a smile as she took hold of the conversation. "Not to mention that the **Crystal Style** is both beautiful and deadly. You could make a dazzling display or just utilize it for combat. And you could use it for many things that don't involve battle."

The Human Prince hummed in acknowledgment as he took the advice he already knew to heart. "And there's the fact that I can be as wealthy as I want to be. I can't believe the Uchiha ever thought I could ever be bought out so I could live in the 'financial comfort' as he promised. As if I were so shallow that I'd sell out my own clan."

Shino hummed as well. "Naruto, since you have the **Crystal Style,** you could be the wealthiest individual in the Elemental Nations. So why do you still live in that apartment when you could raise your standard of living?"

"It'd be pointless to move when I have all that I need in that apartment," answered Naruto. "The love of money is the root of all evil. One taste of a life of avarice, and you can be a slave to the desire that lies within your heart." As Naruto said that he placed his left hand on his chest. "I grew up in a land where wealth wasn't a necessity. Everyone pulled their own weight and looked after one another. There wasn't really a need for wealth when you had your family's love and teachings to get you by."

Shino was pleased to hear that alongside the other members of Team Eight. No one could see it, but the Aburame heir was hiding his smile behind that coat of his. He then looked back and forth between his teammates. "Such wise words for someone just our age. Wouldn't you agree, Kiba, Hinata?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Shino-kun," Hinata agreed as her smile became warm.

"He hit the nail right on the head with that one," Kiba added, Akamaru barking happily in concordance.

Shino turned back to Naruto. "It looks like you really have all of your priorities straight. I'm glad to have you as our friend, Naruto-san."

"Shino, you don't have to be so formal with me. Just Naruto would do," the Human Prince insisted.

"If that's what you wish, Naruto-san-" Shino stuttered as he corrected himself. "N-Naruto."

The blonde snorted as he tried to contain his giggling. It would take some time for Shino to adapt.

That moment they had was interrupted as a green blur flew past them in a hurry, shocking all of them. They watched the blur become smaller as it went far off into the distance. The person wearing green then looked back and apologized as he continued his sprint. "I am sorry, but I must keep going!"

Kiba was the first to break out of his bewilderment. "Did-Did something green just run by us?"

Shino unnecessarily fixed his shades. "I believe that was a fellow shinobi. They were probably training."

"I'm kind of curious about that guy," Naruto said.

"Well..." Hinata drawled out as a suggestion formed, but she was unsure about her idea. "Do you all want to go after him?"

Everyone was just looking at each other, wondering if one or the other had the answer.

"I kind of do," voiced Kiba in admittance. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. He then motioned his hand to get them to come along. "Well? C'mon. We're not gonna find out who that is until we try to talk to them."

With just like that, they all followed the feral boy as he tracked down the green shinobi's location.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

Team Eight and Naruto had found themselves in a field very similar to their own. With tall, lush green trees, grass, and a large pond nearby, it seemed to be perfect for a training ground.

Everyone looked around until they heard the loud battle cries of someone practicing their taijutsu in the distance. The group walked deep into the training grounds to find three wooden posts and the person of their interest. The young man was punching the bark with a bandaged fist as he continued to push himself through his rigorous training regimen. If one looked close enough, they could see blood on the young man's knuckles as it seeped through the dressings.

Getting in close, Kiba called out, "Hey!"

The green-clad boy turned to them and they all got a chance to see what he looked like. Hinata gasped as she then realized who that was. "Wait, I know him."

All the boys turned to their female friend as Kiba spoke up, "You know that guy?"

The white-eyed girl nodded. "Yes, but I met him long ago before he looked like that. He's from my cousin's team—"

"Hello there!" enthusiastically shouted the green-clad individual from the distance. He then walked over, allowing everyone to get a good look.

The fellow shinobi before them had shiny black hair in a bowl cut with round eyes to match and... very thick eyebrows. He bore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and a red headband, which was used as a belt. Combat bandages covered his arms all the way up to his fingers as a result of his training.

"Hello, there. I'm Rock Lee, Konoha's Handsome Devil!" the boy eagerly introduced himself. He then gave the brightest smile that seemed to capture the sun itself while giving thumbs up, which made the group sweatdrop at the boy's enthusiasm.

Hinata was the first to break out of her exasperation. "Hello, Lee. It's been such a long time."

Lee jumped for joy as he recognized his teammate's cousin. "It has, Hinata-chan. It's so good to see you."

"Likewise," Hinata responded. She moved to the side to introduce her friends, from left to right in the order they were in. "Lee-kun, these are my friends, Kiba, Naruto, and Shino."

Lee turned to the boys of the group and smiled at them. "I'm glad to see Hinata-chan has made some friends. I can see that the flames of youth burn brightly within each and every one of you."

They all couldn't help but smile back. The green-clad shinobi's personality seemed infectious. Naruto looked at the boy's bandaged hands in curiosity. He then looked up to meet the fellow shinobi's eyes. "Hey, Lee, are you a taijutsu specialist?"

"I am, Naruto-san," answered Lee. "I must train every day so I can reach my goal of being the best taijutsu master in the world. For that is my dream."

Everyone couldn't help but admire Lee for his dedication to his training. Whoever trained him must have instilled a drive like no other in the boy.

The blonde couldn't help but beam at his fellow Genin with pride. "You have an admirable goal, Lee-san. I hope you never give up on your dream."

"I won't, no matter what," Lee retorted as he raised his fist to clench it in determination.

For the rest of the early morning, everyone got to know their newest friend.

* * *

**Later that evening... In Konoha's cemetery...**

It was close to midnight, and nearly everyone in Konoha was tucked away within the safety of their homes. The moon had shone brightly in the sky alongside the beauty of the stars.

Konoha's cemetery was on the outskirts of the village, and the burial ground itself was peaceful. It was a large field containing graves that looked like small altars of white stone where flowers and offerings could be placed in memory of the dead. Each tombstone was decorated with the village's leaf symbol.

On this moonlit night, the past of the old world would come back to this new era of shinobi and make its first mark here in the Elemental Nations. A dark world full of mysteries was now going to return.

Everything in the graveyard seemed okay, not one tombstone out of place or defaced in any manner. All of a sudden, the ground by one of the many tombstones cracked. Purple energy seeped through the cracks. The cracks then collapsed and formed a huge sinkhole. It was like a path leading into the underworld. If anyone were to visit the graveyard in that moment, they would hear the sound of heels clicking with every step. From this pathway, a woman ascended from the crevice and out into the cemetery.

She looked to be a beautiful young woman with long sea-green hair, fair skin, and golden eyes that seemed to consume one's soul. She wore a sleeveless black, busty top adorned with white feathers and a small heart cut out of the midriff. She also donned purple nylons emblazoned with bats and black combat boots. The scary part about this beautiful woman was the two pairs of bat wings on her head and back. She had a hedonistic and playful air about her, but the woman's eyes were like iron and refined with responsibility.

The demoness sighed as she looked around and sniffed the air. "It's been such a long time, hasn't it? The air smells so much cleaner than it was millennium ago." The green-haired woman's gaze turned to the celestial body in the sky. "Even the moon looks so much bigger than the last time I set foot on Earth."

She closed her eyes in remembrance of a world long past, a world that tore itself apart to the point where the Kami had to intervene. The world all around her seemed to have just stopped. Seconds turned into minutes as a soft breeze went through the cemetery.

The demoness then opened her eyes in determination. "I_ have to _find Jon."

* * *

**Okay, second Darkstalker appearance, now you can all freak out. The Queen of Capcom is here!**

**Yes, I equipped Jon with a bunch of shinobi skills for the story and I used the fanon concept of Kushina using kenjutsu.**

**Jon's name is a play on the name of _Sir John Talbot_ from the classic horror film, the Wolfman.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta for all her help and oversight for this story.**

**Gallon - Hungry Wolf.**

**If I don't update for a while it means I'm making much bigger chapters.**


	26. Chapter 26: Mysterious Beauty

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fuinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Mysterious Beauty.**

It was afternoon, and the inhabitants of Konoha went about their day; not one thing was out of place, and it all seemed peaceful.

The green-haired demoness was now walking down one of the village's main roads, looking for the person of her interest. She was now dressed in a white button-up long-sleeve blouse, black pants, and still donned her boots from the night before. She had her bat appendages hidden away; it would be chaos if the residents of this village knew what she really looked like.

She looked all over. Her sources couldn't have been wrong. Talbain Jon should have resided here in this settlement. And this village's military system was that of ninja trained in the art of ninjutsu. Knowing her target, this would be the perfect place to live.

She couldn't help but think to herself. _I should ask for help; I won't be getting anywhere looking around like a bumbling fool—_

She was cut out of her thoughts as someone bumped into her. The demoness stopped to see a young boy with spiky brown hair, red fang markings, and a small white dog with a blonde kid his age with whisker markings. They both wore the headband to show their affiliation with their village. This made her curious.

Meanwhile, Kiba, realizing his mistake, immediately apologized for bumping into the mysterious woman. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, love," she responded in an accent that was unknown to the boys while giving a gentle smile. She reached her right hand out to pat the brunette on the head playfully, making him blush at the gesture.

With the apology accepted, Naruto and Kiba stepped to the side and walked off. However, they didn't get far as the demoness they bumped into called out to them, "Hey, you're ninja, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Kiba answered in a stutter as they turned around.

"You cute boys wouldn't mind telling me where your leader of this village is, right?" the disguised demoness asked sweetly, putting her hand on her hip.

Naruto eagerly jumped up a bit and cheerfully answered for them, "Oh, well, Sandaime-sama normally does his work from the Hokage tower. We'll take you to him." The Human Prince motioned with his hand to follow.

The green-haired woman smirked as the boys led the way. _Finally. I can find Jon much faster. If he's a ninja, then he's more likely to work under the leader of this village. Better yet, he would be the leader._

* * *

**Ten minutes later... at the Hokage tower...**

It wasn't long until the demoness and the boys now found themselves at the entrance of the red building known as the Hokage tower.

The woman hummed in content as she turned to Kiba and Naruto and put her hands on their shoulders. "Thank you, boys. I'm actually here to request a mission from your Hokage, and you just helped me a ton to find this place."

"You're welcome..." Naruto started only to realize he didn't know who the woman was. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"My name's _Morrigan,_ love," the demoness introduced herself. "May we meet again."

With her hands still on the boys' shoulders, she leaned in to give them each a kiss on their cheeks, making them blush severely. She pulled away and went off to enter the building, leaving Kiba in a stupor and Naruto skeptic.

The Human Prince raised his hand to his left cheek as the woman walked away. A pit in his stomach formed, and he didn't like it. _Morrigan? Another name from the old world? Something's wrong here..._

Kiba got out of his bewilderment and turned to his friend to find him deep in thought. "Hey, Naruto, you alright?"

"...I don't know," Naruto replied with a bit of concern as he saw the woman walk out of sight and to head to the Hokage's office.

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto groaned a bit in frustration as he put his hand towards his face. "I don't know, Kiba, but there's something... off here."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. "Really? What's that?"

"That woman's name..." The Human Prince tensed up and crossed his arms. "That sounds like a name that hasn't been used in a long, long time. And I don't like it."

"Ehh, you're just being paranoid, bunny-boy," Kiba playfully dismissed with Akamaru agreeing with a yip. He put a hand on the blond's shoulder to draw him in close as whimsical eyes met serious ones. "You rabbits can get so nervous."

"Kibbles, please, this is serious," Naruto returned fire as he tried to pull away, but the Inuzuka heir had a firm grip. "I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."

Kiba just sighed as he then tried to pull Naruto along. "C'mon, the compound's not far. Why don't you talk about it there?"

The blonde signed as he put his hand on Kiba's and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the other part of Konoha... in the Inuzuka compound...**

At the moment, Talbain Jon was in the kitchen sitting across the table from Hana. He was helping her plan out her birthday, which was coming in two weeks. Sunlight beautifully peered through the window, so the room didn't require the light to be on.

"I really want Naruto to come over and bake some of those cookies of his," Hana voiced, a little excited. "I kind of wonder what else he can bake. Kiba told me Naruto can make a lot more than that."

Jon chuckled at this. "Just be sure not to go overboard with the requests, pumpkin. Naruto can only handle so much in his own kitchen."

"Right," Hana said with wonder still evident in her voice. "It's just... I've never heard of those sweets before."

"They were an old recipe from a land that's lost to the world," explained Jon.

His daughter's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm one of the only people that know it."

"Tou-san, that's amazing." Hana leaned in interest. "You gotta have a few stories with that."

"In due time, Hana, in due time," Jon happily replied as he changed the subject. "C'mon, let's focus on your birthday here."

Then, the front door opened to reveal Kiba and Naruto. As they came to the kitchen, Kiba to tell his father about the woman they just met. "Tou-san, you're not going to believe the person we just bumped into."

"Who was it?" the eldest sibling asked.

"Some lady with a weird voice and a name to match," answered Kiba as he scratched his head. "She told us her name was Morrigan."

Jon's eyes widened as he abruptly stood from his chair, startling everyone. He had not heard that name in a long time. "Morrigan? Please tell me you're joking, Kiba."

"It's true," Naruto urgently interjected as he took a step forward, getting everyone's' attention. "The woman's name was Morrigan."

"What did she look like?" Jon demanded without a moment's delay. His hands gripped the edge of the table while his claws carved into the woodwork. "I need to know what she looks like."

The Human Prince was scared. He had never seen his friend's father so... troubled over one person. "S-S-She—"

The silver-haired man's eyes turned into slits as he slammed his hand on the table. "NOW!"

The Jinchūriki jumped back and cowered under the man's intense gaze. His own eyes turned red, and his instincts began to tell him to run. Despite it being just a month since he met Jon, his prey instincts still told him to be cautious of the man before him.

Hana then slammed her hands on the table, enraged that her father would do such a thing, and screamed, "TOU-SAN!"

Jon turned to Hana, and looking at her made him realize what he had done. As he turned back towards Naruto, he found the horrific sight of his godson now hiding behind Kiba. "N-Naruto?"

There was no response from the boy; he was too scared to make a reply, much less overcome his prey instincts. All he could do was let go of Kiba and slowly back away towards the entrance; it was his only chance to escape.

"Naruto, please," Jon pleaded in shame of what he had done. He slowly began to approach the boy who was now backing into the living room. "I'm sorry. Please, come back. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Naruto began to tense as he said that, his now red eyes locked onto the man as if he was going to kill him at any second. He couldn't help himself. Whatever this man was hiding, it was something powerful and primal; it was the kind of thing that could set the blonde's instincts into a frenzy and drive him close to a fear-filled madness.

When the silver-haired man got close enough, he gingerly grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and bent down to his level. "Naruto, I'm so sorry I screamed at you. I have no excuse for my actions."

"Gee, Tou-san, what's so bad about a woman's name being Morrigan?" Kiba questioned as he walked closer towards his father and friend. "A name can't be that scary."

"That name holds a lot of significance to my past, Kiba," Jon retorted. His head snapped up so he could look at his son while he kept his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "It's something I put behind me."

"W-What do y-you mean, Talbain-san?" Naruto stuttered as he tried to calm down from his instinctual desire to run.

This time, Hana interluded. "Naruto-kun, I think it's best if you don't know. Tou-san has a lot of things he wouldn't share with anyone, not even with us until we come of age."

The Human Prince sighed in disappointment and then went on to tell Jon of Morrigan's appearance. He didn't know what was going on. And he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the Hokage tower...**

Morrigan was ready to enter the Hokage's office with her goal in mind. She stood outside the door, expecting the person she was looking for to be inside.

Taking a deep breath in, Morrigan opened the door. As she walked in, she soon discovered that the person she was looking for wasn't the Hokage, but a middle-aged man in his early fifties.

Hiruzen noticed the woman as he stamped away at his paperwork. He gave a warm smile of utmost hospitality. "Hello, there."

"Hello," the demoness returned, a little surprised at the fact that Jon wasn't the Hokage. "My name is Aensland Morrigan. I'm looking for a man you may have in your military, and I wish to employ him for an important mission that requires him."

The Sandaime's eyes squinted in suspicion. "And what kind of mission would this be? Surely you know that I cannot go without that information if one of my shinobi is sent out into the field to never return because of a faulty source."

Morrigan couldn't help but giggle, letting her playful nature out a bit more as she strutted towards the desk. "I know this man from long ago. We fought each other at one point and once fought alongside one another."

"And just who is he?" Sarutobi inquired, his eyes never changing in demeanor.

"His name is Talbain Jon," Morrigan answered, hoping to get some reaction out of the Sandaime.

This answer set off alarms in Hiruzen's mind. _He warned me that if a woman by that name ever came looking for him, to alert him immediately. I have to tell Jon right away._

"We haven't gotten to the point of your request, Morrigan-san: why do you need my shinobi, especially that one in particular?" Sarutobi asked slyly. Sweat dripped down his face. The thought of being near a demoness was horrifying yet angering because he felt that this woman was playing with him.

"Is there any way I could give the summary of the mission to Jon?" she asked cutely, trying to avoid the question.

This did not sit well with the Sandaime. He soon became irritated and raised his voice, "Now listen here! I know who and what you are, _Succubus!"_

The demoness looked down, her hair covering her eyes. It all seemed pretty unorthodox for Jon to trust the village leader with his secrets, especially about his past. _Looks like Jon made a new life for himself. I'm actually proud he managed to do such a thing. Felicia always told me that he would rather live in the woods for the rest of eternity, away from humans in general._

What happened next was quite shocking. Shadows appeared and enveloped Morrigan in their dark embrace. Her white blouse, black pants, and boots all melted away into the umbrae and shifted into her dark, scandalous attire while revealing the bat wings on her head and back.

She opened her golden eyes to see the Sandaime looking at her with nothing but disgust and discontent, much to her irritation. "I mean you no harm, Hokage, but I need to find Jon as fast as possible."

"And why should I trust a demon—"

_"Darkstalker,"_ Morrigan corrected in a deadpan tone, the tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"What?"

"Many of us dark ones prefer not to be called demons anymore since we have the same capabilities as humans when it comes to emotions like love. Ever since our advent in the old world, we prefer to be called Darkstalkers. Jon would favor being called that instead of a demon," the Succubus explained as she strutted forward towards the desk. "I'm guessing you know Jon's secret as well?"

Hiruzen nodded, his glare so sharp it could have killed the demoness where she stood. "He only chose a few he trusted with his secret."

"And I'm guessing that he managed to create a new life for himself here?" the Darkstalker asked, but she received no reaction from the Sandaime. This made Morrigan smile warmly, but it was short-lived.

"Alright, enough of this!" Hiruzen bellowed as he slammed his hands on the table, having enough of the Succubus despite her not being a threat. "Why do you want Jon of all people?! What could drive you to come back and require his assistance after all this time?!"

"Simple: a powerful Darkstalker Jon, a few others, and I have faced long ago is here on Earth," the Succubus answered blatantly, unaffected by the Sandaime's gaze. "And Jon is the only one that knows of us and who we are. As the _Queen of Makai,_ it is my job to protect my kingdom, and that involves protecting the human world as well."

The Sandaime grunted in disbelief, much to the so-called Queen's chagrin. It really looked like she wasn't in any position to bargain or request help from an old associate, but this was a dire situation.

"I may not look it, but I am the Queen of Makai and the head of what you would call a clan," Morrigan declared in controlled irritation as she crossed her arms. "Now, let's talk business because I've wasted enough time quarreling with a stubborn old man that can't listen to reason. This Darkstalker is much more powerful and older than me; he has the power to devastate these lands if given the opportunity."

The Sandaime was left in shock. Jon had told him about his past involving these... Darkstalkers, but he had never expected them to be as strong as what a stereotypical demon would be. He had his hands tied this time, and there was no avoiding it: he had to inform Jon right away.

She took a moment to let it sink in, her golden eyes filled with a cold patience that only a Queen could create. "Now, unless you want the deaths of every human here on Earth, I suggest you listen to me." Morrigan wasn't going to take this lying down; she was getting Jon's help whether he liked it or not.

For the moment, Hiruzen closed his eyes in deep thought. Jon has a family and a new life here, what good would I be doing if I just told him his past has come back to haunt him?

He inwardly lamented for one of his strongest as he knew that one day, Jon would have to face his past once more and put an end to that chapter in his life.

* * *

**A few hours later... in the marketplace of Konoha...**

It was the afternoon, and the sun shining as brightly as ever. Jon, Kiba, Hana, and Naruto had just exited one of the many marketplaces and were now walking down a dirt road back to the Inuzuka compound.

As they walked, Jon was still caught up from what was said earlier about the woman's appearance. He seemed quiet and deep in thought as he carried a few groceries in hand. _Morrigan's here, I know it. She must have used a portal from Makai to get here, but where? The graveyard? It would make sense; paths to Makai can be made because of the high concentrations of spiritual energy. But how come she's here? What could she want with me?_

Jon was knocked out of his thoughts as he saw his son reach through one of the grocery bags to pull out a carrot. The boy then waved the orange vegetable in front of his godson's face.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" the Jinchūriki asked in annoyance as he tried to proceed forward with the group.

"Well, c'mon, don't you like carrots, Naruto?" Kiba replied with a cheeky grin. "I thought all rabbits liked carrots."

Naruto grunted as he rolled his eyes. "Those are stereotypes, Kibbles."

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad," the feral boy inferred optimistically.

"Kiba, I grew up around the rabbit summons all my life; I think I'd know the stereotype regarding rabbits since it's been around for thousands of years."

"Alright, boys, calm down," Jon mediated. He couldn't help but grin at their antics. "I swear, you two are like brothers."

"It's almost scary since Naruto feels like he's my little brother as well," Hana added with an amused smile.

Despite earlier events, everything seemed alright. However, the winds of coincidence kicked up a strange foreboding vortex of remembrance. Jon couldn't help but be wary of what was going to come.

They continued their walk back towards the compound until they heard a male voice call out, "Talbain Jon."

Everyone turned to see an Anbu with a lion mask. And just like that, Jon knew that this call would be the start of a new battle that had to be fought.

The lion-masked Anbu continued after getting his attention, "The Hokage needs you at his office, _Gallon._ He said it was urgent regarding a woman named Morrigan."

Kiba, Hana, and Naruto's eyes widened in shock, remembering the silver-haired man's outburst from earlier in regard to that name. Both the feral boy and the Human Prince's eyes darted back and forth towards each other in suspicion, and Hana looked on with concern.

Jon turned to Naruto and his kids with a grave look. "Head back to the compound. I have some business to take care of."

Hana was the first to speak out, "Tou-san, does this have to do with the woman from earlier—"

"Hana, take the boys and head home," Jon ordered, cutting his daughter off. He handed his bags to Naruto, who created a **Shadow Clone** to take it. "I'm about to find out what's behind all of this."

With that said, the lion Anbu left, and Jon then jumped from one green rooftop to another red one on his way to the Hokage tower. He was going to see if that Succubus returned after all this time. After he got far enough, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

* * *

**Alright, here it is. We have Morrigan's name and her human attire. **

**Now, if you had to guess Morrigan's chakra elements, what would they be? I want to hear your thoughts.**

**Morrigan's name comes from the crow goddess of Celtic religion, roughly translating to _Phantom Queen._**

**I was busy making a chapter further up ahead and needed the extra time to finish it until the next update.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta for all her help, guidance, and oversight.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Dark Returns

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fuinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Dark Returns.**

Jon speed-walked from the entrance of the tower to the Hokage's office with his fists clenched, ready to confront the Sandaime. He couldn't avoid this any longer; his past had come back, and it was time to face it.

By the time he reached the door, there was a slight moment of hesitation as he stopped dead in his tracks. He had always been calm and collected, ready to handle anything that could go wrong. However, this... this was something big. If Morrigan was here, then it wasn't good news. He wasn't friends with the Succubus, but that didn't mean he didn't know her.

Jon took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. I have to do this. I'm not going to let the life I built with my family go to waste because of my past. I have to face this head-on.

He then opened his eyes, utterly determined as he entered the Hokage's office. To the golden-eyed man's surprise, he only found the Sandaime alone in the room looking pale and staring off into space; it was as if he had seen a ghost.

"Sarutobi, what's wrong?" Jon asked in concern, picking up on the Hokage's disposition.

Hiruzen didn't respond, only muttering a few things under his breath as he seemed to stare off into space. _"A Darkstalker that powerful?"_

_"Hiruzen!"_ Jon shouted, finally getting the Sandaime's attention. "What's going on?"

The Sandaime just gulped as he tried to form the words necessary to inform Jon of what he knew. "J-Jon, you might want to sit down for this... it's about your past as a Darkstalker."

The golden-eyed man's gaze became a glare as he walked over to the desk and slammed his hand on it. He demanded in a deep growl, "Tell me, what is going on?!"

"Your old associate Morrigan had told me that there was another Darkstalker that planned on ruling this world. A-And he has just resurfaced as of late," the Sandaime answered, his voice never losing the shock he felt at that moment.

"Which one did she mention?" the male Darkstalker interrogated without a moment's hesitation.

"S-She said his name was _Dohma Jedah,"_ Hiruzen replied as sweat dripped down his face. "She told me that he gathered you all into a realm called the **_Majigen,_** an unspeakable demonic realm created from the soul of one of his closest advisors to take your power and shape the world and the demon realm in his image."

Jon grunted with a nod confirming it. "That's right. Now, what does Jedah want, and what are his goals?"

"He's planning on starting a war between our villages while amassing his own cult following for what seems like world domination over mortals and demons alike. Morrigan requested you for a mission, and it involves those that know your secret to come help in this battle," Sarutobi informed.

Nothing could be said for the Darkstalker as he now gained the same look of bewilderment as the Sandaime. His face then turned into a scowl as he turned to the wall near the window and struck it. _"Damn, Succubus! Now out of all times?!"_

The Hokage was quick to snap out of his state of horror. He then tried to calm his Jōnin down. He folded his hands on the desk. "Jon, you knew that this day would come sooner or later."

Jon took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and clenched his fist on the wall. "How long am I going to be gone?"

"My biggest guess would be two months at best," Sarutobi replied nonchalantly and he took a deep breath in. "It's best if you gather a team together before going on this mission—"

"No," Jon cut the Sandaime off while giving him a stern look. "I only need one person to accompany me. Pull up Naruto's files."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in astonishment. "N-Naruto?! H-He's not ready; you'd be dragging an inexperienced child into a world of demons and monsters! You'd kill him!" he hysterically exclaimed.

"I'll protect him. I need his **Shadow Clones** for reconnaissance. He won't be doing any fighting since he's going be aiding me from a distance," Jon rationalized. "Besides, I know enough about Jedah to understand that Naruto will be one of the only ones that will be immune to his powers."

By this point, it was the Sarutobi's turn to be enraged. "You want to reveal your demonic heritage to him just so you two can become closer! This is all because of six—NO—twelve years ago, you didn't get the chance to adopt him and take him in!" He took a moment to calm down, but his tone didn't change. "What are you going to do? Simply turn the boy into a W—"

"Don't you ever dare, Sarutobi!" Jon interrupted now truly enraged. "You very well know that those summons of his won't take likely to their summoner having those _'certain'_ traits compared to his rabbit ones."

"Then why bring the boy along?"

Jon calmed down from his rage, the Sandaime watching him skeptically. "Why don't you pull up Naruto's files, and we can see what he can really do."

"I'm not letting you—"

"Pull them up," Jon barked out as he cut off Hiruzen, his eyes literally glowing.

The Hokage only grumbled in dissatisfaction as he reached through this desk and pulled out a folder containing Naruto's files. The papers had quite a few pages that held everything from ninjutsu down to biological data, all stored within the writing. Jon approached the Sandaime's desk and grabbed the folder. He opened it and spoke as he went through Naruto's files.

After giving them a good look through, the Darkstalker was satisfied with the results. He looked up towards Hiruzen. "Naruto has demonstrated as much skill as a Chūnin and can use the **Shadow Clone Jutsu,** a _B-Rank kinjutsu._ Do you not know how valuable he is on the battlefield? Kakashi has also stated in his report that the boy has Sensory abilities. Despite being short range, it's incredibly strong, and he can sense emotions."

The Sandaime pinched his nose in frustration and defeat. He felt that this was based on a different subject other than the boy's combat skills. "Naruto is not an idiot, Jon. One day, he'll come to the conclusion that your association with him is something more than him just being your son's best friend. This will only unravel the truth much earlier than expected."

"That's not the point," the silver-haired man replied firmly, making the Sandaime's eyes widen. "I know Naruto can find out by his own knowledge. He's actually essential since Jedah has the ability of _telepathy._ Because of the Kyūbi being sealed within him, Naruto can fend off most of Jedah's mental attacks alongside whatever skills he has in dispelling genjutsu."

Hiruzen sighed. "But you're still bringing a boy into a world of monsters and demons. Even if Naruto could survive going up against a Darkstalker, what makes you think he won't succumb to their dark powers? The last I heard, you said that there was a group of humans that made a profit off hunting Darkstalkers and had to train their minds to make sure they weren't corrupted by their influence."

"He won't because if you don't remember, Hiruzen, Naruto has been put through darkness for the _first six years of his life!"_ Jon growled out with a dark grimace. Sarutobi's face looked like it had been slapped. "You don't think all that abuse doesn't affect him, even when he seems okay now? It leaves a _scar,_ Hiruzen, a _scar_ that can never fade."

The Sandaime tried to ease the Darkstalker's rage. "I regret what I did, Jon. That mistake will live with me until I die. I'm doing what I can to atone for my incompetence by exerting my rule as dictator of this nation."

"And I should've raised him alongside Kiba and Hana, but no, you had to put him with a foster family. You let him get abused by them to the point where you had to put him in his own apartment. Now he's one of the only candidates capable of resisting a Darkstalker's power," Jon retorted. He took a moment to calm down before continuing. "Now tell me, where's the operation taking place?"

The Sandaime was frozen as he contemplated all his options regarding Naruto; thousands of thoughts were flashing through his head as he struggled to find some sort of answer that would keep the Human Prince here. He closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to find his equilibrium.

_If I send the boy on this mission, I'll be sending him to his death. But if I don't, will the world suffer? Will Jon really be able to protect him?_

As if the silver-haired man read his mind, he reassured, "As his godfather, I will protect him at all costs. I swear he will return. Naruto is one of the only humans capable of enduring a Darkstalker's power without any training, and he still holds the innocence that can keep him sane."

Hiruzen sighed as he knew he was defeated. "You will be sent off to the northwest of Hi no Kuni by our borders with Tsuchi no Kuni. Apparently, there's an operation in the mountains where they're undergoing mass construction of advanced machinery from what you described as the old world. There, you will meet up with Morrigan and handle the threat Jedah poses by whatever means necessary."

The Sandaime took a moment to let it sink in before dropping the bomb. "She says you have within eighteen days to get ready before Jedah begins to expand on his forces and become too large to deal with."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," the silver-haired man responded in a monotone voice as he turned to walk out of the office.

As Jon walked down the hall, his gaze became cold. Hana's birthday was just five days before the mission. So many things to do, but for right now, he had to embrace these moments while they lasted. If what the Sandaime said was true, then he could be gone for two months, and that was an awful lot of time to be away from his children.

* * *

**At the Inuzuka clan compound...**

Naruto, Hana, and Kiba were now back in the kitchen with the groceries put where they belonged. They all sat at the table, waiting for Jon to return. It had been an hour since the silver-haired man left for the Hokage's office, and it was a bit nerve-wracking to think about for all of them. They just couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as they knew something was going to happen.

Meanwhile, Hana decided to liven up the mood to alleviate some of the tension. "So, Naruto, what's your favorite holiday celebration?"

Naruto, who was looking down at the woodwork, perked up from his seat. "O-Oh, I have a lot of favorite holidays. Because of my summons, we have a lot of celebrations."

"What are they?" Hana asked curiously.

Naruto smiled as he answered, "The first was created on July 24th. It's called the _Festival of the Sun._ It's where we celebrate the sun's warmth, light, and the life it can give. It's reminiscent of the book I still read to this day. The second is known as the _Moon's Harmony,_ where we celebrate the calm and beauty of the night on the winter solstice. We also pray for the progenitor of our clan's safety."

Hana couldn't help but lean in interest as Naruto told her about all the holidays and celebrations that occurred in Usagi no Kuni, not paying any mind to anything else. It was incredible to hear that the Usagigetsu clan had such a rich culture, and it all came from both the clan's progenitor and a children's book.

"We always start things off with the _Great Harvest_ to gather fruits before going to the arena so we can have food after all the fighting and excitement. We also like to put war paint on and don the markings that match with each festival."

Hana hummed in wonder. "That's very fascinating, Naruto. Do you think every summoning contract has their own culture and way to live by?"

"I don't know," the Jinchūriki answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "I think every contract has their own customs and ways that relate to each animal. The thing is that many of them can be picky about which summoner that will meet their requirements. Some of them actually can kill the summoner, and they could be just starting out."

The eldest Inuzuka sibling nodded her head in acknowledgment. She was about to ask another question, but their conversation was cut short as soon as they heard the front door open to reveal Jon. He quickly walked into the kitchen with the news from earlier.

Kiba was the first to speak out, excitement in his voice, "Tou-san, you're back."

"And you and Hana are still cute," Jon replied with a small smile before he turned to the blonde. "I have some news for you, Naruto: you and I will be going on a mission together, and I need someone like you for the job."

Naruto knew this was something that involved the subject from earlier. He then stood up from the table as his gaze became grave. "What does the mission entail, Jon?"

"It involves that woman from earlier, Morrigan," Jon answered honestly. "We're heading to the border between our nation and Tsuchi no Kuni; it's going to be a stealth raid operation, so I'm going to be relying on your massive reserves of chakra and your **Shadow Clones** to be scouts and get a scope on the terrain. But there may be complications that will come during the mission, so be ready."

Naruto nodded as he took a deep breath, understanding the mission at hand. "I have a few questions, Jon. What shall I refer to you as my superior? When are we leaving? And how long do you think we're going to be gone?"

Jon grunted in confirmation as he prepared his answers. "We have eighteen days to get ready, two months is the highest expectation from the Hokage, and you shall refer to me as taichou." The Darkstalker then crossed his arms, awaiting Naruto's response.

The Human Prince took this all in as the Kyūbi began to voice his concern. **"There's something's wrong here."**

_What do you mean?_ Naruto inquired curiously.

**"This man is hiding something from you,"** Kurama replied, suspicious of the silver-haired man's intents. **_He's going to use my cousin for something—_**

The beast cut himself out of his own thoughts as he just realized that he actually thought of his meat sack of a Jinchūriki as his cousin. If there was one thing the Kyūbi no Kitsune didn't do, it was refer to a mere human as his baby cousin; it was an insult to his pride to see how much the brat had grown on him in the past month.

_Kyūbi?_ _Are you alright?_ Naruto asked as he didn't hear anything back from the fox.

Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts as he growled at the boy from within his mind. **"Whatever you do, be cautious. Talbain knows more than he lets on,"** the beast informed.

The Human Prince nodded his head as he listened to his cousin's advice.

Meanwhile, Kiba was quite shocked that his father was requesting his best friend to go on a mission with him. He felt a bit let down because in a way, he was a little jealous; who wouldn't? His father had chosen his friend to go on a mission with him while his children were right there.

"Hey, Tou-san, why do you need Naruto for this mission?" Kiba asked curiously.

Jon turned to his son, knowing that he was a bit jealous. "I need Naruto since he's a Sensory Type; it's a rare ability born within so few shinobi, much less with Emotion Sensing. He also has **Shadow Clones** that can send their knowledge back to the user, which then can be used as an information network of sorts."

"Oh..." Kiba was a bit sad about that. Akamaru popped up from his hoodie and began to nuzzle his face to comfort him.

The silver-haired man walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Hey, now I can't play favorites with my children, even on the job. I need Naruto for what abilities he has in his arsenal. I trained you and Hana, but I've never trained Naruto before, have I?" Jon asked with a playful smile.

The feral boy couldn't help but smile back as he answered, "No."

The Darkstalker grinned as he patted his son's shoulder. "Thank you, Kiba. I swear, when I get back, I'm going to spend an entire week spoiling you and Hana. I'm also going to teach you two _'that'_ technique."

Kiba's eyes lit up while Akamaru yipped in joy. "R-Really?! You're gonna teach us that jutsu?!"

"Of course," Jon replied earnestly. "When it comes to you and Hana, I don't make shallow promises."

Meanwhile, Naruto knew he had to prepare for the mission. "Well, it looks like I'll have to kick my training up a notch before the mission begins," he said, breaking the moment between father and son.

The silver-haired man then turned to the blonde as he removed his hand from Kiba's shoulder. "But you can train with us in the meantime, Naruto."

"Not exactly..." the Human Prince drawled out as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "For the past month, I was working on a few crystal ninjutsu. I'm going to need my team's training field if I'm going to get it done in time for the mission."

That was partially a lie. Ever since Jon walked through the door, the Jinchūriki could sense the man's worry and fear being hidden by a happy yet stern mask. There was something about the situation that told him to get ready, and not just to pack some supplies and essentials for the mission. Despite all the bad things that came with it, having animalistic instincts was quite handy when needed.

With a small nod, Jon accepted the boy's excuse. However, nothing could get past the Darkstalker; he knew that Naruto could sense his emotions. Instead of trying to get his godson to calm down with his concerns and stay a little longer, he knew he had to let the boy go.

Naruto began to walk from the kitchen towards the front door. However, he was stopped by the Jōnin. "Naruto, wait."

The Human Prince turned around to face Jon, Kiba, Hana, and Akamaru, who were all standing by the threshold between the living room and the kitchen. "Yes, sir?"

"We'd really love it if you came by for Hana's birthday," Jon implored benevolently. "You're like a member of our family, and it would really mean a lot if you came. It would also help you relax before we head out." He knew that Naruto's prey instincts were capable of stressing him out.

Hana was quick to softly push her father and brother away with an excited look in her eye. "I know it's a lot to ask, but can you make some of the cookies you made?"

Kiba was quick to shove his sister out of the way to add in his two ryō. "Also, can you make some of the cheesecake you talked about alongside the other cakes you mentioned?"

Meanwhile, Akamaru leaped onto the couch and looked on in amusement as everyone was distracted.

The show started with Hana pulling Kiba back and wrestling the Inuzuka heir to the onto the ground. With a few rollovers and turns, Hana had him pinned down. "Say Oji, runt."

"Bite me!" Kiba retorted as he summoned the strength to turn to the tide and roll her over so that he was on top. Not more than a few seconds after that, Hana was on top once more.

"Give it up, Kiba. I gave you the position of clan heir all because I wanted to be a veterinarian," the former Inuzuka heiress declared as if to taunt the boy.

"Never!" Kiba shouted in retaliation as he struggled even harder to break free of his sister's hold.

Meanwhile, Jon and Naruto just sweatdropped at the situation. The silver-haired man turned to his godson with a warm smile, ignoring the fight between his two children. "Naruto, just remember that you're always welcome to come by. And don't let the mission stress you out. Just be ready."

Taking a deep breath, the Human Prince now felt a little more relieved from his stress. Despite his instincts telling him to stay away from the man, he somehow felt a little bit safer thanks to his reassurance. "Thank you, taichou. I'll be sure to not let it get to me."

"You can call me taichou during the mission, but here you're free to call me Jon or Oji," the Darkstalker insisted.

"Understood," the Jinchūriki returned sincerely. And with that, he took his leave out the door.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later... At the Training field Seven...**

It was about sunset as the sky was slowly becoming a beautiful orange. As Naruto approached the steps his team usually sat on before their sensei showed up, he took a good look at the field.

The Human Prince was stuck in thought. I don't get it, why me? Why am I so special?

Taking a deep breath, he knew that he had to get ready for the mission. Pushing his thoughts aside, he quickly made a familiar plus-shaped handseal.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

In a row, over sixty Shadow Clones came into existence as plumes of smoke enveloped part of the field. They were all lined up side to side with their arms folded behind their back as they stood tall with their heads held high, awaiting their creator's orders.

Naruto, who soon imitated his clones, walked up to them from left to right, now determined to make sure his skills were up to the mission's standards. "Alright, everyone, today we have to make sure that my skills in ninjutsu grow in these eighteen days. We have a lot to work towards, but if we work together to gain the experience needed, we can overcome this wall. So, let's get to it."

The Human Prince then walked back to the concrete stairs only to turn back to his clones. "Thirty of you will form a group that will work on **Crystal Style** ninjutsu I haven't been able to get down for the past month." He then pointed towards an entire row from left to right. He then looked towards the other thirty. "While the rest of you will work on all of my wind and lightning ninjutsu. We must work to the best of our ability when it comes to this mission."

All the clones agreed as they spoke in unison, **"Understood."**

They then all walked off into different parts of the field, carrying out the orders of their creator. Naruto then joined the group that was working on the **Crystal Style.** They would spend the rest of the day and night here if it meant gaining the skills needed if he were to engage whatever enemies he may face in combat. It would be hours until he at least made a significant amount of growth when it came to his ninjutsu.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

The night sky and moon lit up the training field as Naruto trained to refine and gain whatever skills he could before the mission.

It had been hours, and the Human Prince was still at odds with figuring out one of his **Crystal Style** ninjutsu. He was still a little green on the subject, but he was making progress at a much faster pace thanks to the **Shadow Clone Jutsu.** Most of his clones were gone as they used up all of the chakra given and divided amongst them. He had blood running down from his nose from the influx of memories and experience coming back to him as he reached the homestretch of his training.

Naruto furiously went threw an array of handseals.

**"Crystal Style: Death Spikes!"**

He slammed his hand on the ground, only for an entire row of white crystal spikes half the size of a tree to emerge and devastate part of the training field in a straight path. They weren't big enough, however.

It wasn't long after until Naruto had collapsed from the fatigue of training for hours alongside the experience being sent back to him; it was enough to make the boy drop. Naruto laid there panting and exhausted as he looked up towards the stars, taking in their vast beauty as they lit the sky. He could hear crickets chirping and see fireflies dancing amongst each other as they brought the beauty of a hot spring night.

_It's beautiful. Isn't it, Kyūbi?_ Naruto asked, trying to take his mind off today's training as he wiped the blood from his face.

**"Yes, it's quite a sight,"** Kurama replied with no malice in his voice, just similar awe to his baby cousin. **"When I was free, I loved this more than anything in the world. The old man always told us that this world was filled with such beauty and that it was worth protecting. But the humans that he asked us to protect turned on us and feared us for our power while some lusted for it."**

_Kyūbi, I'm so sorry to hear that._

The Human Prince hadn't earned his name yet, but Kurama was now seeing the boy in a new light. He couldn't help but feel a little bit more... comforted knowing that there was someone that honestly cared for him as if he was family.

_Hey, Kyūbi?_

**"Yes?"** Kurama replied.

_How long has it been since you've last seen the other Bijuu?_

**"It's been a long time. I was always stronger than them because of my tails and used that against them. In the end, I seemed to have burned bridges I should have mended long ago."**

_You were that arrogant?_

**"I had the most tails out of all of them. So, therefore, I was the strongest,"** Kurama retorted.

_Yeah... that seems like arrogance if you ask me._

The beast just huffed in annoyance.

It must have been a touchy subject to bring up to the fox. If he really wanted to bond with his prisoner, the Human Prince knew that he had to gain the beast's trust. He was then knocked out of his thoughts as someone called out to him.

"Naruto?" The blonde got up off the ground and turned around to see Kakashi.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," Kakashi answered jovially with an eye-smile. "A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way home."

The blonde sweatdropped at the excuse. "Really?"

"Yeah," the cyclops replied as he scratched the back of his head. He then opened his one eye and changed the subject. "So, what brings you out here at this time of night?"

"Training," answered the Jinchūriki as he got up and approached his instructor. "Apparently, I'm going on a mission with Jon, so I have to be ready for whatever may come."

Kakashi had to hold himself back from tightening his fist as he became lost in thought. He had just recently learned that Jon was taking Naruto with him on the mission. However, one question ran through his head: Why? He knew about Jon's secret past, but why did he have to bring Naruto along? He was far too young and inexperienced to handle what was coming.

The cyclops did nothing but stare for a bit as if he was looking right through the Human Prince. Sensing his teacher's distress, Naruto was quick to break him out of his thoughts. "Sensei? Are you alright?"

Kakashi jumped up a bit as he said that, his gaze now focusing on Naruto. "I'm fine. In fact, I was hoping to give you this in the morning, but right now seems better since you're right here."

Kakashi reached back into the pouch on his right side only to pull out a little blue book. He was quick to give another one of his eye-smiles. "This is a book on jutsu creation. It could help if you want to make your own techniques."

Naruto took a step back. "Sensei, are you sure you want me to have this—"

"Yes," the Jōnin cut the boy off. "I'm only giving you something that is suited towards your skill level, and hoping you'll work on it."

Naruto raised his hands to accept the book with curiosity as Kakashi looked on in pride. _Sensei, are you watching him? He's going to make it in this world._

The Human Prince looked up in gratitude to his teacher. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I swear I'll make good use of this."

Kakashi hummed in content. "I know you will. Keep up the good work, Naruto." He then walked off the training field and onto somewhere else.

As the cyclops disappeared into the distance, Naruto knew it was time to head home. But unknown to the blonde, Kakashi was on his way to confront Jon, regardless of the consequences.

* * *

**Alright, here's chapter 27.**

**Everything's beginning to build and drift off into the real story.**

**Crystal Style: Death Spikes.**

**Rank: C.**

**Class: Offense, Supplementary.**

**Range: mid to long-range.**

**The user gather's crystal chakra into their palm and sends it into the ground, causing a path of spikes to emerge and destroy anything in its path. ****It's a good technique to use for both assault and the element of surprise if one is summoning a single spike.**

**I'd really like to thank my Beta for all her help because it means a lot.**


	28. Chapter 28: I Guess We're Both Trash

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fuinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: I Guess We're Both Trash.**

At this moment, Hatake Kakashi felt nothing but rage as he stormed over to a forest Talbain Jon frequented at night. The woods were right behind the Inuzuka clan compound; it was perfect for the Darkstalker to train and shift without any disturbances.

_Bringing a Genin out on a mission, what is he thinking?_ Kakashi thought, enraged by Jon's audacity to bring the boy along. _He's been like that ever since Naruto left._

Usually, it would be a week before a Jōnin sensei found out that their Genin was required for a mission. It wasn't uncommon for a Genin to be requested on a team with Shinobi of a much higher caliber. However, this wasn't the problem; Jon had decided to take an inexperienced Genin out on a mission that could lead to his death. And with the Darkstalker's background, it was likely that Naruto wouldn't make it out alive.

The cyclops then turned to his right and looked up to the moon as he reached the main house of the compound. He looked around before heading in, making sure no one was watching or observing what was going to happen in the forest behind the structure. Kakashi jumped down from the rooftop and onto the backyard of the Inuzuka matriarch's home and walked straight into the woods. He had no plans on stopping as he was determined to see this through; he wasn't going to let this slide, even with Naruto's godfather.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Kakashi found a big, empty opening surrounded by trees. It didn't take long to find the fellow silver-haired man in the distance, practicing with his nunchaku in hand. He was sweaty, shirtless, and barefoot, something he did frequently when training alone.

Jon's stance was wide with his left claw out and ready. His nunchaku was in the other hand, and one of the rods was held between his bicep and body. Sweat dripped down his body, but he wasn't staggered, not one bit. His pupils were dilated from training for hours on end.

Jon then swung the nunchaku violently in an onslaught of attacks, picking up speed, and soon his attacks became a _flicker_ to the eye. Just as quickly, he ended the barrage, catching one of the rods in his right hand to flex and solidify his stance. He did not move a muscle as he spoke, "I know you're there, Kakashi."

The cyclops moved towards the Darkstalker. "Then you obviously know why I'm here. What was going through your head when you decided to take Naruto on a mission with you? I wasn't even informed of this until I found him in the training ground." As he said this, he clenched his fist in rage.

It had only been a few hours since Jon's meeting with the Hokage, so it would only take a week until Kakashi was informed that his Genin was required for a mission via Anbu Black Ops.

"It's a broader matter than that, Kakashi; it's a matter of the Elemental Nations and our world as a whole," Jon answered as he released his stance to turn to the cyclops. "Naruto will be safe with me, I'll protect him."

"No, he won't," Kakashi bluntly retorted as he glared at the Darkstalker. "I know what you were, sensei knew what you were; what makes you think Naruto would just accept that part of you?"

"He'll accept me because he was treated as a demon by the foster families that took him in. It wouldn't be much of a surprise that a _real_ demon would love him more than a human would," Jon snarled out venomously, his sharp fangs exposed. "You and I both know we want to make things right with him, so why delay it any further? He's going to find out eventually."

If one could see behind Kakashi's mask, they would witness the Jōnin's teeth grit into the same grimace. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as the tension in the air grew. Finally, the silence broke. "He's still too young, Talbain. What if he resents us?"

"Then we deserve it," the Darkstalker retorted coldly. "I'd rather have the boy hate me and give me a chance than just leading him on some wild goose chase to only find one golden egg. It's something the boy would want better than being dragged on, but you would want to keep him in the dark, wouldn't you, Kakashi? All to earn his respect and love?"

The world fell silent from those words, the mental and emotional impact being more than imagined. The cyclops looked down as he let a shadow be cast over his face. Time seemed to have stopped, but the cool breeze of the night air swept through the clearing. Their hair flowed in resistance, and not one word was said.

For Jon, it looked like he really struck a nerve with his best friend's student. He might have to fight the cyclops if need be. At that moment, he dropped his nunchaku and grew out his claws in preparation for what might come. His eyes turned into rounded slits like a wolf. _"Kakashi."_

The Jōnin didn't say a thing as Jon spoke. But when he raised his head, his one-eyed gaze towards the Darkstalker became a murderous glare. _"You're nothing more than a hypocrite."_

"What was that?" Jon's eyes widened, calm yet furious. He crossed his arms, leaving his claws out.

"You heard me, you're nothing more than a _hypocrite!"_ Kakashi shouted in anger as his fists clenched even tighter. "Tsume invited Naruto over to your home last month so you could meet him personally after so long. You think I don't know what goes on in his life, Talbain? If so, then you must be growing too old for your fake age—"

_"Watch your tongue, Kakashi!"_ the Darkstalker cut off as he felt his inner beast cry for the cyclops's blood. He grinded his teeth as the urge to reveal his other form was oh so tempting. However, a part of him knew what Kakashi said was right; he was trying to gain Naruto's love and respect before telling him the truth.

Kakashi was on the same ground as Jon, but he knew that he was in the right on this one. "I know he asked you about Kushina and Minato-sensei, but instead of coming out and revealing it, you tried to duck under the questions and put them off for later like you always do with your family."

Jon clenched his right hand hard enough to draw blood while returning the glare Kakashi gave him earlier. "Well, _I guess we're both trash then._ Care to settle this here and now, Kakashi?"

Kakashi scoffed with a slight jerk of his head. "I thought you'd never ask."

They just stood there, not more than fifteen meters away from each other. The calm wind of the night rolled through the opening once more as it rustled the trees and grass. Both Jōnins' eyes were locked onto each other. Jon soon calmed down and got ready for whatever the cyclops was going to throw at him. His hand immediately healed due to his healing factor.

In an instant, Kakashi whipped his hands above his head as lightning generated.

**"Lightning Beasts Running Jutsu!"**

He whipped his hands down as he launched a powerful blast of chain lightning that took the form of two hounds on the prowl towards their prey. Charging at Jon in a zigzag pattern, they moved so fast that they were on the Darkstalker in an instant only to split off and attack his sides. The only thing heard was the crackling sound of electricity.

_Is he really pulling this with me?_ Jon looked completely unamused, his eyes half-open in boredom. **Black Lightning** instantly flickered in his hands. In a split second, he uncrossed and extended his arms to catch the lightning hounds by their throats effortlessly.

The two lightning hounds struggled in the Darkstalker's hold, the black electricity now flowing erratically through his arms. In skeptic amusement, Jon's gaze became playful, much to the cyclops's irritation. "Really, Kakashi? Did you really think a jutsu like that could harm me?"

Kakashi cut the flow of chakra off as he ended the jutsu and glared at Jon. But the hounds remained in the Darkstalker's hold as he began to chuckle. "If only you practiced using the **Lightning Style** to its finest extents, you could do this."

Jon transferred the Black Lightning that surged through his arms to his palms. In an instant, the sound of a thunderclap roared throughout the area as Jon absorbed the Lightning Hounds and a flash of light left reduced them to nothing. The earsplitting crackle of electricity filled the clearing with its horrifying noise as it intensified. By the end of it all, Jon had fully absorbed Kakashi's jutsu into his own body. The cyclops was left in silent awe. The only sounds to be heard in the opening were that of nature.

As Jon watched Kakashi's stupefied expression, he decided to enlighten him on what he had just witnessed. "That was a little trick called **Lightning Harvest.** I can take the electrical energy from your technique and use it to fuel or heal my body. Too bad it doesn't work when I'm at full strength, eh, Kakashi?" the Darkstalker taunted, trying to get a rise out of him, but he wasn't done yet. He tilted his head to the side. "Maybe I'll teach this to Naruto as I did to Kiba and Hana. He's quite skilled in using the **Lightning Style** from what I've heard in the reports."

The cyclops seethed with ire but quickly calming himself; he knew Jon personally and understood that he pissed his opponents off to trip them up and have them make mistakes. It could be those very errors that got him killed if this were a real battle. Both of them knew that they couldn't kill each other as allies of the same nation, much less the people Minato entrusted with watching over his son.

With a focused gaze, Kakashi disappeared in an afterimage and reappeared right behind Jon. His body was in a widened stance while both his arms reared back to deliver two simultaneous strikes to the Darkstalker's spine. But before that could happen, Jon followed suit and reappeared right behind the Jōnin. As soon as Kakashi realized what had happened, he turned to see Jon give a spin kick right into his stomach, sending him flying back nearly thirty feet.

Kakashi quickly rebounded as soon as he touched the ground and landed in a crouch, his lower body ready to react quickly to whatever the Darkstalker could throw at him.

He's holding back. Jon thought as he shook his head and gave a light chuckle. "You really like to insult me, don't you, Kakashi?"

"What?" The cyclops scowled at the man before him.

The Darkstalkers just sighed at his best friend's student. "Go all out, Kakashi. Let's see if you can use that **Sharingan** to really get a scratch on me."

"As you wish." Kakashi stood back up and raised his left hand to his headband, pulling it up to reveal the gift from his late friend: the **Sharingan.** "You're going to see why I'm known as the _CopyCat Ninja."_

"Then come at me. I want to see how far you've come, Kakashi. _Make Minato proud!"_ Jon exclaimed excitedly. He widened his stance with his arms and claws extended, ready for anything.

In response, Kakashi went through handseals like the wind and ended with the tiger handseal, taking a deep breath.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Kakashi jumped up into the air, cupped his hand to his mouth, and spat out a big fireball that split into an entire volley as it made its way towards the Darkstalker.

Meanwhile, Jon grinned as he jumped from left to right, backflipping away from each and every one of them as he literally danced around them. Jon felt the heat radiating from each fireball as they touched the ground and lit the area in a beautiful, dangerous shade of orange.

The Darkstalker then landed on all fours, ready to pounce at any given moment. But before he could do anything, Kakashi continued his onslaught of ninjutsu. He weaved through another set of seals as soon as the flames cleared and he had Jon in his sights once again.

**"Earth Style: Mud River!"**

The earth below Jon gave way and turned into a violent torrent of mud that seemed to trap him up to his elbows, ensuring he wouldn't be able to move. The Darkstalker struggled within the confines of the mud as it seemed to swallow him. He still held a grin as he roared towards the human in the distance, "Is that all you've got, Kakashi?!"

The cyclops scowled as he bellowed back, "You haven't seen anything yet, _you damn wolf!"_ And for the third time, he went through another set of handseals, this time ending on dragon.

**"Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bullets!"**

A dragon-like head formed right in front of Jon as he struggled to get free from his confines. The maw of the beast opened and unleashed a barrage of mud bullets that pelted the Darkstalker in a brutal assault that would leave him bruised and battered. However, Kakashi wasn't done yet as for the third time, he unleashed a third jutsu in his **Sharingan** assault.

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"**

Kakashi took a deep breath in and then unleashed a torrent of flames that flew towards the mud bullets from his previous jutsu and quickly lit them all on fire as they struck Jon, burning the man intensely.

_"AAARRGGH!"_ Jon exclaimed as the flames enveloped him. He sank into the mud, succumbing to his injuries. The great Gallon brought down by a fellow Jōnin. However, Kakashi, with his Sharingan active, wasn't buying it as he gazed at the scene before him. Jon fell effortlessly... it was so easy to defeat him.

_Impossible. There's no way he could fall that easily,_ Kakashi thought in utter disbelief. His eyes then widened as the answer clicked in his head. He must have used the **Phoenix Flower Jutsu** as cover to create a decoy.

Kakashi raised his head as he looked up to stare off into the distance. He spoke with irritation in his voice, "You can drop the act, Jon."

A chuckle could be heard from behind the cyclops as Jon appeared. "You've slacked off in your training, Kakashi. I thought you'd put up a better fight, but now's about time we end this."

Kakashi turned to meet the man's smug gaze, his **Sharingan** glowing as it seemed to ignore the brightness of the moonlit field. "Yes, it is."

Both Jōnin just stood there, not one of them saying a word to each other. In a blur, they both kicked off, charging at each other. Jon's claws were extended and reared back while Kakashi now bore a kunai in his right hand, ready to stab the Darkstalker. As soon as they closed the distance, Kakashi feinted his attack to cup his left hand to his mouth.

**"Fireball Jutsu!"**

Kakashi fired off a massive fireball at point-blank range only for Jon to swiftly dodge by backflipping away to gain distance from the **Sharingan** user. But that was all for naught as the Jōnin kept sending off fireball after fireball at the Darkstalker.

Jon evaded each and every flaming projectile his best friend's student launched at him as they passed by and destroyed the area behind him. The heat was so intense that it made him break out into a sweat. But throughout it all, Jon had a smirk on his face. He continued to dodge the fireballs, becoming a blur to the eye, and closed the gap between him and Kakashi.

Before the sensei could do a thing, Jon's palms glowed blue as they gathered water from the air. He took a wide stance as he went through the fluid motions of his katas. His left palm extended forward while his right was drawn back as their glowing liquid tails followed their movements.

**"Paw of Flowing Water: Crushed Toy!"**

Jon executed a blitzkrieg of palm strikes to Kakashi's chest, each blow delivering the impact of compressed water and releasing it on contact. The Jōnin staggered with each blow as he felt the liquid strikes explode, only doing more damage while he was being forced back by the Darkstalker.

The **Sharingan** user then jumped back only for Jon to leap into the air in pursuit and flip forward to deliver a water-enhanced ax kick to him. However, Kakashi managed to block Jon's leg with both arms at the last second before they crashed onto the ground, and as they landed, the earth below them was destroyed and turned into a crater. Kakashi was stuck in a crouch as the Darkstalker weighed in on him.

Kakashi and Jon's eyes locked once more; they could feel each other's bloodlust, hatred, regrets, and sorrows while also feeling each other's hope and determination. Jon jumped off of Kakashi's arms right out of the crater they made to land in a crouching position ten meters away from the impact site. The Darkstalker waited for the Jōnin's next move. He knew that Kakashi was on his last legs.

The former cyclops slowly got out of the crater, making sure his eyes were kept on his opponent. He panted in exhaustion as he was brought to his limits. Each step and every second was spent thinking on finding a way to bring the Darkstalker down but to no avail. He was far outclassed by years of experience despite the Sharingan.

Kakashi's rage couldn't help but subside as he now recognized Jon's strength. _Compared to him, I'm weak; I can't even hold a candle to him, and he's beaten me with just close-quarters combat._ He was knocked out of his thoughts as the Darkstalker spoke.

"What do you say, Kakashi? Shall we finish this?" Jon stood up from the ground and held out his right hand. As he said this, he began to focus chakra to his hand. It became visible to the human eye as demonic purple chakra began to spiral around and take the shape of an orb with a gold core. The sound of what could be concentrated wind and energy reverberated throughout the clearing.

_"Oh, yes..._ I think it's about time we ended this," Kakashi irritatingly rejoined between pants and a sneer as he went through his final arrangement of handseals. He held out his right hand while holding it with his left as blue lightning began to generate in high concentrations. Soon, the electricity began to spark and trail off from his hand and onto the earth. The sharp sound of lightning resonated throughout the area alongside the jutsu in Jon's hand.

In a war cry, both Jōnin charged each other with their final attacks in hand, ready to put an end to this battle.

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Raikiri!"**

As they clashed their techniques together, this only made a power struggle as both jutsu worked to outdo each other. On contact, the Rasengan grinded into the Raikiri's piercing strike as lightning trailed off from the clash and went far off into the various parts of the clearing while the lightning jutsu itself tried to stab through the spiraling jutsu. Both techniques were at a stalemate until they exploded.

**BOOM!**

The violent shockwaves were sent throughout the field as both Jōnin had been sent flying back across two separate parts of the opening. Jon's back met the earth as he rebounded in a crouch while Kakashi was sent into a tree back first then fell on the ground, completely exhausted. Both men were panting from their ordeal, but all in all, this fight was all for nothing.

"Kakashi," Jon called out, trying to get a response out of the fellow silver-haired man only to hear nothing as the CopyCat nin just layed there. "Kakashi, are you dead? I know that last attack didn't kill you."

The cyclops rolled over to look up at the stars, closing his **Sharingan** eye to not waste whatever chakra he had left. He didn't say a word as deep down he started to question everything he stood for.

By that time, Jon had walked over and noticed that Kakashi was still conscious. He was quite impressed with the CopyCat nin. "Well, that was an interesting fight. Who knew you had it in you to take me head-on?"

Kakashi didn't say a word, not wanting to speak with the Darkstalker.

When Jon got close enough, he bent down, his arms on his knees as he gave the cyclops a look of sympathy. "Naruto knows things are being kept from him, Kakashi. All we can do is let things unravel from here and guide him to the answer."

"And what if he hates us?" Kakashi slowly asked, still looking at the stars above him.

Jon sighed as he raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Do you think he has it in him to truly hate us? Even if he does, his rabbit summons had taught him that forgiveness is earned, and all we have to do is earn that from him." The Darkstalker took his hand away from his nose to give a straightforward look at the cyclops. "You know there was nothing you could have done, even with your mental state at that time."

"Shut up," the **Sharingan** user snapped with no power in his voice. He knew he was incapable of taking care of Naruto at such a young age.

"You were just fourteen when Naruto was born, and I don't think a young teenager is capable of taking care of a child, Kakashi. Being a parent is a full-time job and requires a lot more than you think."

"Easy coming from the man that had his daughter at age 'eighteen'."

Jon groaned. "At least we were prepared to be parents from the moment we found out that we were pregnant with Hana. I'll tell you again, Kakashi, I don't think a fourteen-year-old boy with _PTSD_ should be capable of taking care of his late sensei's child. That was one of the reasons I kicked you off the Anbu. When you weren't watching over Naruto, you were trying to sink your teeth into the next suicide mission you could get your hands on."

Kakashi didn't say a thing. He knew he lost the argument. Jon gave him a moment to let it sink in. He hated himself. He hated the fact that he couldn't do a thing for Naruto, just like he couldn't have done anything about his late teammates.

But Jon wasn't finished. "We can't take back the past, but we can learn from it and better ourselves as people. Minato wouldn't want this for you."

The cyclops sighed as he accepted the Darkstalker's words. "I know. I thought I moved on from this, but it still haunts me to this day."

"You need to get closure. You need to accept what happened if you want to move on. You need to learn to forgive yourself."

"I know," Kakashi replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Even with therapy, it's just hard."

Moments passed, and not one of them said a word to one another. Wind coursed through the trees as they rustled with the melody of the forest. It would be a long time before Kakashi could truly recover from his past wounds, but the sooner he closed them, the better.

Not more than a few minutes later, Kakashi, who was still on the ground, looked towards the Darkstalker. "Jon, do you really think you can protect Naruto?"

"I managed to best you easily. What makes you think I can't?" Jon responded. "As his godfather, I'll do what I can to protect him on this mission. I know the enemy's capabilities, and Naruto can help in more ways than you think."

With that assurance, Jon walked off towards his home, leaving Kakashi to ponder. As the night wind continued to blow through the field, the cyclops closed his eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion.

This wouldn't be the end as Jon knew that he would have to reveal his demonic heritage to his godson on this mission, and he was content with that. No matter what happened, he would protect Naruto at all costs.

* * *

**I knew people would getting bored because there's nothing fun and exciting being put in, so I made this.**

**I always wondered, how can a child soldier only 14 years old that lost nearly everyone dear to him, probably having PTSD alongside possible suicidal tendencies and thoughts be capable of caring for his teacher's son? It's actually pretty asinine to expect such a thing, and then expect him to be the perfect teacher and father figure to Naruto. **

**Lightning Harvest.**

**Rank: C.**

**Class: Supplementary.**

**Range: Short.**

**A technique that can absorb electricity and be used for super-charged healing or energy regeneration. However, it cannot absorb chakra and can leave the user with lightning-induced burns. One must understand the lightning element to a certain extent with prior training in order to perform it with ease due to the difference and variety in voltage. **

_**Paw of Flowing Water: Crushed Toy.**_

**Rank: A.**

**Class: Offensive, Defensive.**

**Range: Short.**

**A nintaijutsu style that compresses water into the user's limbs to unleash the devastating force of water unto the opponent. Users of the technique are capable of repelling, nullifying, and repelling their opponent's attacks due to the element's versatility.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta for her help and oversight.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, and I will see you all later.**


	29. Chapter 29: A Warm Farewell

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**  
**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fuinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within.**

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Warm Farewell.**

Almost two weeks had passed since Naruto began his intense training sessions. It was hard work, but the results would be worth it.

Today, the afternoon sun was still high in the vast blue sky as it beamed down onto the field with its warm rays. The Human Prince was in his team's training field once more. He and his teammates had just finished up their daily D-Rank missions for the day, but they had to stay for the constant teamwork exercises.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't say a word to him ever since Nami, and it kind of put off the Jinchūriki.

The real question was, why couldn't they own up and apologize for their harassment and bullying? Wouldn't it be much better if they just swallowed their pride, humble themselves, and actually improve as the team should? Kakashi wouldn't be teaching them until they showed improvement in their behavior and reconciled, but this was just madness at this point.

Kakashi stood over his students as they sat by the concrete stairs. He went over his lectures and daily teamwork exercises. "Now, what did we go over from last time?"

Sakura, who had her hands folded onto her lap, was quick to answer formerly, "You told us the benefits of collaboration ninjutsu, sensei."

The cyclops hummed in satisfaction but was skeptic of their behavior. Not one glance went to their blonde teammate, nor did he feel any acknowledgment towards him. For some reason, Sakura and Sasuke were still ignoring Naruto, which only ended in more teamwork exercises that only put more stress on everyone. They weren't going to let this go unless the boy apologized for something they did.

"Correct. And how can elemental ninjutsu play a part in this?" He then turned to Sasuke, whose thoughts were elsewhere. "Sasuke, how can elemental ninjutsu play a major role in collaboration ninjutsu?"

That got the Uchiha's attention as he turned to Kakashi. "From the circle of the five elements, it can be utilized due to weaknesses or creativity."

"Very good," Kakashi praised with a nod. He then turned to the Jinchūriki, who was listening intently. The boy already knew this, but he always held interest in every session that involved a subject like this. "Naruto, name an example of how the elements can be utilized in combination with each other."

Naruto had perked up and was quick to answer. "Oh, well, wind and fire can go great together in collaboration ninjutsu due to the wind's capability to cover large area and fire's ability to consume and destroy."

The CopyCat nin clapped his hands together in approval. "Correct. If a shinobi can utilize one small ninjutsu and combine it with a comrade's, something new can be made given a little resourcefulness."

All three students hummed as they acknowledged their sensei, already knowing this from what they were taught. As the cyclops looked over his students, he knew that Sasuke and Sakura weren't having second thoughts about apologizing to their teammate at all. This was a battle of wills; either the blonde apologized for something they did, or nothing would happen. And they would willingly keep it up if it meant staggering their comrade in the process.

Kakashi thought with a critical eye as his gaze went over his entire team once more. They tried so hard to avoid each other's gaze, Naruto looking off into the right while Sakura and Sasuke were looking left. The Jōnin sighed in annoyance, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration and closing his eye.

_When Naruto first showed up at the academy, he was fresh meat, the new kid. And because they were at the top of the class, it was clear to see that they prided themselves on their achievements, so they underestimated him. Now they that they've seen his skills, they feel threatened by him. It's been like some competition to continue being at the top. And our work in Nami doesn't help the fact that I've had to lay down the rules and stop them most of the time._

Putting his thoughts aside, Kakashi decided to dismiss today's meeting. "Alright, that'll be it for today. I can only tell you to improve on the skills you have and try to find out where there is room for improvement or something entirely new."

With that said, Sakura and Sasuke left the training grounds knowing they wouldn't be taught a thing unless they reconciled with the blonde. They soon found themselves getting farther and farther away from the field until they were on the dirt road passing a few civilians as they walked by.

"I just don't get it. Why does sensei refuse to train us all because of that spoiled brat?" the pink-haired girl asked both herself and Sasuke as she looked down to the ground and waved her hands in exasperation. "We've been in the academy for years. And that idiot just gets to show up and pass all because of some bullshit rabbit summons?" She tousled her hair in a fit of rage. "This can't be real, it just can't. And the Hokage approves of this?"

Meanwhile, Sasuke just ignored her ranting. With everything that happened in Nami, the Uchiha learned to take a step back from any conflict that may involve the Human Prince.

"I mean, c'mon, how is he any stronger than us—"

"Sakura, stop," the Uchiha cut her off from her ramblings and turned to her. "Kakashi refusing to train us is a good thing."

The pink-haired girl was bewildered by his claim. "It is?"

"Yes, if Kakashi's not training us, then he's not training the dobe either," the Uchiha answered coolly. "That means Uzumaki's training on his own, which means he has nothing to stand on other than Kakashi's combat evaluations and his own efforts."

It was a smart move if the Human Prince was an enemy, but it was just petty since it was nothing more than payback for his damaged pride. But it really didn't matter to Sasuke, not one bit; he had always trained on his own, regularly keeping to himself. If one really thought that their sensei's conditions were going to stop him, then they thought wrong.

* * *

**One hour later... In Naruto's apartment...**

Naruto walked through the door with a determined look on his face as he and six of his clones carried bags of groceries in hand.

Today was Hana's birthday, and he was planning to go all out on the sweets since there was going to be quite a few people showing up. For the past few days, Hana insisted that her party be kept small since she just wanted to spend time with her family, but she did allow Kiba to bring over a few of his friends. Naruto was an exception due to Jon already inviting him over.

The Jinchūriki entered the kitchen while the clones set the bags down on the table. He closed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's get to it."

With swift nods from his clones, they quickly pulled out groceries and bowls. Chocolate, sugars, flour, and all other ingredients were being taken out of the bags as they went to work while Naruto went through his cabinets to pull out all of his baking equipment. When he reached the counter, he stopped as he stared off into the distance with a concerned look in his eyes.

The mission was a few days away, but what could have caused him to feel so nervous? He was going to be working with Talbain Jon, an S-Rank shinobi who earned his monikers. He was in good hands, so why did he feel so... worried?

_It's probably just some pre-mission jitters,_ Naruto concluded. _It's alright, I just need to calm down._

The Human Prince took a deep breath in and exhaled as he calmed down from his state of anxiety.

**"You're nervous, aren't you?"** the Kyūbi stated in a deadpan tone.

_Yeah, I am,_ the boy admitted, a bit disappointed in himself._ I think it's my rabbit instincts acting up._

**"And what is it causing you to be so nervous?"** the fox asked curiously.

_Probably the lack of contact from the clan,_ Naruto answered as he bent down to get a pan from the cabinet below. _Da told me that if I stay away from family too long that my bestial side would become erratic. Since rabbits are social creatures, we're happier and more relaxed around familiar faces. Da said I'm still a kitling, which makes my instinctual desire to be reliant on my parents to teach and raise me is even stronger now that I'm separated from them._

**"And your friends can't provide that comfort for you?"**

_Unfortunately, no. Young Lapine need to be in contact with their parents to ground us and give us a foundation to tame our instincts, so it's like a defense mechanism in a way._

Kurama couldn't help but grumble at the information bestowed upon him. **_It looks like the brat is more feral than I thought; then again, he is skittish, especially when it comes from his fear of Talbain. And if his instincts run wild, there's a chance for him to fret over every little thing to the point where he'd possibly kill himself from the stress._**

_Kyūbi? Are you there?_ the Human Prince asked, trying to get his cousin's attention once more.

**"Yes, I'm here, you idiot. Just don't go crazy. I don't want to have to explain to your father what happened when you end up in a stress-induced coma or get captured and put into a cage for your own safety."**

_Aww, thanks. That really means a lot coming from you,_ Naruto retorted sarcastically. _I just get a little... uncomfortable around Jon, that's all. I just have to adjust and get used to it._

**"Are you going to piss yourself as soon as he speaks to you?"** Kurama asked cynically, unamused in the boy's behavior.

_Oh, screw you._

**"I'm speaking the truth. You get so scared of one man all because of whatever he's hiding."**

_Are you done? 'Cause I have to get baking for Hana's party._ Naruto was now getting annoyed with this friendly banter. He went back to gathering his baking supplies from the counter.

The only thing the Human Prince could hear was the dark chuckles of his cousin as they faded away from the mental link. Naruto rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Three hours later... at the Inuzuka compound...**

It was dusk as the sun setting left the sky with a beautiful orange hue, and Naruto was at the doorway of the main house. He had four large baking trays and cake pans in hand, each having the desired sweets with a few twists.

With all those items in hand, the Human Prince couldn't help but remember the first time he came to the compound. It was only a month ago when he first met Jon, Hana, Kuromaru, and the Haimaru brothers, but it weirdly felt nostalgic as if it happened years ago.

A smile made its way onto the blonde's face as he remembered what had happened last month. It really was amazing to be around such amazing people.

Naruto made a **Shadow Clone** without any handseals as he carried the items. "Knock on the door, please."

The clone knocked on the door and dissipated as soon as its orders were carried out. Moments passed until the blonde heard footsteps coming from inside. Then, the door opened to reveal Tsume, who was now wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with brown shorts. The boy overheard a lot of commotion behind her, mainly coming from the kitchen.

"Naruto?" Tsume raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing with all that stuff?"

"It's Hana's birthday, right?" the Jinchūriki curiously replied as he rolled his shoulders.

"Well, yeah, but why are you carrying all that stuff?" Tsume crossed her arms while giving him a firm look, still looking for an answer.

"Hana and Kiba asked for it, so I decided to go all out before the mission," Naruto answered eagerly. "I made two cakes, chocolate and French vanilla, chocolate chip cheesecake bars, and some brownies."

Tsume's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. _That many? Just what the hell were my kids asking for?_

The Inuzuka matriarch regained her composure and let Naruto in. "I might have to give Hana and Kiba a talk if they're asking that much of you."

"Oh no, it's fine. I really enjoy baking, so I didn't mind making this, really."

"Alright, but I still have to talk to them about this." Tsume raised her hand and gestured to the amount of baked goods the boy held. "Because this is a lot, even for Kiba and Hana."

With that said, they went into the kitchen to meet Jon, Kuromaru, Hana, Kiba, Akamaru, the Haimaru brothers, Hinata, and Shino. Everyone was sitting at the table talking, the hounds happily chatting amongst themselves. Next to Hinata was a small girl with similarities to the heiress; she had dark brown hair, a tan complexion, and the calm white eyes that defined the members of the Hyūga clan. She wore a dark grey tank top with pants to match.

Everyone then noticed the newest arrival as he walked in, much to Kiba and Hana's excitement. The Inuzuka heir was quick to speak out, "Bunny-boy, you made it!"

Naruto smiled as he replied, "I would have been here sooner if you and Hana hadn't made a request for my baking."

Kiba playfully snorted in response. "Right, right."

Jon perked up from the table and was quick to add in his two ryō, "Why don't you put that stuff down here on the table and relax."

With a hum of acknowledgment, Naruto came over and put the sweets down on the table. Those who were curious about the boy's baking skills looked at the prepared treats before them, wondering what they would taste like as they revered the blonde in slight awe.

Every one of the Inuzuka family and Shino began talking amongst each other. The party seemed to take the room by storm as noise filled the house. Many things happened, but much to their surprise, Shino was a sparkling conversationalist as soon as someone got him to talk.

Suddenly, Hinata stood up from the table while the younger Hyūga that sat beside her followed. As they got close to the blonde, the white-eyed heiress seemed nervous to speak.

"Naruto," Hinata called out to get his attention.

The Human Prince turned to the Hyūga heiress, a bit curious about the younger clan member beside her. "Yeah, Hinata?"

"Naruto, this is my little sister, Hanabi."

The younger sister then introduced herself in a bow. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san." She raised her head to meet the blonde's gaze and smiled. "Hinata has mentioned your sweets, along with you and Team Eight. It's such an honor to meet you."

Naruto raised his eyebrow in concern. This girl was talking way too formally for someone so young; it was almost scary. _It must be the high prestige and expectations of the clan that are causing this._

The realization of what Hinata was talking about last month hit him like a brick. _H-Hinata has a little sister... she was trying to protect her!_

Cutting himself off from his thoughts, the Human Prince quickly returned the smile as he looked down at the girl. "No need, Hanabi-chan. The honor is mine."

Deep down, he inwardly cringed at the thought of such a young girl being branded like a slave by her own family; it made him feel sick to his stomach. He had a new respect for the Hyūga heiress for what she put up with. All of this was for her sister, a selfless act of love.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" Hanabi asked as she caught on to the blonde's facial expressions of concern and disgust.

"Oh, I'm fine," the Human Prince quickly lied. He put his hand on Hanabi's shoulder in comfort and bent down to her level. "I just have a lot of things on my mind regarding the mission. Y'know, the standard shinobi stuff."

Meanwhile, Hinata knew how her friend was reacting to the news. It wasn't a surprise since she knew that Naruto was close to his family, so a thought like that was incomprehensible. Naruto had been in foster homes where he was abused up until he had a real family with the Lapines, so it must've felt uncomfortable for him to hear of this.

"Hey," Hana called out from one of the chairs in excitement, getting the Usagigetsu and Hyūgas' attention. "C'mon, this is a party! Celebrate, relax, have fun!"

Naruto walked over to where Hana sat and gave her a firm hug. "Happy birthday, Hana."

The young woman eagerly returned the hug. "Thank you, Naruto. that really means a lot."

Now wasn't the time to talk about such grave problems on a day of happiness. With that said, everyone spent the night celebrating, eating, and enjoying each other's company. A few members of the Inuzuka clan came by like Tsume's father, grandparents, and a few others.

This night would be embedded in everyone's memories. For Jon and Tsume, their daughter was now 19 years of age. But there was something wrong with the Darkstalker and his wife, something that they were hiding from almost everyone.

* * *

**Seven hours later...**

It was close to midnight, and almost everyone had gone home for the night. Jon and Tsume were still in the kitchen with the light on. After the party, Jon used **Shadow Clones** to clean up. Their son's friends had all gone home for the night, and their godson had left the baked goods with them.

They both sat across from each other at the empty table, not saying a word to one another. Nothing was wrong, but the tension in the air was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Tsume was tapping her right foot on the ground repeatedly, biting her lip in anticipation. Jon had his hands folded while looking down at the woodwork.

"So... this is the night it happens..." Jon looked up to his wife, a bit nervous yet excited about what was to occur. He breathed in heavily. "It seems like so long ago, I revealed my secret to you. The night I saved you from being killed by those Iwa nin, it really felt like I was a hero, your hero." He couldn't help but smile warmly at the memory.

Tsume closed her eyes and smiled back, remembering what happened so long ago fondly as she followed her husband in breathing to regain her composure. "I know. It seemed like something out of some teenage girl's fantasy novel, but it was all true. I'll never forget that night."

"It really did feel like that now that I think about it."

Silence took the kitchen as they collected their thoughts from the old days, knowing the task at hand was worth far more than their memories of the past. Tonight, their daughter would gain something special from her father. And whether it be for better or worse, a blessing or a curse, they would help their children through it all.

"C'mon, let's go get Hana before she heads off to bed." Jon got up and walked towards the stairs. "She'll need both of us, Tsume, and so will Kiba when his time comes."

Tsume nodded her head as she got up from the table. "Right. This isn't going to be easy."

That night, they brought their daughter to the woods where they would reveal her true heritage from her father's side of the family. It looked like a Darkstalker's blood ran true through the blood of a Werewolf.

* * *

**A few days later... at the village's western gates.**

It was dusk as the sun made a banquet of orange across the sky. One could see the purple glow of the night appear from the opposite of the sun on the horizon. Jon, Tsume, Kiba, Hana, their ninken, Kakashi, and the rest of Team Eight, including Kurenai, were at the gates, waiting for Naruto to show up.

Jon leaned back on the wall as he waited for his godson. He still bore his purple pants, golden belt, and black tank top, but now he was also wearing his Jōnin's vest that matched the gold and purple underneath. He also donned two kunai and shuriken holsters on his legs, and he wore a black headband with an elongated cloth.

The Darkstalker couldn't help but wonder where the boy was. The mission was about to begin, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that's odd; it's not like Naruto to be late," Kakashi said in a confused tone.

"He was training himself into the ground for the past few days after your time with him came to an end, Kakashi," Jon said as he turned his head towards the Jōnin.

Kakashi hummed in acknowledgment. "True. I saw him working on something called **'Crystal Style: Death Spikes'** two weeks ago."

"He's likely been creating new jutsu to utilize in combat," Shino added.

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice called out.

Everyone turned their heads towards one of the beige buildings to see Naruto running up to them. They all noticed that he had a new addition to this attire. There were two large red pockets that were similar to the kunai and shuriken holsters tied tightly on his legs. They matched the Osiria Rose on the back of his jacket.

"You were almost late, Naruto," Jon addressed firmly. He moved from the wall and crossed his arms. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get some last-minute training and preparations in before we left, taichou," the Human Prince regrettably explained as he looked down on the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Alright then. Say your goodbyes. It's going to be a long time before we see the village again." Jon kept his eyes on his godson while turning his body towards the sunset in the west. He had already said his goodbyes to his family and friends. Now it was Naruto's turn.

"Tou-san, be sure to take care of Naruto. He gets nervous like a rabbit!" Kiba shouted out of mock concern for the blonde, but he was confident in his father's ability to take care of his friend. Naruto was in good hands. He had an S-Rank shinobi by his side.

Naruto's eyes widened in embarrassment. His now red face turned to the feral boy. "H-Hey!"

Jon burst out laughing at his son's antics. "I love you too, Kiba. Be sure to help out since I won't be around for a while." He then turned to his daughter. "Be sure to watch over your little brother. He'll need help with his training outside the clan arts since I won't be around as much."

"Understood, Tou-chan," Hana replied confidently with her hand on her heart. "Come back safe."

"I will, pumpkin. Have some faith in me," Jon assured with a warm look as he walked up to give his daughter a hug. His wife then joined in while Kiba was busy teasing his friend.

Meanwhile, before Naruto could chastise Kiba, Kakashi walked up to put his hands on the Jinchūriki's shoulders, looking the boy in the eye. "Naruto, you are going to be with one of the best shinobi in this village. His skills far exceed mine; you will learn a lot under him during this mission. You may also find out more than you think of him."

The Human Prince nodded his head with a grunt. "Understood, sensei. I'll do my best to contribute and make sure this mission is a success."

"I know you will, El-ahrairah, I know you will," the cyclops replied in content, using Naruto's Lapine name.

It was time to leave, no more delays. Jon moved towards the western gates while calling out for his godson. "Naruto, let's get going!"

Naruto ran over towards the Darkstalker. "Understood, taichou."

With all said and done, Jon and Naruto walked away from the village and off towards their destination. Those that supported them were shouting out and wishing them luck. The Kami knew that they were going to need it for what storm was to come.

* * *

**Alright, that's a wrap. Now for some good news.**

**November second will mark the first year anniversary since this story was published. For those that stayed and those that are new, thanks for your support.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta for all her help and oversight for this work, it really means a lot to me.**


	30. Chapter 30: Back to the Warren

**Naruto: The Rabbit Prince.**

**This Fanfiction is a crossover with The Naruto series, Darkstalkers, Summer Wars featuring: King Kazma, with elements of Watership Down.**

**Rated: M for violence, blood, swearing, physical combat, mentions of sexual content, murder, and death.**

**Fair warning, this fanfiction contains the following tags/clichés: Competent Naruto, Fūinjutsu (not master level) Naruto, Kekkei Genkai (with conditions) Naruto, Potent Chakra Naruto, Rabbit Summons Naruto, Animalistic Naruto, and Good Kaguya. Antagonist Sasuke and Sakura within. **

**Pairings: None unless they are adults because the plot doesn't revolve around romance.**

**Summary: What if Kaguya wasn't as evil as everyone perceived her to be and the Chakra Fruit drove her mad? What if she had another son that turned out to be her official firstborn that was to be the King of the Rabbit Summons? What if her son adopted Naruto and cared for him as if he was one of their own? And what If Naruto had another Godfather? As Naruto grows into a fine shinobi, he must face the many trials that come with his growth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Anime, Books, and Games. Naruto is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Darkstalkers is rightfully owned by Capcom. Summer Wars and King Kazma are rightfully owned by Madhouse. Watership Down is rightfully owned by Richard Adams.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Back to the Warren.**

It was early morning, and Kazma was in bed cuddling with his beloved Queen, their arms around each other. Both had ruffled hair from their slumber. The transparency seals that caused the sunlight to emit from both sides of the scarlet-clothed mattress shined through beautifully.

The Rabbit King's blood-red eyes flickered a few times before truly opening to see his Queen slumbering right in front of him. He grinned, knowing he got to wake up to this sight nearly every day.

It wasn't long until Diane awakened and looked up to see Kazma beaming down at her. She was quick to return the warm grin. "Why are you so happy, my King?"

"Nothing, my Queen," Kazma replied happily. "The fact that I get to wake up next to you almost every day brings me more joy than ever."

Diane gave a light giggle as she brought herself close enough to pull her mate in for a kiss, and Kazma returned it in full. They held it for what seemed like minutes before separating and looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you," they both passionately stated in sync as the pure intimacy of this moment was more than one could dream of.

* * *

**In the kits' room...**

Two young brown-furred Lapines woke up from their bunks, both getting out of bed with Pīkan emerging from the bottom and Chokorēto the middle. They both hopped out, ready to take the day for themselves.

Their room had remained the same ever since Naruto left to become a shinobi; it didn't lack any color, and nothing was out of place. However, it felt like something was missing.

"Morning, Chokorēto," Pīkan greeted with a yawn as he raised his arms high and stretched to pop the joints in his back.

"Morning, Pīkan," Chokorēto returned, mirroring his twin's movements.

They both turned to the top bunk and spoke, "Morning, El-ahrairah—"

They both cut themselves off while their eyes widened at the realization that their little brother wasn't there. He hadn't lived with them in months. Both twins faces softened in sorrow; they still weren't used to the fact that Naruto was gone.

"I miss him," Chokorēto plainly stated with sadness in his voice as he looked at the top bunk.

"Me too," Pīkan replied as he turned right to pull his twin into a hug. The darker-furred sibling returned the embrace firmly. If there was anything Lapine cared about, it was their family, and they loved their little brother.

"I kinda miss him beating us in wrestling," Chokorēto brought up playfully as he smiled into the hug. "It's kind of weird since we're so much taller and heavier than him, and he still managed to beat us."

"I know, right? It's gotta be a trick, there's no way he could take us down that easily." They pulled away from the hug, holding matching smirks on their faces as they looked at each other in the eye.

Just like that, the warm feeling the room always gave off returned. The three brothers bonded in this very home; it just wasn't the same without Naruto being there.

* * *

**Back with the Rabbit King and Queen...**

They were now in the bathroom undergoing their morning rituals. Both the King and were Queen brushing their hair to undo the knots as they looked into the mirror they shared.

By the end of it, Kazma still had his shaggy hairstyle, and Diane just straightened hers out.

The Rabbit King grinned at his mate's reflection. "So, how's El-ahrairah's gift coming along?"

Diane almost looked like she put on stress from hearing that as she stopped brushing her hair mid-stroke, not taking her eye off the mirror. "Not good. It's literally a hot sequined mess."

Kazma broke his gaze from the reflection and turned right to face the Rabbit Queen directly. "What do you mean by that?"

Diane turned around to sit at the edge of the bath. The only thing that could be seen in the mirror was her ears. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to huddle up from the cold. "Let's just say I let the clan in on Naruto's gift request, and the aftermath wasn't pretty when I allowed them to help."

"And?"

"Some of his brothers and sisters wanted to help make it."

"And that's a bad thing? I think it's pretty sweet that they want to be involved in making El-ahrairah's gift."

Diane sighed. "The next thing I knew, our children were pulling their prestige as Rabbit Princes and Princesses as if to have priority over the others in the warren for the first time and began to argue like cats and dogs." She then pulled away only to put her hands on her head as if she was going to pull her hair out.

The Rabbit Queen began to shake her head in disappointment with a groan, her expression saying more as her mate caught on.

"Diane, I thought you wanted to do that for Naruto." The Rabbit King put a comforting hand on his Queen's shoulder, wanting to ease her stress.

"I did, but our kids... I-I didn't even recognize them when they started acting like that."

Kazma put both hands on her shoulders and gave his mate a firm look in her eyes. "You are the Queen of the warren: you bore me two-hundred three children, adopted a human child who became our second-hundred fourth, and still managed to keep me on my toes when training together." He drew her in closer. "If you can survive that, you can take on our kids and show them why you are their mother, and you will put them in their place."

"Thanks, Kazma. It really means a lot coming from you." The brown-furred Lapine looked much calmer with her mate's assurance as she placed her hand on the ones on her shoulders. She then perked up, her ears now standing tall. "You're right, I'm going to put our kits in their place and tell them I am their mother; I should be the one in charge here."

She took her hands off of Kazma's and put them on her sides. The Rabbit Queen left the bathroom, walking proudly with her head held high into their bedroom. However, she stopped dead in her tracks as a thought came to mind. She quickly turned around to face her mate, who followed her out of the bathroom in curiosity. "Kazma, did-did one of our daughters come and ask you for help yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was Ageha. Apparently, there's a problem with the seventh orchard. The bark has been rotting off the trees for a while now."

"Really? I thought the others handled that."

The red-eyed King turned back to face his mate. "It's a recurring problem that's been going on for a while now. I'm thinking about just burning them out in the southern plains and starting all over with Wood Style." Kazma rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I can heal people, but I can't exactly heal trees."

"She asked you to heal trees?"

"Yes, she asked me if I could treat them," Kazma admitted as he looked down in disappointment. "Botany is not my strong suit. That's something better left in the hands of Rabendaa. She knows how to treat a tree infection as if it was the simplest thing in the world."

Diane giggled at her mate's displeasure. With a warm smile on her face, she walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. "Every King cannot be perfect and please everyone, but a true King admits when they have limits and faults."

It was Kazma's turn to accept the Rabbit Queen's advice, returning the warm smile with love in his eyes. "Thank you, Diane. You and the clan have always been there for me when I needed you the most."

* * *

**In the valley burrow... with Leona and Daisuke...**

In the same field they had met their human relative, Leona and Daisuke were sitting by one of the trees. The soft imitation of sunlight that emitted from the seals gave a very comforting feel to the area as the recirculated wind blew through the valley and brushed through the beds of grass beautifully.

Daisuke was looking irritatingly at the Lion Lapine, his orange eyes now red. "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh come on, Daisuke, it wasn't that bad," Leona retorted with a mischievous grin as she crossed her arms and leaned forward.

Daisuke smacked his face in irritation and closed his eyes. "You made one of our little cousins think that they were going to die by the paws of a bear; he's going to have nightmares for weeks."

"Again, not that bad."

The Leopard Lapine opened his eyes as he stood up from the ground. He raised his hands into the air to emphasize what he was going to say next. "You... took the form of a bear... jumped out from the shadows from forest burrow three, and made him scream so loud that it could shatter glass..." He then dropped his arms, awaiting what she would say next.

"C'mon, there are no bears in Usagi no Kuni." The Lion Lapine didn't move from her position as the mischievous grin became a smug smirk. "Besides, little Takumi's parents will explain it to him sooner or later."

Daisuke groaned as he rolled his eyes and leaned back against the tree. He crossed his arms, now looking away from his cousin's direction. "I swear, did El-ahrairah ever have to put up with this from you?"

"Well yeah, he's as much my little brother as he is yours. Besides, I taught him everything regarding hunting, stealth, and a good portion of his taijutsu alongside Kazma-sama."

Daisuke squinted his eyes, curious about something that was bugging him. He calmly spoke, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" the Lion Lapine questioned with her grin still intact.

"Why do you refer to Da as Kazma-sama?" He stopped leaning on the tree and began to approach his cousin. "You know Da hates it when family is so formal to him regarding his status as King, so why do you do that? Especially when he isn't around to hear that."

Leona was caught off guard as he said that as her eyes widened a bit. In the past 2,000 years as cousins and close friends, Daisuke had never asked a question such as that. It was a good question, why did she refer to the Rabbit King as Kazma-sama?

The answer was there, but she couldn't find the words to say. "I-I..."

Daisuke turned his head in curiosity at the scene before him, trying to keep his cool. However, a small smirk made its way onto his face as he knew that the lovable thorn in his side, the tomboy that loved to scare kitlings for fun while being the clan's most prominent hunter, was trying to find an answer to something she had known for so long.

"Well? Why do you call him that?" Daisuke asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Leona needed to gather her thoughts. I never expected him to say something like that.

Taking a deep breath in, the answer for the Leopard Lapine. She answered, still mystified by the question at hand, "I respect him, what wrong with that?"

"Oh, it's nothing at all, I'm just curious," Daisuke answered skeptically. However, it wasn't enough as he wanted to know more about his cousin. "Is it because he's King?"

"Well... it's because he's my uncle and my King that I have to respect him. He's the one that helped me find out that I had talent in hunting," Leona explained as she went in-depth with her answer.

"But still, you don't have to refer to him as Kazma-sama."

The lioness took a deep breath in as she knew that her explanation wasn't enough. "I know, but he gave me my title, my reputation, and my literal career in hunting and training kits into becoming strong shinobi for the warren. He holds my respect because he saw something in me and let me bring it out on my own whim."

"Gee, I didn't know Da had that much impact on your life. Two thousand years later, and this is the first I'm hearing of it." Daisuke, who still held his grin, now satisfied with the information at hand. "And I didn't know that deep down, the big bad lion is a sweet little kitten when it comes to certain people in her life."

Leona growled like the King of beasts itself as her face contorted into a snarl while her hands tightened into fists. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Daisuke replied as he put his hands behind his head and slowly began to walk away. And to put the cherry on top, he ended this with the same teasing tone she used at the beginning of their banter, "I just can't wait to tell Da everything you told me."

He then ran off, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the lioness. He wasn't going to tell anyone of what they spoke of, but he certainly was going to tease her about it.

Leona's eyes widened as she became livid with the Leopard Lapine as he ran off into the distance of the valley. She got on all fours and began to pursue her target—NO... her prey. "Get back here, you little rat!"

Just like that, the hunt was on. For the rest of the day, she chased her cousin as he happily teased the lioness, which served to make her angrier. It was getting to be a fun day in the warren.

* * *

**With Kohei at the summit...**

The Rabbit Sage was sitting in his den with Hibana. She was the Lapine that ruined the arena battle during the celebration of El-ahrairah as a summoner for the clan. She sat before him on a mat, laying out all her problems before him.

"It's just, ever since that incident in the area, I've always felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself," Hibana confessed with a heavy heart. She looked down onto the floor with her red hair framing her face while her eyes were filled with confusion. "Ever since then, everything feels different; it's like I can't get back into the groove of things."

The Rabbit Sage hummed in acknowledgment. "That's perfectly understandable, Hibana, but this only makes you more mature as a person."

The young doe looked up, baffled at the Sage's words. "Huh?"

"In the time you knew your mistake, you realized what you had done had hurt others as a result. And you wish you could take it back, do you not?" Kohei inquired. "This will only serve to make you stronger and wiser, Hibana; it means you now know what happens when you don't show restraint and look at the world around you. As a result, you are more conscious of your actions while your fear of hurting others has made you unconfident in your abilities, young one."

The only response was a sigh from the wisdom bestowed upon her. "What am I going to do? I just can't fight the way I used to anymore."

"That's natural, but you'll overcome it," Kohei replied with assurance in his voice. "You need to learn that what you did was a mistake, but don't let that keep you from reaching your full potential. What will you do? What do plan to do from here on out?"

"I should stop focusing on the past, but instead learn from it."

"Correct."

Hibana then closed her eyes and went deep into thought. Now she knew that she needed to stop and learn to love herself a lot more, and learn from her past mistakes and take it as wisdom that comes with time. However, it was easier said than done, but she'd do it.

She opened her eyes, now accepting what needed to be done for her peace of mind as determination set in. Standing up from the mat, Hibana bowed in respect to the Sage with a warm smile. "Thank you, Ojī-chan. It really means a lot."

The black rabbit stood up proudly. "Think nothing of it, Hibana. Life is a journey, and we learn new things every day, whether it is positive or negative. If we see it all as a gift, then we know why the present is called that. I'll be checking up on you frequently to see how you're doing."

With that said, Hibana turned around and exited Kohei's den, heading off towards her home.

Kohei was content as he watched Hibana leave his den. He knew that he helped a young soul find something more in her life so she could live for something else, and reignite the fire within her. It would take time for her to get back into the groove of things, but she wouldn't be alone.

Kohei's time as a Sage and teacher would never be done, and he was happy he had this as his career. He had done something for Kaguya only for the Rabbit Goddess to set him up for an eternity of overseeing the Lapine of Usagi no Kuni. Life was great.

* * *

**Alright, I know this wasn't a chapter many wanted, especially with the chapter length. I thought some time away from Naruto directly would do some good. I can promise that exciting things are coming up. **

**I didn't want to just hand Naruto a family and do nothing with them. I didn't exactly want them to be reduced to objects that don't have any purpose past the main character.**

**It's weirdly coincidental, but the most recent DeathBattle had made me quite happy with the results. I actually intended for this story to be published on October tenth, Naruto's birthday; due to some difficulties in production, this made me push it back to Halloween. Another difficulty later, and it is posted on the second of November.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta for all of her oversight and help with this story, and I will see you all next chapter.**


End file.
